Ludicrous Smile
by houseghost
Summary: Das Leben der drei Hogwarts-Schüler nach Dumbledores Tod - SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 1

Eine steife Brise wehte um den höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. Hermine stand am Vorsprung einer bröckeligen Mauer und hatte die Arme fest um den Leib geschlungen. Seit einer guten Stunde harrte sie nun hier aus, den Blick abwesend in den klaren Sternenhimmel gerichtet, durchgefroren bis aufs Mark. Doch es war nicht die Kälte an sich, die sie frösteln ließ, vielmehr waren es die Umstände, in denen sie gefangen war. Hogwarts hatte den besten Schulleiter verloren, den die Schule je gesehen hatte. An seiner statt regierte jetzt Snape. Mit ihm und seinen Todesser-Freunden hatte das Grauen in Hogwarts Einzug erhalten. Ganz besonders für alle, die kein reines Zauberer-Blut besaßen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne war eine Eule zu hören und Hermine blinzelte. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig. Inmitten dieser eigenartigen Stille, die nur vom leisen Rauschen des Windes durchbrochen wurde, trat lautlos eine Gestalt an sie heran.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Hermine riss starr vor Schreck die Augen auf, regte sich jedoch nicht von ihrem Platz. Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich versucht, dem Tod in der Tiefe den Vorrang zu geben, ehe sie sich Snape ausliefern würde.

„Was tun Sie zu so später Stunde noch hier oben?", fragte er eindringlich.

In ihr arbeitete es. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand sie hier finden würde. Außerdem, jedes Wort, das sie in seinem Beisein von sich gab, wäre reine Verschwendung gewesen. Er verdiente es nicht, dass sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Kommen Sie, Granger", fuhr er mit belustigtem Unterton in der kalten Stimme fort. „Sie haben doch nicht wirklich vor, sich hier draußen den Tod zu holen."

In Hermine wallte Ärger auf. Genau hier war es gewesen, wo Albus Dumbledore vom Turm gestürzt war, nachdem Snape ihm den Todesfluch aufgehalst hatte. Vorsichtig streckte sie den Hals und blickte hinab in die schwarze Dunkelheit. Dort unten hatte er gelegen, friedlich auf dem Gras ausgestreckt, als würde er schlafen. Einzig und allein die verkrümmte Haltung seiner Gliedmaßen hatte davon gezeugt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war.

„Was kümmert Sie das?", fragte sie bitter, ohne ihren verhassten Professor anzusehen. „Sie sind ein verdammter Todesser!"

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte ein sardonisches Grinsen auf, das sie jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

„Richtig."

Hermine fühlte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass er sie angelogen hätte. Seine Stimme aber war außergewöhnlich ruhig geblieben, was ihr unmissverständlich begreiflich machte, dass es nichts als die blanke Wahrheit war. Nicht ein Fünkchen Reue steckte in Snape.

„Gehen Sie weg", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Sie widern mich an."

Eine Weile wurde es still und die Anspannung in Hermines Knochen stieg ins unerträgliche. Sie wusste, dass es nicht ungestraft bleiben würde, Snape oder den Carrows frech zu kommen. Inniglich wünschte sie sich, er würde einfach wieder gehen, doch sie wusste es besser.

Dann, als er nicht antwortete, drehte sie zum ersten Mal, seit er den Turm betreten hatte, den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn an.

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als er ihr aufgedunsenes Gesicht erblickte. Schuld daran waren nicht nur die unzähligen Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Eines ihrer Augen war merkwürdig angeschwollen und von einem Gemisch unschöner Farben umrankt. Gleich darauf hatte Snape sich wieder gefasst.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden, Granger", knurrte er sie mit unergründlicher Miene an.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem süßlichen Lächeln. Wenn Harry und Ron jetzt hier wären und sie so sehen würden ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 2

Snapes ausladende schwarze Robe bauschte sich mit jedem seiner Schritte hinter ihm, als er Hermine zu seinem Büro geleitete. Warum er diesen abscheulichen Raum in den Kerkern behalten hatte, wo er doch jetzt Dumbledores Reich an sich gerissen hatte, war ihr ein ebenso großes Rätsel wie alles andere auch, das mit ihm im Zusammenhang stand.

An der Tür angelangt kräuselte er seine dünnen Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen und Hermine fühlte nichts als Hass in sich aufflackern, während sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Seine harschen Gesichtszüge und die dunkle Aura, die ihn beständig umhüllte, hatten längst das erfüllt, was er offenbar mit seiner Erscheinung zu beabsichtigen pflegte. Trotzdem konnte Hermine immer noch nicht begreifen, wie er das nur hatte tun können. Dumbledore schien all die Jahre über an ihn geglaubt und ihm vertraut zu haben und dann das!

Auf dem ganzen Weg vom Astronomieturm bis hier her hatte er nicht mehr ein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Erst jetzt ließ er sich dazu herab, sie wieder zu beachten. Mit einem Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen drückte er die Tür auf und streckte den Arm aus.

„Nach Ihnen, Granger."

Schaudernd wandte sie den Blick von ihm und betrat sein Büro. Es war fast ebenso kalt hier unten wie zuvor auf dem Turm. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte davonlaufen, wollte schreien, sich auf ihn stürzen … Sie hatte genug davon, herumgeschubst und gedemütigt zu werden. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, als es zuzulassen. Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, die Entscheidung zu treffen, Harry und Ron gehen zu lassen und selbst in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um eine Verbindung zu Hogwarts aufrechterhalten zu können. Hätte sie gewusst, was auf sie zukommen würde, hätte sie es vielleicht anders gemacht und ihre Freunde auf der Flucht begleitet. Doch nun war es zu spät, noch etwas daran zu ändern. Was blieb, war einzig und allein die Hoffnung, dass Harry irgendwann die Suche nach den Horkruxen vollenden und Voldemort ein für alle Mal zerstören würde. Bis dahin musste sie hier ausharren und ihren Freunden mit den Möglichkeiten, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, zur Seite stehen. Dank einer speziellen Abwandlung der geheimnisvollen Münzen, die sie damals für Dumbledores Armee genutzt hatten, gab es wenigstens einen Weg für die drei, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Es war nicht viel, aber es war besser als nichts.

Nachdem Snape die Tür geschlossen hatte, wies er sie an, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen, während er gegenüber von ihr Platz nahm. Dort verschränkte er auf der Tischplatte seine langen Finger ineinander und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sie tun sich keinen Gefallen mit Ihrem Verhalten", sagte er schlicht.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich verpissen sollte?

Sie unterdrückte den Drang und schwieg. Snapes Augen wurden zu engen Schlitzen. Kurz darauf ließ er jedoch von ihr ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Stapel Aufsätze, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Sie tat dasselbe, senkte den Blick und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß.

Für die zwei darauffolgenden Stunden begnügte sie sich damit, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und ihre klammen Finger zu studieren, bis Snape irgendwann seinen Stapel durchgeackert hatte und ihn fein säuberlich zusammenräumte. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und sah von oben auf sie hinab.

„Sie werden die nächsten Abende ebenfalls hier verbringen, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig, „so lange, bis Sie aufhören, mich zu ignorieren. Morgen um zwanzig Uhr sind Sie wieder hier, verstanden? Und jetzt gehen Sie."

Hermine hatte Mühe, die in ihrem Inneren angestaute Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf sein von dem ungepflegten Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar umranktes Gesicht. Wenn es jemals einen Menschen gegeben hatte, dem sie am liebsten Schmerzen zugefügt hätte, wäre es Snape gewesen; beinahe war ihr gleich, wie sehr sie dafür bezahlen würde. Tief in ihrem Inneren aber wusste sie, dass es sinnlos war, es zu versuchen. Jemand, der einen alten wehrlosen Mann getötet hatte, würde nicht zögern, dasselbe mit ihr zu tun. Doch das war nicht das, was sie wollte. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor sie sichergehen konnte, dass Harry und Ron ihre Mission beendet hatten.

Ein knappes Nicken später stand sie auf und ging. Wenn er vorhatte, sie zu zermürben, würde sie ihm keinesfalls den Gefallen tun, so schnell vor ihm in die Knie zu gehen. Das hatten auch die Carrows feststellen müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 3

Zurück in ihrem Turm rollte Hermine sich unter der Bettdecke zu einer Kugel zusammen und holte ihre verzauberte Galleone hervor, um eine Nachricht an die Jungs zu schicken. Eigentlich war ihr nicht sonderlich danach, sich mit ihnen über das auszutauschen, was geschehen war. Da sie jedoch wissen wollte, wie es Harry und Ron erging, raffte sie sich dazu auf, es doch zu tun.

„Alles klar bei euch? Hab mir eine Auszeit genommen und wurde von der Fledermaus erwischt", schrieb sie knapp. Dann schickte sie die Nachricht mit etwas Wehmut los. Das, was sie erwähnt hatte, war noch weit untertrieben gewesen. Sie brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, den Jungs die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie dazu gedrängt hatte, überhaupt vor den Geschehnissen fliehen zu wollen, die sich in Hogwarts abspielten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die erste Antwort erschien, in der Harry schrieb: „Bei uns nichts Neues. Geht es dir denn gut?"

„Ja. Nichts weiter passiert. Hat mich doch glatt zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Aber was soll's. Schlaft gut."

„Du auch. Pass auf dich auf!"

Hermine versteckte die Münze im Inneren eines goldenen Anhängers, den sie um den Hals trug und legte einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber darüber, sodass niemand auf den ersten Blick das Schmuckstück sehen konnte. Dann löschte sie das Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und machte die Augen zu. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, ehe sie Schlaf fand. Die Schwellung auf ihrem Gesicht pochte bei jedem Schlag ihres Herzens und sie fühlte sich so einsam und unverstanden wie nie zuvor.

Am darauffolgenden Morgen beim Frühstück traf sie auf Ginny, die sich neben sie setzte, um sich mit ihr auszutauschen. Beide wussten, dass sie aufpassen mussten, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Doch Hermine konnte nicht ewig so weitermachen und vorgeben, alles wäre in bester Ordnung. Auch dann, wenn die Jungs weit weg waren, hatte sie das Gefühl, sich früher oder später jemandem anvertrauen zu müssen.

„Hat Snape gar nicht gefragt, wie es zu deinem Veilchen kam?", wollte Ginny hinter vorgehaltener Hand wissen.

Hermine, der der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht entgangen war, schüttelte wie erschlagen den Kopf.

„Nein. Wieso sollte er auch? Er ist doch nur der Schulleiter. Es kümmert ihn nicht im Geringsten, wie uns die Carrows behandeln. Dafür muss ich jetzt auf unbestimmte Zeit bei ihm nachsitzen, weil ich so spät noch auf dem Turm war. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich mich quergestellt habe oder ihm meine Antworten nicht gefallen haben."

Ginny schnaubte wütend. „Das ist nicht zu fassen, oder? Ich verstehe nicht, warum Snape sich so aufspielt, wo er doch selbst ein Halbblut ist. Wissen denn die anderen Todesser nicht, wo er herkommt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Und es ist mir auch egal. Mir genügt es, ihn zu hassen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln schoss sie einen langen finsteren Blick zu Snape hoch, der jetzt Dumbledores Platz am Lehrertisch eingenommen hatte und mit eng zusammen gekniffenen Brauen in die Halle starrte, ohne Anstalten zu machen auch nur einen Happen zu sich zu nehmen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Hermine breit. Wen er wohl heute wieder fertigmachen würde? Was für eine Frage, dachte sie bitter, wo sie doch das Vergnügen hatte, am Abend bei ihm nachsitzen zu dürfen.

Lustlos nahm sie einen Bissen von ihrem Brot und kaute darauf herum. Das mit Snape war nicht immer so gewesen. Lange Zeit hatte Hermine sich bemüht, Gründe für sein Verhalten zu suchen. Es hatte ihr genügt, zu wissen, dass Dumbledore ihm vertraute. Selbst Harry gegenüber hatte sie Snape in Schutz genommen, so wie ihre guten Manieren es verlangt hatten. Doch damit war es längst vorbei. Er war ein Geächteter in ihren Augen, wie jeder andere Todesser auch.

Im Anschluss an das karge Mahl machte sie sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden zum Unterricht auf. Im Gegensatz zu früher gab es längst nicht mehr dieselbe Hülle und Fülle auf den Tischen, die zu den Zeiten ihres verstorbenen Schulleiters vorherrschend gewesen war. Hermine war es gleich. Ihr Auge schmerzte höllisch und ihr Appetit hielt sich bei der Vorstellung an das, was noch vor ihr lag, in Grenzen.

Am Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde (sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich nicht weiter mit einem der Carrows anzulegen) kehrte Hermine erschöpft in ihren Turm zurück. Nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben erledigt und zu Abend gegessen hatte, plauderte sie noch kurz mit Ginny, ehe sie sich in die Kerker aufmachte.

Snape schien in übler Laune zu sein. Ohne viel Gerede führte er sie durch eine schmale Tür hinüber in seine persönliche Vorratskammer und trug ihr auf, die angestaubten Regale, Glasgefäße und Kolben gründlich zu reinigen.

"Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nichts zerbrechen und versuchen Sie nicht, auch nur ein Gramm davon zu entwenden, Granger", sagte er spitz. Seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten leicht und verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, das unschön seine gelblichen Zähne zum Vorschein brachte. "Ich werde es merken, wenn etwas fehlt. Eimer und Lappen finden Sie hier drüben. Wasser können Sie aus dem Hahn nehmen."

Überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an. Nur weil sie damals etwas aus seinem Vorrat gestohlen hatte, um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen, musste das ja nicht gleich heißen, dass sie eine notorische Diebin war … Sei still, Hermine, dachte sie insgeheim, er würde das zu jedem sagen, nicht nur zu dir. Woher sollte er denn auch wissen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihn einst bestohlen hatte?

Sie nickte knapp und Snape legte warnend den Kopf schief, sodass ihm einige seiner ungepflegten Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Es machte sie seit ihrer ersten Auseinandersetzung mit ihm wahnsinnig, wenn er das tat. Was Hermine jedoch mindestens ebenso wie sein Verhalten irritierte, war, weshalb er diese Kammer mitsamt seinem Inhalt behalten hatte, anstatt sie an Slughorn abzutreten, der doch jetzt für Zaubertränke zuständig war. Was hatte jemand, der die Leitung der gesamten Schule übernommen hatte, immer noch hier unten in den Kerkern zu suchen?

Noch ehe Hermine sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, rauschte Snape zurück durch dieselbe Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, in sein Büro hinüber. Seufzend krempelte sie die Arme hoch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es war entwürdigend, derart von ihm ausgenutzt zu werden. Wie Harry damals auch, war nun sie an der Reihe, irgendeine Arbeit für Snape zu erledigen, um sie damit zu beschäftigen. Ob die Sache einen Sinn hatte oder nicht, blieb dahingestellt, denn mit etwas Zauberei wäre der Fall im Handumdrehen erledigt gewesen.

Während sie Wasser in einen Eimer laufen ließ, sah sie sich um. Es war lange her, seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen war. Doch schon damals war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass in diesem Raum die seltensten und kostbarsten Zutaten lagerten, die man sich zum Brauen der Zaubertränke nur vorstellen konnte.

Hermine hörte ein Plätschern hinter sich und fuhr herum. Der Eimer war längst übergelaufen. Grummelnd holte sie ihn aus dem großen steinernen Becken und schleppte ihn zu einem der Regale hinüber. Auf halbem Weg spitzte sie dabei durch den Durchgang zu seinem Büro und sah Snape an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, die Nase tief über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt.

Einen Moment hielt Hermine inne. Ihn so zu sehen, hatte etwas Groteskes an sich, dem sie sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Gefangen zwischen Ekel und Abscheu studierte sie seine vornübergebeugte Haltung, die sie unweigerlich an eine Spinne erinnerte, die im hintersten Winkel ihres Netzes darauf lauerte, fette Beute zu machen. Untermauert wurde dieser Gedanke vom Anblick seiner berüchtigten Schreibfeder, die einem giftigen Stachel gleich in seiner Hand ruhte, jeden Moment bereit zum Gebrauch. Vermutlich verbesserte er gerade die Aufsätze für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die Alecto ihm zur Prüfung überlassen musste, da sie das Schreiben und Lesen nie richtig gelernt hatte; so viel zu den neuen Lehrmethoden an Hogwarts, schmunzelte Hermine grimmig.

Wie so oft nahm ihr Snapes schwarzer Haarmob die Sicht auf seine verhärmte Visage. Sie war nicht wild darauf, von ihm dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Doch sie irrte sich. Ihm war keineswegs entgangen, dass er im Zentrum ihres Interesses stand.

Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und sah sie mit einem Funkeln in den kalten Augen zwischen seinen schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an, das ihr beinahe Angst eingejagt hätte, wäre sie nicht schon längst daran gewöhnt gewesen, so von ihm angesehen zu werden. Erneut fing sie an, sich zu fragen, was Snape wohl mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie es gewesen war, die damals etwas aus seinen Vorräten entwendet hatte.

"Schon fertig, Granger?", fragte Snape zynisch.

Hermine schüttelte sich. Dann verstärkte sie den Griff ihrer Finger um den Henkel des Eimers und ging weiter. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr sie ihn für alles, was er war, verabscheute.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 4

Nachdem Hermine es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, einen ganzen Abend lang kein Wort mit Snape zu wechseln, kehrte sie fix und fertig um Mitternacht in ihren Turm zurück. Bisher hatte sie erst die Hälfte der mühseligen Arbeit erledigt und morgen, da war sie sich sicher, würde der Rest folgen. Wenigstens hatte sie inzwischen aufgehört, über ihr geschwollenes Auge nachzudenken; wenn das nicht mal ein Fortschritt war.

Gemeinsam mit Ginny hockte sie am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück in einer einsamen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und grübelte über alles nach, was sie bewegte. Snape hatte sie in der Großen Halle glücklicherweise nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Außerdem war Samstag, für gewöhnlich ein guter Tag, um den Carrows aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum er das tut", murmelte Hermine in Gedanken vor sich hin.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, ob ein Todesser einen Grund braucht, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich elend fühlst."

„So meinte ich das auch gar nicht, Gin", gab Hermine kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Sie klappte ihr Zaubertränke-Buch zu und streckte die müden Glieder. Seit dem Moment, in dem Snape angefangen hatte, ihr eine Aufgabe zuzuteilen, war Hermine im Kopf damit beschäftigt, einen Sinn zu suchen, der hinter seinem Handeln stecken konnte, denn eines war klar: Snape war nicht blöd. Wenn er etwas tat, dann nur, weil er einen Nutzen darin sah.

„Ich meine, er hat nicht mal besonders registriert, dass ich überhaupt da war. Er wusste es zwar, aber im Grunde genommen war ihm meine Anwesenheit glaube ich ziemlich egal. Er hat sein Ding gemacht, ich meins. Verstehst du?"

Ginny runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Nein."

Ein Seufzer entfuhr Hermine. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass Snape sie ebenso wie die Carrows körperlich angreifen würde? Es war paradox, denn obwohl er für sein barsches Auftreten bekannt war, hatte sie nie erlebt, dass er einem Schüler mit körperlicher Gewalt zu nahe getreten war, außer vielleicht damals bei Harry, nachdem dieser im Denkarium Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

„Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es eigentlich auch andere Möglichkeiten gäbe, solche Aufgaben zu erledigen. Zum Beispiel Zauberei oder eben die Hauselfen. Er bräuchte nun wirklich nicht mich dafür."

„Ah. Und das mit den Elfen kommt ausgerechnet von dir?", bemerkte Ginny hüstelnd.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß selbst, dass es nicht richtig ist, sie so auszubeuten. Aber irgendwie kommt es mir schleierhaft vor, dass Snape uns mit solchen Dingen bestraft, während die Carrows ihre ganz eigenen Methoden dafür haben. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass die uns mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald schicken würden, um Zutaten für das Labor zu sammeln."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Soll das vielleicht heißen, du bist eingeschnappt, weil Neville und ich Glück hatten, dass Snape uns an Hagrid übergeben hat, während du seine Vorratskammer putzen musstest?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine schnell. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Aber ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit den Carrows gemacht. Daher fällt es mir schwer, zu glauben, dass Snape ebenso ist wie sie."

„Na, dann pass mal auf, dass Harry nichts davon erfährt, worüber du dir hier Gedanken machst", gab Ginny trocken zurück. „Snape ist nämlich immer noch derjenige, der Dumbledore ermordet hat. Das bedeutet, wenn Dumbledore noch leben würde, hättest du nicht dieses Veilchen abbekommen."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Hermine abfällig zu. „Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich mir keine Gedanken über sein Verhalten machen würde. Ich habe ihn gestern beobachtet, Gin. Er ist so … so anders. Irgendwie eigenartig und absonderlich. Aber auf eine sehr abstoßende Weise."

„Ich bin froh, dass dir das aufgefallen ist", sagte Ginny spöttisch. „Andernfalls wäre es ziemlich beunruhigend, dir zuzuhören."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Ginny hatte Recht. Es war nicht gut, über Snapes Motive nachzudenken oder gar über ihn zu reden. Er hatte ihnen Dumbledore genommen und im Gegenzug die Carrows gebracht. Mehr brauchte sie nicht über ihn zu wissen.

Nachdem Hermine auch an diesem Abend in den Kerkern erwartet wurde, verlief der Rest des Tages nicht ganz so entspannt, wie sie es von einem Samstag gewohnt war. Andererseits war nichts mehr so wie früher, seit Snape Schulleiter war.

Wie befohlen betrat sie zu vorgeschlagener Stunde sein Büro. Zu behaupten, dass ihr unbehaglich war, ihre Freizeit in seiner Gegenwart verbringen zu müssen, war noch weit untertrieben. Vor allem, als er sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft dazu aufforderte, an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Jetzt mit ihm über ihr Verhalten zu diskutieren, war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie wollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir besonders große Fortschritte erzielen werden, wenn Sie sich immer noch weigern, mit mir zu sprechen, Miss Granger", sagte er erhaben.

„Und warum sollte ich mit Ihnen reden wollen? Es gibt nichts, das ich Ihnen zu sagen habe."

Snape zog eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie forsch sie geklungen hatte.

„Oh?"

Plötzlich stand er auf und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr hinunter, sodass sie sich wünschte, sie hätte lieber den Mund gehalten. Ihn aus dieser Perspektive vor sich zu haben, war alles andere als angenehm.

„Was haben Sie auf diesem Turm gemacht?", bellte er sie ungehalten an.

Verängstigt starrte Hermine auf sein verzerrtes Gesicht und die paradox anmutenden Strähnen, die ihm zu beiden Seiten seiner fahlen Wangen herabfielen.

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie nun etwas vorsichtiger, was nicht weiter schwer war, da ihre Stimme brach.

Er atmete tief und langanhaltend aus. Dann richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn Sie eine Nachricht an Potter senden wollen, muss ich Sie warnen, dies zu unterlassen. Es ist strikt verboten, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Das Ministerium überwacht sämtliche Eulen, die es in die Finger bekommt ..."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. War das zu fassen? Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass sie so einfältig wäre, zu versuchen, eine Eule an Harry zu schicken. Oder vielleicht doch?

„Das war nicht das, was ich tun wollte", sagte sie entschieden, ohne weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen. Er brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass sie von Anfang an mit ihrem flüchtigen Freund in Kontakt stand.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Snape sie so eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, dass Hermine zweifelsohne erkennen konnte, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitete.

„Ich wollte alleine sein", setzte sie unbeholfen nach. „Ich wollte niemanden sehen."

„Und warum wollten Sie alleine sein?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme so sanft klang, dass Hermine die Kinnlade herunterfiel.

Was wollte er denn hören? Dass diese Schlampe Alecto sie geschlagen hatte, weil sie nicht lesen konnte, was in dem verdammten Buch gestanden und Hermine Recht gehabt hatte? Dass sie besser als diese beiden Todesser zusammen über das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Bescheid wusste und dennoch zum Schweigen verdammt war, weil es ihr nicht gestattet war, als Schlammblut den Mund zu öffnen? Nein. Diese Befriedigung wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Es war nichts, was er wissen musste, denn wenn er es wüsste, würde es ohnehin nichts ändern.

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?", hauchte sie leise, obgleich sie ahnte, dass er ihr nicht darauf antworten würde.

„Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage, Miss Granger. Warum wollten Sie alleine sein?"

Sie spürte, dass sich ein dicker Knoten in ihrem Hals formte. Fast war sie drauf und dran, seinem Drängen nachzugeben, doch dann dachte sie daran, was er getan hatte. In Snape steckte nichts, das es rechtfertigen würde, ihm zu trauen. Sie selbst hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren mehrmals während des Unterrichts erfahren müssen. Nicht ein Fünkchen Mitleid oder Mitgefühl. Für niemanden. Keine Reue, kein Herz.

„Weil – weil mir nun einmal danach war. Da oben auf dem Turm waren nur ich und meine Gedanken. Es war dunkel und friedlich ..."

„Und kalt, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape und rollte dabei von einem leisen Zischen begleitet die Mundwinkel zurück. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, wie töricht es war, das zu tun? Kein Schüler hat bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit mehr etwas dort oben zu suchen. Niemand könnte dort für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren -"

Hermine, die glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, lachte auf. Es war ein bitteres Lachen, wie sie selbst es für gewöhnlich verabscheute. Nicht jedoch in diesem Moment.

„Meine Sicherheit? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Ein gefährliches Blitzen legte sich über seine Augen, Hermine aber ignorierte es. Wie konnte er nur so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung mit der Situation, in der sie alle sich seit Dumbledores Tod befanden, wo doch so offensichtlich das Gegenteil der Fall war?

„Wir Schüler sind von Todessern umgeben", fuhr sie fort. „Von denen Sie einer sind. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie mir also nicht mit Dingen wie Sicherheit, wenn Sie sie nicht so meinen."

Es wurde still. Wie aus weiter Ferne registrierte Hermine, dass ihre Atmung heftiger ging als gewöhnlich. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, wohingegen Snape ganz ruhig geblieben war. Beinahe schmerzhaft sah sie dabei zu, wie sich ein unheimliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht legte.

"Ich rate Ihnen, sich nicht mit mir anzulegen", sagte er durch seine nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hindurch. "Zuerst einmal werden Sie Ihren Ton zügeln, wenn Sie mit mir reden, Miss Granger. Des Weiteren kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben, mich so freizügig anzusprechen. Sie werden mich 'Sir' nennen, ob es Ihnen nun so passt oder nicht."

Hermine schluckte wortlos. Es war hart, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, der sich von ihm ausgehend so beharrlich mit ihrem paarte. Dass sie trotz allem nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, stand außer Frage.

"Ja."

Snape stieß ein ungeduldiges Grollen aus. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Belehrung hin schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, woraufhin sich Hermine endlich eines Besseren besann.

"Ja, Sir", gab sie emotionslos zurück und erntete zum Dank dafür ein missgünstiges Schnauben.

"Am besten, Sie gehen nun an Ihre Arbeit, Granger. Augenblicklich."

Hermine stand auf und gehorchte. Snape weiter zu reizen wäre sinnlos gewesen. Wenn jemand es schaffte, sie einzuschüchtern, dann er. Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust darauf, das Nachsitzen bei ihm zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen, damit er sie nach Belieben ausbeuten konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

Hier, weit unter dem versprengten Himmelsdach, leben wir, hier sterben wir.

Gib mir Flügel, um sie auszubreiten.

Flügel, um dich damit warmzuhalten.

Flügel, um damit zu fliegen.

Flügel, um damit den Himmel zu berühren.

xxx houseghost xxx

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 5

Während Hermine sich beim Schrubben eines verkrusteten Glaskolbens abreagierte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie Snape die Frage gar nicht hätte beantworten können, da sie selbst keine Antwort darauf wusste; jedenfalls keine, die sie zufriedengestellt hätte. Tatsächlich hatte sie bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum sie auf ihrer Flucht vor den jüngsten Geschehnissen ausgerechnet auf dem Astronomieturm gelandet war. Vielleicht, weil Dumbledore dort gestorben war. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie sich gewünscht hatte, selbst dieser düsteren Welt entfliehen zu können, die sich um sie herum zusammengebraut hatte. Welcher Mensch träumte nicht früher oder später davon, Flügel zu haben?

Nach einer guten Stunde des Putzens, die sie gebraucht hatte, um sich aufgrund des aufwühlenden Gesprächs mit Snape innerlich halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen, leerte Hermine einen Eimer schmutziges Wasser in den Ausguss. Während sie die Pause, in der das frische Wasser in den Eimer lief, dazu nutzte, etwas zu verschnaufen, wischte sie mit dem Handrücken ihre zerzausten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf Snape, der wie erwartet an seinem Schreibtisch saß und mit seiner Feder auf einem Blatt Pergament herumkritzelte. Es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen, weshalb er noch immer hier unten in den Kerkern herumlungerte. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Strafarbeit war ihr aufgefallen, dass viele der Behältnisse mit den Zutaten für Zaubertränke und Konsorten nicht so angestaubt gewesen waren, wie sie auf den ersten Blick geglaubt hatte. Im Gegenteil, Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape mehr oder weniger regelmäßig auf seinen Vorrat zurückgriff. Die Frage war nur, weshalb. Doch auch hier fiel es Hermine nicht schwer, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, womit sie anhand der Zutaten ermitteln konnte, was er damit herstellte. Die Antwort war ebenso verblüffend wie verwirrend: Soweit sie das sagen konnte, waren es überwiegend schmerzstillende und heilende Arzneien.

Der Eimer lief über und Hermine drehte das Wasser ab. Obwohl sie bei ihrer Ankunft in den Kerkern gefroren hatte, stieg ihr nach der ganzen Putzerei die Hitze zu Kopf. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Wenn das wahr war, was sie herausgefunden hatte, musste Snape irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas mit ziemlich heftigen Schmerzmitteln versorgen; es sei denn, er verwendete sie für sich selbst.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schlug Hermine die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei der Überraschung zu unterdrücken. War das zu fassen? Der Anblick des stillen und in sich gekehrten Professors erweckte nicht den Eindruck, dass er es nötig hatte, einen Vorrat an Medikamenten für den Ernstfall anzulegen. Genau genommen jedoch war es schwer, überhaupt etwas über ihn aussagen zu können.

Snape kritzelte indes unbeirrt von Hermines Observationen weiter. Sein Gesicht war auch diesmal größtenteils hinter seinen Haaren verborgen, lediglich ein Stück der markanten Hakennase kam schemenhaft dahinter zum Vorschein. Ob er sich dessen bewusst war, was in ihr vorging? Wohl kaum, sonst hätte er sich schon längst bemerkbar gemacht oder sie mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, dass sie sich gefälligst wieder an ihre Arbeit zu machen hatte.

Gerüstet mit einer neuen Ladung Wasser wankte Hermine zurück zu ihrem Regal. Es war besser, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

„Was glaubst du, wofür er das Zeug verwendet?", schrieb sie nach verrichteter Strafarbeit spät in der Nacht mit Hilfe ihrer Münze an Harry. „Du-weißt-schon-wer wird wohl kaum Gebrauch davon machen."

„Bestimmt nicht", kam von ihm zurück. „Vielleicht sind unserer Hoheit die Sachen, die Slughorn für den Schulbedarf zusammenbraut, nicht gut genug. Oder er ist so paranoid, dass er glaubt, jemand könnte ihn vergiften."

„Dann denkst du also genau wie ich, dass er es für sich selbst herstellt?"

„Vermutlich, Hermine. Jedenfalls solltest du vorsichtig sein. Komm dem Kerl lieber nicht zu nahe."

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich krieg das schon hin."

Aufgrund ihrer Entdeckung war Hermine so aufgeregt, dass sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden döste sie ein, sodass sie am Sonntag fast das Frühstück verpasst hätte, wenn Ginny sie nicht aus dem Bett geholt hätte.

Als sie sich in aller Eile halbwegs frischgemacht hatte und sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren, klärte sie Ginny über alles auf, was sie herausgefunden hatte.

„Harry ist derselben Meinung wie ich", sagte sie entschieden. „Snape muss sich da unten in den Kerkern ganz schön was zusammenbrauen. Die Zutaten, die er verwendet, zählen mit zu den stärksten Betäubungsmitteln, die in der Welt der Muggel existieren. Und dann kommen natürlich noch die Dinge hinzu, die die Zauberer benutzen … es passt perfekt zusammen, Gin."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wofür braucht er das ganze Zeugs, Hermine? Wenn du mich fragst, sieht Snape nicht so aus, als würde er unter Schmerzen leiden. Im Gegenteil! Er ist es doch, der andere leiden lässt."

„Das hat ausnahmsweise mal nichts zu bedeuten. Wenn er sich so zudröhnt, kann er problemlos mit einem Rennbesen an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen, ohne dabei auch nur einen Muskel ziepen zu spüren."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Die Vorstellung möchte ich mir lieber ersparen. Aber jetzt lass uns endlich über was anderes reden. Heute ist Sonntag, da müssen wir uns nicht ausgerechnet über Snape und deine Strafarbeit unterhalten."

Hermine wollte protestieren und öffnete den Mund. Wie früher auch war sie nur schwer zu bändigen, wenn sie erst einmal eine Entdeckung gemacht hatte, die sie für wichtig hielt. Genau im selben Moment jedoch sah sie Amycus und Alecto am Tisch der Lehrer Platz nehmen und ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Das Frühstück jedenfalls war damit erst einmal gelaufen. Wenig begeistert von dem sich ihr darbietenden Szenario warf sie einen versteinerten Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch und stellte fest, dass auch Professor McGonagall alles andere als begeistert wirkte, zwei Todesser neben sich sitzen zu haben. Wenigstens Snapes Erscheinung wurde ihnen erspart. Wie so oft bei den Mahlzeiten gab es von ihm keine Spur.

Im Anschluss an das Frühstück, das für Hermine ihrem Magen zuliebe im Wesentlichen aus trockenen Cornflakes bestanden hatte, zog sie sich mit Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um noch einmal den jeweiligen Unterrichtsstoff der vergangenen Woche durchzugehen. Zu Zeiten wie diesen war es wichtiger denn je, vorbereitet zu sein.

„Du hast nicht zufällig was Neues von unseren Flüchtigen gehört?", fragte Ginny plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Hermine blinzelte und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Bisher hatten sie nur wenig über Harry und Ron geredet, da es sie traurig machte, nichts für sie tun zu können.

„Doch, habe ich", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Wir schreiben uns nach wie vor regelmäßig, aber es macht mich verrückt, nicht bei ihnen sein zu können."

„Und wie geht es ihnen so?"

Angespannt zog Hermine die Knie unters Kinn und legte die Arme darum.

„Sie sind ziemlich am Ende mit den Nerven, seit sie den Grimmauldplatz verlassen mussten."

„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit für sie, dorthin zurückzukehren?"

„Ich fürchte nein. Der Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers ist erst einmal dahin. Fast hätten sie es nicht geschafft, Yaxley abzuschütteln, der sich bei der Flucht aus dem Zaubereiministerium an Harry festgehalten hat. Aber im letzten Moment ist es ihnen doch noch gelungen. Dann sind sie einfach in die Wälder geflohen, von denen ich Harry erzählt habe."

„Aber das ist doch verrückt! Wie wollen sie denn bei der Kälte dort draußen überleben?"

„Ich weiß. Sie sind ganz allein. Zum Glück konnten sie meine verzauberte Handtasche mitnehmen. Es ist nicht viel, aber es ist alles drin, was sie brauchen, um einigermaßen über die Runden zu kommen. Ich fürchte nur, dass ihnen bald die Konserven ausgehen werden. Und wie es dann weitergehen soll, weiß ich nicht."

Es stimmte, Hermine wusste nur eins: Sie brauchten etwas, das Harry voranbringen würde, ein Mittel, um die Horkruxe zu zerstören. Doch das hatte Scrimgeour ihnen vorenthalten.

xxx

„Du brauchst das Schwert, Harry. Was nützt dir der Horkrux, wenn du nichts hast, um ihn zu zerstören?"

„Wir wissen aber nicht mit Sicherheit, wo es ist, Hermine. Ich hab sogar schon das Portrait von Phineas befragt, das wir vom Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen haben. War übrigens eine super Idee von dir. Wenn er gut drauf ist, ist er eine recht interessante Gesellschaft. Vor allem jetzt, wo wir ganz alleine sind ..."

Hermine platzte fast der Kragen. Ungeduldig hatte sie darauf gewartet, bis Zeile für Zeile auf der Münze erschienen war und sie endlich die ganze Nachricht zu lesen bekommen hatte, umso enttäuschter war sie nun von der Antwort.

„Sag bloß, er hat dir nichts darüber verraten, wo das Schwert sein könnte?"

„Nein. Fehlanzeige. Er weigert sich beharrlich, näher darauf einzugehen."

„Hmm, das sieht ihm ähnlich. Schon damals, als wir während der Ferien im Grimmauldplatz waren, war er sehr eigen. Aber lass nicht locker, Harry. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja früher oder später dazu bringen, zwischen euch und Dumbledore zu vermitteln."

„Das glaub ich kaum. Er hat mir deutlich klargemacht, dass er nichts von Dumbledore wissen will. Wenn überhaupt, dann redet er von Snape. Ununterbrochen. Er verehrt ihn regelrecht, schließlich war er ja selbst ein Slytherin und ist mächtig stolz darauf, dass es endlich wieder einen Schulleiter aus seinem eigenen Haus gibt."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie Harrys Antwort las.

„Siehst du jetzt, dass wir keine Wahl haben?", fragte sie ausweichend. „Wenn ich Glück habe, erwische ich ihn vielleicht im Büro des Schulleiters und kann ihm mal gehörig den Marsch blasen. Er muss einfach einsehen, dass wir Hilfe brauchen."

„Und was, wenn du ihn tatsächlich dort erreichst? Ich will dich ja nicht kränken, aber du weißt, dass er nicht sonderlich gut auf Muggelgeborene zu sprechen ist, Hermine. Was willst du ihm denn überhaupt sagen? Wenn du nicht aufpasst, verrät er dich an Snape und du fliegst auf. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wird er das sogar müssen, weil er im Dienste von Hogwarts steht."

„Irgendwas wird mir schon einfallen", antwortete Hermine, wobei sie eingeschnappt das Kinn nach oben reckte. „Falls nicht, werde ich einfach improvisieren. Hab Vertrauen, Harry. Vor allem, vergiss nicht, du brauchst das Schwert dringend. Niemand sonst hat ein Anrecht darauf, es zu bekommen. Dumbledore wollte es dir schließlich nicht grundlos hinterlassen."

„Das weiß ich. Doch selbst wenn du es erreichen könntest, wissen wir nicht, wie ich im Anschluss da drankommen soll. Du kannst nicht einfach so aus Hogwarts raus. Wir hingegen können nicht rein."

„Langsam, Harry. Immer schön eins nach dem anderen. Den Rest überlegen wir uns, wenn es soweit ist."

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich, Hermine. Du wirst dir noch größeren Ärger einhandeln, wenn du das tust."

„Hör auf damit, Harry. Ich will das machen und damit basta. Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, hier mit den Carrows auszuharren und nichts Sinnvolles tun zu können?"

„Und wenn sie dich am Ende doch dabei erwischen? Was dann?"

Sie seufzte. Darüber hatte sie sich auch schon ihre Gedanken gemacht. Doch um die Sache jetzt abzublasen war es zu spät. Hermine war fest entschlossen, das durchzuziehen.

„Das wird nicht passieren", schrieb sie felsenfest überzeugt. „Ich sehe eigentlich nur ein Hindernis: Um von dem Wasserspeier vor der Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro durchgelassen zu werden, brauche ich ein gültiges Passwort. Der Rest erledigt sich quasi von selbst."

„Nicht ganz, Hermine. Du vergisst Snape."

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich habe mir alles gründlich überlegt. Du musst mir nur noch Bescheid geben, wenn das Büro verlassen ist. Nimm deine Karte und schau nach, wo Snape steckt. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dürfte er den lieben Sonntag lang damit zubringen, unten in den Kerkern Betäubungsmittel zusammenzubrauen."

„Betäubungsmittel? Habe ich da richtig gelesen?"

„Ich fürchte, das hast du. Als ich meine Strafarbeit erledigt habe, sind mir ein paar Dinge aufgefallen. Aber das erzähl ich dir ein andermal. Tu mir jetzt den Gefallen und nimm endlich die Karte. Dann, wenn du sie hast, wirst du mir sagen, wo Snape ist. Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg."

Hermine fackelte nicht lange. Nachdem sie alles mit Harry besprochen hatte, machte sie sich auf zum Schulleiterbüro, um ihre waghalsige Mission anzutreten. Je eher sie es hinter sich bringen konnte, desto besser. Noch dazu, wo sie am Wochenende nicht damit rechnete, allzu vielen Leuten auf den Gängen zu begegnen. Vor dem Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters probierte sie eines der möglichen Passwörter aus, die Harry ihr anhand der verzauberten Münze übermittelt hatte, schon glitt der Wasserspeier beiseite und Hermine konnte die Wendeltreppe betreten, die sie ins Allerheiligste von Hogwarts führte. Bis jetzt verlief alles einfacher als gedacht.

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und stellte dabei fest, dass sich das Büro drastisch verändert hatte, seit Snape darin eingezogen war. Die blitzenden Instrumente und Gegenstände, die Dumbledore gehört hatten, waren verschwunden. Gähnende Leere zierte nun die einst so prachtvoll ausgestatteten Vitrinen und Wände. Selbst die Bilder der einstigen Schulleiter waren überwiegend verlassen, einige von ihnen schliefen aber auch. Die übrigen Porträtierten lungerten vermutlich irgendwo im Schloss herum oder besuchten ihre Bilderrahmen, die in anderen Gebäuden und Häusern hingen.

Zwar war Hermine im Laufe der Jahre erst zweimal hier gewesen, die drückende Stimmung jedoch, die nun im Raum vorherrschend war, entging ihr keineswegs. Das erste Mal hatte sie Dumbledores Büro im Zuge der Vorbereitung auf ihren Einsatz als Unterwasser-Gefangene während des Trimagischen Turniers kennengelernt. Ein weiteres Mal war sie hier gewesen, nachdem der Angriff von Nagini auf Mr. Weasley stattgefunden hatte. Jetzt, da sie vor Snapes Schreibtisch stand, war es ein ziemlicher Schock, den Namen ihres verstorbenen Schulleiters am unteren Ende des verlassenen Bilderrahmens zu lesen, der die Wand dahinter zierte. Von Phineas gab es ebenfalls keine Spur. Wenn sie doch nur eine Möglichkeit finden würde, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Aber dafür blieb ihr keine Zeit.

Enttäuscht wandte sie sich den Vitrinen zu. Das Schwert war so ziemlich das einzige Schmuckstück, das in diesem Raum verblieben war. Verführerisch funkelte es im Licht der spätherbstlichen Sonne.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Hermine darauf zu und rüttelte am Verschluss der Vitrine. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass sie versuchen musste, das Schwert zu bekommen. Immerhin war es dazu in der Lage, Horkruxe zu zerstören. Außerdem gehörte es rechtmäßig Harry, schließlich hatte Dumbledore es ihm vermacht; wenn nur Scrimgeour es bei der Verkündung seines Nachlasses herausgerückt hätte.

Hermine wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab auf die Glasscheibe der Vitrine richten, da flog er in hohem Bogen aus ihrer Hand. Verschreckt wirbelte sie herum und sah keine zwei Meter entfernt eine schwarze Gestalt vor sich aufragen, die unvorteilhaft vom fahlen Tageslicht angestrahlt wurde.

"Aufmüpfiges Gör!", dröhnte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Gekonnt warf er mit der einen Hand seinen Umhang zurück, der von einem raschelnden Geräusch begleitet durch die Luft segelte. Wie zum direkten Angriff bereit stand er vor ihr, wobei Hermine erst jetzt erkannte, dass er mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. "Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

Snapes Erscheinung war ebenso düster wie seine Stimme. Der Zauberstab, den er bedrohlich auf ihr Gesicht geheftet hielt, bebte vor Anspannung. Hermine, der vor Schreck die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, schluckte und blickte abwechselnd auf seine weiße Hand und zwischen seine schwarzen Augen, die sich kalt in ihre zu bohren schienen. Mit klopfendem Herzen suchte sie nach Worten, doch nichts kam hervor. Ihr Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er gänzlich ausgetrocknet.

"Also?"

"Ich ..."

Snape machte ein weinerliches Geräusch wie ein verletztes Tier und nahm den Zauberstab runter.

"Sie wissen, was das bedeutet, Granger?", sagte er kühl.

In Hermine arbeitete es. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er es genoss, sie auf frischer Tat ertappt zu haben. Vermutlich spielte er bereits mit dem Gedanken, sie zur Folter an die Carrows zu übergeben. Trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben.

"Das Schwert gehört Harry", entgegnete sie mit zittriger Stimme. Vielleicht war es irrsinnig, sich vor ihm rechtfertigen zu wollen, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach das Gefühl, Harry verteidigen zu müssen; Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie überhaupt versuchte, ihm etwas zu erklären, sie tat es einfach. "Dumbledore hat es ihm hinterlassen", platzte sie drauflos. "Es ist nur rechtens, wenn er es erhält ..."

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und packte sie am Kragen ihrer Bluse, sodass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

"Potter also", zischte er in ihr Ohr. "Dachten Sie deshalb, Sie könnten einfach hier einbrechen und es entwenden? Antworten Sie!"

"D-D-Dumbledore würde wollen, dass er es erhält. Gehen Sie ihn suchen und fragen Sie ihn! Ich bin sicher, er wird Ihnen dasselbe erzählen."

"Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Granger. Unser ehrenwerter Albus Dumbledore ist tot, wie Sie wissen. Sehen Sie besser zu, dass Sie vorsichtig sind, nicht zu freizügig über Potter zu reden. Verstanden?" Seine ganze Haltung wirkte, als wäre er kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zeitgleich verstärkte er den Griff an ihrem Kragen, sodass Hermine ungewollt würgte.

"Was ist?", brachte sie mühsam hervor. "Wollen Sie mich etwa dafür umbringen?"

Snapes Miene verhärtete sich dadurch nur noch mehr. "Vielleicht, Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Einen quälenden Moment lang sahen sie sich an und Hermine glaubte zwischen all den Strähnen hindurch, die seine schmalen farblosen Wangen säumten, blanken Hass auf seinen verhärmten Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Snape atmete so schwer, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihre Haut auftreffen spüren konnte. Instinktiv wollte Hermine die Augen schließen, doch sie konnte es nicht, so sehr fühlte sie sich gezwungen, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Und dann wandelte sich das Bild. Snapes finster zusammengekniffene Brauen entspannten sich und seine Mundwinkel rutschten sanft nach oben.

"Heute Abend, Granger. Acht Uhr. Und wehe, Sie kommen auch nur eine Sekunde zu spät."

Erst jetzt lockerte er den Griff seiner Finger und stieß sie unsanft von sich. Hermine stolperte zurück, bis sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Vitrine schlug. Verstört rang sie nach Luft. Sie war sich sicher, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, bis Snape ihr ebenso wie Alecto einen körperlichen Schaden zugefügt hätte. Es war ein Moment schierer Angst gewesen. Angst vor seinem nächsten Schritt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 6

Hermine dachte gar nicht daran, zu spät zu kommen. Pünktlich um zwei Minuten vor acht klopfte sie wie gewohnt in den Kerkern an die Tür zu seinem Büro. Nachdem Harry auf der Karte gesehen hatte, wie Hermine von Snape überrascht worden war, war es schwer gewesen, ihm zu erklären, dass ihr nichts geschehen war. Nichts, was er wissen musste. Es war auch so unverkennbar gewesen, wie sehr es ihm leidgetan hatte, dass er sie nicht rechtzeitig hatte warnen können; Snape war plötzlich von der Karte verschwunden und dann vollkommen unerwartet neben ihr im Schulleiterbüro aufgetaucht.

Während Hermine mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch vor der Tür stand und darauf wartete, hereingebeten zu werden, wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Snape höchst persönlich erschien vor ihr, ein hässliches Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen, das den Wunsch in ihr erweckte, ihm ins Gesicht spucken zu wollen, wie verabscheuungswürdig er war. Stattdessen riss sie sich zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück, um ausreichend Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm zu haben.

„Wer lächelt jetzt, Miss Granger?", fragte er sardonisch. „Es ist der Teufel höchstselbst. Aber das brauche ich Ihnen ja nicht zu erklären. Dennoch, sollten Sie noch einmal versuchen wollen, das Schwert zu stehlen, muss ich Ihnen davon abraten. Es ist fort."

Hermine blinzelte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie brauchten das Schwert. Sie brauchten es so sehr!

„Wo haben Sie es hingebracht?", entfuhr es ihr ungestüm. „Es gehört Ihnen nicht!"

Snapes Grinsen erstarb. Es war so schnell aus ihr herausgerutscht, dass sie es nicht zurücknehmen konnte. Ohne zu antworten trat er beiseite und bedeutete ihr mit dem Kopf, dass sie einzutreten hatte.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden sich von dem Gedanken verabschieden müssen, mir dazwischenzufunken", sagte er ruhig, als er sie zu seinem Schreibtisch geleitet hatte, elegant seinen Umhang anhob und sich niederließ. Hermine setzte sich wortlos auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber, wobei noch größerer Ärger in ihr aufwallte. Abschätzig sah sie in sein Gesicht und fragte sich, was er wohl als Nächstes mit ihr tun würde. Doch noch ehe sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen war, faltete er gemächlich seine Finger ineinander und legte die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Ich habe etwas in meinem Besitz, das Ihnen gehört", sagte er sanft. „Es sollte mich eigentlich wundern, dass Sie es noch gar nicht vermisst haben. Doch wenn ich mir Ihren Blutstatus so ansehe, überrascht es mich nicht weiter. Vielleicht hatten Sie ja vor, ihn freiwillig herauszugeben. Eine kluge Entscheidung, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Das Ministerium überlegt schon seit einer Weile, gewissen Zauberern und Hexen die Erlaubnis zum Zaubern zu entziehen."

Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, wovon er sprach. Unweigerlich ging ihr Atem schneller. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen, als sie nach dem Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm aus seinem Büro geflohen war. Voller Horror beobachtete sie Snape dabei, wie er seine Brauen in die Höhe zog, als würde er nur auf ihre Antwort warten.

„Sie haben nicht das Recht, so zu reden!", sagte Hermine mit rauer Stimme. „Nur weil Sie ein Halbblut sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie besser dran sind als andere. Sollte das neue Gesetz also tatsächlich in Kraft treten, sind Sie genauso erledigt wie ich."

„Das glaube ich kaum, Granger. Immerhin stehe ich auf der richtigen Seite."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und verfluchte sich in Gedanken, jetzt nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans ziehen zu können, um Snape endlich den längst überfälligen Denkzettel zu verpassen, den er verdiente.

„Ja, Granger?", fragte er süßlich und seine langen dünnen Finger holten etwas aus dem Inneren seines Umhangs hervor, das Hermine als eben jenen Zauberstab erkannte.

„Geben Sie den her!", keifte sie und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Er gehört mir!"

„Sind Sie sicher? Manch einer würde an Tagen wie diesen behaupten, Sie hätten ihn gestohlen. Das Ministerium ist ganz wild darauf, Lügner zu enttarnen und diese _angemessen_ zu bestrafen."

„Er ist nicht gestohlen!", rief Hermine bitter aus, doch es kam vielmehr einem Schluchzen gleich. „Ich habe ihn gekauft. Wie jeder andere hier in Hogwarts auch."

Snapes Miene wurde leer. Er starrte reglos in ihre Augen und mitten durch sie hindurch wie in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, sodass Hermine schauderte.

„Seltsame Welt, nicht wahr?", murmelte er leise zwischen seinen nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hindurch, während er das abgegriffene Holz in seinen Fingern drehte, als würde er es beim Abtasten einer Prüfung unterziehen. Dann blinzelte er und seine Pupillen trafen hart und kalt auf ihre.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn Sie irgendwo einbrechen, sollten Sie nicht so unvorsichtig sein, wenn er Ihnen derart viel bedeutet. Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass er in die falschen Hände gerät." Einer seiner Mundwinkel rollte sich zurück und Snape legte den Zauberstab zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch. Hermine schluckte schwer, schnappte ihn sich mit klammen Fingern und steckte ihn weg. Die ersehnte Erleichterung, ihn wieder zu haben, blieb aus. Wie hatte sie nur so unachtsam sein können? Ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab war so gut wie wehrlos. Genau deshalb nahm das Ministerium die Muggelgeborenen unter die Lupe. Es wusste, dass selbst der fähigste Zauberer und die fähigste Hexe früher oder später an ungesagten Zaubern scheitern würden.

Entkräftet sackte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Es war ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab im Büro des Schulleiters liegengelassen hatte. Snape hatte sie zu Tode erschreckt, doch das war keine Entschuldigung für ihr Versagen.

„Keine Sorge, Granger", entgegnete Snape zynisch. „Es besteht kein Grund, mir zu danken."

Zornig funkelte sie ihn an.

„Was bilden Sie sich nur ein? Ich hasse Sie! Ich hasse Sie so sehr, dass ich Sie endlich tot sehen möchte!"

Snape lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das überrascht mich nicht. Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, aber hören Sie endlich auf, sich aufzuspielen."

Er hatte genug davon, sich von Teenagern wie ihr und ihren Freunden dazwischenfunken zu lassen. Er verabscheute die Welt, in die er hineingeboren wurde und sein Leben, das sich daraus entwickelt hatte. Er hasste Potter und seinen gottverdammten Vater, obwohl der schon längst tot war. Er konnte Kinder nicht ausstehen, trotzdem war er an diese Schule gefesselt, ohne ihr entrinnen zu können. Er konnte das Gewinsel und Gejammer der Menschen nicht ertragen, die so viel schwächer waren als er. Trotz allem hatte er es satt, ständig um Anerkennung kämpfen und aufpassen zu müssen, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren.

„Sie in Ihren jungen Jahren bilden sich ein, das Richtige zu tun", Hermine öffnete den Mund, Snape jedoch würgte sie ab, indem er die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammenkniff. „Nun halten Sie den Mund und hören Sie gut zu. Sie irren sich. Es gab viele wie Sie, Granger, die geglaubt haben, sich in alles einmischen zu müssen. Die meisten von ihnen wurden eines Besseren belehrt, doch da war es schon zu spät. Sie wissen nicht, was Sie tun. Daher gebe ich Ihnen einen Rat: Lassen Sie es bleiben. Hören Sie auf damit, ehe wir Ihnen das Genick brechen. Gehen Sie in sich und fragen Sie sich, ob es das ist, was Sie wollen, denn eines ist klar: Wir sind stärker. Wir sind die Gewinner. Sollten Sie weitermachen, liegen Sie früher oder später am Boden. Und niemand wird Ihnen dann mehr entgegenkommen. Nutzen Sie Ihre Chance, sich gedeckt zu halten, denn niemand wird Sie weiter beachten, klein und unbedeutend wie Sie es sind. Denken Sie darüber nach. Wer würde nach Ihnen suchen, Granger? Wer würde Sie vermissen?"

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie Snapes Worten nicht trauen konnte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie war machtlos, wohingegen er voll und ganz in der Lage war, die Geschehnisse zu lenken.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", sagte sie leise. „Sie sind ein Lügner und ein Betrüger. All die Jahre über haben Sie uns angelogen und uns glauben lassen, dass Sie zu uns gehören. Jedes Wort, das Sie sagen, ist pures Gift, gesprochen von einer falschen Schlange. Doch mich werden Sie nicht damit beeindrucken. Ich weiß, was ich tue, ob Sie es nun glauben oder nicht. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst. Und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

Snape reckte kühl das Kinn empor. „Sind Sie sicher? Es gäbe genügend Wege, Ihrer naiven Vorstellung von Loyalität einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Wo fange ich nur an? Ach ja, richtig! Wie geht es Ihren Eltern in Australien?"

Hermine wurde bleich. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das wissen würde. Doch obgleich es absurd zu sein schien, konnte es nur eine Möglichkeit geben, wie er das herausgefunden hatte: Das Portrait von Phineas. Sie schüttelte sich. Harry und Ron würden nicht so einfältig sein, in seiner Gegenwart ihre größten Geheimnisse auszuplaudern. Bestimmt musste es eine andere Erklärung dafür geben.

„Wa-was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ihre Eltern, Granger", sagte Snape sanft, wobei sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht legte. „Ich rede von Ihren Eltern. Aber keine Angst, Ihr kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir in Sicherheit. Jedenfalls, solange mich niemand danach fragt."

Was auch immer das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht mochte. Schon alleine seine Anwesenheit machte sie krank. Seine widerliche Art dazu war schier unerträglich.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie in einem leisen Flüstern. „Dass ich gehe? Dass ich die Schule als Muggel verlasse, ebenso wie ich damals hergekommen bin?"

Snape legte nachdenklich seinen Zeigefinger auf die dünnen Lippen. Es war unmöglich für Hermine, zu sagen, was in ihm vorging. Erstaunlich war nur die Ruhe, die von ihm ausging.

„Warum gleich immer so theatralisch?", murmelte er süffisant. „Ich möchte lediglich, dass Sie kooperieren. Und überlegen Sie sich Ihre Antwort gut."

In Hermine überschlug sich alles. Das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie wollte. Doch um Harry nicht zu enttäuschen, sah sie kaum eine andere Wahl.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Diese Frage können Sie sich sparen", sagte er in einem tiefen Grollen. „Denken Sie lieber darüber nach, was sein könnte, wenn Sie es täten."


	7. Chapter 7

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 7

Streng genommen hatte Hermine kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, sich eingehender mit seinem Erpressungsversuch auseinanderzusetzen, doch wie es aussah, rechnete er fest damit, dass sie darauf eingehen würde, denn nur kurz nach dieser haarsträubenden Unterhaltung schritt Snape zur Tat.

„Da Sie immer noch eine Strafe abzusitzen haben", sagte er offenbar amüsiert von dem Gedanken, sie bis auf unbestimmte Zeit als Hauselfen-Ersatz missbrauchen zu können, „werden Sie heute Abend das Vergnügen haben, mir bei einigen Testreihen im Labor zu assistieren. Es wird wohl am besten sein, wir machen uns gleich an die Arbeit. Kommen Sie mit, Granger."

Snape stand auf und steuerte mit langen Schritten auf die Tür zu, hinter der sich seine Vorratskammer mit den Zutaten für die Zaubertränke befand. Hermine folgte ihm wie erschlagen. Was für eine Ironie, dachte sie im Stillen. Er wusste ja nicht, was sie über sein Geheimnis in Bezug auf seine Aktivitäten im Labor herausgefunden hatte. Außerdem konnte sie nichts an ihrer derzeitigen Lage ändern, obwohl ihr erster Instinkt sehr wohl gewesen war, ihm zu widersprechen.

Während sie lustlos hinter ihm hertrottete, wurde sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape mit seinem Verhalten versuchte, einen Deal mit ihr zu vereinbaren, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihm zukünftig in die Quere kam. Vielleicht hatte er vor, sie ausreichend zu beschäftigen, damit sie auf andere Gedanken kam. Wieso sonst sollte er persönlich sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen, wo es doch einfacher für ihn wäre, sie den Carrows zu überlassen? Jemand, der so klug war wie Snape, glaubte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass sie von sich aus aufhören würde, sich auf Harrys Seite zu stellen.

Snape wuselte energisch durch die Vorratskammer, zog hier und da mit seinen langen Fingern ein Gefäß aus den Regalen und drückte es Hermine in die Hände. Ein oder zweimal kam sie dabei versehentlich mit der Haut seiner Hände in Kontakt, die so kalt war, dass Hermine vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und fast einen der Glasbehälter mit seinem kostbaren Inhalt fallenließ. Snapes bloße Haut zu berühren, der die Angewohnheit hatte, sich ständig von Kopf bis Fuß in dieselben Gewänder zu hüllen, erschien ihr grotesk. Er selbst war jedoch so in Eile gewesen, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte, es sei denn, er überspielte es gekonnt.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, sie herum zu scheuchen, geleitete er sie durch eine Tür hinüber in einen Raum, den Hermine noch nie eingehender kennengelernt hatte, ihn jedoch vom Unterricht in Zaubertränke kannte: Sie waren nun in einem kleinen Labor, dessen Zugang den Schülern für gewöhnlich verboten war. Hier arbeiteten nur die Lehrer für Zaubertränke selbst.

„Stellen Sie alles hier ab", sagte Snape forsch und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Arbeitsplatte, die sich ringsherum an den Wänden entlangzog.

Hermine gehorchte wortlos. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie aufgeregt war, was es wohl zu beobachten geben würde, denn Snape bei der Arbeit zusehen zu können, war ein Fall für sich, der ihre Kuriosität anheizte. Er war im Umgang mit dem Fach Zaubertränke immer sehr speziell gewesen, ganz anders als Slughorn. Unheimlicher, passionierter und obendrein natürlich wesentlich strenger. Ob sie es wagen konnte, ihn zu fragen, warum er und nicht Slughorn diese Testreihen durchführte?

„Sir", setzte sie erzwungen höflich an, „warum überlassen Sie die Arbeit im Labor nicht Professor Slughorn?"

Snape, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf, sodass er bedrohlich über ihr emporragte.

„Ich möchte, dass eines von vornherein klar ist, Granger", sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Sie werden _mir_ assistieren, nicht irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Stümper, der es vorzieht, die Schüler vergnüglich zu unterhalten. Ich wünsche keine unangebrachten Fragen oder dummen Bemerkungen, wie Sie sie früher von sich gegeben haben. Sie werden auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was ich hier tue und warum ich es tue. Schlagen Sie sich Ihre Ideen und Theorien aus dem Kopf oder Sie werden es bereuen."

Hermine nickte stumm. Soviel zu der Theorie, dass er sie nicht durchschaut hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 8

Während Snape Hermine anwies, anhand eines Abbilds in einem alten Leerbuch verschiedene Glasrohre und Kolben mit Hilfe einiger Gewinde zu einer komplizierten Apparatur zusammenzustecken, war er mit den Substanzen beschäftigt, die sie aus der Vorratskammer mitgebracht hatten. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass er ihr nicht sagen wollte, was er vorhatte, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie den Versuch wagte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, würgte er sie mürrisch ab. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie im Unterricht bisher hauptsächlich an Kesseln gearbeitet hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, ob das, was sie tat, auch richtig war.

Immer wieder warf sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine flinken Finger, mit denen er die einzelnen Arbeitsschritte absolvierte: wiegen, zerreiben, abmessen, verdünnen. Dabei machte sie plötzlich eine Entdeckung. Es war nur eine knappe Sekunde, in der ihr auffiel, dass etwas mit seinen Händen nicht stimmte, dann war es wieder vorbei. War es ein Zittern oder ein Krampf gewesen, sie konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dennoch war Hermine sich sicher, dass Snape mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, das er nur schwer kontrollieren konnte.

Irritiert nahm sie den Blick von ihm und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Doch es ließ sie nicht los und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, was sie gesehen hatte, desto mehr fragte sie sich, ob er tatsächlich nur vorhatte, sie zu bestrafen oder ob er nicht vielleicht einfach ihre Hilfe brauchte. Aber warum sollte er das wollen? Außerdem war es ja nicht gerade so, dass sie ihm ihre Hilfe gerne gab. Snape verdiente nicht, dass sie ihm half. Vielleicht sollte sie ja versuchen, ihn zu sabotieren, dachte sie bitter. Die Frage war nur, wie sie das anstellen sollte, wenn er ständig in ihrer Nähe war. Er hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ausgerechnet immer dann hinter ihr zu stehen, wenn es gerade ungünstig war.

Die gemeinsame Arbeit mit Snape im Labor erwies sich als anstrengend und langwierig. Er schien ein wahres Arbeitstier zu sein und konnte sich nur schwer von einer Aufgabe loslösen, die er angefangen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte er es, auch Hermine in Atem zu halten. Er scheuchte sie energisch zwischen dem Labor und der Vorratskammer hin und her und trug ihr unermüdlich auf, was sie zu tun hatte. Zumeist waren es Botengänge, die darin bestanden, irgendwelche Substanzen auszutauschen oder neue Glasgefäße und Kolben aus den Schränken herbeizuschleppen, die er benutzte, um Lösungen und Reagenzien herzustellen.

Der Abend ging in die Nacht über und Hermine war immer noch schleierhaft, was Snape mit seinem Vorhaben beabsichtigte, schließlich hatte er noch nie den Eindruck erweckt, als würde er mit etwas nicht fertig werden. Mindestens genauso verwirrend war die Frage, warum er ausgerechnet sie dafür in Erwägung zog, ihm zu assistieren, wo er ihr erst kurz zuvor zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er ihre Aufmüpfigkeit nicht leiden konnte. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass jeder andere Schüler, der halbwegs bei Verstand war, dieselbe Aufgabe erfüllen könnte, dennoch musste Snape einen Grund gehabt haben, sie dafür auszuwählen.

Einige Zeit später, es war bereits nach zwei Uhr morgens, konnte sie sich ein ziemlich genaues Bild von seiner Arbeitsweise machen. Obendrein hatte sie den Beweis dafür, dass sie sich mit ihren Hirngespinsten über die verwendeten Substanzen nicht getäuscht hatte. Wann immer ihr die Gelegenheit passend erschien, versuchte sie, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu reden, Snape jedoch blockte von vornherein jede noch so unbedeutende verbale Äußerung bezüglich seines Vorhabens ab. Irgendwann gab sie es auf und hoffte einfach nur, dass er sie bald entlassen würde, da sie bereits in wenigen Stunden beim Frühstück sitzen sollte.

Snape arbeitete weiter. Er wirkte wieder einmal so konzentriert, als würde er ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter bemerken. Hermine hingegen wurde immer ungeduldiger. Sie wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Nachdem sie zum wiederholten Male lautstark gegähnt hatte, hatte sie endlich genug.

„Sir, es ist spät und morgen ist wieder Unterricht. Sollten wir nicht langsam aufhören? Sie sehen selbst aus, als könnten Sie eine Pause gebrauchen."

Snape hielt inne und presste seine Arme an die Seiten. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, Granger. Wie ich aussehe, geht Sie nichts an", sagte er in einem Knurren.

Sein Verhalten und die Sturheit sorgten bei Hermine jedoch nur dafür, dass sich die Ungeduld in ihr zu blankem Unverständnis steigerte. Ohne weiter auf seine Gebaren und die abweisende Haltung Snapes zu achten, ging sie in die Defensive.

„Tut es sehr wohl", entgegnete sie steif. „Seit Tagen halten Sie mich nun dazu an, irgendwelche Aufgaben für Sie auszuführen. Ich bin erschöpft. Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen."

Snape verzog von einem unschönen Zischen begleitet die Mundwinkel.

„Erschöpft?", fragte er süßlich. „Das hätten Sie sich eher überlegen müssen. Dachten Sie vielleicht, dass es so einfach werden würde, Granger? Dachten Sie, Sie können dort draußen auf dem Turm umherwandern und ungesehen in den Tod springen, um sich aller Verantwortung zu entziehen?"

Hermine war baff. Vollkommen überrumpelt blinzelte sie ihn mit ihren braunen Augen an.

„Was? Wovon reden Sie da überhaupt?"

Er schnaubte nur.

„Ich habe Sie beobachtet. Ihr Vorhaben war ebenso töricht wie offensichtlich."

Während er sie so abwertend ansah wie etwas Ekliges, das auf seinem Schuh herumkroch, spürte sie plötzlich eine ungeahnte Wut in sich hochkommen.

„Sagen Sie das nochmal! Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ..."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Granger", unterbrach er sie scharf. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie in die Tiefe geblickt haben. Sie haben überlegt, ob Sie springen sollen. Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass ich mich irre. Ich weiß genau, was in Ihnen vorging."

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen suchte Hermine nach Worten. Sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er sie darauf ansprechen würde. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie vorgehabt hätte, das tatsächlich zu tun. Sie war durcheinander gewesen, verzweifelt und verloren. Einsam. Doch trotz ihres Verstandes, der versuchte, ihre Absichten zu rechtfertigen, versetzte es ihr einen Schock, als sie darüber nachdachte. Es ging eindeutig zu weit. Wieso aber sollte Snape das kümmern? Hatte er sie etwa deshalb in seine Obhut genommen, weil er verhindern wollte, dass sie sich etwas antun konnte?

„Sie wissen nichts von dem, was in mir vorgeht", sagte sie entschieden. „Sie und Ihre Freunde genießen es regelrecht, uns Schülern das Leben schwerzumachen. Sie sind der Grund für all das Übel, das über Hogwarts gekommen ist. Versuchen Sie also nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, Schulleiter."

Die Betonung auf dem letzten Wort war so gehässig gewesen, dass Snape unvermittelt die kalten Augen aufriss. Für einen Moment lang sah er aus, als würde er am ganzen Leib beben, so wütend war er. Dann kam er endlich zur Besinnung.

„Sie können gehen, Granger", sagte er mit eng aneinanderliegenden Lippen. „Morgen Abend sind Sie wieder hier, verstanden? Acht Uhr."

Er wandte sich ab und legte mit dem Zauberstab einen Zauber über die Apparatur, um alle weiteren Vorgänge zum Stillstand zu bringen, während Hermine ihn geschockt beobachtete. Erneut hob er den Kopf und blickte in ihre Richtung.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie ihn beobachtete. Snape schien jetzt, da er von ihr aus seiner Routine gerissen worden war, noch weitaus müder zu sein als sie. Seine Augen hatten tiefe Schatten bekommen, die langen Strähnen hingen ihm noch wüster als sonst zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts herab.

Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern zwang sie sich dazu, sich von ihm abzuwenden und verließ das Labor.


	9. Chapter 9

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 9

„Das Schwert ist fort, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Ron und ich konnten mit den Langziehohren ein paar geflohene Kobolde aus Gringotts belauschen, die bei uns in der Nähe ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Dean Thomas und Tonks' Vater waren auch dabei."

„Was? Das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten!"

„Jaah, wie es aussieht, steht es in Gringotts nicht gut", schrieb Harry weiter. „Die Kobolde sind unzufrieden, einige sind schon fort und verstecken sich irgendwo, weil sie sich weigern, Zauberer als ihre Gebieter anzuerkennen. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen solltest. Das Schwert, das im Schulleiterbüro war, ist nicht echt gewesen. Es war eine Fälschung. Einer der Kobolde hat das bestätigt. Anscheinend hat Snape keine Ahnung davon, dass es nicht echt ist. Er hat das Schwert nach Gringotts bringen lassen, in das Verlies von Bellatrix Lestrange, wo es am sichersten ist. "

„Dann war also alles umsonst?"

„Ja. Es tut mir so leid, Hermine."

„Vergiss es wieder, Harry", schrieb sie eilig zurück, bevor er damit anfangen konnte, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu bombardieren. „Es war ja nicht deine Idee, dass ich in seinem Büro einbrechen soll."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, ehe eine Antwort von ihm erschien und Hermine ahnte, dass es ihm immer noch unangenehm war, dass sie in diese Lage geraten war; ein Grund mehr, ihm nichts von der Unterhaltung mit Snape zu erzählen, die sie geführt hatten, bevor er endlich eingewilligt hatte, Hermine gehen zu lassen. Harry hatte auch ohne sie schon genug Sorgen am Hals, da würde es ihn nur noch mehr beunruhigen, zu erfahren, dass Snape sie nicht grundlos im Auge behalten wollte. Stattdessen erzählte Hermine ihm in knappen Sätzen von ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit mit Snape im Labor. Er brauchte nicht die Details zu wissen, nur das Wichtigste. Doch wie erwartet, hielt sich Harrys Begeisterung auch hier in Grenzen.

„Ja, Harry. Ich habe zugestimmt, ob du es glauben willst oder nicht. Zwar nicht direkt, doch ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen."

„Das hab ich kapiert, Hermine. Aber wieso hast du das getan?"

„Weil er gewisse Dinge weiß. Über dich und Ron und über meine Eltern. Er kennt uns seit Jahren. Denkst du nicht, dass er es da geschafft hat, einiges über uns herauszufinden?"

„Was meinst du damit, er weiß was über deine Eltern?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er dahintergekommen ist, dass sie das Land verlassen haben. Aber Snape ist kein Dummkopf. Er ist jetzt der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Vermutlich hat er tausend Möglichkeiten, an Informationen heranzukommen, die wir niemals in Betracht ziehen würden. Ich will damit nur sagen, du und Ron, ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, was ihr in der Gegenwart von Phineas tut."

„Denkst du, Snape hat jemandem von deinen Eltern erzählt?"

„Nein. Trotzdem war es eigenartig, dass er davon angefangen hat, sie zu erwähnen."

„Finde ich auch. Mir gefällt es nicht, wenn du dich auf eine Abmachung mit ihm einlässt. Er wird versuchen, dich weichzukochen. Selbst dann, wenn er dich nicht direkt danach fragt, was ich vorhabe, wird er versuchen, sich hintenrum etwas zu erschleichen, das er wissen will. Du musst extrem vorsichtig sein, Hermine."

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Ich denke, dass er ahnt, dass ich nur eingewilligt habe, um ihm einen Vorwand zu liefern, mich unter Dach und Fach zu halten. Wir haben einen unausgesprochenen Deal vereinbart, einen Waffenstillstand, verstehst du?"

Harry verstand nicht, aber Hermine ging es nicht anders, als sie eingehender darüber nachdachte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel eingelassen hatte. Ein langgezogenes Gähnen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, das sie nur schwer zurückhalten konnte, womit sie beschloss, sich endlich schlafen zu legen.

Die nächtlichen Aktivitäten in den Kerkern hatten an Hermine so deutlich ihre Spuren hinterlassen, dass auch Ginny anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Aufstehen begegneten. Unbeholfen wehrte Hermine ihre Fragen ab. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihrer Freundin zu erzählen, was sich vergangene Nacht in Snapes persönlichem Labor, wie sie es finster nannte, abgespielt hatte. Es war schon beunruhigend genug, dass sie im Stillen angefangen hatte, sich mit seinen Motiven auseinanderzusetzen, wo es ihr doch gleichgültig sein konnte. Seine Beharrlichkeit aber faszinierte sie auf eine bemerkenswerte Art und Weise, die sie, wie sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen musste, an sich selbst erinnerte. Es war schlicht und ergreifend bemerkenswert gewesen, ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Noch dazu hatte sie in diesen Stunden eine Menge von ihm gelernt, das ihr im Unterricht bisher verborgen geblieben war. Keiner der Schüler an Hogwarts konnte sich vorstellen, wie es war, mit Snape alleine zu arbeiten. Im Vergleich zu Professor Slughorn war er sehr still und in sich selbst zurückgezogen gewesen. Er hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, es sei denn natürlich, wenn er ihr seine Anweisungen hingeworfen hatte.

Auch an diesem Abend kehrte Hermine in die Kerker zurück. Die Tür zu Snapes Büro stand offen und so trat sie ein und warf einen Blick ins Innere des verlassenen Raumes. Instinktiv wusste Hermine, dass Snape schon zu arbeiten angefangen hatte. Sie drückte die Bürotür hinter sich zu und ging zum Labor hinüber.

Snape hob nur flüchtig den Kopf, als sie eintrat. Wie es aussah, war er schon seit Stunden zugange. Die Arbeitsplatte, an der er sich zu schaffen gemacht hatte, war überfüllt mit neuen Substanzen und Glasgeräten. Was er jedoch mit der Testreihe von letzter Nacht gemacht hatte, konnte sie nicht erkennen.

„Sir", grüßte Hermine knapp und Snape nickte brummig.

„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, Granger, bedarf das Ergebnis unserer letzten gemeinsamen Zusammenarbeit Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln lag auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Zumindest bildete sie sich das ein, nachdem sie seinem Blick gefolgt war, der auffordernd zur anderen Seite des Raumes hinübergeglitten war.

Hermine war kurz davor, einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen, als sie das Chaos erblickte, das er rund um die Spüle herum angerichtet hatte. Jeder freie Winkel war bis zu eineinhalb Meter hoch mit verdreckten Kolben, Schalen, Rührstäben und sonstigen Gerätschaften vollgestopft. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, den aufwallenden Zorn nicht lautstark aus sich herauszubrüllen. Am meisten störte sie, dass er es als selbstverständlich ansah, sie zu seiner Verfügung zu haben.

„Soll das jetzt ewig so weitergehen?", fragte sie mit einem finsteren Schnauben, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. „Sie beordern mich hierher und schikanieren mich, Sir?"

Snape drehte sich entschieden von ihr weg, um mit einem Messer auf irgendeiner schrumpeligen Knolle herumzukratzen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie gebeten zu haben, mir Ihre Meinung kundzutun. Sie wissen, weshalb Sie hier sind, Granger."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Dem konnte sie nur bedingt zustimmen. Zwar war ihr bewusst, dass sie eine Strafe verdiente, da sie in sein Büro eingebrochen war, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, dass er nicht weiter darauf herumreiten würde. Was den Rest seiner Absichten anbelangte, war sie jedoch genauso schlau wie zuvor.

„Mir ist nach wie vor schleierhaft, warum Sie das tun, Sir."

„Oh, dann war es also gerechtfertigt, dass Sie in mein Büro eingedrungen sind, ja?"

Das leise Schaben des Messers drang an ihr Ohr und Hermine hatte Mühe, es ihm nicht wegzunehmen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und tat ihr bestes, den abgehalfterten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.

„Nein, Sir. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich will damit nur sagen, Sie brauchen mich hier unten nicht wirklich. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Sie mich um sich haben wollen, um Sie zu unterhalten, wo Sie ohnehin kaum mit mir reden, denn offengestanden scheinen Sie mir nicht besonders gesellig zu sein. Sie sind ein Zauberer und könnten alles mit dem Zauberstab erledigen, anstatt sich mit meiner Gesellschaft abzugeben."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben", murmelte er abfällig.

„Aber es ist wahr. In wenigen Augenblicken wäre der ganze Haufen hier gereinigt und Sie hätten mich los. Ich weiß, dass Sie es bevorzugen, alleine zu sein, so wie ich es bevorzuge, in meinem Turm zu sein."

„Auf irgendeinem Turm, Miss Granger", ergänzte er warnend. „Oder haben Sie das vergessen?"

„Das war eine Ausnahme, Professor, ähm, Sir."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Etwas in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er langsam genug davon hatte, ihr zuzuhören.

„Wollen Sie tatsächlich versuchen, sich um Ihre Strafe zu drücken? Wie kläglich von Ihnen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Hermine schnell, als sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde, während er sie so herausfordernd ansah. „Ich will nur verstehen, weshalb Sie darauf bestehen, dass ich mit Ihnen hier arbeite. Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben, dass Sie mich zu Ihrer Assistentin gemacht haben."

„Sie sind nicht meine Assistentin. Sie gehen mir zur Hand. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich in die Gänge."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Seine Haltung machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, wie angespannt er aufgrund ihrer Einwände war. Sie spürte, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, jetzt weiter zu drängen, Snape war mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Trotzdem konnte sie die Tatsache, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, was der eigentliche Grund für ihre Anwesenheit in den Kerkern war, nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten mit Ihren Händen haben? Das Zittern macht Ihnen Probleme, gewisse feinmotorische Arbeiten auszuführen, nicht wahr?"

Snape starrte sie an. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und Hermine wusste, dass sie voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr? Sie brauchen Hilfe. Doch anstatt es zuzugeben, nutzen Sie meine Lage aus. Das ist nicht gerade sehr ehrenwert. Aber das überrascht mich kaum. Ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Er zuckte wie von Schmerz durchzogen zusammen und presste fest seine Arme an die Seiten.

„Hören Sie auf, über meine Ehre zu reden. Sie haben keine Ahnung von meiner Ehre!"

„Ach nein? Ich weiß genug. Sie haben Dumbledore ermordet. Das genügt mir voll und ganz."

Snape lachte bitter auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller denn je und brachte die Knöpfe seines Gewands in Bewegung.

„Was wollen Sie hören, Granger?", fragte er und klang dabei ziemlich verärgert. „Dass ich das Gegenteil behaupte? Sie wissen, was ich bin. Doch das hat mit meiner Ehre gar nichts zu tun, verstehen Sie? Gar nichts."

Hermine fiel glatt die Kinnlade hinunter. Wie konnte er nur so etwas Ungeheuerliches von sich geben?

„Sehen Sie? Sie lügen schon wieder. Wenn Sie an die Ehre glauben, warum haben Sie ihn dann ermordet? Und warum machen Sie mir etwas vor, anstatt mir die Wahrheit über Ihr Problem zu verraten?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Erzählen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass es Sie kümmert, was mit einem verdammten Todesser los ist."

Schaudernd sah Hermine ihn an. Sie konnte den Blick von seinem zerfurchten Gesicht nicht abwenden, das in diesem Moment so gequält vor ihr aufragte, dass es sie zutiefst bereuen ließ, überhaupt damit angefangen zu haben. Warum war er nur so überzeugt von sich und seinen Absichten, dass er versuchte, sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen? Und wieso fiel es ihr plötzlich so schwer, sich von ihm abzuwenden, obwohl sie wusste, was er getan hatte?

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht den Carrows überlassen?", fragte sie plötzlich, noch ehe sie sich darüber im Klaren war, was sie eigentlich tat. „Warum haben Sie darauf bestanden, mich in Ihre Obhut zu nehmen, als Sie dachten, ich würde mich von diesem Turm stürzen wollen?"

Wie erwartet, antwortete er nicht. In der daraufhin aufkommenden Stille machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Snape wich zurück, die Brauen abschätzig zusammengekniffen, als würde er sich vor ihrer neugewonnenen Kuriosität in Bezug auf ihn schützen wollen. Seine Lippen vibrierten leicht und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sanft weiter zu dringen.

„Warum, Professor? Warum haben Sie all diese Dinge getan?"

Ihr Bemühen, ihre Stimme beständig zu halten, scheiterte kläglich. Sie war zu sehr darauf fixiert, eine befriedigende Antwort von ihm zu erhalten. Dennoch musste sie einsehen, dass es absurd war, was sie tat. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach weiterhin mit derselben Missachtung strafen, wie sie es zuvor auch getan hatte? Warum hatte sie immer wieder das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas an der Sache nicht stimmte?

Er schluckte hart. „Gehen Sie an Ihre Arbeit, Miss Granger. Augenblicklich."

Hermine wollte darüber lachen. Sie spürte, dass er verunsichert war und es ihn große Überwindung kostete, so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen oder gesagt worden wäre.

„Nein", sagte sie beharrlich. Sie ertrug es nicht länger, von ihm zum Narren gehalten zu werden. Sie wollte wissen, was er vor ihr verbarg und ihn aus der Reserve locken. „Das werde ich erst, wenn Sie mir gesagt haben, was hier los ist."

Mit klopfendem Herzen wagte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und stand nun unmittelbar vor ihm.

„Warum lügen Sie mich an, Professor? Warum wollen Sie, dass ich glaube, alles wäre Ihnen gleichgültig?"

Snape stutzte. „Gleichgültig? Sie überschätzen sich gewaltig, Granger."

„Tue ich das? Ich glaube vielmehr, Sie haben Angst davor, jemand könnte herausfinden, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen haben."

Diesmal war es Snape, der ihr zuvor kam. Er schien sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und legte mit einem eigentümlichen Funkeln in den Augen den Kopf schief.

„Haben wir das nicht alle?", entgegnete er gefasst. „Jeder hier hat seine Geheimnisse, Sie und mich eingeschlossen. Wagen Sie es also nicht, etwas anderes zu behaupten. Ich weiß, dass Sie mit Potter in Kontakt stehen. Es braucht nicht viel, um sich das zusammenzureimen. Lassen Sie uns nur hoffen, dass niemand sonst dahinterkommt. Seit Anfang an versuchen Sie und Ihre Freunde, mich zu sabotieren. Darum sind Sie schließlich hiergeblieben, nicht wahr?"

Eine seiner Brauen rutschte erwartungsvoll in die Höhe, woraufhin Hermine stumm kehrtmachte, um mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen. Das Letzte, was sie gewollt hätte, wäre gewesen, Harry da mit hineinzuziehen.

Auch in den darauffolgenden Nächten beanspruchte Snape Hermines Anwesenheit. Während ihrer Aufenthalte im Labor redeten sie nicht viel miteinander und jeder machte stets da weiter, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte, es sei denn, sie versuchten es mit einer neuen Testreihe. Allmählich war Hermine dabei, sich mit seiner Gesellschaft abzufinden. Es war weitaus angenehmer geworden, ihn und seine Launen zu ertragen, seit sie aufgehört hatte, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass sie auch damit aufgehört hatte, sich im Stillen ihre Gedanken über alles zu machen, aber wenigstens in seinem Beisein gelang es ihr, sich nicht weiter darüber zu äußern. Was Hermine ganz besonders auffiel, war, wie sehr sie angefangen hatten, ihre Arbeitsabläufe schweigend zu koordinieren. Immer häufiger kam es vor, dass sie ihm mit den Apparaturen direkt zur Hand ging, ohne dass er sie dazu auffordern musste. Mit Sicherheit war dieses eingespielte Verhalten darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie Fortschritte machte, was den Lernprozess des ganzen Vorhabens anbelangte, aber auch, weil sie aufgehört hatte, jedes Mal panisch vor ihm zurückzuschrecken, wenn er sie anfuhr, weil irgendetwas nicht so verlaufen war wie von ihm gewünscht.

Bisher hatten sie eine ganze Reihe an Versuchen und Testläufen absolviert und wie immer erfuhr Hermine nicht, was mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit geschah. Snape hatte die Angewohnheit, sie jedes Mal, wenn sie fertig waren, wegzuschicken. So kam sie manchmal erst weit nach Mitternacht aus den Kerkern, ein andermal etwas früher, zum Beispiel dann, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde und sie vorzeitig entließ. Auch darüber verloren sie kaum ein Wort. Es war besser so. Für beide, wie sie finster feststellte. Alles in allem verliefen die gemeinsamen Stunden im Labor weitaus friedlicher als man es aufgrund ihrer Anfangsschwierigkeiten vermutet hätte. Hermine wusste ziemlich bald, wie weit sie sich aus dem Fenster lehnen konnte, was sie zu ihm sagen durfte und was nicht. Wenn es gefährlich wurde, nahm sie sich um des lieben Friedens Willen zurück. Manchmal wagte sie es trotzdem, die Grenzen zu überschreiten, doch das Ergebnis war dann zumeist alles andere als zufriedenstellend.

Es war erstaunlich, aber nach all dieser Zeit mit Snape in den Kerkern galten Hermines größere Bedenken nicht mehr dem Zaubertränke-Meister an ihrer Seite, sondern vielmehr Harry und Ron. Die beiden hatten einen ziemlichen Tiefpunkt auf ihrer Flucht vor den Todessern und Greifern erreicht, die in Scharen das Land durchkämmten, um herauszufinden, wo Harry Potter sich versteckt hielt. Wann immer Hermine sich mit ihren Freunden austauschte, bekam sie nur noch sehr sporadische Antworten, ein deutliches Zeichen für den Unmut, der zwischen ihnen herrschen musste. Weder Harry noch Ron schienen sonderlich viel miteinander zu reden und Hermine fürchtete schon, Ron könnte irgendwann die Hoffnung verlieren und einfach aufgeben. Mehrmals hatte sie bereits versucht, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, doch es war immer dasselbe mit Ron, er wollte einfach nicht mehr so weitermachen.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mir in diesem Zelt den Hintern abzufrieren ... Ich will wissen, wie es Mum und Dad geht ... Wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir hier noch verhungern ..."

„Das wissen wir, Ron", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Bitte, ihr dürft euch jetzt nicht zermürben lassen. Ihr seid Freunde und bald ist Weihnachten."

„Pah, Weihnachten. Wen interessiert schon Weihnachten, wenn es niemanden gibt, mit dem man es feiern kann?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als sie zurückschrieb. Aber auch die Nachrichten von Harry waren nichts als trostlos.

„Er geht mir tierisch auf den Senkel, Hermine. Ständig meckert er rum, dass wir nichts zu essen haben. Soll er sich doch was besorgen! Ich muss den Gürtel schließlich auch enger schnallen."

„Er meint es nicht so, Harry. Er ist in Sorge um seine Familie. Er vermisst sie ..."

Hermine wusste selbst nicht, ob sie das glauben sollte, was sie an die beiden schrieb. Einerseits war sie immer wieder dafür zuständig gewesen, die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Andererseits hatte auch sie es langsam satt, dass sich keine Erfolge einstellten. Zudem befürchtete sie, dass der Horkrux, den die Jungs bei sich hatten, seinen schlechten Einfluss auf sie geltend machte und das Negative, das sie begleitete, nur noch verstärkte.

Eines Abends in den Kerkern, Hermine und Snape waren gerade damit beschäftigt, eine neue Reihe verschiedener Substanzen miteinander zu kombinieren, die dabei helfen sollten, offene Wunden zu heilen, kam Hermine ein Gedanke.

„Sie stellen das alles gar nicht für sich selbst her, nicht wahr?"

Auf Snapes dünnen Lippen tauchte das übliche seichte Grinsen auf, das ihr zu Anfangs immer so zuwider gewesen war. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass es seine Art war, so zu reagieren, war das anders.

„Wieder einmal auf der kuriosen Seite unterwegs, Granger? Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann es soweit sein würde."

„Können Sie mir nicht einfach nur einmal eine Frage beantworten, Professor, ohne mich dabei dumm aussehen zu lassen? Es ist nicht besonders nett von Ihnen, mich hier schuften zu lassen, ohne mir etwas entgegenzukommen."

In Wahrheit hatte sie nicht darauf eingehen wollen. Sie war es inzwischen gewohnt, von ihm aufgezogen zu werden, sobald sie etwas sagte, das ihm nicht behagte. Umso erstaunter war sie von seiner Reaktion.

Snape seufzte und eine Handvoll seiner langen Strähnen fiel ihm vor die Augen, sodass sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nur schwer entziffern konnte.

„Nein", sagte er unerwartet sanft. „Früher oder später wird es einen Kampf geben, Miss Granger. Das Schloss ist zweifelsohne eines der Ziele, die einem unmittelbaren Angriff ausgesetzt sein werden."

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das war es also? Er verbrachte doch tatsächlich jede freie Minute hier unten, um den Vorrat der Schule an Medikamenten aufzustocken?

Vorsichtig wagte sie sich näher an ihn heran und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Sie meinen das wirklich so?", fragte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Snape zuckte zusammen und sah sie mit seinen wilden schwarzen Augen an. Wie so oft wirkte er beunruhigt, wenn sie ihm so nahe war.

„Hier unten in den Kerkern wird man am wenigsten danach suchen, sollte die Schule in Bedrängnis geraten."

So plötzlich, wie er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, verstummte er wieder und zerrte an seinem Arm, bis Hermine von ihm abließ.

„Es ist nur logisch, Miss Granger. Wenn er vorhat, etwas auszulöschen, wird es nichts sein, was mit Slytherin zu tun hat. Die Kerker wären der Ort, den er um jeden Preis erhalten möchte. Auf den Rest legt er keinen besonderen Wert."

Hermine fröstelte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es beabsichtigt hatte, ihr damit Angst einzujagen, jedenfalls hatte es funktioniert.

„Aber das ist … was Sie sagen, klingt grauenvoll. Voldemort -"

„Sagen Sie diesen Namen nicht!", zischte er sie an. „Niemand darf ihn sagen. Er ist verflucht, begreifen Sie das denn nicht? Jeder der ihn sagt, rennt ins Verderben."

„Es ist doch nur ein Name", gab sie abwertend zurück. Sein kleiner Ausbruch war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie sehr er sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere in etwas hineinsteigern konnte.

„Nein, ist es nicht", behauptete er hart. „Sie glauben mir vielleicht nicht, aber besonders in letzter Zeit ist es immer wieder zu überraschenden Angriffen gekommen, sobald dieser Name irgendwo gefallen ist. Er zieht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich."

„Sie meinen, jemand hat mit Absicht einen Zauber darauf gelegt? Aber wieso sollte jemand so etwas tun?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einer unschönen Grimasse, ehe er den Blick von ihr nahm. Er wirkte durcheinander. Es entsprach ganz und gar nicht seiner Art, sich so ungezwungen mit jemandem zu unterhalten, denn normalerweise hatte er niemanden, mit dem sich die Gelegenheit für einen derartigen Austausch ergab.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Hier an der Schule sind Sie in Sicherheit. Aber außerhalb gelten nun einmal andere Gesetze. Jeder, der diesen Namen sagt, muss damit rechnen, in eine Falle zu geraten."

Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, das ihr sagte, dass alles, was mit Snape zu tun hatte, ganz anders war, als es den Anschein hatte. Bereits zum wiederholten Male hatte er ihr nun einen Anlass gegeben, seine Absichten und Handlungen infrage zu stellen.

In ihren Vermutungen bestätigt streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. Erst im allerletzten Moment zögerte sie. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, das zu tun? Schnell zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und ließ sie sinken.

„Wenden Sie sich nicht von mir ab, Professor", sagte sie dann in einem leisen Flüstern. „Reden Sie mit mir. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie sagen wollen."

Er schluckte sichtbar und reckte den Kopf in die Höhe, sodass Hermine einen eigenartigen Stich verspürte. Sie wusste, dass es vorbei war. Ebenso unerwartet, wie er angefangen hatte, auf sie zuzugehen, trat er wieder zurück.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, Granger", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, die schwarzen Augen abwesend in den Raum hinein gerichtet.

Natürlich tut es das, dachte sie insgeheim. Er konnte sich nur nicht dazu überwinden, es auszusprechen.


	10. Chapter 10

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 10

Erst jetzt, wo Hermine längst wieder in ihrem Turm war und im Bett lag, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie gar keine Angst davor gehabt hatte, den Professor zu berühren. Verstört wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Die Vorstellung davon, ihn nicht als Feind zu betrachten, war erschreckend. Sie musste den Verstand verloren haben. Wie lange sollte das mit ihrer Zusammenarbeit denn noch so weitergehen? Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, sich ihm langsam und Stück für Stück zu ergeben, ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Es gab keine Zweifel an den Umständen, die zu Dumbledores Tod geführt hatten. Hermine glaubte Harry. Sie vertraute ihm. Außerdem hatte Snape nicht einmal versucht, es abzustreiten. Welche Beweise brauchte sie denn noch dafür, dass er ein kaltblütiger Mörder war? Trotz allem hatte sie einen Moment lang aufgehört, daran zu denken, was geschehen war. Sie hatte sich von der trügerischen Idylle dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm zu glauben, dass das, was er im Labor tat, mehr war als bloßer Egoismus. Es war nicht richtig gewesen. Es war falsch. Sie hasste ihn, weil er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Und genauso sollte es sein.

Verbissen schickte Hermine eine Nachricht an Harry und war erleichtert über seine Antwort. Alles, was sie von Snape ablenkte, kam ihr sehr gelegen.

„Es ist der Name, Harry. Ihr dürft seinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Es liegt ein Fluch darauf."

„Shit! Kein Wunder, das Ron jedes Mal austickt, wenn ich damit anfange. Danke, Hermine! Das war echt hilfreich."

In den kommenden Tagen wurde es wieder ruhig in den Kerkern. Keiner von beiden redete viel. Außerdem war Snape so beschäftigt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, wenn er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm. Hermine hatte nichts dagegen, wieder ausreichend Abstand zu ihm einzunehmen. Insgeheim machte sie sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil sie angefangen hatte, etwas in Snape sehen zu wollen, was er nicht war. Er war keiner von 'den Guten', wie sie sich selbst immer wieder ermahnte. Er war eben einfach nur Snape der verhasste Schulleiter.

Wenige Tage vor Weihnachten, Hermine hatte endlich etwas mehr Schlaf abbekommen, da Snape zum wiederholten Mal zu Voldemort gerufen worden war, fiel ihr auf, dass der Professor etwas neben sich zu stehen schien. Bereits mehrmals war es vorgekommen, dass er seine Arbeit kurzzeitig unterbrochen hatte, weil ihm seine zittrigen Hände Probleme bereitet hatten. Anfangs wusste Hermine nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Einerseits verspürte sie eine scheußliche Genugtuung, schließlich war er ein Todesser und verdiente es nicht anders. Andererseits war ihr aber auch bewusst, dass es menschenunwürdig war, so zu denken. Sie hatte noch nie zu denen gehört, die eiskalt auf Rache aus gewesen waren, obwohl sie sich insgeheim wünschte, sie würde dem Professor und seinem Gebrechen weniger Beachtung schenken.

Als es wieder passierte, dachte Hermine zuerst, Snape würde zu Voldemort gerufen werden, so wie seine rechte Hand zu seinem linken Arm schoss. Fast zeitgleich rutschte ein leeres Glasröhrchen aus seinem Griff, fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Wortlos machte Hermine sich daran, die Scherben aufzusammeln, so wie sie es schon des Öfteren getan hatte, wenn etwas zerbrochen war, doch kaum dass sie sich gebückt hatte, packte Snape sie an der Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

„Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab, Granger. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld."

Hermine stand der Mund offen. Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Unbeholfen nickte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nun gab es keine Zweifel mehr, dass sie dabei war, verrückt zu werden, denn bisher hatte er als Teil ihrer Strafe regelrecht darauf bestanden, dass sie alles von Hand zu tun hatte.

Für den Rest des Abends machte Snape mit seiner Arbeit weiter, ohne ihr nähere Beachtung zu schenken. Hermine wusste auch so, dass es in ihm brodelte, ebenso wie in ihr.

Um Mitternacht entließ er sie und sie eilte wie befohlen schnurstracks aus dem Labor. Draußen auf dem finsteren Gang vor seinem Büro hielt sie inne und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich solche Gedanken über ihn machte. Es war eigenartig, aber es tat weh, ihn zu beobachten, denn ironischerweise war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er versucht hatte, den Schmerz vor ihr zu verbergen, der ihn heimsuchte wie ein plötzlicher Schlag. Sein Gesicht war so verzerrt gewesen, dass sie den gequälten Ausdruck selbst durch die Strähnen hindurch gesehen hatte; eine Maske aus Angst, Abscheu und blankem Hass. Doch genauso gut wusste sie, dass es nicht sie gewesen war, der all das gegolten hatte. Seine überraschende Äußerung hatte etwas Sanftes und Zerbrechliches in sich gehabt, obwohl es nicht möglich sein konnte, Snape so ein Verhalten zuzuschreiben.

Hermine spürte die kalte, abweisende Mauer aus Stein in ihrem Rücken und erinnerte sich an die Begegnung, die sie mit ihm auf dem Astronomieturm gehabt hatte. Warum war er nur dort gewesen? Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass er da oben auf sie treffen würde. Trotzdem waren sie sich zufällig begegnet.

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, machte sie kehrt und rannte zurück in sein Büro. Ihr Herz klopfte und sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Bestimmt wäre er furchtbar wütend auf sie, weil sie seine Anweisung, umgehend in ihren Turm zurückzukehren, missachtet hatte. Hermine aber war es egal. Sie wollte weiter, wollte wissen, was es mit ihm und seinem Verhalten auf sich hatte.

Erst unmittelbar vor der Tür zu seinem Labor blieb sie stehen und drückte sie leise auf. Das Wasser im Hahn rauschte und Snape stand über die steinerne Spüle gebeugt. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und Hermine konnte seine linke Hand erkennen, die sich krampfhaft am Rand des Beckens festhielt. Sie schien zu beben, ebenso wie sein ganzer Rücken, während er mit der anderen Wasser zum Mund schöpfte. Einige Sekunden später drehte er den Hahn ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. Spätestens jetzt wusste Hermine, dass sie sich bemerkbar machen sollte, bevor er sie entdecken konnte.

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig in die aufkommende Stille hinein.

Snape erstarrte regelrecht und für einen kurzen Augenblick wünschte Hermine sich, sie hätte nicht kehrtgemacht.

Auf einmal fuhr er herum, das Gesicht von einem Vorhang aus ungepflegten Strähnen verhangen. Als er sie sah, richtete er sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf.

„Warum sind Sie noch hier, Granger?", fragte er in einem abweisenden Knurren.

Hermine kam näher und hielt nur eine gute Armlänge vor ihm inne.

„Ich war nicht die Einzige, die in dieser Nacht auf dem Turm Zuflucht gesucht hat, nicht wahr? Sie wollten ebenfalls dort oben sein."

Umgehend versteifte er sich. „Was soll das hier werden, Granger? Ein Verhör?"

„Das wissen Sie genau", sagte sie sanft. „Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass ich dort oben war. Sie wollten genauso wie ich etwas entfliehen."

Er öffnete den Mund, Hermine aber streckte mit all ihrem Mut die Hand nach ihm aus und legte ihre Finger auf seine dünnen Lippen. Sie tat es einfach, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen oder den Fehler, der dahinter verborgen war, Gedanken zu machen. Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er bereits etliche Male die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihr etwas anzutun, sich bisher jedoch immer anders entschieden hatte.

Snape schluckte, als wäre er zu befangen, um etwas zu unternehmen. Es war auch so offensichtlich, dass ihm die Situation nicht behagte.

Über sich selbst erschrocken nahm Hermine die Hand wieder runter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hatte, doch der Drang in ihrem Inneren, ihn berühren zu wollen, war so stark gewesen, dass sie nicht länger dagegen hatte ankämpfen können. Angespannt wartete sie, was geschehen würde. Sie wusste, dass er jeden Moment wieder zur Besinnung kommen und sie fortjagen könnte. Solange er es aber nicht tat, schwelgte sie in dem eigentümlichen Gefühl, das ihr die Berührung verschafft hatte. Es war ein Moment der Wärme und Friedfertigkeit gewesen, in der er einfach nur stillgehalten und es zugelassen hatte, ohne wie üblich eine Spitze gegen sie loszulassen.

Für ein oder zwei Minuten standen sie vollkommen reglos voreinander und sahen sich an. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten, es vor ihr zuzugeben.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum waren Sie auf diesem Turm, Professor? Warum wollen Sie, dass ich glaube, alles sei Ihnen gleichgültig, obwohl Sie wie besessen daran arbeiten, neue Medikamente herzustellen, um die Bewohner des Schlosses im Falle eines Angriffs zu wappnen? Ist das nur Teil Ihrer Verkleidung, um zu verhindern, dass jemand erfährt, dass Sie sich um etwas sorgen? Manchmal glaube ich, Sie wollen etwas bewegen. Etwas verändern oder mir einfach nur etwas sagen. Aber dann ist plötzlich wieder alles vorbei."

Irritiert von ihrer freizügigen Art des Denkens blinzelte er.

„Hören Sie auf damit, Granger. Es ist nicht immer gut, alles auszusprechen, was man gerade im Kopf hat."

„Ich ... Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir leid."

„Das sehe ich", gab er spöttisch zurück. „Sie hätten besser daran getan, meine Anweisung zu befolgen, dann wären Sie jetzt längst in Ihrem Turm, anstatt sich hier in etwas zu verrennen, von dem Sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Und wenn ich das nicht sein will, Sir?", fuhr sie ihm forsch dazwischen.

Es wurde wieder still. Betreten senkte sie den Blick auf die vor ihr aufragenden Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten. Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Hermine fühlte sich so leer wie selten zuvor in seiner Gegenwart.

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, das zu tun. Aber tief in mir drinnen, war mir danach, einfach umzukehren."

„Das ist absurd, denn dafür gab es keinen Grund. Ich hatte Sie fortgeschickt, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

„Sie glauben mir nicht?"

„Nein", sagte er knapp.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was sie da hörte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, wusste jedoch nicht, was das sein sollte.

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Granger. Sie brauchen vorerst nicht wiederzukommen. Ihre Arbeit in den Kerkern ist während der Ferien nicht vonnöten."

Hermine lugte entgeistert zu ihm hoch. Dass sie einmal so enttäuscht darüber sein könnte, von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich.

„Wie - wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie klamm.

„Genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen. Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen."

Er wollte sich an ihr vorbei drücken, doch noch ehe es dazu kommen konnte, griff Hermine nach seinem Arm.

„Warten Sie. Sie können mich jetzt nicht einfach so stehenlassen!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich kann", äußerte er gereizt und machte sich blitzschnell von ihr frei. „Tun Sie das nie wieder, Granger. Stellen Sie nicht mein Urteil infrage oder ich versichere Ihnen, Sie werden es bereuen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Was, wenn sie gar nicht wollte, dass plötzlich alles vorbei war? Sie war nicht gewillt, jetzt, da sie so weit gekommen war, aufzugeben.

„Ich wünschte, Sie würden nur für einen Moment Ihre Maske fallenlassen und mir zeigen, was sich dahinter verbirgt."

Snape schnaubte mit einem seichten Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln. „Nein. Das tun Sie nicht."

Hermine registrierte nur unterschwellig, dass er alles andere als gefasst geklungen hatte, denn sie hörte kaum noch hin. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun voll und ganz seiner Gestalt, die zum Greifen nah vor ihr aufragte. Sie sah sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Lippen, die zuvor so warm und weich gewesen waren. Keine Sekunde später schloss sie die Distanz zu ihm und streckte sich zu ihm empor. Ihre Hand griff nach einer Handvoll der Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, während sie zugleich ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Ein seltsamer Blitz zuckte durch ihren Körper. Sie fühlte seinen aufgewühlten Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern, konnte genau das verwunderte Aufatmen hören, das ihm entfuhr. Dann, bevor Snape handeln konnte, unterbrach Hermine den Kontakt zu ihm und alles war wieder vorbei.

„Sie sind ein bedauernswerter Mann, Professor", flüsterte sie leise, „denn Sie belügen sich selbst."

Die Berührung war nur flüchtig gewesen und sofort wich sie ausreichend zurück. Snape wirkte dennoch wie erstarrt, als sie wieder vor ihm stand und ihn ansah. Langsam machte sie einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, wirbelte herum und lief davon, so schnell es ihre Beine erlaubten.


	11. Chapter 11

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 11

Es machte sie traurig, als Hermine realisierte, dass sie versuchte, sich einzureden, dass Snape der einzige Trost zu sein schien, den sie in diesen dunklen Tagen hatte. Durch die gemeinsame Arbeit im Labor mit ihm war ihr bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie abgelenkt gewesen war, hatte sich auf einer paradoxen Ebene um sie gekümmert. Trotzdem war es nicht leicht für sie, sich einzugestehen, dass sie den Moment, in dem sie seine Lippen mit ihren berührt hatte, genossen hatte. Snape selbst hatte nicht wesentlich darauf reagiert, doch es war genug gewesen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie das tun würde. Er war viel zu sehr in seiner eigenen Welt versunken, um sich mit so etwas auseinanderzusetzen. Vermutlich fluchte er jetzt, wo sie außer Reichweite war, immer noch im Stillen vor sich hin, dass er es geschehen hatte lassen. Hermine war es gleich. Sie hoffte, dass er sich bis zum Ende der Ferien, wenn sie ihre Strafarbeit wieder aufnehmen würde, beruhigt hatte. So wie die Dinge standen, war dieser Vorfall ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen, das sie auf ihre Lethargie zurückführte, in der sie feststeckte. Mehr war nicht dahinter verborgen und würde auch nie daraus werden. Sie hatte nicht viel für ihn übrig, egal, wie sehr sie sich einreden wollte, dass seine Absichten in Bezug auf die Schüler anders waren als die der Carrows. Insgeheim aber fühlte sie sich einfach nur schrecklich, weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass Snape einen derart großen Teil ihres Lebens beeinflusste.

In ihrer Einsamkeit fing Hermine an, wieder einmal das Märchenbuch durchzulesen, das Dumbledore ihr hinterlassen hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie etwas tun mussten, um endlich einmal voranzukommen.

Während Hermine von ihrem schlechten Gewissen geplagt an Harry schrieb, kam ihr der Gedanke, ob es nicht vielleicht an der Zeit wäre, den Versuch zu wagen, Godric's Hollow einen Besuch abzustatten, um dort nach dem Schwert von Gryffindor zu suchen. Da auch Harry der Meinung war, dass Dumbledore das echte Schwert dort versteckt haben könnte, brachen die Jungs am Heiligabend auf. Trotz des Beschlusses hatte Hermine ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Was, wenn Voldemort ahnte, dass Harry irgendwann den Ort, an dem seine Eltern gestorben waren, aufsuchen würde?

Tief in ihre trübseligen Gedanken versunken streifte Hermine nach dem nicht besonders festlichen Abendessen durch das Schloss. Sie war so in sich gekehrt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wo sie überhaupt hinlief.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Rascheln hinter sich. Dann wurde sie von hinten an der Hüfte umfasst. Hermine wollte schreien, doch eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und noch ehe sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, fand sie sich an eine Wand gedrückt in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder. Es war fast gänzlich dunkel um sie herum und Hermine konnte Snapes Umrisse nur schemenhaft erkennen. Dennoch hatte sie keine Zweifel, dass er es war, der sie so unerwartet überfallen hatte.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass sie heute Abend in die Kerker gekommen sind, Granger?", fragte er unfreundlich.

Hermine funkelte ihn atemlos mit ihren braunen Augen an. Endlich ließ er von ihr ab.

„Finden Sie es normal, jemanden so zu Tode zu erschrecken, Professor?"

Snape stieß ein finsteres Knurren aus.

„Das hängt ganz davon ab. Finden Sie es denn klug, ohne Erlaubnis hier herumzulaufen? Sie wissen, was Ihnen blüht, wenn man Sie entdeckt und herauskommt, dass das Nachsitzen vorerst aufgehoben ist."

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine sich um und sah, dass sie in Slughorns Klassenzimmer gelandet waren. Großartig. Ausgerechnet hierher hatte es sie verschlagen.

„Dann hatte ich wohl Glück, dass Sie mich gefunden haben und nicht jemand anders, nicht wahr?", entgegnete sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für Ihr Fehlverhalten. Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, Ihre nächtlichen Wanderungen einzustellen."

Hermines Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich wieder. Es war nicht weiter schwer, zu erkennen, dass Snape die Sache nicht so locker sah.

„Wenn Sie sich solche Gedanken darüber machen, sollten Sie mich ja vielleicht begleiten, Sir", gab sie prompt zurück.

Snape legte abschätzig den Kopf schief. Keiner von ihren sagte mehr etwas und für etliche Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Hermine spürte, dass seine Anwesenheit sie nervös machte. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. So oder so hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es an ihr lag, ihm eine Erklärung für alles abzuliefern. Vor allem für das, was sie zuletzt getan hatte.

„Professor", setzte sie unbeholfen an, Snape jedoch kam ihr zuvor. Noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und umfasste mit festem Griff ihre Arme. Er zog sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an seine Brust.

Hermine ließ es wie erstarrt geschehen. Sie spürte seinen hageren Körper vor sich und hörte seinen schweren Atem entströmen. Seine ganze Gestalt schien so angespannt zu sein, dass sie glaubte, er würde jeden Moment vor Wut explodieren.

Langsam beugte er den Kopf zu ihr hinab und sah ihr in die Augen. Selbst jetzt in der Dunkelheit konnte sie das Feuer erkennen, das sich in den Tiefen seiner Pupillen verbarg. Schaudernd stellte Hermine fest, dass es keine Wut war, die in ihm steckte. Vielmehr war es etwas, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, bevor sie es selbst verspürt hatte, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt hatte: Neugierde. Es erschreckte sie. Bisher hatte sie sich geweigert, einen derartigen Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen. Nun, wo sie erkannte, dass es ihr genauso ergangen war, wusste sie, wie absurd alles zusammenkam. Snape, der sie nie hatte leiden können, war mit einem Mal dabei, sie als etwas vollkommen Neues zu entdecken. Vielleicht sah er nach der gemeinsamen Arbeit in den Kerkern nicht mehr nur das lästige Mädchen von einst, vielleicht aber auch die Möglichkeit, einfach nur für einen Moment lang alles andere vergessen zu können.

„Es war dumm von Ihnen, hier herzukommen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Deutlicher denn je konnte Hermine seinen herben Geruch wahrnehmen, als sein warmer Atem auf ihre Haut traf. Gebannt betrachtete sie sein Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich", flüsterte sie leise und hielt den Blick fest auf seine fragenden Augen geheftet, die sie ansahen, als würde er nicht wissen, was er davon halten sollte, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Ihr selbst war unbegreiflich, was vor sich ging. Nie zuvor hatte sie ein solches Verlangen verspürt, eine Situation so auszureizen.

Snape blinzelte und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Gehen Sie, Granger", sagte er in einem bestimmenden Tonfall und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Augenblicklich wusste sie, dass es vorbei war. Sein ganzer Ausdruck hatte sich schlagartig gewandelt. Aber war das auch das, was sie wollte? Sie entschied, dass dem nicht so war. Sie wollte etwas fühlen, wollte nicht wieder alleingelassen und abgewiesen werden. Wenigstens nicht von ihm, wo sie doch das Gefühl hatte, in dieser dunklen, aussichtslosen Zeit etwas mit ihm geteilt zu haben.

Instinktiv fasste Hermine nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Fest entschlossen führte sie sie zu ihrer linken Brust und drückte sie darauf.

Seine Nasenflügel gerieten in Bewegung. Er schluckte schwer. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Snape packte sie am Handgelenk, zog sie hinaus aus dem Klassenzimmer und in sein Büro hinüber. Anstatt sie einfach davonzujagen, bugsierte er sie zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes, die Hermine bisher noch nie beachtet hatte. Und auch jetzt war sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern und gleichzeitig Luft zum Atmen in ihren angespannten Körper zu pumpen, als dass sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, sich umzusehen. Hinter der Tür kam ein von schwachem Kerzenlicht erleuchteter Wohnraum mit dunklen Möbeln und vollgestopften Bücherregalen zum Vorschein, zweifelsohne ein Teil von Snapes Privatgemächern in den Kerkern.

Nicht ganz bei Sinnen fragte Hermine sich, wie weit sich das Territorium des Professors in diesem Labyrinth aus Türen und Gängen wohl erstrecken mochte, doch sie sollte schon bald eines Besseren belehrt werden, denn sie waren längst am Ende ihrer Reise angekommen.

Atemlos fand Hermine sich auf einem Bett liegend vor, auf das er sie ohne lange zu fackeln niedergedrückt hatte. Er beugte sich über sie und hockte plötzlich auf den Knien neben ihr. Seine langfingrigen Hände fingen an, in langen Bahnen über ihren Körper zu gleiten, sodass es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Es waren dieselben Hände, die ihm solche Probleme bereitet hatten, dass er seine Arbeit nicht wie gewohnt hatte beenden können. Die Hände, die tödliche Flüche vollbringen konnten und die zugleich so sanftmütig zu den Zaubertränken sein konnten, dass es fast schon unwirklich zu sein schien.

Insgesamt waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seit sie es gewagt hatte, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten, Hermine aber hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihr ganzes Leben an ihr vorübergezogen.

Seine fahlen Finger erreichten den Saum ihres Rocks und beförderten ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben, ihr Höschen hingegen landete ein ganzes Stück weiter unten.

Aufgeregt sah sie in sein von den langen Strähnen verhangenes Gesicht und erkannte das Verlangen, das sie in ihm geweckt hatte. Wenigstens wusste er, was zu tun war, dachte sie verbissen, denn Hermine dämmerte langsam, dass sie nur vage ahnte, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte.

Dann, als Hermine untenrum entblößt vor ihm ausgebreitete lag, schob er ihre Beine auseinander und teilte mit zwei Fingern ihre Falten. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, wie immer waren seine Hände kalt wie die Mauern der Kerker selbst. Abgesehen davon gab sie kaum eine Regung von sich. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, jedoch keinesfalls unerträglich für sie. Er war weder besonders zärtlich, noch besonders ungestüm. Er war genauso, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte. Sie wusste schließlich, wer er war und hatte es geschafft, mehr über ihn herauszufinden, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Snapes Atem ging schneller. Sie konnte es hören und die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust sehen, die sanft auf und ab wippten. Nur kurze Zeit später fing er an, seine Kleidung beiseite zu schieben, um sich aus seiner Hose zu befreien. Hermine wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. In dem Moment, in dem sie mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund berührt hatte, war etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen, das sie zu verantworten hatte.

Sie hatte versucht, auf sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch jetzt, wo es so verzerrt war, senkte sie den Blick. Hart und fordernd sprang ihr seine Männlichkeit entgegen und alles kam ihr plötzlich vor wie in einem schlechten Film: Sie, das unerfahrene Ding. Er, der von allen gemiedene und verschmähte Antiheld. Es spielte keine Rolle. Wer konnte schon sagen, was morgen sein würde. Harry und Ron waren irgendwo da draußen und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Dennoch waren sie der Hoffnungsschimmer eines ganzen Landes, das nicht gewillt war, unter der Hand eines kranken Tyrannen zu leben.

Er sah sie kaum an. Erst unmittelbar nachdem er sich auf ihr positionierte hatte und seinen Penis in sie einführte, hob er den Blick. Sein blasses Gesicht spiegelte deutlich die Zerrissenheit seines Inneren wider, trotzdem entschied er sich dazu, es zu tun und drang begleitet von einem leisen Stöhnen in sie ein.

Es tat weh. Sie rang nach Luft und konnte nicht klar denken. Warum hatte sie das zugelassen? Warum sagte sie ihm nicht, dass er aufzuhören hatte? Etwa weil sie wusste, dass er es vielleicht nicht tun würde? Nein. Die Wahrheit war, dass es sie nicht länger kümmerte. Wenn sie schon hier ausharren musste, dann wollte sie nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie wollte ihn an sich binden, ihn mit ihrem Körper fesseln wie eine Allianz auf der Seite des Bösen. Es musste so sein. Snape war der einzige Todesser gewesen, der sie nicht wie die anderen als Schlammblut beschimpft und wie eine Andersartige gequält hatte, weil er selbst wusste, wie es war, anders zu sein. Vielleicht, so hoffte sie im Stillen, würde ihr diese Verbindung irgendwann von Nutzen sein. Nicht morgen oder übermorgen, aber eines Tages, wenn sie und Harry und Ron am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt waren. Es brauchte niemand zu erfahren. Es würde ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Fest stand nur, dass sie etwas tun musste, um sich nicht leblos und schwach zu fühlen, wie sie es die letzten Monate über getan hatte.

Snape hatte inzwischen seinen Weg in sie gefunden. Er hatte sich aufgebäumt und bewegte sich gezielt auf und ab. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller. Seine dünnen Lippen, die er fest aufeinander gedrückt hatte, vibrierten leicht, seine langen Strähnen zuckten vor und zurück. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass er alleine es war, der sein Ziel erreichen würde, während Hermine ihm nur zu dem Zweck diente, dahin zu gelangen, wo er hinwollte. Doch selbst jetzt wusste sie, dass er sie nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde, wie die anderen Todesser es tun würden.

Während Snape sich unablässig seiner körperlichen Befriedigung widmete, versuchte Hermine, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Zuerst an der Bettdecke, die unter ihr lag, nach einigen Stößen aber griff sie sich Snapes Arme. Er schien zu zittern, vielleicht bildete sie es sich aber auch nur ein.

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Etwas in seinen Augen flackerte auf, dann tauchte er ein letztes Mal in sie ein, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus, als er kam. Sein Rücken bebte zuerst, dann sein ganzer Körper. Hermine spürte alles bis in die kleinste Faser hinein, am meisten aber das unheimliche Schaudern, das er ihr dabei entlockte. Es war wie eine Bestätigung dafür, dass etwas geschehen war, das streng genommen niemals hätte geschehen dürfen. In diesem Moment jedoch machte es kaum einen Unterschied. Sie hatte ihr Ziel ebenso erreicht wie er, wenngleich es ein anderes gewesen war, denn er hatte genau das getan, was sie von ihm erwartet hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 12

Mit deutlicher Genugtuung auf dem Gesicht beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen, während er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Jetzt, nachdem es vollbracht war, wirkte er längst nicht mehr so übermächtig wie einst. Sie fühlte sich stark, weil sie wusste, dass sie einen so unnahbaren Menschen wie Snape dazu gebracht hatte, sich selbst zu vergessen. Es war ein überaus befreiendes und triumphales Gefühl, denn wie viele andere erinnerte auch Hermine sich noch gut daran, wie er sie als Kind eingeschüchtert hatte. Davon war jetzt freilich längst nichts mehr zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren waren seine Züge wie erstarrt. Nur langsam schien ihm zu dämmern, dass er ihre Absichten falsch interpretiert hatte. Das, was geschehen war, hatte er schlicht und ergreifend nicht erwartet.

Rasch glitt er von ihr und brachte seine Sachen in Ordnung. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, ließ sich dabei jedoch wesentlich mehr Zeit als er. Dann standen sie voreinander und sahen sich an. Sie wollte, dass er den Anfang machte, wollte, dass er es war, der etwas sagte. Selbst dann, wenn er sie beschimpfen würde.

„Ich hoffe, es war zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Granger", stieß er sarkastisch aus, doch der übliche Biss dahinter fehlte. Etwas in seinen Augen verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, dass er selbst alles andere als zufrieden mit sich war, denn jetzt, wo es vorbei war, beschäftigte es ihn, obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es das tun würde.

„Es war genauso, wie ich es von Ihnen erwartet habe, Professor", entgegnete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Wie gesagt, Sie sind ein bedauernswerter Mann. In Ihrer Position könnten Sie weitaus mehr als das haben."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem unheimlichen Grinsen. Beim näheren Hinsehen war ihr fast, als wäre er emotional verletzt gewesen. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Nicht Snape. Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken wieder. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, was in ihm vorging. Andersherum würde er es genauso machen.

„Wollten Sie es etwa soweit kommen lassen, um mir zu zeigen, was mir entgeht? Doch wer sagt, dass ich mehr als das will, Granger? Vielleicht stehe ich ja auf schlechten Sex."

Hermine zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern und bemühte sich, seiner Bemerkung nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sie wusste schließlich selbst, dass die Begegnung zwischen ihnen nichts weltbewegendes gewesen war, obwohl sie keinerlei Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie nicht viel mit anderen Menschen zusammenkommen. Man muss kein Genie sein, um das festzustellen."

Schlagartig wurde sein Gesicht ernst und Hermine realisierte, dass sie ihn nicht weiter hätte reizen sollen, denn Snape machte einen Satz auf sie zu und schubste sie grob auf das Bett nieder. Hilflos strauchelte sie zurück und blieb vor ihm sitzen. Zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit erschreckte er sie mit seinem zornigen Blick.

"Wagen Sie nie wieder, so etwas zu sagen!", bellte er sie an.

Beunruhigt sah sie sein Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen und den zerzausten Strähnen vor sich aufragen und wünschte sich, im Erdboden verschwinden zu können. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie gänzlich von sich schob. Sie wollte sich die Option offenhalten, weiterhin auf ihn zählen zu können. Außerdem gab es auch sonst nirgendwo im Schloss einen Ort, an dem sie sich länger willkommen gefühlt hätte.

"Ich wollte nicht …"

"Bilden Sie sich nur nicht zu viel ein, Granger", unterbrach er sie mit eisiger Stimme. "Was ich tue, entscheide immer noch ich. Ich hätte Sie ebenso gut bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit zuvor nehmen können und niemand hätte sich je darum gekümmert. Ist Ihnen das überhaupt bewusst?"

Sichtlich belämmert blickte sie zu ihm auf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er wie jeder andere Todesser auch nahezu unerschöpfliche Macht und Einfluss besaß. Nun, da er es angesprochen hatte, versetzte es ihr einen Stich.

"Ja, Sir", sagte sie leise.

Er atmete aus. "Seien Sie vorsichtig, was Sie in meiner Gegenwart tun. Sie haben mich bereits genug herausgefordert. Jeder andere in meiner Lage würde Sie dafür büßen lassen."

Da war es wieder, dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das sie jedes Mal heimsuchte, wenn er ihr eine seiner halbherzigen Offenbarungen machte. Ob es Absicht war oder nicht, dass er das tat, konnte Hermine nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Trotzdem wagte sie es, aufzustehen.

Snape fuhr sich derweil mit zittrigen Händen durch die Haare und Hermine senkte den Blick auf seine sich unruhig hebende und senkende Brust.

"Sie haben einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht, Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

"Vielleicht habe ich das, Professor. Aber es ist mir gleich. Die Zeiten sind hart und ungewiss. Ich lerne eben gerne dazu und möchte auf alles vorbereitet sein."

"Selbst darauf?", fragte er süffisant und mit einer hochgezogenen Braue.

"Ja. Manche Dinge, die in den Büchern stehen, haben ihre Grenzen."

"Und Sie denken, ich nicht?"

"Um das herauszufinden, kam ich zu Ihnen."

"Und jetzt sind Sie enttäuscht", murmelte er zwischen den eng aufeinanderliegenden Lippen hindurch zurück.

Vorsichtig lächelte sie zu ihm empor. "Sind wir das nicht mehr oder weniger alle, wenn unsere Erwartungen erfüllt wurden?"

Sie nahm ihre Hand und strich damit über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. Er versteifte sich und betrachtete sie kritisch, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Offensichtlich habe ich Sie unterschätzt. Man sollte meinen, Menschen wären dazu in der Lage, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Doch nicht Sie. Sie hören einfach nicht auf, Granger."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie war zu befangen von seiner Gegenwart, als dass sie die Gelegenheit ungenutzt gelassen hätte, sich ihm ein weiteres Mal zu nähern. Angeregt durch ihre eigene Unerfahrenheit und Neugier ließ sie sich dazu verleiten, ihn zu erkunden. Ohne länger zu zögern drückte sie sich an ihn. Ihre Hand glitt an seiner Brust hinab und über seinen Bauch. Als sie seinen Unterleib erreichte, schloss sie ihre Finger um seine Männlichkeit und spürte die vielversprechende Wölbung dahinter.

Snape ließ ein kehliges Stöhnen verlauten. Seine Hände kamen hervor und packten sie an den Armen. Zugleich fühlte sie, wie er aufgrund ihrer Berührung härter wurde. Es war ein wundersames Erlebnis. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Abscheu und Bewunderung fing sie an, ihn durch seine Gewänder hindurch zu streicheln. Nicht lange darauf schob er sie vor sich her auf das Bett zu und begrub sie unter seinem Körper.

Hermines Atem ging unweigerlich schneller, während sie sich mit dem Druck seiner Männlichkeit vertraut machte, die gegen ihren Bauch stieß. Was würde er diesmal tun? Würde er es überhaupt zulassen, sich ein weiteres Mal mit ihr zu vereinen, obwohl er ahnte, dass sich irgendeine Absicht hinter ihrem Handeln verbarg?

Noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, bäumte er sich auf, um seine Gewänder beiseite zu schieben und seinen Gürtel und die Hose zu öffnen. Nahezu lüstern sah sie auf seinen harten Penis und wunderte sich, wie sie es nur schaffte, ihm mit diesen kleinen Gesten solche Regungen zu entlocken. Sie wusste, dass er alleine es war, der sie ihrem Ziel näher bringen sollte, den verhassten Professor an sich zu binden.

Beherzt schlang sie die Finger darum. Sogleich durchdrang ein tiefes Grollen die Mauern des Raumes, Snape beugte den Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise auf.

Es war nicht weiter schwer für Hermine, zu wissen, was sie tun musste. Trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit fing sie an, seinen Schaft in der Mitte ihrer Hand rauf und runter zu streichen. Zuerst zögerlich, dann immer fester. Snape ließ sie gewähren, bis sie sich an das befremdliche Gefühl und die leisen Geräusche, die ihre Bewegungen verursachten, gewöhnt hatte. Nicht lange darauf sah sie eine glitzernde Flüssigkeit aus seiner Spitze hervortreten und fuhr interessiert mit dem Finger darüber.

Snape schien es zu gefallen, denn als sie aufblickte, hatte er die Augen fast gänzlich geschlossen. Seine Arme stützten angespannt seinen Oberkörper, dennoch wirkte er fast friedfertig in dieser Position, als er so auf ihr saß und ihm die Strähnen platt zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts hinabfielen.

Erst jetzt, als ihre Bewegung stoppte, sahen sie sich an. Einen Moment lang fühlte Hermine sich versucht, seine Haare zurückzuschieben. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor richtig seine Ohren oder seinen Hals gesehen. Snape aber hatte anderes im Sinn. Er nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre, um ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen. Seine langen Finger waren längst nicht so kalt wie gewöhnlich. Im Gegenteil, denn eine seltsame Hitze ging nun von ihm aus. Selbst einige Schweißperlen benetzten seine Schläfen.

Eine Weile führte er ihre Hand und zeigte ihr, wie er berührt werden wollte, bis er sich zweifelsohne dem Höhepunkt näherte. Plötzlich reckte er wie vom Blitz getroffen die Hüften nach vorn und pumpte am ganzen Körper bebend seinen Samen aus sich hinaus, der sich milchig-weiß auf Hermines dunkler Strickjacke ergoss.

Schwer atmend sackte er vornüber und blieb auf ihr liegen. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Er rollte sich von ihr, fiel dumpf neben Hermine auf die Matratze und strich sich mit den Fingern die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine sah seinen Brustkorb neben sich aufragen, der sich ebenso wie zuvor schnell hob und senkte. Der Anblick ließ sie frösteln, zumal sie nicht wusste, was in ihm vorging. Sie richtete sich auf und zog die Strickjacke aus. Achtlos warf sie sie auf den Boden. Der Geruch seines Ejakulats aus der Nähe war verstörend gewesen.

Snape reckte den Oberkörper empor und setzte sich auf. Eindringlich sah er sie an.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn Sie jemanden verführen wollen, sollten Sie ihn nicht merken lassen, dass Sie nichts für ihn übrig haben, Granger. Benutzen Sie um Himmelswillen einen Zauber, um Ihre Kleidung zu säubern, das ist eine altbewährte, unauffällige Methode."

Hermine blinzelte. Sie ahnte bereits, dass ihre Wangen knallrot angelaufen waren und wusste nicht so recht, wo sie hinsehen sollte. Sein Gesicht war ihr zuwider und seine Hose stand immer noch offen, weswegen sie es nicht wagte, den Blick zu senken.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie mir das sagen, Professor", entgegnete sie kühl.

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe. „Ach nein? Kamen Sie nicht zu mir, um etwas von mir zu lernen?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. „Unter anderem."

„Dann täten Sie gut daran, meine Ratschläge zu beherzigen. Sie wollten doch auf alles vorbereitet sein, nicht wahr?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel rutschte sanft nach oben und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten eine dafür geknallt. Snape aber kam ihr zuvor.

„Wir sind fertig für heute, denke ich. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich möchte unter die Dusche und mir Ihren Geruch abwaschen. Guten Abend, Granger."

Er kam schwerfällig auf die Füße und ging auf eine Tür zu, die zu seinem Badezimmer führte.

Verdutzt blieb Hermine sitzen und blickte ihm nach, bis er darin verschwunden war. Erst dann schnappte sie sich ihre Strickjacke, knüllte sie zusammen und suchte das Weite.


	13. Chapter 13

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 13

Bis zu dem Moment, in dem ihr aufgefallen war, dass sein ganzes verdammtes Schlafzimmer nach Sex gerochen hatte, war es nicht weiter schwer für sie gewesen, seine Gegenwart zu ertragen. Mit ihrem Ziel vor Augen und Snape, der ihr dabei half, es zu erfüllen, hatte sie sich eingebildet, sie würde damit klarkommen, sich vor ihm zu verstellen. Die Wahrheit sah natürlich anders aus. Die Gedanken in ihr überschlugen sich regelrecht und erschwerten es ihr, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

Nachdem auch Hermine eine lange und heiße Dusche genommen hatte, um sich jegliche Überreste von Snapes Geruch abzuschrubben, kroch sie ins Bett und weinte. In ihrem Unterleib machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Es war kein unerträglicher Schmerz, vielmehr ein Ziepen, schließlich hatte Snape sich nicht brutal an ihr vergangen. So oder so war es ausreichend, um sie an ihre erste sexuelle Erfahrung mit ihm zu erinnern, wodurch sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es vielleicht der falsche Weg gewesen war, seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen. Verbissen redete sie sich ein, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, solange er nur mitspielte und ihr entgegenkam.

Als Hermine sich halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, merkte sie, dass sie bei all der Aufregung um Snape ihre beiden Freunde vollkommen vergessen hatte. Eilig nahm sie ihre Münze heraus und schrieb an Harry; der antwortete nicht, dafür aber Ron. Panisch berichtete er ihr von dem Ausflug nach Godric's Hollow und wie sie das Grab von Harrys Eltern und das Haus gefunden hatten, in dem sie umgekommen waren.

Hermine wartete angespannt auf jede einzelne Zeile, bis sie plötzlich erfuhr, dass die beiden der alten Bathilda Bagshot in ihr Haus gefolgt waren, wo deren Überreste sich als Nagini entpuppt hatten.

„Es war eine Falle. Die Schlange steckte die ganze Zeit über in ihr. Es war absolut gruselig, Hermine. Ein Glück, dass du uns das Diptam und den ganzen Kram eingepackt hast."

Auf einmal wollte Hermine nichts mehr darüber lesen, was geschehen war. Sie fühlte sich elend genug, weil sie mit Snape geschlafen hatte, während Harry und Ron sich in Gefahr begeben hatten, um nach dem Schwert zu suchen. Vergeblich wie immer.

„Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass du die Wunde, die Nagini ihm zugefügt hat, ordentlich gereinigt hast. Hast du auch wirklich alles gemacht, was ich dir beigebracht habe?"

„Ja, Hermine. Er ist eingeschlafen. Es geht ihm soweit gut. Harry meinte, dass sie ihn nur dabehalten sollte, bis Du-weißt-schon-wer sie erreicht hätte. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu töten."

So sehr sie auch ihr Gewissen beruhigen wollte, war es zwecklos. Die ganze Nacht wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere und kämpfte gegen die Schuldgefühle an.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wusste sie kaum, wo sie hinsehen sollte, als Snape am Tisch der Lehrer Platz nahm. Zuerst schien er sie nicht zu beachten, nach einer Weile jedoch trafen sich vollkommen unvorbereitet ihre Blicke. Unerbittlich sah er sie mit den eng zusammengezogenen Brauen zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. Schließlich hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihm und ihr herauszuholen. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Ihre Sorge um Harry und Ron war auch so schon zermürbend genug, als dass sie den Nerv gehabt hätte, sich mit Snape auseinanderzusetzen.

Draußen auf dem Gang drückte sie sich traurig in eine einsame Ecke und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken registrierte sie nicht einmal mehr, dass sie plötzlich beobachtet wurde.

„Hören Sie auf, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, Granger."

Hermine wirbelte herum, als sie Snapes Stimme hörte. Mit großen feuchten Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Gehen Sie weg!", spuckte sie verletzt. „Ich will Sie nicht sehen!"

Er machte unbeirrt davon einen Schritt auf sie zu und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen", knurrte er. „Zuerst spielen Sie mir etwas vor und dann lassen Sie sich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit gehen."

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich allein, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass wir Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen!"

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen", beharrte er eisig. „Ich bin nicht wild darauf, mit Ihnen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden."

Hermine zerrte an ihrem Arm und wollte sich von ihm losmachen, Snape jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun. Seine Hände nahmen sie so fest bei den Schultern, dass sie vor Schreck nach Luft schnappte.

„Nun hören Sie mir gut zu, Granger. Niemand hat Sie gebeten, sich aufzuspielen. Ich weiß, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Und ich weiß auch, dass Sie es wissen. Ihre Freunde hatten großes Glück, dass sie der Schlange entkommen sind. Aber das heißt nicht, dass so etwas nie wieder geschehen wird. Sie wussten von Anfang an, worauf Sie sich einlassen. Fangen Sie also nicht jetzt damit an, die Nerven zu verlieren. Verstanden?"

Hermine blinzelte irritiert. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Voldemort ihn wegen des Vorfalls in Godric's Hollow zurate ziehen könnte.

„Sie - Sie wissen davon?"

Erst jetzt entspannte sich seine Haltung ein wenig. Er drückte seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander und ließ von ihr ab.

„Kommen Sie jetzt endlich zu sich?"

Für ein oder zwei Sekunden sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Sein zerfurchtes Gesicht wirkte so vertraut auf sie, dass sie schlicht und ergreifend nickte. Dann warf sie sich wie erschlagen nach vorn und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Sie tat es einfach, weil er für sie da war, nicht etwa, weil sie ihn gut leiden konnte. Davon waren alle beide meilenweit entfernt, denn sofort versteifte er sich und machte sich von ihr frei. Die Hände fest um ihre Arme gelegt, hielt er sie auf Abstand zu sich.

„Nehmen Sie sich zusammen, Granger. Weder Ihnen noch mir ist damit geholfen, wenn uns jemand so entdeckt."

Hermine zog betreten die Nase hoch. Dass Harry letzte Nacht Voldemort nur knapp entgangen war, hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt. Aber dass ausgerechnet Snape es sein würde, der sie darüber hinwegtrösten sollte, war mindestens genauso verstörend. Niemand sonst in ihrer Nähe wusste von dem Vorfall in Godric's Hollow. Es wäre auch zu gefährlich gewesen, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Ja, nicht einmal Ginny, die wie einige andere Schüler während der Ferien auch nach Hause gefahren war, sollte es erfahren.

„Wie war es bei ihm?", hörte sie sich plötzlich fragen.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und fasste sie eindringlich ins Visier.

„Genauso vergnüglich wie immer, Granger", sagte er mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine schauderte unbewusst. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er überhaupt darauf antworten würde, denn für gewöhnlich zog er es vor, sie schwach anzureden. Es fiel ihr schwer, damit umzugehen. Und das nicht nur, weil sie mit ihm Sex gehabt hatte.

Bedröppelt senkte sie den Blick auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten. Im Vergleich zu gestern wippten sie bei jedem seiner Atemzüge ausgesprochen sanft auf und ab.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Professor", sagte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin. „Nichts von dem, was Sie tun, scheint einen Sinn zu ergeben."

Snape nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Mund.

"Es ist auch nicht Ihre Aufgabe, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen", sagte er zynisch und strich dabei kaum merklich mit dem Daumen die Kontur ihrer Oberlippe nach.

Hermines Puls ging schneller. Eben noch hatte sie nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass er in der Stimmung war, sich überhaupt mit ihr abzugeben. Jetzt aber konnte sie beim näheren Hinsehen wieder das Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen aufflammen sehen, das die Erregung, die in seinem Inneren verborgen war, zum Ausdruck brachte.

Er schluckte hörbar. Alles, ob nun gut oder schlecht, schien sich zu vereinen. Sie war gefesselt von seinem Blick, obwohl sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso das so war. Sie fühlte die sanfte Berührung auf ihrer Haut und spürte ein eigentümliches Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib, ganz ähnlich dem, das sie vor Aufregung gehabt hatte, als sie dem Drang nachgegeben hatte, sich ihm zu nähern.

Seine Hand glitt langsam ihre Kehle entlang, den Hals hinab bis zu ihrer Brust, unablässig gefolgt von seinen brennenden Augen, die die unsichtbare Spur nachzeichneten. Auf ihrem linken Busen kam sie schließlich zum Erliegen.

Wie erstarrt hielt Hermine die Luft an. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und kollidierte hart mit ihrem Körper. Die langen, blassen Finger auf ihrer Brust schlossen sich fest um das junge Fleisch, drückten und erkundeten es.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als er anfing, ihren harten Nippel mit dem Daumen zu umkreisen. Sie lehnte sich Halt suchend an ihn und ergab sich ganz in seine Berührung. Es war zu gut, um wahr zu sein: Da stand sie inmitten eines Korridors der Schule, innig an Snapes hageren Körper gedrückt und ließ sich von ihm streicheln.

Irgendwo in der Ferne war ein Poltern zu hören, ihm folgte leises Gemurmel und schnelle Schritte. Wie es den Anschein hatte, leerte sich die Große Halle. Das Frühstück war zu Ende.

Snape kam augenblicklich zu sich und löste sich von Hermine los. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und sah sie abschätzig zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an, während sie schwer atmend und mit offenem Mund vor ihm stand.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er kehrt und schwebte schnellen Schrittes davon, sodass sich sein Umhang wie erzürnt hinter ihm aufbauschte. Zurück blieb nur die junge Frau, mit der er zwar geschlafen, ihr jedoch sämtliches Vergnügen verwehrt hatte. Die soeben unverhofft erfahrenen Glücksgefühle verblassten, sie war verwirrter denn je.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag über bekam sie den Vorfall nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es verfolgte sie gnadenlos, daran zu denken, wie sie sich ihm am Abend zuvor angeboten hatte, um nichts als kühle Verachtung von ihm zu bekommen. Zugleich ahnte sie nach all den Geschehnissen mit ihm, dass es ihm nicht viel anders ergangen war. Er hatte zwar mit ihr geschlafen, um den körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen, doch war es auch für ihn nicht so gewesen, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Als sie ihn am Abend beim Essen nicht sah, vermutete sie, dass er wieder in seinem Labor beim Brauen war. Schnurstracks machte sie sich auf den Weg, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, oder vielmehr, um ihre ständig wachsende Neugier in Bezug auf ihn zu befriedigen.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro war nicht verschlossen und Hermine trat ein. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles, wie sie es gewohnt war: Eine einsame Kerze brannte in ihrer Halterung an der Wand, auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte sich stapelweise Pergament. Leise drückte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und sah sich um. Durch den Türspalt zum Labor fiel Licht. Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und setzte ihre Reise fort.

"Ich dachte, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, Granger", begrüßte er sie mürrisch, ohne länger als nötig von dem Zaubertrank aufzublicken, an dem er arbeitete.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Dafür, dass er sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor auf so verführerische Art und Weise unsittlich berührt hatte, war das Wiedersehen mit ihm enttäuschend.

"Ich wollte Sie sehen", sagte sie knapp. "Was ist so verwerflich daran?"

Er legte laut scheppernd seinen Rührstab beiseite und machte einen langen Schritt auf sie zu, bis er unmittelbar vor ihr aufragte. Mit finsterer Miene funkelte er sie an.

"Sie haben hier unten nichts verloren, Granger. Genügt Ihnen das?"

"Offengestanden nein. Ich dachte, wir könnten ... Na ja, Sie wissen schon …"

Sie verstummte, sodass nur noch das leise Blubbern des Zaubertranks zu hören war, der über der offenen Flamme in seinem Kessel vor sich hin brodelte. Dass sie sich so unbehaglich fühlen würde, es auszusprechen, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse. "Könnten _was_?"

"Wir könnten die Sache von vorhin vertiefen", sagte sie kleinlaut und versuchte dabei, ihn mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln zu erreichen.

Angespannt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Erst jetzt registrierte Hermine, dass er seine Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Unsagbar blass und zerbrechlich wie Pergament schien ihr seine Haut entgegen, am linken Arm von seinem dunklen Mal durchzogen. Es versetzte ihr einen Schauder, vor allem, da er sich gar nicht weiter darum bemühte, es vor ihr zu verbergen. Er wirkte gestresst und auch sonst sah er ziemlich durcheinander aus.

"Das ist ausgeschlossen, Granger", polterte er ungerührt los. "Wie stellen Sie sich das nur vor?"

"Indem wir einfach da weitermachen, wo wir unterbrochen wurden."

Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. Für einen kurzen Moment lang sah er aus, als wäre ihm übel.

"Ist das so einfach für Sie? Sie kommen ungebeten hier her und dringen hier ein, dabei wissen Sie in Wahrheit gar nicht, was Sie da eigentlich von mir verlangen."

Hermine schnaubte. Sie hatte langsam genug von diesen Spielchen. Ganz besonders, da sie erfahren hatte, wie aufregend es sein konnte, von ihm gestreichelt zu werden.

"Das ist wieder mal so typisch für Sie! Aber um mit mir zu schlafen, hatten Sie keine Hemmungen, was?"

Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten. Es gab keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihnen dieses Erlebnis so viel bedeutet hat", sagte er scheinbar kühl.

"Aber natürlich hat es das", entgegnete Hermine aufgebracht. "Es war ja nicht so, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass das ausgerechnet mit Ihnen geschieht."

"Dafür haben Sie sich aber jede Mühe gegeben, es soweit kommen zu lassen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie verstehen das nicht. Es schien mir der einzig richtige Weg zu sein, etwas zu bewegen."

"Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Ihnen das glaube", sagte er und hob dabei eine seiner Brauen an. "Das sind nicht Sie, Granger. Sie sind nicht das richtige Mädchen für so etwas."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Alles hat sich verändert. Vor wenigen Monaten hätte ich Ihnen vielleicht geglaubt. Aber jetzt, jetzt nicht mehr."

Sie sah offen in sein Gesicht und nutzte die aufkommende Stille, um sich mit den versteckten Emotionen darauf vertraut zu machen. Es war, wie sie es vermutet hatte: Snape war genauso verwirrt wie sie.

Ermutigt durch diese Erkenntnis streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und fasste nach seinem linken Arm. Er öffnete den Mund, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Noch immer sahen sie sich ungebrochen in die Augen. Dann senkte sie den Blick und drehte vorsichtig seinen Arm herum, sodass sie das Dunkle Mal sehen konnte. Snapes Haut war wie gewohnt kühl. Die Luft in den Kerkern hatte immer schon einen unfreundlichen, zugigen Charakter gehabt.

Hermine spürte die Unruhe, die von ihm ausging. Selbst dann, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie da eigentlich tat, fühlte sie sich immer noch dazu veranlasst, sich ihm zu nähern. Es war wie ein Zwang, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Eine unerklärliche Anziehungskraft des Bösen, das er seit jeher verkörperte, obwohl sie lange dagegen angekämpft hatte, Dumbledores Urteil über den Mann aus den Kerkern zu misstrauen. Inzwischen war sie eines Besseren belehrt worden. Einzig und allein die Widersprüche, die sie an ihm entdeckt hatte, besänftigten ihren aufgewühlten Verstand.

Ein Schaudern ging von ihm aus. Er zog an seiner Hand und Hermine ließ los.

"Sie wissen längst, was ich bin, Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Es gibt also keine Notwendigkeit, das hier fortzusetzen."

Er drehte sich um und widmete sich wieder dem Zaubertrank.

Blitzschnell eilte Hermine ihm nach. Kaum dass sie ihn erreicht hatte, fasste sie nach seinem Arm und blickte zu ihm auf. Ohne Erfolg, denn Snape beachtete sie nicht weiter. Stattdessen rührte er verbissen in seinem brodelnden Kessel herum.

„Soll das bedeuten, Sie weisen mich ab?"

„Ja, das bedeutet es."

Hermine spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen. Vorhin, als er sie auf dem verlassenen Gang gestreichelt hatte, war von dieser Zurückweisung nichts zu spüren gewesen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", sagte sie schnippisch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem."

„Aber … warum?"

„Ich habe zu arbeiten."

„Ist das alles?"

„Was für einen Grund brauchen Sie denn noch?"

„Ich hätte mir einen etwas Triftigeren gewünscht, Professor. Einen, der wirklich Sinn macht."

Langsam drehte er sich ihr zu, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

„Sie halten es nicht vielleicht für möglich, dass ich genug von Ihnen habe, richtig?", fragte er schneidend und trat bis auf wenige Zentimeter an sie heran. „Sie und Ihre unerschöpfliche Neugier erwarten zu viel von mir. Aber damit muss jetzt endgültig Schluss sein. An diesem Abend auf dem Turm waren Sie nicht so angetan von meiner Gesellschaft, Granger. Daher frage ich mich, woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kommt. Was ist so anders an mir als damals? Oder als gestern? Sie wollten mich herausfordern und haben gewonnen. Ich habe Ihnen gegeben, worum Sie mich mit ihren flehenden braunen Augen gebeten haben. Trotzdem war ich Ihnen am Ende zuwider. Und jetzt stehen Sie hier und wollen, dass ich weitermache. Warum sollte ich Ihnen diesen Gefallen tun? Was springt für mich dabei heraus?"

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Was er gesagt hatte, klang bei näherer Betrachtung so widersprüchlich, dass sie selbst keine Antwort darauf finden konnte.

„Wenn mir danach ist, jemanden zu ficken, kann ich mich auch an jemand anderen wenden. Ich brauche nicht Sie dazu."

Hermine sperrte den Mund auf. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das rein theoretisch wahr war. Doch insgeheim traute sie seinen Worten nicht. All die Jahre über hatte sie Zeit gehabt, ihn zu beobachten. Er war niemand, der sich freizügig in der Gesellschaft anderer Menschen bewegte. Vergnügungen jeglicher Art waren ihm fremd. Bei allen festlichen Aktivitäten im Schloss war er für sich geblieben, so gut es ihm möglich gewesen war. Er war ein notorischer, griesgrämiger Eigenbrötler, der am liebsten allem und jedem aus dem Weg ging. Wieso sollte er also in die Welt hinausgehen und jemanden zu seinem Vergnügen flachlegen? Außerdem hatte er so sensibel und überaus empfindsam auf ihre Nähe und selbst die zögerlichste Berührung reagiert, dass die Frage, wann er überhaupt zuletzt mit jemandem geschlafen hatte, durchaus berechtigt war.

„Ich bestreite nicht, dass Sie Einfluss besitzen, Professor. Vielleicht haben Sie die Macht, die ich nicht besitze, sich zu nehmen, wonach Ihnen ist. Aber ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass Sie dem nicht nachkommen. Amycus und seine Schwester würden das tun. Sie hingegen nicht. Sie sind einsam. Selbst jetzt, wo Sie der Schulleiter sind, verkriechen Sie sich lieber in den Kerkern, anstatt oben in Dumbledores Büro zu sein."

Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, von einem Schmerz durchbohrt, den sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Sie scheinen ja mächtig über alles Bescheid zu wissen. Aber Sie irren sich. Ich bin hier unten, weil ich hier hergehöre, Granger. Anders als Sie habe ich hier einen Großteil meines Lebens verbracht."

„Umso schlimmer!", stieß sie energisch aus. „Es bestätigt nur, dass ich Recht habe."

Das Gesicht von Wut verzerrt sah er sie an und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so schnell, dass Hermine fast bereute, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Niemand hat das Recht, mich oder meine Lebensweise zu verurteilen, Granger", spuckte er sie an. „Schon gar nicht Sie."

Hermine seufzte leise. Es war nicht leicht, ihren aufgewühlten Gemütszustand unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass ich das nur sage, um Ihnen zu verdeutlichen, dass ich jetzt und hier mit Ihnen zusammen sein möchte? Was wir getan haben, war nur der Anfang. Ich bin sicher, dass es noch viel mehr als das gibt."

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte er ironisch. „Jemand von Ihrem Erfahrungsschatz sollte nicht von diesen Dingen reden, Granger."

„Weil Sie selbst es mir gezeigt haben", antwortete sie, ohne näher auf seine Anspielung einzugehen. „Ihre Berührung war wunderschön. Ich wollte mehr davon ... Verstehen Sie es jetzt?"

Er schüttelte wie von Sinnen den Kopf.

„Selbst dann, wenn ich es verstehen würde, wäre es einfach nur absurd. Haben Sie denn gar keine Hemmungen davor, sich mit mir einzulassen? Oder gefällt Ihnen die Vorstellung davon, Ihren Schulleiter um den Finger zu wickeln? Vielleicht wollen Sie auch einfach nur einen älteren Mann ins Bett zerren. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin achtunddreißig Jahre alt, das ist fast doppelt so alt wie Sie. Ist das reif genug für Sie?"

„Wenn das Alter ein Argument sein soll, fällt Ihnen das reichlich früh ein, Professor."

„Lassen Sie das!"

„Und wenn schon. Ich sage das nicht gern, aber Hexen und Zauberer werden zumeist deutlich älter als Muggel."

„Es ist mir gleich, wie Sie das sehen. Sie sind krank, wenn Sie versuchen, das zu rechtfertigen. Jemand, der solche Dinge tut, kann nicht bei Verstand sein."

„Tatsächlich? Warum kümmert es Sie dann? Wenn es Ihnen gleichgültig wäre, würden Sie gar nicht erst davon anfangen und es einfach tun."

Snape sah sie eine Weile an, ehe er hart seine Kiefer aufeinander schlug und den Blick zu Boden senkte. Einige seiner Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen und machten es beinahe unmöglich für Hermine, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu entziffern.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja krank", sagte sie leise, die Augen traurig auf seine Brust geheftet. „Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon? Es gibt ohnehin nichts, das ich tun kann, denn egal, was ich auch anfange, es geht alles in die Brüche. Mein Leben ist so gut wie verwirkt. Sehen Sie sich nur einmal meine Herkunft an. Ich bin nicht gut genug für Ihre Welt, Professor. Ich bin nicht gut genug für irgendetwas."

Snape stieß ein unfreundliches Knurren aus, das Hermine zusammenfahren ließ.

„Wie auch immer", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Was wir getan haben, war nicht richtig."

„Nicht, wenn Sie alles daran schlechtmachen. Stattdessen könnten Sie ja einmal in Ihrem Leben versuchen, etwas Gutes an einer Sache zu finden."

„Etwas Gutes?"

„Ja. Warum nicht? Wir sind beide in einer Lage, die uns nicht behagt -"

„Wer sagt, dass dem so ist? Vielleicht möchte ich ja nur, dass Sie das glauben, um Sie für etwas zu gewinnen."

„Dann würden Sie sich nicht immer wieder dagegen sträuben, Professor. Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mit sich und Ihrer Lage zufrieden sind. Ebenso wenig wie ich mit meiner zufrieden bin. Genau deshalb hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten gemeinsam etwas dagegen tun."

„Indem Sie mit mir schlafen?"

„Zum Beispiel. Sie sind einsam. Ich bin es ebenfalls."

Er lächelte schmal. „Lassen Sie das, Granger. Ich denke, für heute haben wir genug diskutiert."

„Wie Sie meinen. In diesem Fall ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich Sie wieder Ihrem Gebräu überlasse. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte sich zu ihm hoch, um ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Dann eilte sie davon. Sie hatte gespürt, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, ihrer Aufforderung zu entsagen. Es war nicht viel, um sie zu besänftigen, doch es war genau das, was sie brauchte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 14

Hermine hatte natürlich nicht die Absicht, in ihren Turm zurückzukehren. Nach allem, was gesagt worden und geschehen war, stand für sie fest, dass sie die Nacht auf jeden Fall in den Kerkern verbringen würde. Schnurstracks rannte sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer. Dass das nach dem ganzen Debakel in den letzten Tagen nicht weiter schwer zu finden war, verstand sich von selbst, denn schließlich wusste sie ja, wo sie hin musste.

Die Tür ließ sich für jemanden wie Hermine, die genug Erfahrung im Einbrechen und Herumschnüffeln gesammelt hatte, ohne größere Probleme öffnen. Gebannt betrat sie den Raum und erkannte, dass er beinahe genauso war, wie sie ihn zuletzt verlassen hatte. Nur das Bett war noch unberührt.

Wie beim letzten Mal auch war es verhältnismäßig dunkel in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Es konnte also nicht schaden, ein oder zwei Kerzen mehr anzuzünden. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Alles hier, von der kargen Einrichtung bis hin zu den überfüllten Bücherregalen, erinnerte an ihn. Es gab das nicht besonders erwähnenswerte Bett, das sie inzwischen kennengelernt hatte, einen abgewetzten Sessel, einen offenbar nur selten benutzten Kamin und einen dunklen Kleiderschrank. Der Raum selbst roch charakteristisch nach ihm, genauso wie sie es am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, männlich und herb, nur der eigentümliche Geruch seines Ejakulats war verschwunden.

Ein Schauder streifte Hermine. Beim bloßen Gedanken an den Professor spürte sie eine vollkommen neue Art der Lust in sich aufkommen, sodass sie sich endlich sicher war, dass sie die sexuelle Erfahrung mit ihm gewollt hatte. Noch dazu hatte es sich unglaublich gut angefühlt, als er mit seinen langen Fingern sanft ihre Brust berührt hatte. Aber wieso war es ihr dann so befremdlich vorgekommen, als er auf ihr gekommen war, anstatt es in ihr zu tun? War es vielleicht möglich, dass sie ihn mehr für sich haben wollte, als sie sich eingestehen konnte? Sie hielt nach ihm Ausschau, besuchte ihn in den Kerkern und war jetzt sogar in sein Schlafzimmer eingedrungen. War das nicht ein Zeichen, das besagte, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn zubewegt hatte?

Nachdenklich zog sie sich die Schuhe aus, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte in sein Bett. Nicht lange darauf schlief sie ein.

Erst ein Poltern mitten in der Nacht weckte Hermine. Sie hörte ein scharfes Zischen und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr am Bettrand stand Snape und sah finster auf sie hinab.

"Geruhsame Nacht gehabt, Granger?"

Hermine blinzelte verlegen. Sie spürte deutlich, dass ihre Wangen puterrot anliefen. "Wie spät ist es, Professor?"

"Spät genug, um Sie rauszuwerfen. Stehen Sie auf."

Hermine reckte den Oberkörper empor. Irritiert hielt sie seinem bohrenden Blick stand und erkannte, dass er noch weitaus zerstreuter wirkte als zuvor. Er schien von Kopf bis Fuß von Schweiß durchtränkt zu sein, der überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht glänzte. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich mittlerweile denken. Das Zittern seiner Hände, das sie bereits mehrmals beobachtet hatte, hatte seine Gründen. Sofern es also nicht eine seiner Lösungen war, die ihm um die Ohren geflogen war, vermutete sie, dass er unter den Folgen eines Fluchs zu leiden gehabt hatte, den Voldemort angewandt hatte, um etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Snape rollte ungeduldig die Mundwinkel zurück. Seine langen Strähnen klebten klatschnass an beiden Seiten seiner Wangen fest. Die Überraschung, sie in seinem Bett vorzufinden, stand ihm unmissverständlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wird's bald?"

"Ich denke gar nicht daran", sagte Hermine entschieden. "Was ist mit Ihnen passiert? Sie sehen aus, als hätte es im Labor einen Unfall gegeben."

"Sehr schmeichelhaft, Granger. Und jetzt raus hier."

"Unsinn. Sie sollten zuerst einmal die verschwitzten Sachen ausziehen."

Wild entschlossen, sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln zu lassen, stand sie auf und half ihm aus dem Umhang. Snape murrte leise, ließ es aber geschehen. Voller Eifer drapierte Hermine den feuchten Stoff über die Lehne des Sessels und kam zurück.

"Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn Sie jetzt die Nerven verlieren. Schon vergessen?"

Unbeholfen lächelte sie zu ihm empor und fing sich einen weiteren düsteren Blick ein. Es kümmerte sie nicht halb so viel, wie es früher der Fall gewesen wäre. Anstatt sich über seine schlechte Laune an sich zu wundern, wollte sie vielmehr wissen, wieso er sich so verhielt.

"Wollen Sie mir immer noch nicht sagen, was passiert ist, Professor?", wagte sie vorsichtig zu fragen.

"Wozu? Damit Sie sich weiterhin über mich lustig machen können? Ihre Hilfe ist unnötig, Granger. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, mich selbst auszuziehen."

"Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht. Aber es hat etwas Reizvolles, Sie dabei zu beobachten."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Schön. Wenn das so ist, behalte ich den Rest solange an, bis Sie endlich Vernunft annehmen und in Ihren Turm zurückkehren."

Hermine wurde wieder ernst. Sie wusste, dass er das durchziehen würde. Snape konnte so stur wie ein Maulesel sein.

Noch immer nicht gewillt, einfach so aufzugeben, drückte sie sich an ihn und erkannte, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte: Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr. Seine Atmung ging schwer und ein rhythmisches Zittern fuhr durch seine Glieder.

"Was für Informationen wollte er von Ihnen?"

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Verwunderung an.

"Warum fragen Sie das?"

"Nur so", sagte Hermine und zuckte dabei möglichst belanglos mit den Schultern. "Sie haben über Harry und Ron geredet und über die Schlange. Voldemort wird Sie nicht grundlos zu sich bestellt haben. Bestimmt wollte er etwas von Ihnen wissen."

Snape versteifte sich und schlug hart die Kiefer aufeinander. "Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass Sie diesen Namen nicht benutzen sollen, Granger."

"Und ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Professor. Es werden noch mehr folgen, wenn Sie mir nicht dabei helfen wollen, Antworten zu finden. Zum Beispiel, warum Sie sich nicht von mir helfen lassen wollen. Genieren Sie sich etwa vor mir? Man könnte glatt meinen, Sie haben Angst davor, dass ich etwas sehen könnte, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe."

Snape brummte eine unflätige Bemerkung vor sich hin, die Hermine ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie einmal in der Lage stecken würde, sich auf so unkonventionelle Art über ihn zu amüsieren.

Nachdem er sich widerwillig dazu herabgelassen hatte, sich von ihr ins Bett bugsieren zu lassen, lagen sie nebeneinander unter der Decke. Zwar hatte er sich immer noch beharrlich geweigert, die Sachen auszuziehen, womit Hermine letztendlich nachgegeben und nicht weiter darauf bestanden hatte, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, doch immerhin waren sie soweit gekommen, sich nicht weiter miteinander zu zanken.

Träge kuschelte sie sich an seine Schulter und betrachtete aus der Nähe sein Gesicht. Er erwiderte wortlos den Blick. Irgendwann hatte Hermine genug von der Grabesstille. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und strich interessiert mit der anderen seine Strähnen zur Seite.

„Warum haben Sie Dumbledore ermordet? Ist es, weil Sie ihn nicht leiden konnten?"

„Wer sagt, dass dem so war?"

„Sie haben nicht viel für andere Menschen übrig, Professor."

„Ah", gab er sarkastisch von sich. „Folglich müsste ich also jeden töten, der mir nicht passt. Das wäre nur logisch, nicht wahr?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Sagen Sie es mir. Ich schätze, Sie sind der Einzige, der den wahren Grund kennt."

„Dann sollten Sie auch wissen, dass Sie das nichts angeht, Granger."

Hermine stutzte. Das war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Sie wollen doch sicherlich nicht, dass die ganzen Fortschritte, die wir im Umgang miteinander gemacht haben, wieder zerstört werden, oder?"

Snape schnaubte leise. „Wenn Sie das hier als Fortschritt bezeichnen, bitte. Ich hingegen sehe die Sache ein wenig anders. Und wissen Sie auch, wieso? Sie fallen in meine Privatsphäre ein und -"

Er brach ab und schloss grummelnd die Augen. Doch selbst jetzt konnte Hermine an seinen flackernden Lidern erkennen, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitete.

„Und was?"

„Sie sollten aufhören, mir Fragen dieser Art zu stellen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich dasselbe bei Ihnen tue, Granger."

Plötzlich sah er sie wieder an und Hermine biss sich verkrampft auf die Lippe. Es war beunruhigend, ihn so zu sehen.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Sie würden mir nicht sagen, wo sich Ihre Freunde aufhalten. Ich hingegen werde nicht über den Dunklen Lord reden. Ist das klar?"

Sie nickte. Wenn es um Harry oder Ron ging, war es besser, nichts zu riskieren. Immerhin war es Snape, um den es sich hier handelte.

„Sonnenklar."

Eine Weile lang funkelte er sie abschätzig an, die Brauen in der Mitte bis zum Anschlag zusammengezogen. Dann drehte er den Kopf in die andere Richtung, sodass sie ungehindert einen Blick auf seine markante Hakennase werfen konnte.

Sie wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und sein Gesicht berühren, traute sich jedoch nicht. Anders Snape.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung schnellte er hoch, rollte sich auf sie und begrub sie unter seinem Körper. Erbarmungslos bohrten sich seine Augen in ihre und Hermine fürchtete schon, er würde die Sache neu zur Sprache bringen, würde sie vielleicht wirklich nach Harry und Ron ausfragen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er sah sie einfach nur an, so innig und tief, dass sie blinzeln musste, wenn sie nicht wollte, wenn er in ihren Geist eindrang.

Als sie daraufhin den Blickkontakt zu ihm wieder aufgenommen hatte, erkannte sie, dass er etwas Schmerzvolles in seinem Ausdruck hatte. Er wollte zweifelsohne etwas von ihr wissen, vielleicht eine Information beschaffen, die wichtig für ihn war.

In diesem Moment begriff Hermine, wie gefährlich das Spiel wirklich war, auf das sie sich eingelassen hatte. Snape war Voldemort treu ergeben. Was tat sie eigentlich hier?

Sie bekam Panik und wollte ihn von sich schieben, wand und wälzte sich unter ihm. Als das keinen Erfolg zeigte, öffnete sie den Mund, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, das, was auch immer er vorhatte, zu tun, obgleich sie wusste, dass es irrsinnig gewesen wäre. Er hätte sie mühelos überwältigen können. Aber auch jetzt kam er ihr zuvor. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Lippen und brachte sie von einem sanften Kopfschütteln begleitet zum Schweigen. Eigentümlicherweise war es dieser Blick, der sie besänftigte: Seine schwarzen Augen waren von so vielen Emotionen durchzogen, wie sie es selten zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie waren umrankt von den langen Strähnen, die so vertraut in sein Gesicht hingen und sich bemühten, die verzerrten Züge zu verstecken, die besagten, dass irgendetwas in ihm vorging, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Sie hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, alles kam zur Ruhe. Der kleine Kampf war vorbei. Schwer atmend lag sie unter ihm und bemühte sich, ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu sortieren.

Nicht lange darauf spürte sie seine andere Hand, die an ihrer Taille hinabglitt und sich zwischen ihre Körper schob. Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und stützte sein Gewicht auf den Arm. Mit einem gezielten Griff zog er ihren Rock nach unten und ließ die langen Finger über ihren Unterleib streichen. Unmittelbar darauf spürte sie sie zwischen ihren Beinen.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt, das zu tun, konnte aber nicht an sich halten. Die Faszination, die sie für seine Finger entwickelt hatte, war durchaus berechtigt, wenn man bedachte, wie er es beinahe mühelos schaffte, sie mit einigen gezielten Bewegungen durch das Höschen hindurch um den Verstand zu bringen.

Snape sagte nicht ein Wort. Als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie sein konzentriertes Gesicht. Seine Nasenflügel vibrierten leicht, obendrein hatte er die Brauen wie auch die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Den Blick von ihr abgewandt reckte er den Oberkörper empor und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um mit seiner freien Hand ihre Schenkel auseinander zu schieben. Ein letztes Mal strich er sanft über ihre feuchte Mitte, ehe die Bewegung seiner Finger endete. Dann ging alles schnell.

Binnen Sekunden hatte er das Höschen von ihr gerissen und seinen Gürtel und die Hose geöffnet, um sogleich von einem tiefen Grollen begleitet in sie einzudringen.

xxx

Als Hermine am Morgen danach erwachte, war das Bett neben ihr leer. Sie fühlte die Anstrengungen der letzten Nacht durch ihren Körper jagen, die zu ihrem Erstaunen alles andere als unangenehm gewesen waren und biss sich auf die Lippe, um das leise Glucksen zu unterdrücken, das ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Zufrieden streckte sie sich und fand Snape, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt, am Fenster stehend vor. Er hatte seinen Frack im Laufe der Nacht ausgezogen, doch das weiße Hemd darunter hatte er beharrlich anbehalten. Es hing ihm locker aus der Hose, die wieder an ihrem üblichen Platz saß.

"Guten Morgen", sagte sie verlegen und blinzelte in das weiße Licht hinein, das durchs Fenster fiel. "Es schneit ja!"

Blitzartig sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte auf ihn zu. Snape reagierte nicht im Mindesten auf ihren Ausbruch. Er versteifte sich jedoch ein wenig, als sie den Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte und verträumt den tanzenden Schneeflocken zusah. Erst nach einer Weile hatte er sich scheinbar mit ihrer Anwesenheit abgefunden.

"Werden Sie heute beim Frühstück sein?", fragte Hermine gedankenverloren.

Er brummte.

"Nein. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich habe ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, Granger."

"Oh. Aber es sind Ferien. Wir könnten doch hier bleiben und es uns gemütlich machen."

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr. Dann nahm er sie bei den Schultern und sah sie von oben bis unten an. Für einige Sekunden wusste sie nicht, was in ihm vorging. Es war befremdlich, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er ihren nackten Unterleib studierte. Vielleicht hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er letzte Nacht erneut mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Doch das musste er nicht, dachte Hermine insgeheim, denn sie hatte dabei endlich den ersehnten Höhepunkt erreicht, den er ihr zuvor verwehrt hatte. Vielleicht spielte er aber auch einfach mit dem Gedanken, ihr die restlichen Sachen vom Leib zu reißen, um etwas mehr als nur ihre unteren Regionen kennenzulernen.

"Es geht nicht, Granger", sagte er eindringlich. "Hören Sie endlich auf, sich etwas vorzumachen. Was wir hier tun, kann nicht einfach so weitergehen, als würde alles andere um uns herum nicht existieren."

Hermines eben noch so gute Laune verschwand sofort nachdem sie den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht entziffert hatte. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch die Vorstellung, sich hier mit ihm zu verkriechen, gefiel ihr weitaus besser, als all die ungewissen Zukunftsaussichten. Es war zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Traurig nickte sie und senkte den Blick auf seine vor ihr aufragende Brust. Es stand außer Frage, dass seine Worte sie verletzten. Mehr noch, als er ahnen konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 15

„Es war gut, den Standort zu wechseln, nachdem das mit Nagini passiert ist."

„Wo seid ihr denn jetzt, Harry?"

„Im Forest of Dean. Du hast mir ja erzählt, dass du da mit deinen Eltern beim Zelten warst. Ist bestimmt ganz nett hier, wenn nicht gerade alles verschneit ist. Jetzt ist es einfach nur saukalt."

Hermine hatte sich im Stillen endlose Gedanken gemacht, nachdem Snape ihre beiden Freunde erwähnt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht trauen konnte oder gar durfte, ob sie nun mit ihm schlief oder nicht. Daher war es besser, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten. Jeglicher Streit mit ihm war eine Gefahr, der sie aus dem Weg gehen musste.

Besorgt überlegte sie dennoch, ob sie Harry irgendetwas von den neuesten Entwicklungen zwischen ihr und dem Professor erzählen konnte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Je weniger er wusste, desto weniger würde er sich darüber aufregen. Hinzu kam natürlich auch, dass sie aufpassen musste, nichts von ihrer intimeren Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu erzählen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine auch am nächsten Abend in seinem Bett lag und dort auf ihn wartete. Zuvor hatte sie versucht, ihn im Labor aufzusuchen. Diesmal jedoch ohne Glück: Er war unauffindbar gewesen.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand in Snapes Schlafzimmer apparierte. Verstört schreckte Hermine hoch und sah Snape höchstpersönlich vor sich stehen. Um die Schultern hatte er einen schweren schwarzen Reiseumhang, auf dem einige Schneeflocken zu erkennen waren, ehe er sie mit großen fahrigen Bewegungen seiner Hand abstreifte.

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte sie vollkommen unvermittelt.

Die Tatsache, dass er in Hogwarts einfach so apparieren konnte, überraschte sie kaum, denn immerhin war er jetzt der Schulleiter. Vielmehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, als er nicht aufzufinden gewesen war.

„Sie haben Feuer gemacht, Granger", stellte er ausweichend fest. „Grundgütiger. Da kommt man heim und wird gleich so herzlich empfangen."

Hermine schnaubte leise.

„Ist Ihnen noch nie aufgefallen, wie kalt es hier unten ist?"

„Offengestanden nicht in letzter Zeit", entgegnete er zynisch und schälte sich aus dem Umhang, den er, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, über den Sessel warf. Anschließend schwebte er auf das Bett zu und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf, die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen erhoben. „Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie hier in meinem Bett liegen. Streng genommen sogar das dritte Mal. Aber wir wollen nicht kleinlich sein, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schielte unbeholfen zu ihm empor. Wenn er wüsste, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war, würde er bestimmt nicht so reagieren.

„Gut, dass Sie das so sehen", sagte sie etwas zu überzogen für seinen Geschmack. „Ihre Einstellung macht die Sache leichter."

Snape, nun gewarnt, legte den Kopf schief und zog eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe.

„Welche Sache?"

„Die, dass Filch mich auf dem Weg hierher erwischt hat und ich ihm gesagt habe, Sie hätten mich ins Labor bestellt, um dort sauberzumachen."

Angestrengt holte er Luft und Hermine fürchtete schon, er würde vergessen, wie sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, seit sie miteinander schliefen.

„Sie haben ihn also angelogen", stellte er schlicht klar. „Und weiter?"

„Sie waren nicht da, also habe ich mich alleine an die Arbeit gemacht. Ein Glück, dass Sie letzte Nacht so ein Chaos hinterlassen haben, Professor, sonst würde ich jetzt in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Dann lachte er bitter auf.

„Ich kann das fast nicht glauben, Granger."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkte, dass er offenbar große Mühe hatte, sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen. Sichtlich aufgebracht nahm er die Hände hoch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ist Ihnen jemals in den Sinn gekommen, was für Folgen Ihr Verhalten nach sich ziehen könnte? Schlimmer noch. Ich fürchte, Sie wissen genau, dass das, was Sie tun, falsch ist. Nichtsdestotrotz tun Sie es. Doch warum ist das so?"

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", sagte Hermine mit demütig gesenkter Stimme. Ihr war beinahe jedes Mittel recht, um ihn zu besänftigen. „Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, erinnert es mich ein wenig an Sie."

„An mich?"

„Ja. Sie sind schließlich der, der die größten Geheimnisse mit sich herumträgt. Aber zerbrechen Sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf, Professor. Sie sagten ja bereits, dass ich in Bezug auf Ihre Ehre falsch liege. Vermutlich irre ich mich jetzt ebenfalls."

Snape sagte nichts darauf und zog es vor, im Bad zu verschwinden. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, sodass Hermine zusammenzuckte.

Während sie in seinem Bett lag und auf seine Rückkehr wartete, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Sie wollte keineswegs den Rest der Nacht in ihrem Turm verbringen. Doch noch war nicht geklärt, wie er auf sie reagieren würde, wenn er aus dem Bad käme. Außerdem fiel ihr der Anhänger mit der darin verborgenen Münze ein, den sie um den Hals hatte. Sollte Snape ihr zufällig die Klamotten vom Leib reißen (nicht dass sie damit rechnete, dass er das nach dem jüngsten Vorfall tun würde) und dahinterkommen, was es damit auf sich hatte, wäre alles Weitere in großer Gefahr.

Schnell nahm sie das Schmuckstück ab und versteckte es ganz vorne in ihrem Schuh. Dann kroch sie wieder unter die Decke und wartete. Einige Minuten später ging die Tür auf und er kam heraus, nur noch mit seiner schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd bekleidet.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ein paar Kleinigkeiten klären", sagte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah ihn von der Seite her an. Es war schwer, festzustellen, was in ihm vorging. Streng genommen wusste sie selbst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, darauf zu hoffen, dass er sie so ohne Weiteres mit dieser Lüge davonkommen lassen würde.

„Wenn Sie weiterhin Wert darauf legen", setzte er nach, „Ihre Freizeit in meiner Nähe zu verbringen, müssen wir uns an einige Vereinbarungen halten. Sie wollen doch sicher nicht auffliegen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal hier herkommen. Und ich habe keine Lust darauf, dem Personal zu erklären, was Sie in den Kerkern zu suchen haben."

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen an. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte, wagte es aber auch nicht, zu widersprechen, wenn sie ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte.

„Heißt das, Sie erteilen mir die Erlaubnis, wieder herzukommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Es heißt, Sie werden die Arbeit im Labor offiziell wieder aufnehmen, um Ihre Strafe abzubüßen."

Hermine lächelte. Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie sich einfach nach vorne warf und die Arme um seinen Leib legte. Snape hingegen runzelte abschätzig die Stirn. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so verletzlich gefühlt wie in diesem Moment, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

Befreit klammerte sie sich an ihn und drückte ihren Kopf an die Mulde zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. Sie wusste, dass er dem nur zugestimmt hatte, um ihr einen Vorwand zu liefern, am Abend bei ihm sein zu können; warum auch immer, blieb eine Sache, die offenbar keiner von beiden auszusprechen wagte. Der Hauptgrund war wohl die sexuelle Lust, die sie beide für sich entdeckt hatten. Hermine hatte ohnehin nichts dagegen, ihm weiterhin zu assistieren, solange sie sich nur nicht wieder so einsam und verloren fühlen musste, wie es damals der Fall gewesen war, als sie sich auf den Astronomieturm geflüchtet hatte.

Angeregt durch die Nähe zu ihm fing sie an, ihre Nase an seinem freigelegten Hals zu reiben. Nie zuvor hätte sie gedacht, dass sich seine unter den üblichen Gewändern, die er tagein tagaus trug, nahezu schon unnatürlich blasse Haut so gut anfühlen würde. Sie war fest und sanft zugleich. Zudem roch er so verführerisch nach Mann, dass ihr dabei ganz schummrig wurde.

Mit gespitzten Lippen drückte sie kleine Küsse auf seine Kehle, die ihn schaudern ließen, ehe ihre Zunge hervorschoss und die Erkundungstour fortsetzte.

Snape atmete scharf aus. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit einem Mal schneller. Plötzlich umfasste er mit den Händen ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Hermine zögerte nicht lange und kam ihm entgegen. Sie setzte sich auf ihn, sodass sich ihre Gesichter ungehindert gegenüber waren. Wortlos lehnte sie dann ihre Stirn an seine und versenkte ihre Hände in seinen langen Strähnen. So sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

Auf einmal legte Snape die Arme um ihre Schultern und presste ihren Körper so begierig an sich, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Überdeutlich konnte sie die Erregung spüren, die durch seine Hose hindurch gegen ihren Unterleib stieß.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und Hermine genoss es, als sich das Geräusch bis weit in ihre Mitte auszubreiten schien. Sein Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und sie fühlte ihre Wangen förmlich glühen. Seit einer Weile schon hatte sie sich gefragt, ob er sie jemals küssen würde, obwohl es absurd gewesen war, darüber nachzudenken. Snape war zwar zum Sex bereit gewesen, ein Kuss aber bedeutete etwas ganz anderes. Er konnte so viel Gefühl in sich bergen, dass sie kaum über die wahre Bedeutung dahinter nachzudenken wagte. Außerdem wusste sie selbst nicht, ob sie überhaupt gewillt war, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Die Küsse mit Victor waren in ihren Augen viel zu schnell passiert, um eine tiefere Bedeutung hinterlassen zu haben. Die Vorstellung, Snape zu küssen, war dagegen einfach nur aufregend wie kaum etwas anderes.

In diesem Moment, als sich sein Blick tief in ihre braunen Augen bohrte, wusste sie, dass er denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte wie sie. Und dann geschah es.

Ganz langsam wich er zurück, legte den Kopf schief und brachte seine Lippen auf ihre nieder. Bereits damals, als sie überschäumend vor lauter Emotionen dasselbe bei ihm getan hatte und dann einfach davongelaufen war, hatte sie diese Art der Berührung als überaus sinnlich empfunden, ohne so recht zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Nun war alles noch weitaus komplizierter geworden. Der anfänglich raue Sex, den sie mit ihm gehabt hatte, warf einen dunklen Schatten auf die eigentümliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen. Aber da war sie: Eine völlig neue Seite an Snape, sanft und verunsichert. Sie konnte zweifellos die Nervosität spüren, die in ihm steckte. Es war ebenso unbeschreiblich wie untypisch für ihn, so zu reagieren.

Schier überwältigt von dieser Erkenntnis ließ sie ihn fortfahren; ließ zu, dass er sie mit seinen dünnen weichen Lippen erkunden konnte. Dabei war ihr Snape bei näherer Überlegung nie als empfindsamer oder gar zärtlicher Mann erschienen. Erst jetzt, wo er es erlaubte, dass sie so ungezwungen und willig auf ihm saß, realisierte sie, wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihn wusste.

Als seine Lippen dann auseinanderdrifteten und seine Zunge gegen ihre stieß, konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger zurücknehmen. Begierig öffnete sie den Mund und ließ ihn ein. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umkreisten und liebkosten einander.

Ermutigt drückte Hermine sich so fest sie konnte an ihn und begann, ungestüm mit den Fingern seine Haare zu durchforsten. Er stöhnte leise auf, hatte irgendwann im Laufe des Vorgangs die Lider herabgesenkt.

Langsam ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen und zog sie mit sich auf das Bett nieder. Dort hockte sie auf ihm und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu küssen. Sie fing an, sich auf ihm zu bewegen und rieb ihren Unterleib an seinem. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so auf ihm kauerte und Hermine musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Position gut leiden konnte. Es hatte etwas zutiefst Erregendes an sich, ihn unter sich zu spüren. Zugleich gab es ihr jegliche Freiheit, ihre eigenen Fantasien und Sehnsüchte auszuleben, denn seine Männlichkeit zwischen ihren zitternden Schenkeln war so heiß, dass sie glaubte, ihr Unterleib würde jeden Moment auf ihm zerfließen.

Wie zwei fesselnde Bänder spürte sie seine Arme, die sie an ihn drückten. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinab und zogen und zerrten an ihrer Bluse, ehe sie darunter fuhren und mit den langen Fingern ihre nackte Haut erkundeten.

So paradox es immer noch war, auch Hermine spürte den Drang, ihn aus seinen Sachen zu befreien.

Sie löste sich von der Faszination los, die seine zerwühlten Strähnen ihr bescherten und widmete sich den Knöpfen seines Hemds. Ungeduldig fingerte sie daran herum, bis sie endlich seine Brust freigelegt hatte. Sie sah das Unterhemd darunter zum Vorschein kommen und schob Ihre Finger an den Seiten daran vorbei bis hin zu seinen Brustwarzen. Interessiert stellte sie fest, dass die Haut ihres Professors nur spärlich von Härchen durchzogen war und spürte jeden seiner darunterliegenden Rippenbögen arbeiten, während er wild atmend damit beschäftigt war, unterhalb ihrer Bluse ihren BH zu öffnen.

Bereits jetzt konnte sie sagen, dass er eher zäh als muskulös gebaut war, doch es spielte keine Rolle für sie. Sie hatte es aufgrund seiner hageren Statur nicht anders erwartet und wollte endlich wissen, was sich unter seinen Hüllen verbarg. Sie wollte ihn mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen, den Körper des Mannes, der sie so an sich gefesselt hatte, dass sie dabei jegliche Vernunft abgelegt hatte.

Bis zuletzt hatte er sie nie so weit voranschreiten lassen. Das erste Mal, als sie versucht hatte, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, waren ihr blitzschnell seine Hände zuvorgekommen und Hermines Exkursion hatte unmittelbar bei seinem schwarzen Frack geendet. Damit war dann Schluss gewesen.

Nicht so diesmal. Irgendwie wurde Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wollte, dass sie weitermachte, obwohl es ihm missfiel, sich vor ihr zu entblößen. Was genau es damit auf sich hatte, konnte sie wie so oft, wenn es um ihn ging, nicht feststellen. Vermutlich hatte er selbst Schwierigkeiten, sich dieses Verhalten zu erklären. Oder es hing mit seiner jahrelangen Isolation zusammen, die er hier in den Kerkern erfahren hatte.

Nach Luft ringend setzte sie sich auf und stürzte sich auf die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemds. Etwas weiter unten, bei seiner Hose angelangt, überlegte sie kurz, ob sie es wagen konnte, fortzufahren. Ein Blick nach oben ließ sie neuen Mut schöpfen. Sie wusste, was sie in ihm geweckt hatte und würde darum kämpfen, es auszubauen.

Snape stöhnte mit geöffnetem Mund auf, als sie seinen harten Schaft herausholte. Lüstern hielt sie ihn in ihrer Hand und bearbeitete ihn beinahe spielerisch mit den Händen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann erreichte er den Höhepunkt, ungeduldig und viel schneller als sie es erwartet hätte. Dennoch war es ein unvergessliches Erlebnis für sie gewesen, ihn dabei zu beobachten.

Er war noch nicht einmal richtig erschlafft, da kam er wieder zu sich und rollte sich mit ihr herum, sodass sie unter ihm lag.

Mit unverwechselbarer Härte in den Augen sah er sie an und Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, wie er in der Vergangenheit selbst über Dumbledore eine gewisse Macht in den Händen gehabt hatte, als er sich geweigert hatte, Harry weiter in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Verwundert fragte sie sich nach dem Warum des Ganzen. Warum hatte er all die Dinge getan, die er zu verantworten hatte? Warum hatte er sie nicht zurückgehalten, um sich mit ihr zu vereinen? Warum war sie jedes Mal eifersüchtig, wenn sie ihn nicht voll und ganz zu spüren bekam? Warum musste er jedes Mal, wenn sie anfing, etwas forscher zu werden, die Oberhand zurückerobern? Es kam ihr eigenartig vor, nach allem, was inzwischen geschehen war, wieder daran erinnert zu werden, wer er leibhaftig war. Zwar schien er es zu mögen, sich langsam mit ihr auszutauschen, wollte dabei aber nie alles von sich offenbaren.

Snape senkte den Kopf und lehnte ihn schwer atmend an ihre Stirn, als er auf ihr lag. Ein Schauder jagte durch seinen Körper, wie um die letzten Wellen der versiegenden Lust auszukosten, ehe er vollends in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Zutiefst ergriffen wollte Hermine etwas sagen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und sie blieb stumm. Wieder einmal hingen ihm seine langen Strähnen ins Gesicht und machten es ihr schier unmöglich, den Ausdruck dahinter zu entziffern. Alles, was sie zu sehen glaubte, war Schmerz.

Er öffnete den Mund und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Bleiben Sie hier, Granger. Aber warten Sie nicht auf mich."

Erst jetzt, als er sich von ihr wälzte und seine Sachen in Ordnung brachte, begriff sie, dass er dabei war, sie zu verlassen. Sein ungestümes Verhalten und der Schmerz ergaben endlich einen Sinn. Wie so oft zuvor hatte sie es verdrängen wollen. Das Warum zählte nicht für einen Menschen wie ihn. Er gehörte nicht ihr. Er gehörte Voldemort.


	16. Chapter 16

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 16

Er war fort und Hermine wollte nichts tun als sich in seinem Bett verkriechen und es nie wieder verlassen. Sie mochte seinen Geruch, der überall im Bett und an ihr selbst zu haften schien, mochte es entgegen aller Erwartungen sogar, daran erinnert zu werden, wie er vor ihren Augen gekommen war. Doch dann spürte sie die klebrigen Überreste seines Ejakulats an ihren Fingern und begriff, dass es falsch war, sich das Hirn darüber zu zermartern, warum er gegangen war. Er war nicht grundlos fort, sondern weil er ein Todesser war. Und vermutlich war er jetzt genau da, wo er hingehörte.

Sie nahm den Zauberstab hervor und ließ die Spuren an ihren Händen verschwinden. Es war zum Heulen, als sie die Zusammenhänge immer wieder aufs Neue Revue passieren ließ. Eilig fischte sie nach ihrer Münze und schrieb an Harry, der genau das tat, was sie jetzt brauchte: Sie auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Froh darüber, dass sich bei ihm und Ron eine bedeutsame Entwicklung getan hatte, las sie gebannt jede Zeile. So erfuhr sie, wie Harry im Wald von einem gleißenden Licht zu einem Weiher geführt worden und darin das Schwert von Gryffindor entdeckt hatte. Als er dann das Schwert herausholen wollte, wäre er fast in dem eisigen Wasser des Weihers ertrunken, wenn Ron ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde herausgefischt hätte.

„Du hättest das Medaillon ablegen müssen, bevor du ins Wasser gestiegen bist, Harry. Nach allem, was wir über Horkruxe wissen, hätte dir klar sein müssen, dass er versuchen würde, sich gegen etwas, das ihn zerstören kann, zu verteidigen."

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch, Hermine. Aber zum Glück ist ja nochmal alles gutgegangen."

„Glück ist gar kein Ausdruck! Wie ist Ron überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, mitten in der Nacht nach dir zu suchen?"

„Er war beim Pinkeln und dann hat er das Licht ebenfalls gesehen und ist ihm gefolgt."

Hermine legte grummelnd die Stirn in Falten, als sie das las. Was für ein Zufall aber auch! Konnte sie die beiden denn wirklich so ohne Weiteres sich selbst überlassen?

„Jemand muss uns absichtlich das Schwert gebracht haben, Hermine", fuhr Harry fort.

„Das dachte ich mir. Und du sagst, der Patronus, den du gesehen hast, war eine Hirschkuh?"

„Ja. Eindeutig."

„Ist das nicht seltsam, wo deiner doch ein Hirsch ist?"

„Ich weiß."

Dass das nicht die Antwort war, die sie sich erhofft hatte, verstand sich von selbst. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr dahinterstecken musste.

„Denkst du, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer was gespürt hat, als Ron das Medaillon zerschlagen hat?"

„Dumbledore meinte damals, dass das eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Aber warum fragst du?"

„Ach, nur so."

Wieder einmal entschied sie sich dafür, dass er die Wahrheit nicht wissen musste. Doch die Frage, warum Voldemort Snape zu sich bestellt hatte, blieb offen.

In der Morgendämmerung, als sie endlich eingedöst war, wurde sie von der Ankunft des Professors geweckt. Laut polternd machte sich seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar und Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass mit ihm längst nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sie rappelte den Oberkörper hoch und schob sich die zerzausten Locken beiseite, um sich ein Bild von allem machen zu können, wobei sie heftig erschrak.

Snape fiel vor ihren Augen wie ein Sack Zement bäuchlings auf das Bett und regte sich nicht mehr. Er hätte sie fast unter sich begraben, wäre Hermine nicht blitzschnell zur Seite gewichen.

„Professor!"

Kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, realisierte sie, dass er sie nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

"Professor!", rief sie noch einmal.

Snape reagierte immer noch nicht auf sie. Er robbte erschöpft auf das Kissen zu und drehte den Kopf von ihr weg, als er darin niedersank.

Hermine beobachtete ihn und verschränkte säuerlich die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Mitleid mit ihm haben oder wütend auf ihn sein sollte. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass er fortgehen musste.

Leise seufzend kletterte sie über seine Gestalt hinweg und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Als sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, die langen Strähnen nahmen ihr wieder einmal erfolgreich die Sicht, streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und schob sie beiseite.

"Und?", fragte sie abschätzig. "Was wollte er diesmal?"

Er öffnete eines seiner Augen und sah sie mit einem Funkeln darin an. "Hören Sie endlich auf, mich das zu fragen, Granger."

Seine Stimme war ein einziges Knurren gewesen, sodass Hermine ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Wie schon so oft zuvor musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sich langsam alles zusammenzufügen schien. Da war die Tatsache, dass er sie (im Gegensatz zu den Carrows) gut behandelt hatte, obwohl seine Launen oft nur schwer zu ertragen waren. Dann die schier unermüdliche Arbeit im Labor, um die Schule mit Medikamenten und dergleichen zu versorgen, falls es zu einem Angriff Voldemorts und seiner Todesser kommen würde - von denen er übrigens einer war, wie sie sich im Stillen ermahnte. Und dann sein rätselhaftes Verschwinden gestern Abend, sowie die Sache mit dem Schwert, von der Harry berichtet hatte.

Wenn er jetzt bei Voldemort gewesen war, woran sie keine Zweifel hatte, wo war er dann gewesen, als sie ihn in seinem Labor gesucht hatte? Alles was sie wusste, war, dass er schneebedeckt zurückgekommen und ihrer Frage nach seinem Verbleib ausgewichen war. Und warum hatte er sie damals nicht knallhart bestraft, als sie versucht hatte, das Schwert zu stehlen? Er wusste, dass sie mit ihren Freunden in Kontakt stand, während er selbst wiederum die Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit den Portraits im Schulleiterbüro auszutauschen. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Harry das Schwert erhalten hatte? Doch wieso hatte er dann das gefälschte Schwert in das Verlies nach Gringotts bringen lassen? Offenbar doch nur, weil er nicht wissen konnte, dass es eine Kopie gewesen war. Außerdem, Todesser brachten keinen Patronus zustande, soweit sie das wusste. Doch das musste nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er wissen konnte, dass sie das einmal erfahren hatte.

Snape hatte inzwischen beide Augen fest geschlossen und Hermine betrachtete unablässig sein Gesicht. Alles in ihr war in Aufruhr. Sie sah den rätselhaften Mann aus den Kerkern neben sich liegen, der angefangen hatte, sie in seiner Nähe zu dulden, was auch immer das heißen mochte. Sie wusste, dass er Dumbledore ermordet hatte und seither vermutlich noch weitaus verrufener war als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Er war zweifelsohne einsam. Doch warum weigerte er sich strikt dagegen, ihr seine Motive offenzulegen? Was für einen Unterschied machte das schon für ihn, wo er doch, wie er gesagt hatte, auf der 'richtigen' Seite stand?

"Haben Sie jemals einen Patronus hervorgebracht, Professor?", fragte sie plötzlich in die Stille hinein, die nur ab und an vom Knistern des Feuers im Kamin unterbrochen wurde.

Snape schien zuerst nicht darauf zu reagieren und Hermine wollte schon anfangen, sich lauthals über sein abweisendes Verhalten auszulassen, zum Beispiel darüber, dass sie keine Lust darauf hatte, ihm zwar einen runterholen zu dürfen, aber sonst keine Wertschätzung zu spüren bekam, es sei denn, er war gnädig gestimmt.

Vollkommen unerwartet wälzte er sich mit einem Mal schwerfällig auf die Seite und legte den Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. Mit müden Augen, die von tiefen Schatten umringt waren, sah er sie an.

"Warum interessieren Sie sich so für das, was ich tue, Granger?", fragte er und seine Stimme war dabei so eindringlich, dass sie fröstelte. "Sie denken doch nicht wirklich, ich würde nicht merken, was Sie vorhaben. Oder?"

Wie auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde sie rot. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte schnell den Blick auf seine Brust.

"Und was denken Sie, was ich vorhabe?"

Er seufzte tief und langanhaltend. "Sie wollen Informationen sammeln, Granger. Das tun wir derzeit alle. Es ist kein Geheimnis. Aber haben Sie sich schon einmal damit auseinandergesetzt, was passiert, wenn ich sie Ihnen gebe und Sie sie gegen mich verwenden?"

Hermines Herz klopfte, während sie über seine rätselhafte Antwort nachdachte. Sie sah auf und merkte, dass er den Blick von ihr genommen hatte. Abwesend starrten seine Augen an ihr vorbei in den Raum hinein.

"Sie wollten meinen Tod wie viele andere auch", sagte er weiter. "Auch das an sich ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man es aus Ihrem Blickwinkel betrachtet."

"Ich kann nicht bestreiten, was Sie gesagt haben", warf sie ohne Umschweife ein. "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich mich einmal in dieser Lage befinden würde, Professor."

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah sie wieder an.

"Und was genau hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten?", fragte er ruhig und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Hermine schickte ein stilles Stoßgebet zum Himmel und holte angestrengt Luft. Wenn er das, was sie zu sagen vorhatte, zu hören bekäme und sie sich irrte, wäre sie in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten als sie es ohnehin schon war.

"Es bedeutet, dass ich ernsthaft in dem Glauben bin, rechtfertigende Gründe gefunden zu haben, die mich an Ihrer Loyalität zweifeln lassen. Entweder bereuen Sie, Dumbledore getötet zu haben und setzen nun alles daran, es wieder gut zu machen. Oder, was noch viel seltsamer wäre, Sie haben nie aufgehört, für ihn zu arbeiten."

Snape grinste sie verschlagen an. "Das wäre nun wirklich zu absurd, meinen Sie nicht? Er ist tot, Granger. Ich selbst habe ihn umgebracht."

Verwundert über seine Reaktion atmete sie durch. "Das ist ja das, was ich nicht verstehe. Deshalb dachte ich, Sie könnten mir dabei helfen, die Sache aufzuklären."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, den Blick nun wieder von ihr abgewandt.

"Nicht heute, Granger. Es war eine lange Nacht. Sie sind durcheinander und ich ebenfalls."

Hermine schnaubte. Sie war mit einem Mal so aufgebracht, dass ihr alles gleichgültig zu sein schien. Fest entschlossen, jetzt nicht nachzugeben, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er mehr oder weniger gezwungen war, sie anzusehen.

"Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben? Haben Sie mir denn überhaupt zugehört? Oder ist Ihnen wieder einmal einfach nur alles egal?"

Blitzartig schnellte er hoch und griff nach ihren Armen. Dann drückte er sie nahezu mühelos flach mit seinem Körper auf das Bett nieder, führte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen und hielt sie fest, sodass sie sich unter ihm kaum noch bewegen konnte.

"Vorsicht, Miss. Übertreiben Sie es nicht. Sie sind hier in meinem Territorium. Das heißt, Sie haben keine Ahnung, worauf Sie sich einlassen, wenn Sie sich mit mir anlegen."

Hermine nickte klamm. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihre Augen stoben. Die Enttäuschung über sein zurückweisendes Verhalten machte ihr nach der gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihm weitaus mehr zu schaffen, als der Umstand, sich in seiner Gewalt zu befinden.

"Warum haben Sie sich dann überhaupt meiner angenommen?", stieß sie verletzt aus. "Warum haben Sie sich um mich gekümmert, anstatt mich an Amycus oder Alecto auszuliefern? Wenn Ihnen wirklich alles egal gewesen wäre, hätten Sie mich auch einfach an Voldemort übergeben können. Aber das konnten Sie nicht, weil Sie wussten, dass ich zu Harry Kontakt habe, nicht wahr? Sie wollten verhindern, dass ich Ihnen Ärger mache. Deshalb haben Sie mich nachsitzen lassen. Und das ist Ihnen gelungen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es angestellt haben, dass ich aufgehört habe, Sie zu hassen. Sie sind überhaupt nicht die Sorte Mann, die mich jemals interessiert hätte. Aber nach all den gemeinsamen Stunden mit Ihnen im Labor dachte ich doch tatsächlich, dass sich etwas zwischen uns verändert hat! Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein!"

Sie verstummte atemlos. Als ihr daraufhin einfiel, dass er sie noch immer festhielt, zerrte sie wütend an ihren Armen und schrie ihn an.

"Lassen Sie mich endlich los!"

Snape sah sie an. Die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen eng zusammengezogenen Brauen pochte und seine Nasenflügel bebten, so aufgewühlt schien er aufgrund ihres Ausbruchs zu sein.

"Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Granger", sagte er leise. "Es war naiv von Ihnen, sich mit mir abzugeben. Sie hätten es besser wissen müssen."

Noch ehe sie begriff, was er damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn geradewegs auf ihr Gesicht.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte sie mit nun zittriger Stimme, die unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.

Snape schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid. Aber es geht nicht anders. Sie würden nicht aufhören, ehe Sie alles zerstört haben."

"Zerstört?"

Sie rang nach Luft. Instinktiv wusste sie, was er vorhatte. Sein Blick war so leer, dass sie keine Zweifel an seiner Absicht hatte. Sie fing an zu schreien, mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte, zappelte und wehrte sich.

Snape schürzte indes von Schmerz verzerrt die Lippen. "Es muss so sein, Granger."

"Nein!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften. "Wie können Sie es nur in Erwägung ziehen, sich an meinem Gedächtnis zu schaffen zu machen? Wenn Sie das tun, werden Sie es auf ewig bereuen, das versichere ich Ihnen!"

"Und warum, Granger, sollte das so sein? Ich bin gespannt. Aber wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir mit einer Ihrer rührseligen Ausreden anzukommen. Das mag bei Filch ziehen, nicht jedoch bei mir."

Panisch sah sie in seine Augen und suchte nach etwas, das ihr den Hals retten konnte. Etwas, das ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

"Sie wollen also, dass ich Ihnen sage, warum Sie das nicht tun sollen?"

"Etwas schneller, wenn's recht ist", zischte er ihr zu. "Ich bin müde und meine Geduld ist längst ausgereizt."

Hermine nickte beschwichtigend.

"Gut. Ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Aber legen Sie endlich den Zauberstab weg. Bitte. Tun Sie es um Ihrer selbst willen."

"Das wird sich noch zeigen, Granger. Bisher haben Sie mich nicht überzeugt."

Wäre die Situation nicht so dringlich gewesen, hätte sie selbst jetzt mit den Augen gerollt. Doch so unterdrückte sie den Drang.

"Es quält Sie, was Sie auf dem Turm getan haben", sagte sie felsenfest überzeugt. "Und wissen Sie auch, warum? Sie wollten Dumbledore nicht töten, ob Sie ihn nun mochten oder nicht. Deshalb sind Sie auch dorthin zurückgekommen, als Sie mich da oben gefunden haben. Anders als die anderen Todesser haben Sie ein Gewissen, Snape."

Er legte den Kopf schief und lachte mit spöttisch erhobenen Mundwinkeln auf. "Habe ich das denn, Granger?"

Hermine war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sie hielt starr seinem Blick stand. Ihre braunen Augen trafen beinahe schon flehentlich auf seine schwarzen, in der Hoffnung, er möge endlich ein Einsehen haben.

"Sagen Sie es mir. Sie selbst haben versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie eine Ehre besitzen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, bekommen Sie endlich die Möglichkeit, damit aufzuhören, all die Fehler zu machen, die Sie gemacht haben. So einfach ist das. Es gehört nicht mehr als eine einzige Entscheidung dazu, Professor, aber auch nicht weniger. Doch Sie sind der, der sie treffen muss."

Snape seufzte und setzte sich auf. Er machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit seiner Hand und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Ein letztes Mal sah er sie an, ehe er seine zittrigen Finger durch die Haare schob. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, stand er auf und verschwand im Bad.

Hermine blieb zurück. Sie war zu durcheinander, um weiter darüber nachdenken zu wollen, was geschehen war. Fest stand nur, dass sie eine Höllenangst davor gehabt hatte, dass er ihr Gedächtnis verändern und sie vergessen lassen könnte, was zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte oder gesagt worden war. Trotz allem wollte sie daran festhalten. Sie wollte es nicht vergessen, ganz gleich, wie schwierig es zuweilen mit ihm sein konnte.


	17. Chapter 17

xxx

Offensichtlich ist einigen von euch mein Mangel an weihnachtlicher Stimmung nicht entgangen. In meinen Kapiteln geht es wie immer auch um Enttäuschung und Hass.

Um das zu erklären, werde ich euch ein Bisschen davon erzählen. Das erspart es mir trotz aller Bitterkeit, einzeln auf die persönlichen Fragen einzugehen ;)

Wenn ich über Snape schreibe, kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich einen Verbündeten gefunden, der sich genau mit mir und dem, warum ich so bin, wie ich bin, identifizieren kann und andersherum genauso.

Seit ich denken kann, hatte ich nie das Gefühl, in diese Welt zu gehören. Ich kam mir vor wie fehl am Platz. Ob von meinem Umfeld beabsichtigt oder nicht, bleibt dahingestellt. Es gibt zu viele offene Fragen, auf die ich nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten habe. Warum kann ich mich an nichts Schönes aus meiner Kindheit erinnern? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Ausreden und Ausflüchte sind durchaus ein Weg zur Besänftigung kindlicher Neugierde. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen.

In der Schule war ich nicht besonders beliebt und wurde irgendwann zum Spielball für andere. Einmal waren es meine Klamotten, die missfielen, ein andermal meine Frisur. Seit ich meine Kleidung selbst wählen kann, hat sich das geändert. Heute macht sich niemand mehr wegen meiner Frisur oder meiner Klamotten lustig. Einige finden mein Auftreten unheimlich, manchmal steckt auch Bewunderung dahinter, wenn mich jemand ansieht. Ich muss mich nicht verstecken, obwohl mir danach ist. Mir ist es inzwischen gleich, wenn mir jemand Komplimente aufgrund meines Äußeren macht. Auch dann, wenn sie aufrichtig gemeint sind. Ich kann nichts damit anfangen. Das fehlende seelische Gleichgewicht hat sich etabliert, wurde fester Bestandteil meines täglichen Daseins.

Vielleicht, so bilde ich mir nach all den Jahren ein, wenn sich jemand aus meinem Umfeld für mich eingesetzt oder starkgemacht hätte, wäre etwas anderes aus mir geworden, hätte ich irgendwann glücklich sein können. Aber so war es nicht. Ich wurde nicht nur in der Schule herumgeschubst. Irgendwann hörte ich einfach auf, zu erzählen, wie ich niedergemacht wurde. Es interessierte sowieso niemanden. Was ist schon ernst zu nehmen und was nicht? Schwäche wurde nicht akzeptiert, dafür andere Dinge, Erwartungsdruck zum Beispiel. Meine eigenen Enttäuschungen steigerten sich in schier unüberwindbare Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit hinein. Bis heute stecke ich darin fest.

Das Verlangen, da rauszukommen, bringt mich an den Punkt, an dem ich letztendlich wieder bei Snape lande. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was er eigentlich getan hat, dass James ihn seit der ersten Begegnung im Zug so abgestempelt hat. Was ist das mit James, dem eingebildeten, bessergestellten Jungen, der sich gegen Snape wandte?

Es gibt einige Eigenschaften an mir, die mich an Snape erinnern, genauso wie ich ihn mir laut der Beschreibung in den Büchern vorstelle. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte.

xxxhouseghost/burdenofimpurityxxx

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 17

Verstört wanderte Hermine in Snapes Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Er war nun schon seit etlichen Minuten im Bad verschwunden. Inzwischen hatte sie Holz nachgelegt, damit das Feuer nicht ausging und verbissen mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach zu gehen. Doch wie so oft brachte sie es nicht fertig, die Dinge ungeklärt im Raum stehenzulassen.

Nachdem sie hörte, wie er das Wasser der Dusche abstellte, schlüpfte sie kurzerhand zurück ins Bett und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Draußen war es jetzt schon hell und Hermine klemmte ungeduldig ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Unablässig fragte sie sich, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, wenn er erst einmal vor ihr stand, aber Snape kam erst nach weiteren zehn Minuten aus dem Bad. Frisch rasiert und in einer neuen Garnitur seiner schwarzen Sachen stand er vor ihr und warf einen finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung.

„Sie kommen zu spät zum Frühstück, Granger."

Perplex sackte Hermine die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Aber – aber ich dachte, wir sollten miteinander reden ..."

„Mir ist gleich, was Sie dachten. Ich als Ihr Schulleiter fordere Sie auf, sich heute beim Frühstück einzufinden. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, werde ich es wissen. Des Weiteren erwarte ich Sie heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr im Labor."

Spätestens jetzt hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr, dass seine Laune an diesem Tag alles andere als gut war.

Beim Frühstück traf sie Neville. Und obwohl sie ihn eigentlich ganz gut leiden konnte, hatte sie keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Doch nachdem sie wohl oder übel in der Großen Halle ausharren musste, um den Professor nicht noch weiter zu verärgern, gab sie sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bald darauf war sie in eine hitzige Diskussion mit ihrem Schulkameraden verstrickt.

„Aber das ist ganz und gar unmöglich, Neville. Du weißt, was die Carrows mit uns machen, wenn sie merken, dass wir irgendetwas Verbotenes im Schilde führen."

Neville zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern und Hermine fing ernsthaft an, zu bezweifeln, ob er ihr überhaupt richtig zugehört hatte.

„Ich hab keine Angst mehr vor denen", sagte er stolz, wobei er ziemlich überzeugend klang. „Meine Oma meinte auch, dass wir uns nicht alles gefallen lassen sollen."

„Deine Oma ist aber auch nicht hier. Sie weiß nicht, wie es hier zugeht."

„Dann willst du nicht mitmachen? Das ist sehr schade, Hermine, denn weißt du, ich hab schon mit Luna und einigen anderen von Dumbledores Armee gesprochen. Fast alle sind dabei. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet du einen Rückzieher machst."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Energisch schüttelte sie ihre wilde Lockenmähne. Wenn er wüsste, was sie in diesem Schuljahr auf sich genommen hatte, um Harry zu helfen, würde er nicht so reden.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir die Sache schleunigst wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen. Das bedeutet nichts als Ärger."

Enttäuscht sah Neville sie an. Dass er sich das anders vorgestellt hatte, war unschwer zu erkennen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Harry hier wäre, würdest du nicht so reagieren. Wer war es denn damals, der versucht hat, einen Widerstand gegen Umbridge aufzustellen? Das warst du!"

„Das war damals, Neville. Heute sind wir von Todessern umgeben. Das ist nochmal etwas ganz anderes als Umbridge."

Neville stand auf und ließ seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll über den Boden schaben, sodass alle in ihrer Nähe die Hälse renkten, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

„Dann ist das also dein letztes Wort?", fragte er und klang dabei fast schon beleidigt.

Hermine nickte, obwohl sie befürchtete, dass das nicht ausreichen würde, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, so wie es bei ihr auch gewesen war.

Als sie Harry später von Nevilles Plänen, sich gegen das Regime der Carrows starkzumachen, berichtete, war die nächste Diskussion im Gange. Zuerst war er begeistert von der Idee, Snape und seinen Kumpanen eins auszuwischen. Hermine jedoch verpasste ihm schnell einen Dämpfer.

„Ich kann sie wirklich verstehen, Harry. So langsam haben wohl auch die letzten Zweifler begriffen, dass du der Auserwählte bist, der Du-weißt-schon-wen zur Strecke bringen muss. Sie alle wollen helfen. Sie wollen etwas tun, etwas bewegen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihr Vorhaben unterstützen werde. Ich hab mir schon genug Ärger aufgehalst."

„Das weiß ich, Hermine", schrieb Harry beschwichtigend, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das, was sie mit ihm geteilt hatte, nicht annähernd an der Oberfläche dessen kratzte, was sich wirklich im Verborgenen mit Snape abgespielt hatte. „Du hättest mitkommen sollen. Wir hätten dich hier gut gebrauchen können."

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Wir haben alle drei dafür gestimmt, dass ich weiterhin zur Schule gehe und von dort aus versuche, etwas über Dumbledores Pläne herauszufinden. Er war so lange in Hogwarts, dass ich fest davon überzeugt bin, dass sich weitere Hinweise hier verstecken müssen, die uns helfen können. Außerdem", fiel ihr dabei hellseherisch ein, „weiß Neville ja gar nicht, was wir vorhaben, um Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten. Wenn er sich jetzt einmischt, könnte er uns am Ende nur unerwarteten Ärger machen."

„Vielleicht hast du gar nicht so unrecht", lenkte Harry schließlich ein. „Ron und ich, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann es soweit sein würde, dass die Schüler endlich genug davon haben, sich unterdrücken zu lassen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir hier richtig vorankommen. Jetzt, mit dem Schwert, müssen wir nur noch fündig werden. Deshalb dachten wir, wir sollten vielleicht mal Mr. Lovegood einen Besuch abstatten."

„Lunas Dad? Aber wieso?"

„Du hast mir doch von dem Symbol erzählt, das in deinem Märchenbuch aufgetaucht ist. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich es schon zuvor gesehen habe. Mr. Lovegood zum Beispiel hat es auf Bills Hochzeit um den Hals getragen. Bestimmt hat es etwas zu bedeuten, Hermine. Wir wissen nur nicht, was das sein könnte. Und warum hätte Dumbledore dir das Buch vermachen sollen, wenn nicht, um einen Hinweis darin zu verstecken?"

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir dachten, wir könnten etwas erreichen, indem ihr nach Godric's Hollow geht? Es hätte dich fast das Leben gekostet. Mir kommt es zudem komisch vor, dass Dumbledore dieses Zeichen nicht einmal erwähnt hat, als er dich auf die Sache mit den Horkruxen vorbereitet hat."

„Ehrlich gesagt überrascht mich das nicht sonderlich."

„Das darfst du nicht denken, Harry."

„Nein? Hör auf, ihn zu verteidigen, Hermine. Ich hab das satt. Er hat uns nichts als Rätsel hinterlassen. Das Einzige, was uns von seinen Erbstücken bisher wirklich geholfen hat, war das Schwert. Aber bis wir das hatten, hat es gedauert."

„Trotzdem. Er wollte, dass du die Horkruxe suchst. Alles andere muss warten."

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm ihre Meinung darüber, Lunas Dad einen Besuch abzustatten, verständlich gemacht hatte. Was die Sache mit dem Schwert anbelangte, war sie sich jedoch immer noch nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Wenn Snape nichts zu vertuschen gehabt hätte, wieso hätte er dann ihr Gedächtnis manipulieren sollen?

Nervös verkroch sie sich in der Bibliothek, um endlich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Erst am Abend, als es Zeit war, sich in die Kerker aufzumachen, verließ sie ihr stilles Refugium wieder.

Im Labor war Snape schon längst zugange. Hermine wunderte sich kaum noch darüber, wie er es schaffte, so viel Energie für sein Vorhaben aufzubringen. Ihr ging es ähnlich, denn wann immer sie den Kopf so voller Gedanken hatte, kam sie nur schwer zur Ruhe.

Während sie ihn verhalten aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Sie mochte die Art, wie er sich fortbewegte und seine Hände präzise jeden einzelnen Arbeitsschritt ausführten. Ob er nun dabei aussah wie der wandelnde Tod, mit den tiefen Schatten um die Augen und dem zerfurchten blassen Gesicht, spielte im Grunde genommen keine Rolle für sie. Sein Aussehen allgemein war noch nie zwingend attraktiv gewesen, dennoch fand sie es auf absonderliche Weise anziehend. Vor allem aber war bewundernswert, mit welcher Hingabe er sich den Aufgaben widmete, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Es war eine durchaus interessante Eigenschaft für einen Menschen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie selbst ebenfalls einen Hang zu einem derartigen Verhalten hatte.

Eine ganze Weile arbeiteten sie stillschweigend und eingespielt nebeneinander her, bis Hermine es nicht länger aushielt und das Messer aus der Hand legte, mit dem sie eine Handvoll getrockneter Knollen zerkleinert hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden, was heute Morgen beinahe passiert wäre, Professor", sagte sie zaghaft, wobei sie sich bemühte, dem Vorfall an sich etwas Verständnis abzugewinnen, um die eigentliche Tragik dahinter nicht zum Vorwurf werden zu lassen. „Es ist nicht gerade beruhigend, hier neben Ihnen zu stehen und zu wissen, dass Sie mich einem Gedächtniszauber unterwerfen wollten. Genau genommen behagt mir die Vorstellung, dass Sie das tun wollten, gar nicht."

Snape schnaubte abfällig.

„Niemand hat Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt, Granger."

„Wirklich? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das in Wahrheit so locker sehen."

„Und mir ist gleich, was Sie darüber denken."

Aller guten Vorsätze zum Trotz hatte Hermine recht schnell genug von seiner Abfuhr. Energisch schritt sie auf ihn zu und baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf.

„Dann war Ihnen unser Kuss letzte Nacht also auch egal?"

Während sie flehentlich zu ihm aufblickte und auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, sah Snape sie mit einem unleserlichem Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen an. Er wusste, dass sie damit rechnete, enttäuscht zu werden. Doch irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern und hielt ihn davon ab, zu voreilig zu handeln. Freilich konnte sie nicht wissen, wie sehr sie ihn mit ihrer Unbefangenheit und Kühnheit gefesselt hatte. Kaum jemand, außer natürlich ihrem Freund Potter, hatte es je gewagt, die Stimme gegen ihn zu erheben und ihm über den Mund zu fahren.

Als er spürte, dass sie aus lauter Frustration drauf und dran war aufzugeben, nahm er die Hand hoch und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Er blickte ihr jetzt so eindringlich ins Gesicht, dass ihre Knie ganz weich wurden.

„Sehen Sie es denn immer noch nicht?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Es fiel ihm weitaus schwerer, überhaupt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, als sie ahnen konnte. „Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb Sie es vergessen sollten."

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen suchte sie nach Worten.

„Ich - ich verstehe nicht. Wollen Sie damit vielleicht sagen, dass Sie es mir erleichtern wollten?"

„Nicht nur, Granger. Auch mir selbst."

Durch seine Worte nur noch mehr verunsichert blinzelte sie.

„Und was genau hat das zu bedeuten?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, dass diese zerbrechliche Verbindung, die er zu ihr aufgebaut hatte, je ein zufriedenstellendes Ende nehmen würde. Schon gar nicht für ihn.

Noch ehe er sich darüber im Klaren war, was er eigentlich tat, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie schwungvoll zu sich heran, sodass sie hart mit seinem Körper kollidierte. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern senkte er dann den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Hermine ließ es geschehen. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, eine Erklärung von ihm zu erhalten und wusste jetzt, dass es irrsinnig gewesen war, zu hoffen, er könnte sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Doch so war er eben.

Wie von Sinnen klammerte sie sich an ihn, grub die Nägel in seinen Rücken und erwiderte den Kuss. Sein Mund brannte, verzehrte sich regelrecht nach ihr. Seine Zunge schoss hervor und traf auf ihre. Sogleich spürte sie, wie er sich langsam mit ihr in Bewegung setzte, seine Arme sie in die Luft hoben und am Rande der Arbeitsplatte absetzten. Er presste sich an sie und fuhr mit den Händen zwischen ihre Körper, um ungeduldig ihren Unterleib zu befreien. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und schob sich mit einem gezielten Stoß in sie. Sein Verhalten war so ungestüm, dass es durchaus etwas Besitzergreifendes an sich hatte.

Wie um den Gedanken zu untermauern, stöhnte er auf.

Schaudernd vergrub Hermine ihre Finger in seinen langen Strähnen, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Ihr ging es obgleich der Differenzen zwischen ihnen nicht anders. Jetzt, da sie wusste, wie es war, mit ihm zu schlafen, kam es ihr seltsam vor, es jemals mit einem anderen zu tun. Sie war inzwischen so mit seinem ungezügelten Auftreten vertraut, dass ihr der Gedanke, einen anderen Mann als ihn an ihren Körper heranzulassen, grotesk erschien.

Es dauerte nicht lange für ihn, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Er war so darauf versessen gewesen, sie mit seinem Samen auszufüllen, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, sich auf ihn einzuspielen.

Es spielt keine Rolle, sagte sie sich im Stillen. Wenn er sie so sehr haben wollte, war das nur ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.

Erfüllt blieb er auch danach noch in ihr verborgen und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn. Sie konnte das Zittern spüren, das wie die letzten Ausläufer seiner Tat wohlig durch seinen Körper jagte. Sein Atem dazu ging stoßweise.

„Niemand sonst darf je davon erfahren, Granger. Niemand."

Er blickte auf und fixierte sie mit seinen wilden schwarzen Augen.

Hermine nickte, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Sie verstand auch so, dass sich seine seltsamen Worte nicht nur auf den gemeinsamen Sex bezogen, wagte es aber nicht, weiter danach zu fragen. Was auch immer es war, das er im Schilde führte, es bestätigte ihre Vermutungen, dass Snape weitaus mehr zu verbergen hatte, als es den Anschein hatte und alle glauben sollten.


	18. Chapter 18

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 18

Nicht lange nach ihrem sexuellen Aufeinandertreffen hatten sie das Labor verlassen. Die Gesichter zueinander gewandt lagen sie Seite an Seite in seinem Bett und sahen sich an. Hermine wollte so gerne mehr darüber wissen, was vor sich ging, wusste aber nicht, wie sie die Sache zur Sprache bringen sollte, ohne dabei wieder zu riskieren, dass er auf Abstand ging. Sie war ungeheuer erleichtert darüber, nun eine Berechtigung gefunden zu haben, die es ihr endgültig erlaubte, den angestauten Hass auf ihn auf Eis zu legen.

In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal die Ereignisse und Gespräche der letzten Wochen durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Instinkte sie genau in die richtige Richtung geführt hatten. Fast schon übermütig aufgrund dessen reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, reagierte aber nicht weiter darauf. Allem Anschein nach wollte er abwarten, was ihr diesmal im Kopf herumschwirrte, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, ihr entgegenzukommen.

Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie war so Feuer und Flamme für ihn, dass sie nicht länger darüber nachdenken wollte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und strich wie selbstverständlich mit den Fingern über die schwarzen Knöpfe. Als er sie nicht davon abhielt, fing sie an, einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Im Anschluss folgte sein Hemd. Begierig zog sie es aus seiner Hose und schob sein Unterhemd nach oben.

Er schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht behagte, sie das tun zu lassen, sah aber auch keinen Grund, warum sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machen sollte. Wenn er sich das Recht herausnahm, sie so freizügig zu vögeln, war es doch das Mindeste, dass sie eine Gegenleistung erhielt.

Vorsichtig setzte sie mit den Fingerspitzen ihr Vorhaben fort, erkundete zum ersten Mal überhaupt bewusst seinen Körper, sah die Narben und Striemen, die die Flüche Voldemorts und seiner Todesser in seine Haut getrieben hatten, genauso wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, wobei der Umstand, ob es nun im Kampf oder in Demut vor seinem Herrn geschehen war, nebensächlich wirkte. Die Vorstellung an sich, einen Menschen niederknien zu lassen, um ihn so zu verletzen, war barbarisch. Schnell steigerte sich Hermines anfängliche Faszination für ihn in Unverständnis und Wut, am Ende sogar Scham. Hatte sie nicht selbst den Wunsch gehegt, ihn für seine Vergehen bluten zu lassen?

Irgendwann öffnete er die Augen und fasste nach ihrer Hand. Es war keine bedrohliche Geste, die nun dahintersteckte, so wie es oft zuvor der Fall gewesen war. Abwägend sahen sie sich an und in ihr überschlug sich alles. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, was damals auf dem Friedhof passiert war, als Cedric gestorben war; wie die Todesser untertänig vor der wieder zum Leben erweckten Macht Voldemorts auf der Erde gekauert hatten, in dem Bewusstsein, dass sein Zorn sie jeden Augenblick treffen könnte. Wie eigenartig war es da, sich in Snapes Lage zu versetzen, wo doch seine Rolle noch immer nicht endgültig geklärt war. Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass er im Verborgenen Dinge tat, die ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kopf kosten könnten, wenn jemand davon wüsste.

Hermine verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. Er musste nicht erfahren, was in ihr vorging. Entschieden rollte sie sich auf ihn, wobei sie ihn unter sich auf das Bett niederdrückte. Er ließ sie gewähren.

Seine Hände kamen hervor und fingen an, sie obenrum auszuziehen. Er strich ihre Locken beiseite und berührte sanft ihre entblößten Brüste.

Hermine genoss das Gefühl. Es war so prickelnd, so erregend, dass sie sich ohne lange zu zögern aus ihren restlichen Sachen befreite. Nackt saß sie auf ihm und ließ sich von ihm ansehen.

Seine langen Finger glitten über ihre Haut, gefolgt von seinen schwarzen Augen, die sie bewundernd betrachteten.

„Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe, Professor", sagte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf den roten Lippen.

Sie glitt von ihm und legte sich neben ihn, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt.

Snape zögerte. Es war nicht seine Art, sich nackt vor jemandem zu zeigen. Wenn er Sex hatte, war der Akt stets auf den rein körperlichen Part beschränkt. Für Emotionen oder sonstige Spielchen war da kein Platz. Er hatte sich noch nie dafür interessiert, ob außer ihm noch jemand zum Zug gekommen war oder nicht.

„Ich bestehe darauf", sagte sie auffordernd und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

Barsch schob er sie fort.

„Sie haben mir nichts zu befehlen, Granger", knurrte er sie an.

„Vielleicht ist das so. Aber wenn Sie ehrlich sind, hat es Ihnen gefallen, mit mir zu schlafen. Und wenn wir es wieder tun, möchte ich Sie voll und ganz dabei spüren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es nicht bereuen werden."

Er grummelte leise vor sich hin und zog sich aus. Hermines Herz klopfte ihr derweil bis zum Hals. Nicht weil sei neugierig war, sondern weil sie wusste, dass es riskant war, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er sie jederzeit mühelos überwältigen können, genauso wie er es damals gesagt hatte.

Zum Glück war seine Stimmung nicht ganz so schlecht, wie er sie glauben lassen wollte, denn kurz nachdem er nackt neben ihr lag, schien ihn seine eigene Kuriosität eines Besseren zu belehren.

Er rollte sich auf sie und fing an, mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals und ihre Brüste zu bearbeiten.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Das Gefühl, ihn nackt auf sich zu haben, war schier überwältigend. Nicht lange darauf spürte sie deutlich die Härte seiner Männlichkeit gegen ihren Bauch stoßen, zweifelsohne ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm gefiel, sie zu erkunden.

Zutiefst bewegt von den neuesten Entwicklungen nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. Sanft strich sie ihm die Strähnen beiseite, reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Arme und Beine schlangen sich um ihn, um ihn so fest wie möglich an sich zu drücken.

Snape schauderte. Er hatte das nicht erwartet. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden so innig bei sich zu spüren, nackt, Haut an Haut.

Während er sich widerspenstig von ihr dazu hinreißen ließ, sich fallenzulassen, überkamen ihn all die unbekannten Gefühle, mit denen er nichts anzufangen wusste. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, wusste, dass sein Penis nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt war, sie zu erobern.

Mit einem gezielten Griff zwischen ihre Körper führte er ihn in sie ein und tauchte in die wärmende Höhle, die ihn so begierig wie nie zuvor Willkommen hieß. Der verbotene Ort, von dem er wusste, dass er alleine es war, der ihn je erkundet hatte.

Der Gedanke ließ ihn frösteln. Seit Beginn an hatte er ihn verdrängt, hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass es keine Rolle spielte, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass das nicht wahr war. Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht, zu ihm vorzudringen, warum war ihm selbst ein Rätsel gewesen. Ob sie tatsächlich nur gehofft hatte, etwas aus ihm herauszubringen, um ihren Freunden heikle Informationen verraten zu können? Es war ihm gleich. Im Moment hatte er andere Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, so wie ihren willigen Körper, der sich ihm im Einklang mit seinem entgegen reckte. Das, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte, holte ihn ein. Die Sehnsucht, sich einem Menschen nahe zu fühlen, nagte schmerzhaft an seinem harten Schwanz, ebenso wie sein quälendes Gewissen.

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt bewegte er sich langsam und mit Bedacht, kostete jede ihrer Regungen aus, als er in sie glitt und wieder hinaus.

Zitternd lehnte er sein Gewicht auf seine Unterarme und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen den ihren, um sie mit der Zunge zu liebkosen.

Er hörte ihr leises Stöhnen in seinem Mund widerhallen, fühlte wie ihre Finger seine arbeitende Muskulatur am Rücken ertasteten.

Sie forderte mehr, brachte ihn dazu, sich schneller zu bewegen, während sie zeitgleich ihre Hände in seinen langen Strähnen im Nacken versenkte.

Es hatte etwas Sinnliches an sich, als er ihr junges Gesicht betrachtete, wohl wissend, dass sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Dann geschah es: Wie eine erlösende Welle brach die Lust aus ihr heraus, laut, spürbar bis in die Tiefen ihres Seins hinein.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Selbst jetzt, als er sich ebenfalls gehen ließ, um sich bis in die kleinste Pore hinein mit ihr zu vereinen, musste er sie ansehen. Es war wie eine Erlösung, zu wissen, dass er das erfahren durfte. Ihr junger Körper war sein. Und so sollte es bleiben.


	19. Chapter 19

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 19

Wie jedes Mal außer sich, wenn er von Malfoy Manor kam, eilte Snape gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinauf in das Schulleiterbüro.

„Er möchte, dass Miss Granger die Schule verlässt", herrschte er das Portrait hinter seinem Schreibtisch an. Er war so aufgebracht, dass er sich gar nicht erst die Zeit nahm, seinen langjährigen Mentor zu begrüßen. „Ihr Blutstatus war von Anfang an eine Gefahr für sie. Ganz besonders in diesem Schuljahr."

Dumbledore nickte beflissen. Er schien es gewohnt zu sein, so von seinem Gegenüber angeredet zu werden.

„Verstehe. Und wenn sie das tut, was dann?"

Snape nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare, als er sich in den ausladenden Stuhl hinter dem Tisch wuchtete und Dumbledore in die wachen blauen Augen blickte.

„Sie wird ins Ministerium gerufen werden und sich dort einer Untersuchung unterziehen müssen."

„Das heißt, sie werden ihr den Zauberstab abnehmen."

„Ja."

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass dieser Tag kommen wird", sagte Dumbledore inmitten eines tiefen Seufzers.

Snape wirkte dadurch keineswegs beschwichtigt. Eine dunkle Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen.

„Haben Sie das", bemerkte er in einem leicht süffisanten Tonfall. „Und warum haben Sie dann nichts unternommen?"

„Mir sind die Hände gebunden, Severus. Genau wie dir. Niemand unserer verbliebenen Verbündeten im Ministerium kann etwas dagegen tun. Und auch sonst sind alle machtlos gegen Toms Einfluss."

Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe einen Plan."

Verwundert legte das Portrait die Stirn in Falten.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Dass ich einen Versuch unternommen habe, um sie zu retten, Albus."

„Was soll das? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Wohl kaum. Aber um Sie nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen, werde ich offen mit Ihnen reden: Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. Darin liegt das Geheimnis verborgen, mit dem niemand gerechnet hätte."

Dumbledore wurde käseweiß. Ein leises Raunen, von den anderen Portraits an den Wänden stammend, ging durch den Raum, doch keiner der beiden beachtete es weiter.

„Du hast was?", fragte Dumbledore krächzend. Er wirkte so betroffen, dass ihm schlicht und ergreifend die Worte im Halse steckenblieben.

„Es war nicht beabsichtigt, dass es eines Tages soweit kommt, wenn Sie darauf hinauswollen", erklärte Snape gelassen, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt, das unter diesen Umständen zu tun. „Wir haben uns lediglich ein wenig aufeinander zubewegt. Nichts Großes. Oder sehe ich vielleicht aus wie jemand, der sich binden möchte?"

Er grinste so verschlagen, dass Dumbledore einen Moment lang nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

„Du meinst das ernst? Wie konntest du das nur tun!"

„Das ist nebensächlich. Entscheidend ist, dass sich dadurch völlig neue Perspektiven eröffnet haben. Irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, dass es auf diesem Wege vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie vor dem Schicksal zu bewahren, das ihr blüht, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie in die Finger bekommt."

„Das heißt, du schläfst weiterhin mit ihr? Und sie hat keine Ahnung von dem, was du vorhast?"

„In der Tat."

„Dann habt ihr also nicht darüber geredet?"

„Nein."

Dumbledore lugte ihn ungläubig über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Das passt nicht zu dir, Severus. Das passt ganz und gar nicht zu dir. Sie ist so jung. Sie ist kein Spielzeug!"

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, was zu mir passt und was nicht?", fragte Snape abschätzig durch die Zähne hindurch. „Sie waren nie dabei, soweit ich weiß. Was lässt Sie also glauben, ich würde mich darum scheren, was mit jenen passiert, die ich bestiegen habe?"

„Halt den Mund, Severus!", bellte Dumbledore erzürnt. Selbst jetzt im Rahmen seines Portraits gefangen erwachte seine altgewohnte Autorität zum Leben. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du bist nicht wie die anderen. Du sorgst dich genauso wie ich es tue."

Snape lachte gehässig auf.

„Sorgen? Um wen? Hier oben ist es genauso einsam wie unten in den Kerkern, falls Ihnen das entgangen ist. Doch wenn ich es mir recht überlege, in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ..."

Auf Dumbledores Gesicht lagen nun endlos tiefe Falten, die unschwer erkennen ließen, wie sehr ihm Snapes Versuche, gleichgültig zu erscheinen, zu schaffen machten. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie zerfressen er vom Schmerz war, den er mit sich herumtrug. Ein gutes Jahr war vergangen, seit er erfahren hatte, dass der dunkle Zauberer vor ihm niemals aufgehört hatte, seiner Liebe zu Lily nachzutrauern.

„Du hattest in deinem Leben kaum Interesse an Frauen", sagte er eindringlich. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass dir ihr Schicksal gleichgültig gewesen wäre."

Snape blinzelte. Er war immer noch so aufgebracht über die Entscheidung Voldemorts, dass ihm nicht danach zumute war, sich vor Dumbledore rechtfertigen zu müssen; doch wenigstens in einem Punkt hatte Albus Recht: Er war nicht wie die anderen.

„Wir haben Krieg, Albus", sagte er schlicht, ohne weiter auf die Debatte einzugehen. „Wir haben Potter und Weasley sich selbst überlassen und wissen nicht, ob sie etwas erreichen können. Vielleicht stimmt es ja und ich sorge mich ebenso wie Sie. Daher frage ich Sie, ob Sie Miss Granger wirklich ihrem Schicksal überlassen wollen. Denn genau das wird passieren, wenn wir nicht einschreiten."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Severus."

„Dann hören Sie auf, mir Vorwürfe einreden zu wollen!", zischte er scharf. „Er wird sie so oder so töten. Ich habe auf Ihr Anraten hin eingegriffen und getan, was in meiner Macht stand, die Schüler vor den Carrows zu schützen. Sie gehört ebenso dazu wie alle anderen. Aber ich kann nun einmal nicht alle retten, dafür vielleicht sie."

„Aber … Was hast du vor? Wenn er alle Muggelgeborenen aus Hogwarts verbannen möchte, wirst du ihn nicht davon abhalten können."

„Es wäre ihr Ende. Sobald sie die Schule verlässt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Das Ministerium kennt keine Gnade. Sie haben Recht, wir beide wissen, dass es infiltriert ist. Man wird sie der Lüge bezichtigen und sie einsperren. Erst einmal in Askaban ist sie verloren. Sie ist ein so reines Geschöpf, dass sie den Dementoren nichts entgegenzusetzen hätte. Wenn sie aber ein Kind austrägt, wird der Dunkle Lord sie vielleicht verschonen. Er wird es nicht als Bedrohung ansehen. Im Gegenteil. Es könnte für ihn durchaus noch die ein oder andere Bedeutung haben."

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er musste zugeben, dass er das nicht bedacht hatte.

„Ich verstehe langsam, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber nur einmal angenommen, es wird kein Zauberer und keine Hexe werden, was dann?"

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er das herausfindet. Bis dahin bleibt sie am Leben."

„Und das Kind? Hast du denn keine Skrupel, es ihm eines Tages auszuliefern? Dein eigen Fleisch und Blut?"

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen", entgegnete Snape knurrend. „Soweit _darf_ es nicht kommen. Wir beide wissen, dass ich als Vater nicht tauge. Außerdem rechne ich nicht damit, solange am Leben zu bleiben. Sobald der Krieg vorüber ist, wird sie Hilfe bei ihren Freunden finden. Sie könnte ihre Eltern ins Land zurückholen oder bei den Weasleys Unterstützung finden. Zwei hungrige Mäuler mehr oder weniger macht bei denen keinen Unterschied. Sie ist jung. Sie wird es schon schaffen."

Dumbledore holte Luft. „Wie es aussieht, hast du alles genau berechnet", sagte er forsch und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in Snapes. „Vorausgesetzt, Harry erreicht bis dahin sein Ziel."

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen bei der Vorstellung an die geringen Aussichten, die sie alle hatten. Noch immer galt es, auf den Jungen zu setzen, ehe sie sich Hoffnungen machen konnten, den Spuk ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

„Aber, was ich nicht verstehe, wenn sie das tut, wenn sie mit dir schläft, wird sie wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen", setzte Dumbledore gedankenverloren nach. „Du unterschätzt sie, wenn du glaubst, sie würde diese Sache dem Zufall überlassen. Wie ich Miss Granger kenne, wird sie in so jungen Jahren auf keinen Fall ein Kind von jemandem wollen."

„Unterschätzen? Dasselbe gilt für meine Zauber, Albus. Ich habe meine eigenen Mittel und Wege gefunden."

„Und was bitteschön heißt das nun wieder?"

„Sie schläft in meinem Bett. Das bedeutet, sie ist die ganze Nacht in meiner Nähe."

„Soll das heißen, du hast … du manipulierst ihre Verhütung?"

„Ganz recht. Meine Zauber sind stärker als ihre. Schockiert Sie das etwa? Nun, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, Albus. Wir haben beide nie darüber geredet. Es ist einfach passiert. Rein theoretisch weiß ich nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt jemals verhütet hat."

„Severus! Wir reden hier von Miss Granger."

Snape schnaubte. „Würden Sie das bitte unterlassen? Miss Granger hin oder her. Wenn jemand den Kopf voller Sorgen hat, kann er sich schon mal vergessen."

Dumbledore funkelte ihn an.

„Bevor du anfängst, ihr die Schuld zuzuschieben, möchte ich, dass du mir dein Vorhaben näher erklärst."

„Erklären? Was gibt es da noch zu erklären?"

„Jede Menge. Wie lange geht das mit euch überhaupt schon so?"

„Ein paar Wochen."

Ein unendlich tiefer Seufzer war zu hören und das Portrait nahm den Blick von der schwarzen Gestalt Snapes. Es wurde still.

„Etwas anderes ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen", murmelte Dumbledore nach einigen Sekunden und zwirbelte nachdenklich seinen Bart um den Zeigefinger. „Du kannst unmöglich so weitermachen. Weißt du denn gar nicht, was du ihr damit antust, indem du ihr ein Kind aufbürdest?"

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Es war mehr, als Sie für sie getan haben."

Aufgeschreckt riss Dumbledore den Kopf herum und starrte Snape mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Und wenn es schief geht? Wenn unser eigentlicher Plan dabei einen Schaden nimmt? Hast du das auch bedacht?"

„Wenn es schief geht, ist alles andere auch verloren. Potter und Weasley wissen nicht weiter. Sie tappen wieder einmal im Dunkeln. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der beiden die Nerven verliert."

„Lass deine Scherze. Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du Tom das beibringen wirst?"

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. Natürlich hatte er das, obwohl er wusste, dass es kein Spaziergang werden würde, seinem Herrn davon zu berichten.

„Er wird nicht begeistert sein, zu erfahren, dass seine rechte Hand sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen eingelassen hat. Du weißt, wie er damals reagiert hat, als du ihn um das Leben von Lily angefleht hast. Er könnte dich auf der Stelle dafür töten. Und sie obendrein."

„Vielleicht", sagte Snape scheinbar kühl. Sein Blick aber war abwesend an Dumbledores Rahmen vorbei aus dem Fenster gerichtet. „Aber wenn nicht, habe ich ihr wenigstens etwas Zeit verschafft."


	20. Chapter 20

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 20

„Setzen Sie sich, Granger. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro. Sie war nicht in die Kerker gekommen, um sich eine Standpauke anzuhören, weil Neville, Ginny und Luna in letzter Zeit immer wieder versucht hatten, sich gegen die Carrows zu behaupten.

„Wenn es um die Sache mit dem Regenzauber geht, damit habe ich nichts zu tun", sagte sie wie beiläufig und hockte sich neben ihm mit dem Hintern an die Kante seiner Tischplatte, wobei sie nicht weiter auf die Aufsätze achtete, die unter ihr lagen.

Snape horchte interessiert auf. Er legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete gemächlich vor dem Schoß die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Und ich dachte, Sie sind fester Bestandteil unseres Widerstandskomitees."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war ich vielleicht einmal. Aber in letzter Zeit nicht mehr. Obwohl ich es, wie Sie wissen sollten, vorgezogen habe, alleine zu arbeiten. Sich jemandem zu widersetzen, der mich nicht einmal bestraft, hat seinen Reiz verloren, wissen Sie? Vor allem, seit ich mit dem Schulleiter schlafe."

Der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht in den Kerkern ließ ihre Wangen glühen. Seit mehreren Wochen ging sie nun schon bei ihm ein und aus und niemand ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, was vor sich ging.

Snape räusperte sich. Das war das Stichwort gewesen. Die letzten Worte in einem Satz miteinander verknüpft zu hören, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wollte niemals Schulleiter werden und wäre es wohl auch nicht geworden, wenn Albus sich nicht von diesem verfluchten Ring hätte verführen lassen.

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden, Granger", sagte er monoton. „Wir stehen vor einem kleinen Problem. Deshalb würde ich Sie gerne einer Untersuchung unterziehen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

Er lächelte schmal, erwiderte aber vorerst nichts darauf. Abwesend fuhr er sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen und betrachtete ihr ahnungsloses Gesicht. Er hatte fieberhaft überlegt, ob er zuerst mit ihr oder seinem Herrn reden sollte. Jetzt, da sie vor ihm saß, hatte sie ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Ich bin kerngesund, Professor, glauben Sie mir", setzte Hermine halb im Ernst, halb scherzend nach. „Wenn hier jemand Sorgen haben müsste, sich was einzufangen, sollte ich das sein. In den Kreisen, in denen Sie verkehren, gibt es ja allerhand Ungeziefer."

Er setzte sich auf und funkelte sie mit einem eigenartigen Blitzen in den schwarzen Augen an.

„Nur weil wir miteinander schlafen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie deshalb so ungezügelt vor mir sprechen dürfen. Ist das klar? Das andere, Ihre Gesundheit betreffend, würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht so laut damit prahlen."

Er wirkte auf einmal ziemlich nervös, schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herumkauend beobachtete Hermine, wie er mit langen Schritten im Raum umherwanderte, die Hände fest hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Urplötzlich blieb er stehen. „Sie erwarten ein Kind", sagte er schlicht.

Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Was? Aber das ist unmöglich."

„Nicht ganz. Es bleibt immer ein gewisses Risiko, nicht wahr? Sie lesen doch gerne. Daher sollte das jemandem wie Ihnen nicht entgangen sein."

Aufgebracht löste sie sich von ihrem Platz an seinem Tisch los und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Wollen Sie mir Angst einjagen?"

„Keineswegs. Aber Sie wiegen sich zu sehr in Sicherheit, Granger. Ich will Sie warnen und Sie darauf vorbereiten."

„Und wie kommen Sie dazu, das zu tun? Denken Sie vielleicht, ich schlafe mit Ihnen und unternehme nichts dabei? Halten Sie mich wirklich für so einfältig?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass wir uns bisher nicht weiter mit dem Thema befasst haben."

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und fühlte sich alles andere als wohl dabei.

„Was meinten Sie eben, als Sie sagten, ich wiege mich zu sehr in Sicherheit?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel rutschte nach oben und offenbarte ein unschönes Grinsen. Schaudernd fragte sie sich, was nur in ihn gefahren war.

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher. Ist Ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, mir zu vertrauen?"

„Soll das heißen, Sie haben mich manipuliert? Das wagen Sie nicht!"

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Granger."

Noch ehe sie den Schock überwunden hatte, den seine Worte in ihr auslösten, nahm sie die Hand hoch und schlug flach damit auf seine Wange. Es war keine Absicht gewesen, das zu tun, vielmehr eine reflexartige Reaktion, hervorgerufen durch sein widerwärtiges Grinsen und den Gedanken, von ihm hintergangen worden zu sein.

„Sie hatten nicht das Recht, das zu tun!", schrie sie zornig.

Snape blinzelte perplex. Damit, dass sie so reagieren würde, hatte er offenbar nicht gerechnet.

„Hören Sie, was ich sage? Sie sind ein mieser Lügner, Snape!"

Wütend fing sie an, mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn einzutrommeln, wobei keiner der Schläge die Kraft erreichte, die ihre Ohrfeige von eben gehabt hatte.

„WIE KONNTEN SIE DAS NUR VERANTWORTEN!"

Als Snape schließlich genug davon hatte, von ihr verhauen zu werden, griff er zielgenau nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest.

„Wagen Sie es ja nie wieder, das zu tun!", knurrte er unliebsam.

Hermine rang nach Luft. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich so eng an, als würde sie jeden Moment an der Last seiner Worte ersticken.

„Oh, ich werde noch ganz andere Sachen mit Ihnen tun", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Und jetzt lassen Sie mich los!"

„Es musste sein, Granger", sagte er hart. „Es war der einzige Weg, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie hier bleiben können. Der Dunkle Lord hat vor, alle muggelstämmigen Schüler einer Untersuchung im Ministerium zu unterziehen. Von dort gibt es kein Zurück. Das Vorhaben läuft schon eine Weile so. Bisher hatten wir Glück, dass die Schule davon verschont geblieben ist. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Es interessiert niemanden, ob Sie eine Hexe sind oder nicht. In Wahrheit geht es nur darum, Angst zu schüren. Jeder, der keinen Nachweis erbringen kann, dass seine Eltern Zauberer waren, ist verloren. Sie wissen das, Granger. Keiner der Betroffenen ist je wieder aus Askaban rausgekommen."

„Das ist mir gleich", keifte sie zurück. „Lassen Sie mich endlich los!"

Als er nicht gehorchte, wollte sie sich von ihm freimachen. Doch auch das half nichts. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Instinktiv zerrte sie an ihren Armen, zog dabei das Knie in die Höhe und rammte es ihm zwischen die Beine.

Endlich kam er zur Besinnung und ließ von ihr ab. Das Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt beugte er sich vornüber, ging in die Knie und blieb vor ihr auf dem Boden sitzen.

Hermine stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüften, während sie dabei zusah, wie er sich zu ihren Füßen wand. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und seine dünnen Lippen vibrierten wütend, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch nichts kam hervor. Lediglich sein aufgewühlter Atem war zu hören. Hermine aber war es gleich. Durch seine Strähnen hindurch sah sie auf seine verhärmte Visage und nahm mit deutlicher Genugtuung wahr, dass sie ihn knallhart da getroffen hatte, wo sie es wollte.

„Sie haben mich benutzt und hintergangen", stellte sie anklagend fest.

„Nein. Ich habe es darauf ankommen lassen, um Ihnen zu helfen."

Seine Stimme klang ganz und gar nicht nach Snape. Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, dass sie ihre Handlung fast bereute. Aber eben nur fast.

„Sie haben nie mit mir darüber geredet, Professor. Weder über den Sex an sich, noch über Verhütung. Sie wussten, dass ich davor noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen habe, nicht wahr? Trotzdem haben Sie es einfach getan. Aber Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich, ich würde ein Kind von Ihnen wollen, oder?"

Er sagte erst einmal nichts und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann rappelte er sich langsam hoch und blickte finster von oben auf sie herab.

Hermine konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was in ihm vorging. Einerseits waren sie unsagbar wütend aufeinander, andererseits beschäftigte beide der Gedanke, was das, was er getan hatte, tatsächlich zu bedeuten hatte.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch einmal.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst.

„Um Sie zu beschützen."

„Das habe ich inzwischen kapiert, obwohl mir immer noch schleierhaft ist, wie Sie das tun konnten", sagte sie bissig. „Sie haben eine merkwürdige Art an sich, Professor. Woher wollen Sie überhaupt wissen, dass Sie sich nicht täuschen?"

„Ich habe es gespürt."

„Gespürt?"

Sie schauderte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er davon wusste, wo sie doch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte?

„Ich versteh das immer noch nicht. Warum haben Sie es nur soweit kommen lassen? Sie wollen das doch genauso wenig wie ich."

„Mag sein, dass das einmal so gewesen ist. Aber inzwischen hat sich alles geändert. Auch meine Prinzipien. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund dafür, mir das anzutun", schnaubte sie ihn an. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie egoistisch es von Ihnen war, das zu tun? Sie hätten mich wenigstens fragen können."

„Oh, sicher doch", murmelte er zynisch. „Als ob Sie dem zugestimmt hätten."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte entschieden den Kopf von ihm weg.

„Wie haben Sie das überhaupt gemacht?"

„Es war nicht weiter schwer, Granger. Immerhin waren Sie in den vergangenen Wochen regelmäßig bei mir."

„Was Sie noch lange nicht dazu befähigt, sich einfach über mich hinwegzusetzen!"

"Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation", sagte er steif.

Ungläubig funkelte sie ihn an. "Die Situation sieht so aus, dass Sie mir keine Wahl gelassen haben. Sie haben mich gezwungen."

"Bitte! Wer hat denn hier wen verführt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wissen genau, dass wir beide es so wollten. Aber das, was Sie getan haben, geht entschieden zu weit. Ich bin fertig mit Ihnen."

Wutentbrannt stürmte sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür. Snape kam ihr zuvor. Er machte einen Satz auf sie zu und packte sie mit beiden Händen fest an den Schultern.

"Wo wollen Sie hin? Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, bevor Sie gehen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. War das sein Ernst? Er konnte unmöglich glauben, sie würde sich auch nur ein weiteres Wort von ihm anhören. Sie ertrug es nicht länger, ihm in sein verlogenes Gesicht zu sehen und senkte den Blick auf seine vor ihr aufragende Brust. Seine Atmung war noch immer so aufgewühlt, dass sich die Knöpfe darauf rasend schnell hoben und senkten.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben mich nicht richtig verstanden, Professor", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN."

Snape ließ wie erschlagen die Arme sinken und runzelte die Stirn.

"Aber ..." Er schluckte. "Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme, als ihm zu dämmern schien, was sie vorhatte.

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und blickte auf. Sie sah seine fragenden Augen und wünschte sich, es hätte wenigstens etwas Bedauern darin gelegen. Doch wie so oft war da nichts, das auch nur eine Spur von Reue zeigte.

"Ich möchte fort von hier", flüsterte sie leise. "Fort von Ihnen."

Wortlos starrte er sie an. Und wieder hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so reagieren würde. Unweigerlich fragte er sich, wie auch sie es ebenfalls getan hatte, was sie überhaupt voneinander wussten.

"Ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen", sagte er ernst und mit nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen.

"Das werden Sie wohl müssen. Sie können mich nicht ewig im Auge behalten. Aber um uns beiden weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen, bitte ich Sie, mir heute Nacht die Türen und Tore offen zu lassen, damit ich von hier verschwinden kann. Mehr will ich nicht von Ihnen."

Snape antwortete nicht. Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Keiner konnte mehr sagen, was das, was sich in den vergangenen Wochen zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, überhaupt gewesen war. Dann nickte er verbissen.

Langsam, als würden ihre Beine schwer wie Blei sie zu Boden ziehen, setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Erst an der Tür angelangt machte sie Halt, drehte sich um und lächelte ihm mit deutlicher Bitterkeit im Blick ins Gesicht.

"Dachten Sie wirklich, es würde so einfach werden? Sehen Sie sich an! Ihr Plan ist nicht aufgegangen, Professor. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal vorhaben, jemanden hintergehen zu wollen, sollten Sie zusehen, etwas mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn am Ende passiert genau das und Sie haben nichts gewonnen, dafür aber alles verloren."


	21. Chapter 21

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 21

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, ehe er wieder zur Besinnung käme. Fest stand nur, dass sie keine Minute länger als nötig in diesem Irrenhaus bleiben wollte.

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie in ihren Turm und packte ihren wichtigsten Kram, bestehend aus Büchern, Klamotten und einigen anderen Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche, ebenso wie sie es getan hatte, als sie die Flucht der Jungs geplant hatte. Glücklicherweise war niemand im Schlafsal gewesen, sodass sie ungestört kommen und gehen konnte, ohne lange Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Nicht einmal von Ginny konnte sie sich verabschieden; vermutlich heckte die gerade mit Neville und Luna aus, was sie als Nächstes anstellen konnten, um die Carrows zur Weißglut zu bringen.

Gute zwanzig Minuten später stand sie vor dem zu beiden Seiten von geflügelten Ebern flankierten Tor, das Hogwarts von der Außenwelt trennte. Wehmütig blickte sie ein letztes Mal über die Schulter auf die hohen Türme des Schlosses zurück, ehe sie es wagte, das Tor zu öffnen. Es ging ganz leicht. Nur ein leises Quietschen war zu hören und nicht der geringste Hauch einer Magie zu spüren, die sie aufzuhalten versucht hätte.

Hermine seufzte leise. Wenigstens diesen einen Gefallen hatte er ihr getan. Wie er es angestellt hatte, die Wachposten von ihrem Fluchtversuch abzulenken, war ihr gleich, ebenso wie das, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn irgendjemand dahinterkäme, was er getan hatte ... Nein, das war nicht richtig. Es quälte sie. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Sie schritt voran, setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und wartete, bis sich das Tor hinter ihr schloss, nachdem sie hindurchgeschlüpft war. Sie wusste, dass sich jeden Moment sämtliche Schutzzauber wieder so einrichten würden, dass niemand mehr es durchdringen konnte. Doch sie war fest entschlossen, weiterzugehen. Nichts hielt sie jetzt noch davon ab, sich ihren Freunden anzuschließen, den einzigen Menschen, denen sie vertrauen konnte.

Ohne länger zu zögern fing sie zu laufen an, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, gelenkt vom Licht ihres Zauberstabs. Nachdem sie überzeugt davon war, dass das weit genug war, um zu vermeiden, unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, disapparierte sie an Ort und Stelle.

Irgendwo in einem fernen Waldstück, wo laut ihrer Beschreibung zuletzt Harry und Ron gelagert hatten, spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Es war dunkel und kalt und keineswegs sicher hier, solange sie nicht von etlichen Schutzzaubern umgeben war.

Mit klammen Fingern holte sie ihre Münze heraus und schrieb an Harry. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie in wenigen Minuten bei ihm und Ron sein. Der Rest der ungewissen Zukunft, die jetzt vor ihr lag, sowie das weitere Vorgehen, würde sich ergeben. Wichtig war im Moment nur, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, bevor das Adrenalin abflaute, das durch ihren Körper strömte, und vor allem, den Jungs nichts von Snape oder der Schwangerschaft zu verraten.

xxx

"Ich hab es nicht länger ausgehalten dort."

"Ist es so schrecklich geworden?"

Sie nickte knapp.

"Noch viel schlimmer, Harry."

Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Hermine wusste auch so, dass sich Harrys Magen zusammenkrampfte, während er an Ginny und all die anderen dachte, die er in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte. Ihr ging es dabei nicht anders. Schuldgefühle, Scham und Wut mischten sich gleichermaßen. Sie fühlte sich so elend, dass sie sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Ob aufgrund der Sache mit der Schwangerschaft oder als Folge des wiederholten Apparierens wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch gleichgültig. Viel wichtigere Fragen drängten sich ihr auf: Warum hatte er das nur getan? Hasste er sie denn immer noch so sehr, dass er sie durch diese Hölle gehen lassen wollte? Wusste er überhaupt, was er ihr damit angetan hatte? Die wenigen glücklichen Momente, die sie mit Snape erlebt hatte, waren wie ausradiert. Nichts davon schien für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Auch nicht, dass er sie nicht aufgehalten hatte, fortzugehen.

Das Zelt, in dem Harry und Ron sich eingerichtet hatten, war trotz aller Bemühungen, es gemütlich wirken zu lassen, zugig und nicht im Mindesten heimelig. Es fehlte an vielen Dingen, die man sich im täglichen Gebrauch gar nicht wegdenken konnte, selbst dann, wenn man einen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass es dumm gewesen war, den Aufbruch so zu überstürzen. Sie hätte wenigstens noch schnell in die Schulküche schleichen können und etwas Verpflegung mitnehmen sollen.

Glücklicherweise ließen sich die Jungs die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken, dass sie außer Kleidung, Büchern und sonstigem Kram nichts mitgebracht hatte, was auf den ersten Blick von Nutzen gewesen wäre. Die Wiedersehensfreude und die Erleichterung, sich nach Monaten der Trennung in die Arme zu fallen, war größer als alles andere.

Erschöpft von ihrer Reise sank Hermine nicht lange nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem schäbigen Sofa nieder, das den Mittelpunkt der notdürftigen Behausung bildete. Wenig später fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Aufwachen stellte sie bedrückt fest, dass nicht etwa alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Etwas viel Schlimmeres machte sich in ihr breit: Die Gewissheit, mit einem heranwachsenden Kind in ihrem Körper vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, während der Vater, der die eigentliche Schuld an der ganzen Misere offenbar nicht erkennen wollte, weit weg in Hogwarts war.

Bleich vor Schreck wankte sie aus dem Zelt und klammerte sich an einem der Riemen fest, die es im Boden verankerten, um sich zu übergeben. Wenn sie Snape je wiedersehen würde, würde sie ihn dafür büßen lassen.

xxx

Harry war so besorgt um Hermine, dass es ihm schwer fiel, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Er hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie stundenlang die Karte des Rumtreibers angestarrt hatte und daraufhin über ihr zusammengesunken und in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Aber das war nicht alles, was ihm aufgefallen war: Das ein oder andere Mal hatte er gesehen, wie sie plötzlich aus dem Zelt gestürzt war, um sich zu übergeben. Er war kein Experte, was das anbelangt, aber so einfältig war er nun auch wieder nicht, dass ihm entgehen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Rein äußerlich war natürlich noch längst nichts von einer Schwangerschaft zu sehen, doch er war fest überzeugt davon, dass sie versuchte, den wahren Grund für ihre Zusammenbrüche vor ihm und Ron geheimzuhalten.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er vorsichtig an, nachdem sie die ersten Tage hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Geht schon wieder. Ich muss mich erst an das Essen gewöhnen. Und die Kälte macht mir zu schaffen. Ist schon eine ganz schöne Umstellung, hier draußen zu leben."

Obwohl sie sich bemüht hatte, es wie eine beiläufige Erwähnung klingen zu lassen, konnte sie sehen, dass er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, schließlich war es ja nicht seine Schuld, dass sie nun die spärlichen Vorräte rationieren mussten, um sie auf drei Teller zu verteilen.

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Hermine tat alles mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut, Harry."

Er stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus und setzte sich zu ihr auf einen großen Flachen Stein am Ufer des Flusses, an dem sie lagerten. Die Sonne war hervorgekommen und verbreitete eine wohltuende Wärme, die sie alle gut gebrauchen konnten, um den angespannten Gemütern etwas Erholung zu verschaffen.

„Das denke ich nicht, Hermine", begann er ernst. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du die Karte angestarrt und dich übergeben hast. Mach mir nichts vor. Ich bin nicht Ron, den du einfach mit einer Ausrede abspeisen kannst. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Und ich fürchte, ich weiß genau, was es ist."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen anfing. Seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft hatte es immer wieder Momente gegeben, in denen es nicht nötig gewesen war, gewisse Dinge auszusprechen. Sie hatten einfach immer gewusst, was in dem anderen vorgegangen war. So hatte Harry recht schnell begriffen, dass der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit im sechsten Schuljahr mit Ron zu tun gehabt hatte, als er und Lavender miteinander geflirtet hatten, ebenso wie sie gewusst hatte, dass Harry angefangen hatte, Interesse an Ginny zu finden.

„Du bist schwanger", setzte er leise nach und es klang extrem hart, obwohl das Rauschen des Flusses seine Stimme weit übertönt hatte. „Und versuch ja nicht, mir was anderes einreden zu wollen."

„Woher weißt du – wie hast du das ..."

„Wer war es?", unterbrach er sie forsch und in seinen Augen blitzte unweigerlich der berüchtigte Kampfgeist auf, den sie von Anfang an bewundert hatte. „Wenn ich den Kerl finde, bringe ich ihn um!"

Entsetzt riss sie die Hände hoch.

„Nein, Harry, so war das nicht. Es ist nicht so passiert, wie du vielleicht denkst", beteuerte sie aufgebracht. „Ich wurde nicht dazu gezwungen, wenn du das meinst."

„Du wurdest nicht … Wie ist es dann passiert? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass das ein einmaliges Erlebnis war, oder? Nein, nicht du, Hermine."

„So war es auch nicht", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Etwas mehr war schon dahinter. Aber ich wollte dabei natürlich nicht schwanger werden ..."

Ihre Stimme brach und verebbte zum Ende hin ungehört. Es behagte ihr nicht, dass er es wusste. Schon gar nicht sollte er erfahren, was tatsächlich geschehen war.

Harry sah sie an. Offenbar hatte er keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte. Bisher hatten er und Ginny Glück gehabt, dass bei ihnen nichts weiter passiert war, wobei das ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, so selten, wie sie Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, miteinander zu schlafen.

„Es ist also einfach so passiert?", hakte er vorsichtig nach.

Sie nickte.

„Jaah."

„Und ihr habt nicht verhütet oder so?"

„Doch, haben wir."

Sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen knallrot anliefen. Auch Harry schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, denn er wandte den Blick ab und kratzte mit der Spitze seines Stiefels an einem letzten Fetzen Schnee herum, den die Sonne übriggelassen hatte.

„Dann besteht also kein Grund für mich, den Typen zu hassen?", fragte er nachdenklich in die Stille hinein.

„Nein", log sie schnell, obwohl sie wusste, dass es einem schrecklichen Vertrauensbruch gleichkam, ihrem besten Freund die Wahrheit über Snape und das, was er getan hatte, zu verheimlichen.

Harry blickte wieder auf und blinzelte ins helle Sonnenlicht.

„Willst du es denn behalten?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Soweit hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Ich frage das nicht, weil ich unverschämt sein oder den Moralapostel spielen will", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. „Aber wenn du bei uns bleibst, müssen wir wissen, worauf wir uns einlassen. Eine Schwangerschaft unter diesen Umständen ist kein Pappenstiel. Wir sind auf der Flucht, Hermine. Überall im Land wird nach uns gesucht. Du weißt, was sie mit uns anstellen werden, wenn sie uns schnappen. Außerdem müssen wir uns jederzeit darauf einstellen, das Lager zu verlassen. Wir müssen apparieren können, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut für dich ist. Du brauchst Erholung, mehr zu essen, ein warmes Bett ..."

„Das ist ja wirklich rührend von dir", sagte Hermine ironisch.

Sie hatte genug davon, sich das anzuhören, auch dann, wenn es vielleicht nur gutgemeint war. Außerdem wusste sie ja selbst nicht, was sie tun sollte oder wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich es behalten werde, Harry. Bisher hatte ich den Kopf so voll, dass sich die Frage für mich gar nicht gestellt hat."

Er sah sie belämmert an und wippte mit einem Bein auf und ab.

„Willst du es Ron nicht sagen? Er sollte wissen, was auf ihn zukommt. Nur einmal angenommen, wir werden geschnappt … Er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, Hermine, schließlich geht es hier auch um sein Leben."

Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Dass die Sache so schnell die Runde machen sollte, war ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Aber Harry hatte Recht, denn wenn es hart auf hart kam, sollte jeder von ihnen wissen, was er zu erwarten hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Ich werde es ihm sagen."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht, das ihr unter diesen Umständen nicht ganz geheuer war. Doch um weitere Einwände zu erheben, war es zu spät, denn schon fragte er: „Verrätst du mir dann auch, wer es war?"

„Auf keinen Fall, Harry", wehrte sie entschieden ab. „Vergiss das sofort wieder. Es ist vorbei."

Er wirkte enttäuscht, weil sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, zugleich aber auch so, als wäre er wütend.

„Bist du deswegen abgehauen, weil es ihm gleichgültig ist? Er weiß es doch, oder?"

„Was? Harry, hör bitte auf, mich das zu fragen. Du machst es damit nicht gerade einfacher für mich."

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben, dass du so Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen bist. Wenn es wegen ihm ist, dann ist er ein ziemlich mieser Schurke, finde ich. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst."

Hermine holte Luft. Je mehr er versuchte, über die Angelegenheit herauszufinden, umso ungeduldiger wurde sie mit ihm.

„Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es in Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher war in meinem Zustand, okay? Außerdem wollte ich euch sehen. Ihr habt mir beide so gefehlt. Doch wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so kompliziert werden würde, von euch aufgenommen zu werden, glaube ich, war es die falsche Entscheidung."

„Aber ..."

„Nein. Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr davon reden. Ich möchte die Sonne genießen, die Wärme. Alles andere wird sich zeigen."


	22. Chapter 22

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 22

Im ersten Moment realisierte Hermine gar nicht, wie erleichtert sie eigentlich war, dass Harry nun davon wusste. Erst nach und nach stellte sich ein beruhigendes Gefühl ein, das deutlich besagte, wie gut es tat, zu wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte sie wieder durchatmen und das gab ihr Hoffnung. Vor allem aber bekräftigte es ihren Entschluss, das Kind trotz aller Widrigkeiten zu behalten.

Als sie wenig später Ron davon erzählte, reagierte er nicht viel anders, als erwartet.

„Du bist was? Meine Fresse! Aber ... Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

Sie und Harry sahen sich verhalten an und Hermine wollte fast darüber lachen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass er das eigentlich wissen müsse, nachdem er und Lavender damals so innig aneinandergeklebt hatten. Doch dann ließ sie es bleiben. Ihr war fast alles recht, solange er nur nicht anfing, sie mit unangenehmen Fragen zu löchern.

„Wisst ihr was? Das sollten wir eigentlich feiern", schloss Ron plötzlich. „Jaah! Wir hocken hier draußen rum und haben die erste Hürde überstanden. Der Winter geht bald zu Ende und wir leben noch. Aber wisst ihr, was das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist? Snape verbreitet Angst und Schrecken in der Schule und merkt gar nicht, was sich hinter seinem Rücken so abspielt. Genauso wie Du-weißt-schon-wer. Das ist ein wunderbarer Tag, denn für die, die uns längst tot sehen wollen, ist es wie ein direkter Schlag ins Gesicht. Oh! Meine Mum würde ein riesiges Fest veranstalten, wenn sie davon wüsste!"

Hermine schluckte. Wenn er wüsste, wer hier wen hintergangen hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich nicht so reden.

„Ron ..."

„Nein, ehrlich. Das ist ein neues Leben, das du da in dir hast. Kommt schon, Leute! Sitzt nicht so griesgrämig da. Wir werden jetzt ins nächste Dorf apparieren und uns da mit ein paar neuen Vorräten eindecken und dann gibt es Kuchen und Torte und was zum Anstoßen – für dich natürlich Saft, Hermine ..."

Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als würde er selbst Vater werden; aus lauter Unwissenheit natürlich, denn Hermine war sich sicher, dass er anders reagiert hätte, wenn es sich um sein eigenes Kind handeln würde. Zuerst fielen sie doch alle in eine Schockstarre, oder etwa nicht?

Es versetzte ihr einen eigentümlichen Stich, ihn so zu sehen. War das des Rätsels Lösung? Sollten sie alle Probleme, die damit einhergingen, einfach verdrängen und sich für einen Moment lang vormachen, alles wäre in Ordnung? Aber war das nicht genau das, was sie auch mit Snape getan hatte, ehe alles so katastrophal geendet hatte?

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir so überstürzt handeln sollten", sagte sie vorsichtig, Ron aber war nicht zu bremsen.

Eifrig wuselte er ins Zelt und holte die nötigsten Sachen, die sie auf keinen Fall im Lager zurücklassen sollten, gemäß dem Fall, irgendetwas könnte unterwegs schiefgehen.

Als er zurückkam, hatte weder Harry noch Hermine auch nur einen Versuch gemacht, ihn aufzuhalten. Wie benommen starrte Hermine auf sein vor Freude überschäumendes Gesicht und wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Er wirkte so gut gelaunt wie seit Monaten nicht. Die Veränderung durch die unerwartete Nachricht war ihm sogar so gewaltig anzumerken, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihm seine Illusionen zerstören zu wollen.

Erst jetzt, als er seine beiden Freunde reglos und mit matten Gesichtern in der winterlichen Nachmittagssonne vor sich sitzen sah, schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass keiner seine Euphorie teilte.

„Was ist?", fragte er auffordernd und sah erst zu Hermine, dann zu Harry.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber das ist deine Aufgabe. Ich misch mich da nicht weiter ein."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Campingstuhl und seufzte.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Ron. Aber wir dürfen trotz allem nicht vergessen, dass wir immer noch auf der Flucht sind. Wir sollten uns genau überlegen, was wir tun, bevor wir unser Lager verlassen. Die Greifer, die für Du-weißt-schon-wen auf der Lauer liegen, können überall sein. Zu dritt passen wir nicht mal mehr richtig unter den Tarnumhang. Es wäre also besser, wir blasen die ganze Sache ab, bevor wir unnötig riskieren, geschnappt zu werden. Die Horkruxe zu finden, ist viel wichtiger als das."

Ron blinzelte.

„Wichtiger als dein Baby, Hermine? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht."

Sein sommersprossiges Gesicht versuchte zu lächeln und auf einmal wurde Hermine ganz warm dabei. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Sie war nicht die erste Frau, die ungewollt schwanger geworden war, obwohl die Tatsache, wie es passiert war, eine gewisse traurige Ironie in sich hatte: Sie hatte sich mit dem Teufel eingelassen und musste jetzt dafür bezahlen.

„Schön", sagte sie leise. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, bin ich dabei."

Sie spürte, dass Harry neben ihr einen Einwand erheben wollte und schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Du wolltest dich nicht einmischen, also halt dich gefälligst jetzt da raus."

„Aber Hermine ..."

„Ist schon okay", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Ich werde alleine gehen. Leihst du mir den Tarnumhang, Harry? Hermine sollte auf jeden Fall hierbleiben. So ist es am sichersten für sie. Und alleine bin ich schneller wieder zurück. Die da draußen werden mich nicht kriegen, verlasst euch drauf. Es wurde sowieso langsam mal Zeit, die Vorräte aufzustocken. Rein theoretisch sind wir jetzt ja zu viert. Das bedeutet, wir brauchen unbedingt was Ordentliches zum Kauen. Vitamine und so einen Kram. Weißt du denn, wann das Baby kommen soll? Bei uns zu Hause hieß es immer, wenn es im Sommer geboren wird und ein Junge dabei rauskommt, sollte man sich in Acht nehmen."

„Also, ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte Hermine verlegen. Und wieder wurde ihr bewusst, dass es noch so viele Dinge gab, die sie zu klären hatte. „Das kam alles ziemlich plötzlich. Aber ich denke, rein rechnerisch dürfte es eher im Herbst passieren ..."

Harry sprang mit einem Satz auf die Beine und funkelte seinen Freund an.

„Was bitteschön soll das jetzt heißen, Ron? Bist du sauer, weil ich nicht deiner Meinung bin, eine Babyparty zu schmeißen? Wenn ich so eine Enttäuschung für dich bin, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was du eigentlich noch hier verloren hast."

„Halt die Klappe, Mann", sagte Ron finster. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wandte sich dann schnell an Hermine, ehe aus lauter Frust ein Unglück über sie hereinbrechen konnte. „Macht nichts. Du wirst das schon noch herausfinden ... Wahr wahrscheinlich auch nur wieder so ein Aberglaube, den sie verbreitet hat, um Fred und George in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sollte sich der Spruch vermutlich eher auf Percy beziehen ..."

Verdutzt sahen sie einander an. Und es geschah etwas, das sie alle nie für möglich gehalten hätten: Jeder von ihnen konnte spüren, wie beim Gedanken an Rons Brüder, die so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht waren, die Anspannung von ihnen abfiel. Ob es nun bloßer Zufall oder ein Wink des Schicksals war oder nicht, dass sie sich nach den Menschen sehnten, die darauf vertrauten, dass sie vorwärtskamen, wussten sie nicht. Doch vielleicht war das, was Ron gesagt hatte, ja wirklich wahr, vielleicht brauchten sie einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in dieser Zeit der Einsamkeit und Trostlosigkeit.

„Okay, das ergibt durchaus einen Sinn", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Entschuldige, dass ich das gesagt habe, Ron. War nicht so gemeint."

„Das hoffe ich für dich", erwiderte Ron gelassen. „Aber Percy bleibt auf jeden Fall ein absoluter Reinfall."

Auf einmal fingen alle drei lauthals zu lachen an. Es war zuletzt vor Dumbledores Tod gewesen, dass sie so vergnügt beieinandergestanden hatten. Selbst Hermine vergaß für einen Moment lang ihre Sorgen und fiel Ron und Harry um den Hals.


	23. Chapter 23

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 23

Snape sank wie leblos auf dem Bett zusammen und wollte nichts als sterben. Seit er dem Dunklen Lord die Botschaft von Hermines Flucht überbracht hatte, war er in seiner Gunst erheblich gesunken. Gut, er hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Dennoch machte ihm der Umstand zu schaffen, vor Lucius und den anderen in der Runde zum Gespött gemacht zu werden. Wenigstens hatte er im Gegensatz zu ihm seinen Zauberstab behalten dürfen, was bedeutete, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

Wie ein Echo hörte er auch jetzt noch deutlich das Zischen in seinem Ohr nachhallen, als er auf dem Boden gekniet und seine Strafe erhalten hatte.

„_Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Wie konntest du sie entwischen lassen, Severus?"_

Seine vor Wut kalte Stimme war beängstigend gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord wurde schier wahnsinnig, wenn jemand seine Befehle missachtete.

Angestrengt verschloss der Professor seinen Geist, um die letzten Stunden von sich abzuschütteln. Wie eine willenlose Marionette rappelte er sich hoch und nahm den schwarzen Umhang ab. Dann fiel er zurück aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer, seit sie fort war. Die vergangenen Wochen und Monate in ihrer Gesellschaft waren zur willkommenen Abwechslung in seinem tristen Alltag geworden, einem ihm unbegreiflichen Umstand, den er sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass Albus sich nicht weiter darüber ausgelassen hatte. Vermutlich hatten er und Phineas hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn getuschelt oder sie taten es jetzt.

Wäre er nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er über sich selbst lachen können. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sie gehenzulassen. Sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen, so wie es beabsichtigt gewesen war. Aber was dann? Hatte sie denn nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet? Sie war wie Gift für ihn, das sich langsam seiner bemächtigte. Aber das durfte nicht passieren. Zweifelsohne war es besser, wenn sie fort war.

Doch auch das stimmte nicht, wie er wusste. In Wahrheit war er sich nicht sicher, was er bezüglich ihres Verschwindens fühlte. Fest stand nur, dass er ihr nicht nachtrauern würde. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, zu gehen und musste die Konsequenzen, die daraus entstanden, selbst tragen. Das bedeutete zum einen, dass sie nun nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommen konnte, zum anderen, dass sie auf sich alleine gestellt war; Potter und Weasley, zu denen sie sich mit Sicherheit durchgeschlagen hatte, und denen er keine maßgeblichen Erfolge zutraute, nicht mit einbezogen. Bisher hatten die beiden Idioten mit mehr Glück als Verstand überlebt. Das Schwert war geliefert. Ab nun gab es nichts mehr, das er für die drei tun konnte. Er hatte ihretwegen schließlich schon genug riskiert. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Es würde nichts bringen, sich weiter über etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was er ohnehin nicht beeinflussen konnte. Wenn sie ihn nicht verstand, konnte er nichts mehr für sie tun. Er hatte einmal versucht, Lily zurückzugewinnen, und es sein ganzes Leben lang bereut. Wieso sollte er also jetzt um jemanden trauern, der ihn genauso von sich wies, wie alle anderen Menschen es zuvor auch getan hatten?

xxx

Ron war nun schon seit gut zwei Stunden weg und Hermine machte sich große Vorwürfe, weil sie der Grund gewesen war, weshalb er das Lager verlassen hatte.

Als er dann endlich wieder zu ihnen stieß, war es bereits dunkel. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre.

"Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und warf die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Ich musste unterwegs mehrere Zwischenstopps einlegen", erklärte Ron knapp. "Ich hab drei verschiedene Dörfer abgeklappert, bis ich alles zusammen hatte."

"Was? Wurdest du denn gesehen?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Hier. Seht euch das an."

Er griff in seine Jacke und wedelte gleich darauf mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihrer Nase umher.

"Ist erst eine Woche alt. Snape muss Du-weißt-schon-wem verraten haben, dass du nicht mehr in der Schule bist. Das Ministerium jedenfalls hat dir eine ganze Seite gewidmet. Mit Bild und Steckbrief und allem Drum und Dran. Sie haben sogar ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt."

Hermine schluckte und riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief sie verärgert. "Die wagen es tatsächlich, dieses bescheuerte Foto zu verwenden, dass sie damals während des Trimagischen Turniers von uns gemacht haben? Sieh dir das an, Harry!"

Harry und Ron zuckten verhalten mit den Schultern.

"Ist doch Schnee von gestern", sagte Harry in dem Bemühen, gelassen zu klingen. "Wir wissen alle, dass das nur eine erfundene Geschichte war."

"Jaah, wir schon", pflichtete Ron ihm bei.

Hermine aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

"Hört euch das an!", rief sie aufgebracht und begann zu lesen:

_"Der Grund für ihre Flucht sei naheliegend, wie ein Insider aus Hogwarts berichtet. Sie habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, von ihrer Jugendliebe Harry Potter getrennt zu sein."_

Hermine schnaubte.

"Kompletter Schwachsinn ist das! Wer verkündet denn so einen Müll?"

Harry seufzte leise und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand.

"Bevor du dich da noch weiter hineinsteigerst, solltest du vielleicht erst mal was essen, Hermine."

"Oh, richtig", sagte Ron schnell.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und holte Hermines verzauberte Handtasche aus seinem Sweater.

"Was hab ich gesagt?", verkündete er stolz, während er die Tasche auf den Tisch leerte, die mit allerhand Sachen gefüllt war. "Der Tarnumhang hat uns noch nie enttäuscht."

Gierig stürzten sie sich auf die mitgebrachte Beute. Es gab wie versprochen Kuchen und Wein, klebrige Torten und Saft. Aber auch dringend benötigte Vorräte, wie Brot, Salami und Konserven. Dazu kamen noch allerhand nützliche Dinge für den täglichen Gebrauch, die ihnen nach und nach ausgegangen waren. Hermine wurde schon beim Anblick der Süßspeisen flau im Magen. Doch es war nicht so, dass das Gefühl unangenehm gewesen wäre. Vielmehr kam es daher, dass sie, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, nichts Ordentliches mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

Hermine schnappte sich begierig eine Flasche Saft und Ron schenkte zwei Gläser Wein ein, von denen er eines an Harry weiterreichte. Dann prosteten sie sich zu und machten sich über das Essen her. Es wurde ein ausgelassener Abend, wie sie ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt hatten. Nicht einmal die geklaute Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in der unheilvoll verkündet wurde, dass nun auch auf Hermines Kopf eine Belohnung von fünftausend Galleonen ausgesetzt war, immerhin halb so viel wie auf Harrys, konnte die heitere Stimmung im Zelt trüben. Erschöpft und zufrieden fielen sie in ihre Betten und schliefen ein.


	24. Chapter 24

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 24

Ein paar Tage später war die Ausgelassenheit verschwunden und ein nüchternes Gefühl machte sich bei Hermine und ihren Freunden breit. Der triste Alltag im Zelt half keineswegs dabei, von der traurigen Realität abzulenken. Die Lügen, die im Tagespropheten über Hermine und Harry verbreitet wurden, gingen nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber. Jedes gemeine Wort, das über sie berichtet wurde, schürte den Hass derer, die unschlüssig waren, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte, darauf zu warten, dass Harry Potter eines Tages über Voldemort siegen würde. Harry selbst war mehrmals drauf und dran gewesen, das monatelange Versteckspiel endlich aufzugeben, um zu beweisen, dass er noch am Leben und nicht plötzlich vom Erdboden verschluckt worden war. Genauso wie mit den schmutzigen Nachrichten verhielt es sich aber auch mit allen gegenteiligen Behauptungen.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Ron ebenfalls eine alte Ausgabe des Klitterers mitgebracht, in der Lunas Vater sich deutlich gegen Voldemorts Regime ausgesprochen hatte. Des Weiteren gab es da noch die Radiosendung 'PotterWatch', die im Untergrund von einigen ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern, sowie Fred und George Weasley und Mitgliedern des Phönixordens ins Leben gerufen worden war, um Harry und all jenen, die zu ihm hielten, Mut zu machen.

Am meisten zu schaffen machte Hermine nach wie vor die Sache mit Snape. Sie hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass das, was sie mit ihm gehabt hatte, keine Rolle spielte, um nicht darüber nachgrübeln zu müssen, was er getan hatte. Trotzdem ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie heimlich, wenn die Jungs draußen waren, die Karte des Rumtreibers studierte, die neben dem Spickoskop auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als er sie hintergangen hatte. Warum hatte sie nie mit ihm über die Konsequenzen geredet, bevor sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte? Rückblickend schien es zu einfach gewesen zu sein, mit ihm zusammen den Alltag zu vergessen. Er hatte Recht gehabt: Es war falsch gewesen, ihm zu vertrauen.

Jetzt war es zu spät, um umzukehren. Es gab keine Verbindung mehr zur Schule mit Ausnahme des griesgrämigen Portraits von Phineas Nigellus Black. Ein oder zweimal hatte sie schon versucht, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, was jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hatte, nachdem er sie gleich zu Beginn als Schlammblut beschimpft hatte. Hermine wusste dennoch, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, wenn sie etwas über Snape oder Hogwarts herausfinden wollte.

Vorsichtig stellte sie sein Portrait auf einen Stuhl und rief immer wieder seinen Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich früher oder später gnädigerweise einmal blicken lassen würde. Für über eine Stunde starrte sie dann auf den sich auf und ab bewegenden Schriftzug Snapes, der im Schulleiterbüro umherwanderte und sich vermutlich mit den Portraits an den Wänden austauschte.

Während Harry und Ron draußen in der untergehenden Sonne versuchten, das Passwort für PotterWatch zu knacken, überlegte sie verbissen, wer von ihren Mitschülern dem Tagespropheten diese haarsträubende Geschichte aufgetischt haben könnte oder ob am Ende doch wieder alles nur auf Rita Kimmkorns Mist gewachsen war.

"Ah, das Granger-Mädchen", sagte Phineas plötzlich. "Mir war, als hätten Sie nach mir gerufen."

Hermine sah ihn abschätzig an, als würde sie dem unverhofften Frieden nicht trauen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, mit ihm reden zu können, schon fast aufgegeben. Außerdem war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sie nicht mit einem Schimpfwort begrüßt hatte.

"Guten Abend, Professor Black", erwiderte sie erzwungen höflich und warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf die vor ihr auf dem Tisch ausgebreitete Karte, was er jedoch von seiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte: Snape war noch immer in seinem Büro, saß jetzt aber offenbar am Schreibtisch. Sofort fragte sich Hermine, ob er wusste, dass Phineas jetzt bei ihr war.

"Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich? Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten."

Das Bildnis des ehemaligen Schulleiters funkelte sie schneidend an.

"Natürlich würden Sie das. Niemand gönnt mir meine wohlverdiente Ruhe. Alle wollen mit mir sprechen, egal zu welcher Zeit."

"Wie - wie meinen Sie das?", stammelte Hermine unbeholfen.

"Dass Ihretwegen die ganze Schule im Aufruhr ist. Es kursieren gewisse Gerüchte, falls es Ihnen entgangen ist."

Hermine blinzelte verlegen. "Wenn das so ist, sollten Sie eigentlich wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist. Harry und ich, wir sind nur Freunde. Das war schon immer so. Wir haben nie -"

"Wen interessiert das schon", herrschte er sie an. "Ich rede nicht von den Klatschspalten, wenn Sie das meinen. Meine Informationen stammen für gewöhnlich aus erster Hand."

Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, ob sie darüber weinen oder lachen sollte. Offenbar ging es nicht um Harry und sie, sondern um ihr Techtelmechtel mit Snape. Doch Phineas war noch nicht fertig.

"Sie hätten sich vorsehen sollen", setzte er unterkühlt nach. "Jemand wie Sie sollte wissen, dass es gefährlich ist, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, haben Sie sich bereits mehrmals die Finger verbrannt."

Hermine horchte auf. Auch dann, wenn sie nicht wusste, was er damit beabsichtigte, indem er ihr das sagte, gab es kaum noch Zweifel an seiner Andeutung. Es war schon fast zu offensichtlich, um sich zu irren, denn als einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts wusste er genau, was dort oben in Snapes Büro vor sich ging.

"Warum sagen Sie mir das?", fragte sie ausweichend. "Etwa, um mir Ihre Sympathie zu bekunden? Bedaure, aber dafür ist es zu spät. Sie hatten noch nie etwas für mich und meine Herkunft übrig, soweit ich das bisher verstanden habe."

Phineas ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben vernehmen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie es sich in Ihrer derzeitigen Lage erlauben können, fremde Hilfe abzulehnen. Selbst dann, wenn sie winzig klein sein und von mir kommen sollte."

"Hilfe von Ihnen? Wieso sollten Sie mir helfen wollen?"

"Es ist meine Pflicht, der Schule zu dienen."

"Dann wurden Sie also dazu angehalten", stellte Hermine unmissverständlich klar. "Wer war es? Dumbledore?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Glauben Sie es oder nicht, jedenfalls war es ein Fehler, so voreilig das Schloss zu verlassen. Es macht die Sache nur noch komplizierter, Ihnen zu helfen."

"Was sollte Sie das kümmern? Sie sind durch und durch ein Slytherin. Ich sehe also nicht, wieso Sie mir tatsächlich helfen sollten."

"Wenn das so ist, sollte ich vielleicht besser wieder gehen", murmelte er verschlagen.

Hermine holte Luft. Sie hatte keine Lust, darauf zu warten, bis er sich erneut dazu herabließ, sich mit ihr abzugeben.

"Warten Sie", rief sie rasch. "Können Sie mir nicht etwas auf die Sprünge helfen? Wenn Sie so gut informiert sind, wissen Sie sicher auch, was es mit dem Schwert auf sich hatte, nicht wahr? War es Snape, der Harry das Schwert gebracht hat? Und Sie haben ihm gesagt, wo Harry sich aufhält, oder?"

Phineas' Augen blitzten auf.

"Was tut das jetzt noch zur Sache, Mädchen? Sie haben es doch, oder etwa nicht?"

Hermine überlegte und lugte noch einmal verhalten auf die Karte. Für ihn machte es vermutlich keinen Unterschied, wie das Schwert wirklich zu Harry gelangt war. Für sie hingegen war das anders. Gerade jetzt schien der Umstand, was es mit Snape auf sich hatte, wichtiger denn je zu sein.

"Hören Sie, Professor", sagte sie flehentlich, "ich wollte das Schwert nicht für mich stehlen. Es gehörte Harry. Und wissen Sie, wieso? Weil Dumbledore wollte, dass er es erhält."

"Das können Sie sehen, wie Sie wollen. Zerbrechen Sie sich nicht den Kopf über das, was geschehen ist, sondern über das, was noch geschehen wird."

Abwesend nickte sie. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und es spielte keine Rolle mehr, ob Snape das Schwert gebracht hatte oder nicht. Sie kamen mit den Horkruxen ohnehin nicht voran. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wo sie danach suchen sollten. Sie waren verloren.

„Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen, lassen Sie es. Ich glaube, ich habe meine Antwort schon vor geraumer Zeit erhalten. Richten Sie Professor Snape aus, er kann das Schwert wieder haben. Wir brauchen es nicht mehr. Es sei denn, Dumbledore legt endlich die Karten offen auf den Tisch und hört auf, uns zum Narren zu halten."

Phineas sah sie eindringlich mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Wie kommen Sie nur darauf, so unverschämt mit mir zu reden?", fragte er zornig. „Ich nehme keine Befehle von Ihnen entgegen!"

Hermine schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Manchmal denke ich, alle, die im Schulleiterbüro zu tun haben, sind gleich. Rätsel, nichts als Rätsel! Ich wette mit Ihnen, Dumbledore steckt dahinter. Er hat es gemocht, Harry gewisse Dinge selbst herausfinden zu lassen. Aber das hilft uns nicht weiter. Wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen. Wenn Sie uns also helfen wollen, sollten Sie sich beeilen."

Phineas starrte sie lange an und Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Es war riskant, vor ihm zuzugeben, dass sie auf der Stelle traten. Sie wussten nicht, was im Schulleiterbüro vor sich ging. Aber ewig würden sie so nicht weitermachen können; das zermürbende Versteckspiel und die Flucht vor Voldemorts Anhängern musste irgendwann ein Ende haben.


	25. Chapter 25

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 25

Ron kam ins Zelt und lachte auf, als er das Bild von Phineas auf dem Stuhl stehen sah.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft versucht, noch einmal mit diesem Widerling zu reden, oder?"

Hermine schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das einzig Richtige gewesen war.

„Doch, habe ich", sagte sie entschieden.

„Aber er hat dich ziemlich übel beschimpft, Hermine."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Trotzdem. Ich habe es satt, dass nichts vorwärtsgeht. Ihr wart monatelang unterwegs und habt gerade mal einen einzigen Horkrux zerstört. Ich hingegen bin gerade erst ein paar Tage aus Hogwarts raus und habe schon jetzt das Gefühl, absolut nutzlos zu sein. Ich weiß, Harry kann nichts dafür, also darf ich ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber so kann das unmöglich weitergehen, Ron -"

„Wofür kann ich nichts?", fragte Harry und steckte neugierig den Kopf in den Eingang des Zelts. Plötzlich versteifte er sich. „Oh, du hast doch nicht etwa mit dem alten Griesgram geredet?"

Ron grinste verhalten.

„Doch, sie hat."

Leise vor sich hin seufzend schnappte Hermine sich das verlassene Portrait von Phineas und stopfte es in ihre verzauberte Handtasche zurück, damit er nichts von dem, was hier vor sich ging, mitbekommen konnte, denn wie es aussah, war es wohl an der Zeit, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

"Reg dich nicht gleich auf, Harry. Aber ich habe Phineas gesagt, dass Snape das Schwert wieder haben kann. Wir brauchen es ohnehin nicht, wenn wir keine Horkruxe mehr finden."

"Du hast _was_?", rief er außer sich und fing an, wie ein Irrer im Zelt auf und ab zu laufen. "Bist du verrückt?"

"Wer weiß, Harry. Vielleicht gehen ja meine Hormone mit mir durch ..."

"Hör bloß auf damit. Die Masche zieht bei mir nicht!"

"Schön, wie du willst", sagte sie eingeschnappt. "Jedenfalls sehe ich nicht ein, wieso wir uns von denen in Hogwarts verarschen lassen sollten. Die ganze Zeit geht das jetzt schon so und wir hatten keine Ahnung davon! Snape ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein. Und Dumbledore hält uns ohnehin alle nur zum Narren."

"Snape?", fragte Harry, blieb schlagartig stehen und sah sie mit lose herabhängendem Kiefer an. "Was soll das mit Snape! Was hat er damit zu tun?"

"Na, er war es, der dir das Schwert gebracht hat", entgegnete sie knapp.

Harry und Ron holten beide Luft, doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas und Hermine spürte ein triumphales Gefühl in sich hochkommen, obwohl sie insgeheim natürlich immer noch stinksauer auf den Professor war, weil er sie hintergangen hatte.

"Damit hättet ihr nicht gerechnet, was?"

"Jetzt reicht es aber!", zischte Harry verärgert. "Wieso sollte er denn so was tun, Hermine?"

Mit knallrotem Gesicht blickte er zu Ron, als würde er sich Unterstützung von ihm erhoffen. Als der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, sah er zurück zu Hermine.

"Weil er für Dumbledore arbeitet", erklärte sie ohne Umschweife. "Es ist kompliziert, Harry. Und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mir einigermaßen sicher war. Aber du musst mir jetzt wohl oder übel vertrauen. Ich bin in Hogwarts geblieben, um etwas herauszufinden, was ich auch getan habe. Ich hab da eine riesige Entdeckung gemacht!"

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht", gab Harry kopfschüttelnd zurück. "Snape hat Dumbledore ermordet, Hermine! Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

"Nein."

"Wie sollte er dann für ..."

"Er war schon im ersten Krieg ein Spion. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Als Dumbledore ihn nach Cedrics Tod gefragt hat, ob er es noch einmal tun würde ... du - du warst dabei!"

"Schon. Aber das kann nicht sein!"

"Warum nicht? Denk doch mal nach! Bitte, Harry. Es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas tun. Wir brauchen Hilfe, denn wenn wir hier festsitzen, kommen wir nicht voran."

"Aber ... Selbst wenn das stimmen sollte, was du gesagt hast, wie willst du uns voranbringen, wenn du Snape das Schwert zurückgibst?"

"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich bin sicher, dass Phineas im Schulleiterbüro ziemlich für Verwirrung sorgen wird. Wenn ich Recht habe, wird er sich auf Snapes Seite schlagen. Und dann sehen wir ja, was draus wird."

"Das ist ... Es ist absoluter Wahnsinn, sich auf jemanden wie ihn zu verlassen ..."

"Es ist brillant, Hermine", sagte Ron begeistert. "Phineas verehrt Snape. Du hast doch gehört, was er über ihn gesagt hat, Harry. Bestimmt kann er irgendwas für uns tun … Dumbledore dazu bringen, sich uns zu zeigen oder so ..."

"Dumbledore ist tot!", rief Harry dazwischen.

"Umso besser! Hermine hat Recht, es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich vorwärtskommen."

Begeistert von der Idee, vielleicht bald schon nicht mehr im Dunkeln tappen zu müssen, lachte Ron übers ganze Gesicht.

"Also bist du dabei?", hakte Hermine sichtlich erleichtert nach, dass wenigstens einer der beiden sie ernst nahm.

"Auf alle Fälle", stimmte Ron zu. "Wir werden denen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, dass ihnen hören und sehen vergeht! Uns einfach auf gut Glück Horkruxe suchen lassen … Lasst uns noch mal überlegen. Was wissen wir überhaupt über diese Horkruxe? Denkst du, Phineas und Snape wissen das auch, Hermine?"

Hermine zögerte. Das war schwer zu sagen, denn, soweit sie wussten, war Snape auf die Dunklen Künste versessen gewesen wie kaum ein anderer. Dennoch war sie überzeugt davon, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht alles über Harrys Aufgabe verraten hatte.

"Phineas könnte durchaus mehr wissen als wir", gab sie vorsichtig zurück. "Immerhin hing er die ganze Zeit über im Schulleiterbüro. Was Snape angeht, bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat ihn ebenso im Ungewissen gelassen, wie er es mit uns gemacht hat. Nur so konnte er sicher sein, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde."

"Sein Plan?", fragte Harry hüstelnd und wirkte dabei nicht halb so verständnisvoll für ihre Aktion wie Ron.

"Ja. Denkst du vielleicht, er hat sich das nicht genauestens überlegt?"

"Was denn überlegt?"

"Er muss gewusst haben, dass er nicht mehr lange leben würde. Weißt du etwa nicht mehr, wie erschöpft er damals während des gemeinsamen Unterrichts mit dir war? Er war alt und geschwächt. Warum sonst hätte er dich darauf vorbereiten sollen, die Horkruxe zu suchen? Oder warum hätte er zulassen sollen, dass Snape ihn tötet? Dumbledore konnte Dinge, die niemand sonst beherrscht hat. Er hätte oben auf dem Turm einen Zauber benutzen und sich unsichtbar machen können. Oder eben einfach disapparieren."

"Vielleicht konnte er es nicht, weil er zu schwach war, Hermine", sagte Harry in einem leicht gehässigen Tonfall. "Ihr wart nicht dabei. Ihr wisst nicht, was in der Höhle geschehen ist."

"Nein, waren wir nicht", stimmte Hermine zu. "Aber ich hab mich oben auf dem Turm umgesehen, Harry. Dumbledore war nicht dumm. Er hätte wahrscheinlich hundert Möglichkeiten gehabt, sich zu helfen, selbst ohne seinen Zauberstab."

"Da ist was dran", sagte Ron leise.

"Das sind nur Vermutungen", sagte Harry stur. "Er war zu schwach, um sich selbst zu helfen."

"Ach ja? Wie kommt es dann, dass er die Kraft hatte, dich zu lähmen, bevor Draco ihn entwaffnet hat? Er hätte jeden beliebigen Zauber ausführen können und sich für den entschieden, der dich unschädlich gemacht hat."

Sie sahen sich an und Hermine wusste, dass ihm auf der Zunge lag, ihr zu sagen, dass Dumbledore das nur getan hatte, um ihn zu schützen. Aber es war zwecklos, es auszusprechen. Weder er noch Ron konnten der Entschlossenheit, die nun in ihren Augen lag, etwas entgegensetzen.

"Ich bleibe dabei, Harry", sagte Hermine sanft. "Dumbledore hat genau gewusst, was er tat."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und wusste offenbar nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Jahrelang hatte er nach Gründen gesucht, Snape zu hassen. Einer nach dem anderen war ihm immer noch zu gering erschienen, bis er endlich den gefunden hatte, den niemand hatte abstreiten oder schönreden können: Den Mord an Dumbledore.

"Du glaubst also", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, "Snape ist sein Spion und sollte ihn ermorden. Ist das richtig?"

Sie nickte klamm.

"Er hätte Gelegenheit genug gehabt, mich oder die anderen Schüler fertigzumachen. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Sicher, er war kein Unschuldsengel. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Carrows waren seine Strafen zu ertragen."

"Wieso – wieso bist du dir nur so sicher, Hermine? Vielleicht will er ja, dass du das glaubst, weil er versucht hat, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er wusste schließlich, dass du immer mit mir befreundet warst. Bestimmt hat er vorgehabt, irgendwas über mich rauszubekommen. Denk nach! Ist dir nichts Komisches oder Verdächtiges aufgefallen?"

"Doch", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. Ihr waren einige Dinge aufgefallen. Zum Beispiel, als er sie dazu angehalten hatte, nicht weiter über seine Tätigkeit für Voldemort nachzuforschen, um ihm im Gegenzug nichts über ihre Freunde verraten zu müssen. "Er wollte wissen, wo du bist", sagte sie schlicht. "Aber nicht so, wie du jetzt denkst, sondern nur, um dir das Schwert zukommen zu lassen."

"Natürlich, das Schwert", stieß Harry sarkastisch aus, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, ihr etwas entgegensetzen zu können. "Hat ja auch nur ein paar läppische Monate gedauert, bis wir es endlich hatten! Außerdem, wenn er wollte, dass ich es kriege, wieso hat er dann verhindert, dass du es stiehlst? Wieso, Hermine? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

"Ich weiß, das ist alles sehr verwirrend. Aber hätte er denn einfach nur daneben stehen und zusehen sollen, wie ich damit abhaue? Er möchte mit Sicherheit nicht erkannt werden, Harry, weil es zu riskant ist, das zu verbreiten. Kannst du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, was los ist, wenn jemand das erfährt, was ich herausgefunden habe?"

"Wohl eher, was du dir zusammengereimt hast", murmelte er verbissen. "Nicht dass Snape je ein offener und freundlicher Typ gewesen wäre ..."

"Das tut doch jetzt gar nichts zur Sache. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir endlich die Wahrheit kennen -"

"Die ich ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen finde, wenn du mich fragst."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

"Hör auf damit, okay? Ich hatte genug Zeit, mir die Zusammenhänge gut zu überlegen."

"Also, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange wir Snape nun schon kennen und ihn immer wieder verdächtigt haben, ergibt das aus einem bestimmten Blickwinkel betrachtet durchaus einen Sinn", erklärte Ron eifrig. "Dumbledore hat ja immer gesagt, er vertraut ihm."

Harry seufzte und es klang so niedergeschlagen, dass es Hermine einen Stich versetzte.

"Mag schon sein. Aber mir wären ein paar Beweise lieber als deine haarsträubenden Theorien, Hermine - nichts gegen dich und deine Fähigkeiten, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Es ist trotzdem einfach nur absurd."

"Beweise? Du willst ernsthaft Beweise von mir? Gut. Wie wäre es damit: Snape hat in den Kerkern für den Ernstfall einen Vorrat an Medikamenten für die Schule angelegt. So etwas tut niemand, der seine Schüler tot sehen möchte."

"Und?", fragte Harry achselzuckend.

"Und? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Das bedeutet, dass er mit einem Angriff auf Hogwarts rechnet!"

"Wann?"

"Wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast und Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüberstehst, Harry."

"Ich dachte, er weiß nichts über meine _Aufgabe_", gab er spöttisch zurück.

"Das muss er auch nicht. Nichts Konkretes jedenfalls. Es genügt, wenn er weiß, dass Dumbledore dich auf eine Mission geschickt hat."

"Okay. Dann erklär mir mal, wieso Dumbledore ihm nichts über die Horkruxe erzählt hat, ha? Wenn er angeblich mit Snape unter einer Decke steckt und der uns helfen soll, wäre es doch naheliegend, dass er ihm was Brauchbares verraten hat. Etwas, das uns weiterbringt zum Beispiel."

"Darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht, Harry. Aber die einzige Erklärung, die ich dafür habe, ist die, dass es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, ihm zu verraten, was du genau tun sollst. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Du-weißt-schon-wer schafft es irgendwie, Snape zu knacken, was dann? Selbst dann, wenn er ein begnadeter Okklumentiker ist, besteht immer ein gewisses Risiko für ihn, irgendwann etwas zu verraten, was Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht wissen darf."

Harry legte grimmig die Stirn in Falten und sagte erst einmal nichts mehr dazu. Seine erfolglosen Unterrichtsstunden mit Snape in Okklumentik jagten ihm einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken. Ganz besonders, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Hermine vielleicht tatsächlich Recht hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 26

„Hat sie das so gesagt?"

„Genau so", versicherte Phineas mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Dann sind sie verzweifelter als ich dachte", murmelte Dumbledore in seinen Bart hinein.

Snape, der aufrecht und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl saß, stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.

„Das ist rührend, Albus, wirklich. Jetzt, wo Sie ein dreiviertel Jahr tot sind, fällt Ihnen auf, dass Ihr Goldjunge keine Ahnung hat, was er da eigentlich tut."

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Severus", schaltete sich Phineas ein und verengte die Pupillen zu Schlitzen, während er in Dumbledores Richtung sah. „Na los doch, Dumbledore, sagen Sie es ihm!"

„Es ist besser, Sie halten den Mund, Phineas", erwiderte Dumbledore mahnend. „Es ist zu riskant."

„Und wenn schon! Bei der derzeitigen Lage haben wir nicht viel zu verlieren. Wenn Sie es ihm also nicht sagen wollen, werde ich es tun."

„Mir was sagen?", fragte Snape und wirkte dabei äußerst erstaunt.

Dumbledore schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf, Phineas ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

„Das, was Potter zu tun hat", murmelte Phineas mit ernster Miene. „Es sind Horkruxe, die ihm zur Unsterblichkeit verhalfen, Seelenbruchstücke, Mehrfach an der Zahl. Ich nehme an, Sie sind vertraut damit?"

Snapes Gesicht wirkte entsetzt. Sogar für seine Verhältnisse war es weißer als sonst.

„Wie viele, Albus?"

„Sechs. Das siebte Stück ist das, was ihn selbst ausmacht."

Es war vollkommen still geworden. Sämtliche Portraits an den Wänden zogen es vor, nichts darauf zum Besten zu geben. Sogar Phineas blieb stumm und wartete, was als Nächstes geschehen würde, nachdem er diese Diskussion ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

"Ich muss dir nicht sagen, was diese Information in den Händen Voldemorts auslösen würde", bemerkte Dumbledore eindringlich. "Wenn er wüßte, dass wir ..."

"Ich habe durchaus verstanden, Albus", sagte Snape und seine Stimme wirkte dabei schneidend kalt und berechnend zugleich. Er reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und fasste Dumbledore scharf ins Visier. "War es das, was Sie mir die ganze Zeit über vorenthalten haben? Oder gibt es noch mehr, das ich nicht weiß?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Es ist die entscheidende Information, die ich dir nicht auch noch aufbürden wollte, Severus", sagte er sodann.

"Aufbürden?", schnappte Snape unbeeindruckt zurück. "Ich sehe nicht, warum Sie sie mir vorenthalten haben. Sie haben mich für Ihre Zwecke benutzt und mir das verschwiegen. Bemerkenswert. Offenbar bin ich nicht der Einzige, der seine Zweifel daran hat, dass ich diesen Krieg überleben werde."

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn verwundert.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er sanft.

"Dass ich ein Recht darauf hatte, zu erfahren, worum es bei dieser Heimlichtuerei ging. Es war schließlich mein Kopf, den ich hingehalten habe."

"Gerade deswegen solltest du wissen, was dabei auf dem Spiel steht. Nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für dich."

"Natürlich", sagte Snape bitter, woraufhin sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen. "Für Sie kommt der Junge immer zuerst."

Dumbledore kniff die Brauen zusammen.

"Geht es dir etwa um Anerkennung? Nun, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du selbst nicht wolltest, dass jemand davon erfährt, was du auf dich nimmst?"

"Das ist es nicht", zischte Snape kopfschüttelnd zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

"Was dann? Du denkst doch nicht immer noch, ich hätte ihm mehr vertraut als dir. Severus, das ist ... es ist kein Wettbewerb um meine Gunst, den es hier zu gewinnen gilt -"

"Nein", sagte Snape hart, seine Stimme aber verriet nur zu deutlich, dass er verunsichert war. "Wann begreifen Sie es endlich, Dumbledore? Alles, was ich jemals hatte, war Ihr Vertrauen. Doch ihm vertrauen Sie mehr. Sie haben ihn eingewiesen und mich außen vor gelassen. Das ist nicht das, was ich nach all den Jahren erwartet habe."

"Was hast du dann erwartet? Du allein wusstest von dem Plan. Du bist lange eingeweiht, Harry hingegen hat es eben erst erfahren."

"Das weiß ich", murmelte Snape. Er sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich dachte, ich könnte ..."

"Du könntest was?"

Er ließ die Hände bedächtig wieder sinken und sah ihn an, die schwarzen Augen von Schmerz durchzogen.

"Es geht um sie", brachte er kaum hörbar hervor.

"Um wen? Lily?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Sie ist tot, Albus. Oder etwa nicht? Was tue ich dann noch hier?"

Er sah so desolat aus, dass Dumbledore kaum eine Antwort darauf wusste.

"Du bist hier wegen Harry", sagte er schließlich. "Und wegen Miss Granger, die du ja schwängern musstest."

Snape fuhr zusammen. Bis eben hatte er die Angelegenheit in seiner Aufregung ganz vergessen. Doch der Vorwurf in Dumbledores Worten war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Selten hatte sich dieser ihm gegenüber so offen geäußert.

"Ich möchte nichts davon hören, Albus", murmelte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Dort starrte er eine Weile hinaus in die Dunkelheit, während keiner der ehemaligen Schulleiter an den Wänden sich etwas zu sagen getraute. Lediglich verhaltene Blicke wurden getauscht.

"Jetzt hat sie einen Grund mehr, mich zu hassen", gab er von sich, nachdem ein paar Minuten vergangen waren. Er drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore zornig an. Eine tiefe Falte prangte nun zwischen seinen Brauen. "Ist das nicht so?", stieß er sarkastisch aus.

"Kannst du es ihr etwa verübeln?", fragte Dumbledore zurück.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein."

Ein verhaltenes Räuspern war zu hören und alle, Snape eingeschlossen, drehten sich abrupt in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Mädchen unterschätzt habe", sagte Phineas. "Sie scheint mehr Einfluss auf Sie zu haben als angenommen, Severus."

Snape blickte ihn finster an.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Phineas?"

„Ich frage mich, ob es nicht vielleicht an der Zeit wäre, dass Sie sich das eingestehen", erklärte Phineas mit einem flachen Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln.

„Aber", warf Snape ein, „wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das möchte?"

Diesmal war es Dumbledore, der einschritt. Er beugte sich nach vorn, sodass es beinahe aussah, als würde er aus dem Rahmen hinausragen. Mit einer Miene, die blanke Autorität verkündete, sah er Snape an.

„Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt? Du wolltest sie haben und musst nun die Konsequenzen tragen, die du zu verantworten hast. Dachtest du etwa, es würde genügen, ihr an der Schule Unterschlupf zu gewähren, bis das Kind geboren ist oder du eines Tages auffliegst und stirbst?"

Snape antwortete nicht und rang die Hände.

„So einfach hätte er es dir nicht gemacht, Severus, das weißt du. Du wirst also schon etwas mehr im Kopf gehabt haben, nicht wahr?"

„Sie – Sie verstehen das nicht, Albus ..."

„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Besser noch, als du glaubst. Dein Egoismus ist beschämend. Du hast natürlich nicht daran gedacht, mit ihr zu fliehen, habe ich Recht? Lord Voldemort ist unsterblich. Nur er selbst kann das Dunkle Mal von dir nehmen. Aber das wird er nicht tun. Eher tötet er dich. Es wäre viel zu riskant für ihn, dich freizulassen. Du hast immer zu seinem engsten Kreis gehört und weißt zu viel. Sag mir also nicht, du hattest gehofft, er würde euch irgendwann die Freiheit schenken. Trotzdem wolltest du eingreifen. Du hast damals Lily verloren und wolltest nun sie dafür retten. Aber das ist kein Spiel, Severus. "

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Gut. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du etwas anderes behauptet hättest."

Snape senkte den Blick zu Boden und die schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm vors Gesicht. Er wirkte wie erschlagen.

„Nun", setzte Dumbledore nach einer kleinen Pause an, „was mit euch geschieht, muss warten. Wir haben dringendere Dinge zu erledigen. Weißt du etwas über einen Gegenstand, den Tom irgendwo versteckt hat? Etwas, das mit den Gründern der Schule zu tun hat? Ein Symbol, ein Wappen, so wie dem Schwert von Gryffindor oder Hufflepuffs Becher?"

„Nein. Aber ich weiß einen Ort, wo er etwas versteckt haben könnte." Er sprach so leise, dass es schwer war, ihn zu verstehen, doch Dumbledore riss interessiert die Augen auf. „Gegen Ende des Jahres, als ich im Verlies der Lestranges das Schwert verstecken wollte, hat Bellatrix mich mit Fragen überrascht. Sie wirkte nervös und wollte wissen, was ich in das Verlies hineintun würde. Dann hat sie mir angeraten, einen Hauselfen zu beauftragen, weil sie mich nicht in der Nähe davon haben wollte -"

„Mir scheint, sie hat dir misstraut", sagte Dumbledore und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Denkt ihr, was ich auch denke?"

Ein leises Raunen hallte von den Wänden wider, als Dumbledore sich umsah, die wachen blauen Augen von einem eigentümlichen Glanz erhellt.

„Allerdings!", verkündete Phineas laut. „Etwas von großem Wert muss in diesem Verlies sein. Ein Gegenstand, den sie bewachen soll. Wir müssen nur da hinein, um zu wissen, was es ist."


	27. Chapter 27

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 27

Nachdem sie schweigend das Abendessen zubereitet und es verzehrt hatten, verließ Harry freiwillig das Zelt, um den ersten Teil der Nachtwache abzuhalten. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine war klar, dass er alleine sein und über das nachdenken wollte, was Hermine ihnen gesagt hatte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie wusste, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit gewesen war. Den anderen Teil, der, der mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun hatte, wollte sie erst einmal für sich behalten, bis sich die Wogen geglättet hatten.

„Er muss das erst mal verdauen, Hermine", sagte Ron beruhigend, während er ihr half, den Tisch abzuräumen und mit dem Zauberstab das Geschirr zu säubern. „Es ist ein schwerer Schlag für ihn, sich vorzustellen, dass Dumbledore und Snape noch immer unter einer Decke stecken könnten."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte erfahrungsgemäß nicht erwartet, dass Harry sich darüber freuen würde, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Es war schließlich auch für sie nicht leicht gewesen, die einzelnen Teile des Puzzles zusammenzufügen.

„Das glaub ich auch. Aber was ist mit dir? Du scheinst die Nachricht ganz gut aufzufassen, oder?"

Ron machte ein verunsichertes Gesicht und Hermine ahnte, dass es ihm schwerfiel, sich gegen Harry auszusprechen, wo sie sich die ganze Zeit über so mühsam zusammenraufen mussten.

„Ach, weißt du", sagte er leise, „im Grunde genommen ist es mir egal, wie wir vorankommen, Hauptsache es tut sich endlich was. Die letzten Monate waren hart. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie deprimiert er war … Zuerst Dumbledores Tod und dann die wachsende Erkenntnis darüber, dass wir nun nichts mehr hatten, um Du-weißt-schon-wem etwas anhaben zu können. Dumbledore war von Anfang an der einzige Mensch, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst hatte. Aber was er uns hinterlassen hat, die rätselhafte Sache mit den Horkruxen, war auch nicht gerade eine vielversprechende Angelegenheit."

„Nein, war es nicht", entgegnete Hermine mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es war auch nicht meine Absicht, ihn damit zu verletzen, Ron. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht so überstürzen sollen. Wir müssen die Dinger ja trotzdem finden."

Ron nickte.

„Das schon. Doch so oder so war es richtig, dass du es uns gesagt hast."

Die Nachricht von Phineas am nächsten Tag, dass in Gringotts ein weiterer Horkrux versteckt sein musste, verbreitete sich im Zelt wie ein Lauffeuer. Hermine war so aufgeregt, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, mit ihm alleine zu reden, um die Hintergründe für die plötzliche Entdeckung zu erforschen, die er ihnen, wie sie aufgrund seines zurückhaltenden Verhaltens vermutete, vorenthalten hatte. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn die Frage, wie sie nun vorgehen sollten, um den Horkrux aus dem Verlies der Lestranges zu stehlen, entfachte eine heiße Diskussion. Jeder hatte einen anderen Vorschlag parat. Ron zum Beispiel schlug vor, Harry unter allen Umständen zu begleiten, wohingegen Harry unbedingt allein gehen wollte. Lediglich in einem Punkt waren sich die beiden einig, nämlich dem, dass sie Hermine nicht mitnehmen sollten.

"Ich kann es spüren, wenn der Horkrux in der Nähe ist. Aber um in die Bank hineinzukommen, muss ich alleine sein. Nur so passe ich vollständig unter den Tarnumhang."

"Und was willst du machen, wenn du drin bist?", warf Ron ein. "Ich kenne von Bill ein paar Regeln und Tipps, was die Kobolde anbelangt. Mit denen ist nicht zu Spaßen, Mann!"

"Dann muss ich sie eben so gut es geht umgehen. Je weniger Aufmerksamkeit wir auf uns ziehen, umso besser. Ich werde auf alle Fälle unter dem Umhang bleiben und es mit dem Imperius versuchen, sobald ich einem Kobold über den Weg laufe, der mir dabei helfen kann, das Verlies zu finden und es zu öffnen."

Hermine stimmte dem nur ungern zu, obwohl sie wusste, dass es die bei Weitem logischste Lösung war, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. Trotzdem gefiel ihr die Vorstellung nicht, so außen vor gelassen zu werden.

"Und was mache ich?", fragte sie in einem Anflug des Selbstmitleids und zog die Brauen bis zum Anschlag hoch. "Ich finde es nicht besonders fair von euch, dass ihr mich nicht miteinbeziehen wollt. Wir sind immerhin ein Team, schon vergessen?"

Ron und Harry sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Ihre Gesichter verrieten deutlich, was sie davon hielten.

"Du bist schwanger, Hermine, schon vergessen?", erklärte Ron knapp.

"Genau", pflichtete Harry ihm bei.

"Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst! Ich kann am besten von uns zaubern. Ihr müsst mich mitnehmen!"

"Tut mir leid", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Aber darüber werden wir nicht weiter reden. Ron wird mich bis zur Bank begleiten und vor dem Eingang mit den Scherzartikeln aus dem Laden von Fred und George ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, um die Wachen zu verwirren. So komme ich unbemerkt hinein. Du verschwindest sofort wieder, Ron, ist das klar? Den Rest werde ich allein erledigen."

Das war das Ende der Diskussion. Harry war so fest entschlossen, dass Hermine und Ron nachgaben, ehe sie einen handfesten Streit heraufbeschwören konnten. Fiebrig fingen sie an, die letzten Dinge durchzugehen, damit sie das Vorhaben so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit und Hermine verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Doch kaum dass Harry und Ron außerhalb der schützenden Zauber disappariert waren, stürzte sie ins Zelt zurück, holte das Portrait von Phineas hervor und stellte es wie gewohnt auf einen freien Stuhl.

"Und?", fragte sie, nachdem er sich endlich zu einem Besuch hatte überreden lassen, für den sie äußerst dankbar, um etwas Ablenkung wegen ihrer Sorge der Jungs halber zu finden. "Werden Sie mir sagen, was da oben bei Ihnen und den anderen Schulleitern vor sich geht?"

Phineas reckte steif den Kopf in die Höhe und sagte ausweichend: "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

Damit hatte Hermine gerechnet.

"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Neulich, bevor ich Sie gebeten habe, Snape etwas auszurichten, waren Sie nicht so verschlossen. Sie wollten mir helfen, schon vergessen?"

"Keineswegs. Doch das ist nicht ganz freiwillig geschehen, wenn Sie sich erinnern. Außerdem wusste ich da auch noch nicht, in welche Lage Sie mich bringen würden – wie, Sie glauben mir nicht? Jedes Mal, wenn Sie ins Spiel kommen, bedeutet das nichts als Ärger!"

Hermine lächelte mit geröteten Wangen. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie sehr die Gerüchteküche im Büro des Schulleiters brodelte.

"Sie haben uns allen einen großen Gefallen damit getan, dass Sie uns beigestanden haben", sagte sie aufrichtig.

Phineas schnaubte.

"Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich hätte das Ihretwegen getan?"

"Wir sind Ihnen jedenfalls sehr dankbar dafür, Phineas. Ohne Sie würden wir jetzt noch immer ahnungslos im Dunkeln umhertappen."

"Versuchen Sie nicht, mir zu schmeicheln. Und denken Sie vor allem nicht, ich sei bestechlich!"

Hermine seufzte verlegen.

"Nein. Aber haben Sie denn nicht vielleicht doch eine Neuigkeit für mich? Eine winzig kleine?"

Phineas zögerte und blickte sich mit wachen Augen um, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass sie auch wirklich alleine waren.

"Dumbledore hat ihm gehörig den Marsch geblasen, wenn Sie das wissen wollen", sagte er sodann mit gesenkter Stimme. "Severus war ganz wie verwandelt. Armer Teufel! Hatte immer viel für ihn übrig. Er hatte es nicht leicht ..."

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient, wenn Sie mich fragen", mischte Hermine sich ein. Ihr war egal, wo er herkam oder wie es ihm in der Gesellschaft der anderen Slytherins ergangen war. Er hatte sie hintergangen und verdiente ihre Sympathie nicht mehr.

"Das ist Ihre Sicht der Dinge. Aber Sie vergessen, worum es dabei eigentlich geht. Er dachte wohl, der Versuch, Sie zu retten, löscht das aus, was er den Potters angetan hat. Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Dumbledore hat gar nicht mehr aufgehört. Ja, er hat immer wieder davon angefangen und nichts ausgelassen. Er hat getobt wie lange nicht mehr, da konnte Severus noch so sehr beteuern, wie er es bereut. Nur dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Das Schicksal der ganzen Familie hat längst seinen Lauf genommen ..."

Hermine bekam plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, als sie davon hörte. Kein Wunder, dass Phineas nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war, wenn es im Schulleiterbüro so hoch herging.

"Das - das verstehe ich nicht", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. "Was habe ich denn mit dem Schicksal der Potters zu tun?"

Phineas schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich rede von der verratenen Prophezeiung, Mädchen. Das, was der Todesser Snape im vollen Bewusstsein an seinen Herrn weitergegeben hat."

Auf einmal fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Damals, bevor Dumbledore gestorben war, hatte Harry sich furchtbar über Snape aufgeregt. Doch dann, mit dem Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm, hatten sich die Ereignisse förmlich überschlagen und alles Vergangene war in den Hintergrund gerückt.

"Sie meinen, er wollte mich deshalb retten, um das wieder gut zu machen? Aber das kann nicht sein! Er konnte James nicht ausstehen."

"In diesem Punkt gebe ich Ihnen Recht -"

"Sehen Sie? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Außerdem wissen wir beide nur zu gut, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer mich niemals hätte laufen lassen. Ich wäre ihm immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich so oder so getötet -"

"Einen Sinn? Gutes Kind! Nicht alles, was wir tun, muss immer einen Sinn ergeben. Manchmal handeln wir einfach aus dem Bauch heraus."

Verdutzt runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

"Das trifft bestimmt auf viele Menschen zu. Aber nicht auf Professor Snape."

"Und woher wollen Sie das wissen? Ich kenne ihn länger als Sie und ich versichere Ihnen, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, Sie an den Dunklen Lord auszuliefern. Deshalb hat er Sie geschwängert. Er hat gehofft, Ihnen Zeit erkaufen zu können."

"Was zur Hölle reden Sie da? Das ist doch absoluter Humbug!"

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn Sie damals dabei gewesen wären, als er im Schloss seine Stelle bekam, wenn Sie ihn gesehen hätten, den verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen erkalteten Augen, würden Sie nicht so reden. Er wollte bestimmt nicht Lehrer an Hogwarts werden oder für den Rest seines Daseins für Dumbledore spionieren. Aber er hat es getan. Er hat sich den Verrat nie verziehen, nicht bis zum heutigen Tag."

Bedrückt starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie wollte nicht fragen, warum er ihr das anvertraut hatte, war aber froh, davon erfahren zu haben, um sich endlich ein Bild von allem machen zu können.

"Soll das heißen, er hat diese kranke Entscheidung, mich für seine Rettungsaktion zu benutzen, aufgrund seiner Gewissensbisse gegenüber Harry gefällt?"

"Nicht für den Jungen", sagte Phineas leise. "Und wie wir wissen, ganz bestimmt nicht für James."

"Für wen dann?"

Hermine stockte der Atem, noch ehe sie es zu Ende gedacht hatte. Phineas hingegen nickte nur.

"Aber – aber das würde ja bedeuten … weiß irgendjemand davon?"

"Nein. Der einzige Mensch, der es wusste, ist tot."

"Dumbledore", hauchte sie leise und es klang wie ein ersticktes Flüstern von jemandem, dessen Welt gerade komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden war.

Nachdem Hermine den ersten Schock verdaut hatte, saßen sie und Phineas sich vornüber zusammengesackt, die Köpfe auf die Hände gestützt, gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Er und Lily hatten nichts miteinander, richtig?"

„Nein."

„Aber wie konnte er dann glauben, dass er sie liebt?"

„Es gibt auch andere Arten der Liebe, Miss Granger", erwiderte Phineas schneidend. „Es muss nicht immer gleich ein körperlicher Akt inbegriffen sein, wenn wir an Liebe denken."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber -"

„Wenn wir von Professor Snape reden, sollten wir die Umstände miteinbeziehen, unter denen er aufgewachsen ist. Inwieweit sind Sie damit vertraut?"

Hermine blickte ihn überrumpelt an und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr eingeschüchtert, was zum Einen daher rührte, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie das weiterbringen würde, zum Anderen, weil er sie so eindringlich ansah, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie mit seinen klugen Augen ebenso durchleuchten, wie McGonagall es immer getan hatte.

„Wozu wollen Sie das wissen?"

Phineas seufzte.

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte er schnippisch. „Sie haben mit ihm geschlafen, ohne irgendetwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das ist bemerkenswert und dumm zugleich."

„Ähm", murmelte Hermine mit wieder einmal deutlich geröteten Wangen. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es immer besonders aufschlussreich gewesen wäre, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Sie wissen ja selbst, wie verschlossen er sein kann ..."

„Sollen das Ausflüchte oder etwa eine Entschuldigung sein?"

„Also, etwas weiß ich schon", fiel ihr übereilt ein. „Zum Beispiel, dass er wohl keine allzu glückliche Kindheit hatte."

„Lassen Sie mich raten, woher Sie das wissen!", gab er in einem finsteren Lachen von sich.

„Können wir jetzt bitte endlich zum Punkt kommen? Sie wollten mir doch etwas sagen!"

„Wie Sie wünschen", murmelte Phineas und verdrehte die Augen. „Lily war, soweit stimmen Dumbledore und ich überein, der erste Mensch, der Severus gewissermaßen bewundert hat, weil er sie und ihre magischen Kräfte verstanden hat, wo andere es nicht konnten. Er wiederum war ihr von Anfang an sehr zugetan, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, bleibt dahingestellt. Jedenfalls hat er eine unglaublich tiefe Zuneigung für sie empfunden, die im Laufe der Zeit sogar noch gewachsen ist."

„Was Sie sagen, klingt nicht einfach nur nach Zuneigung, Professor. Aber Liebe? Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Warum nicht? Seine Gefühle für Lily waren so fest in seinem Inneren verwurzelt, dass nichts anderes daran heranreichen konnte. Deshalb bin ich ebenso wie Dumbledore überzeugt davon, dass es genau das gewesen ist, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich gegen Lord Voldemort zu wenden."

„Vielleicht."

„Ganz bestimmt sogar."

Hermine seufzte angestrengt und sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Harry und Ron waren jetzt schon über drei Stunden fort.

„Denken Sie, Professor Snape ist bewusst, was er mir angetan hat?"

Sie sah auf und fand sich mit seinem nachdenklichen Blick konfrontiert, der sie zutiefst verunsicherte. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass das Schlimmste noch vor ihr lag.

„Das ist bei ihm nicht leicht zu sagen", erwiderte er knapp.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Wissen Sie, eine Weile dachte ich tatsächlich, er hätte ein Bewusstsein für Dinge, die falsch sind. Aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

„Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hat, Sie zu hintergehen, geschah nicht in böser Absicht. Dessen bin ich überzeugt."

Ungläubig legte sie den Kopf schief.

„Wie können Sie das sagen, wo Sie doch offenbar über alles Bescheid wissen, was er getan hat? Glauben Sie nicht vielleicht, dass er es verdient, dafür bestraft zu werden?"

„Bestraft? Für den Verrat und den Betrug durchaus. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, wird die schlimmste Strafe von allen die sein, die er sich selbst zumutet."


	28. Chapter 28

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 28

Die Zerstörung des zweiten Horkrux löste eine regelrechte Euphorie bei Harry und Ron aus. Während sie bei einer geklauten Flasche Feuerwhisky das Ereignis ausgelassen feierten, kam Hermine nicht umhin, sich mit zwei ganz anderen Themen zu befassen: Das eine war die Schwangerschaft, das andere war Snape.

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken hockte sie in eine dicke Decke gehüllt draußen vor dem Zelt und grübelte über das nach, was Phineas ihr gesagt hatte. Aber ganz gleich, ob es nun um die Sache mit Lily ging, oder um das, was Snape ihr angetan hatte, Hermine konnte ihn nicht dafür hassen.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, als ihr das bewusst wurde. Wenn er etwas verdiente, dann ihre Zurückweisung, Verachtung und kalte Ablehnung; nicht aber ihr Mitgefühl.

Ron grölte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und Harry stimmte gut gelaunt mit ein.

„Auf die Kobolde von Grin'otts!", rief er schwer verständlich.

„Jepp, auf die Kobolde und auf Fred und George und ihre guten Ideen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und starrte nach oben in den dunklen Himmel.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Ron plötzlich. „Wir sollten Dumbledore dankbar sein, dass er uns auf diese Reise geschickt hat. Wir sind unabhängig und frei und müssen uns nich mit Snape rumschlagen – ich sollte mir auch 'ne Hütte bauen, wie Hagrid – Rons Hütte. Wär doch was! Dann müssen wir im nächsten Winter nich mehr so frieren."

Harry hickste.

„Mir fehlt Hogwarts trotzdem. Ginny is da. Wir sollten hingehen und Snape rauswerfen! Mieser Sack! Hat uns immer nur belogen ..."

„Hat mich geschwängert", murmelte Hermine leise zu sich selbst. „Ist das zu fassen? Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, oder?"

Sie stand auf und stürmte ins Zelt. Wütend stierte sie auf den Tisch und die Flasche Feuerwhisky, die fast leer zwischen ihren Freunden stand.

„Wir sollten wirklich da hingehen", verkündete sie schrill. „Hab ihm eine runter gehauen, bevor ich abgehauen bin. Und getreten hab ich ihn auch!"

Ron blinzelte und stellte unsanft sein Glas auf den Tisch.

„Wen hast du getreten?"

„Snape! Er hat es nicht anders verdient, glaubt mir!"

„Hast du gut gemacht", murmelte Harry grinsend. „Wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Ha, das errätst du nie! Er hat sich nicht mal gewehrt, weil es nämlich sein Kind ist. Jawohl! Snape hat mich geschwängert."

Harry und Ron stießen jeweils einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.

„Is nich wahr!"

„Snape war das? Wie hat er das denn gemacht?"

„Das solltest du ihn selbst fragen, Ron!"

Harry wollte aufstehen und nach seinem Zauberstab fummeln, plumpste aber auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Wenn ich den Kerl erwische -"

„Nein, das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Was auch immer du tust, Harry, töte ihn nicht. Es ist sein Kind."

„Aber – aber ..."

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte die beiden der Reihe nach an.

„Hört zu! Wenn hier jemand das Recht hat, auf ihn wütend zu sein, dann wohl ich. Aber das wird uns nicht weiterbringen. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, erst einmal abzuwarten, bevor wir es mit einer Racheaktion überstürzen und einen Fehler machen."

„Einen Fehler?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun!"

Sie nickte.

„Das werden wir. Aber nicht jetzt. Zuerst müsst ihr euren Rausch ausschlafen, morgen sehen wir weiter."

Entschieden schnappte sie sich die Flasche vom Tisch und ließ sie in der verzauberten Handtasche verschwinden.

„Ihr rührt das Zeug nicht mehr an, ist das klar? Wir haben morgen einiges zu bereden, dazu braucht ihr einen klaren Kopf. Den ersten Teil der Wache werde übrigens ich übernehmen. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch!"

Damit machte sie kehrt und stürmte ebenso schnell aus dem Zelt, wie sie es betreten hatte. Draußen wickelte sie sich wieder in ihre Decke ein und brach in Tränen aus. Der Gedanke an Snape schmerzte, ebenso die Erinnerung an die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Wut an ihm ausgelassen hatte.

Was hätte sie jetzt für einen Schluck Feuerwhisky gegeben!

xxx

Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war getrübt. Kaum einer der drei sagte ein Wort, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Harry und Ron aufgrund ihres Besäufnisses äußerst empfindlich auf Geräusche reagierten. Zwar hatte Harry ein oder zweimal versucht, was zu sagen, es dann aber mit hochrotem Kopf dabei belassen. Hermine war das nur recht. Sie hatte ohnehin keine große Lust, eine Diskussion über Snape zu führen. Was gesagt werden musste, war gesagt worden. Mehr gab es dem eigentlich nicht hinzuzufügen. Außerdem war es streng genommen eine Sache, die nur sie allein etwas anging.

Trotz intensiver Überlegungen und Grübeleien war sie noch immer zu keinem Schluss gekommen, was sie jetzt mit Snape tun sollte. Fest stand nur, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ihre beiden Freunde etwas unternahmen, was sie später bereuen würde.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, war Ron derjenige, der den ersten Schritt machte, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen.

„Also, ich hab nachgedacht", sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. „Du wolltest sowieso immer nach Hogwarts zurück, Harry, weil du vermutet hast, dass dort ein Horkrux sein könnte. Wenn wir nochmal mit Phineas reden, finden wir vielleicht was Nützliches heraus."

„Kommt gar nicht infrage", brummte Harry. „Ich will Snape nicht auch noch warnen, dass wir auf dem Weg zu ihm sind ..."

„Moment mal", schaltete Hermine sich ein. „Wir können da nicht einfach so rein spazieren! Das Schloss ist nicht mehr so, wie ihr es kanntet. Überall gelten die strengsten magischen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ihr euch nur vorstellen könnt."

Harry sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihr das glauben. Skeptisch legte er den Kopf schief.

„Und wie bist du dann da rausgekommen?"

„Weil ich Snape um einen Gefallen gebeten habe."

„Na super! Ist da noch mehr zwischen euch gewesen?"

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht. „Ein paar Sachen gab es schon. Sonst hätte ich wohl nicht mit ihm geschlafen."

Ron hob die Hand vor den Mund. „Mann, ich glaub, mir wird schlecht!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er vom Stuhl und würgte.

„Nicht auf den Teppich, Ron! Wenn du kotzen musst, geh gefälligst nach draußen", zischte Harry ihm nach, als Ron zum Ausgang stolperte. Etwas leiser fügte er an Hermine gewandt an: „Mir reicht noch der Gestank von neulich."

Hermine klappte den Mund auf.

„Das war ein Versehen, Harry!"

„Ist mir gleich. Snape hat Schuld daran, also habe ich wohl auch das Recht, auf ihn sauer zu sein."

„Ach ja? Ist das so einfach für dich? Du hast schon immer nach was gesucht, das dir einen Grund geliefert hat, ihn zu hassen."

„Ist das denn ein Wunder?"

Sie seufzte.

„Hör zu, Harry, ich versteh dich ja. Aber das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Glaub mir, ich hab das auch versucht."

„Soll das heißen, du findest es in Ordnung, ein Kind von ihm zu bekommen?"

„Das – nun, das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich wollte ja kein Kind. Aber es hat mal eine Zeit gegeben, da war ich ihm sehr nahe. Es ist - er war trotz der seltsamen Umstände in Hogwarts für mich da, Harry."

Harry schüttelte sich angeekelt.

„Du spinnst! Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er dich nur benutzt hat?"

„Natürlich. Ich hab endlose Nächte lang darüber nachgedacht. Aber wieso hat er mich dann nicht an die Carrows verraten? Die hätten nicht lang gefackelt, mir was anzutun. Wieso hat er ..."

„Wach auf, Hermine! Snape ist nicht der nette Mann von nebenan der jemandem aus Gryffindor eine helfende Hand reichen würde. Vermutlich hat er darauf verzichtet, dich an die anderen Todesser auszuliefern, weil Dumbledore dahintersteckte."

Hermine wusste, dass das nur zum Teil wahr war. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie blinzelte und senkte den Blick. Wenn er nur wüsste, was Phineas ihr über Snapes Gefühle für Lily anvertraut hatte! Doch sie wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort davon zu erwähnen, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Harry war seit jeher so viel mehr voller Hass auf Snape, als sie es je gewesen war, dass er es ohnehin nicht verstehen würde.


	29. Chapter 29

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 29

Obwohl sie wie üblich mit einer überschäumenden Reaktion von Harrys Seite stammend gerechnet hatte, fühlte Hermine sich darin bestätigt, dass es richtig gewesen war, die eigentlichen Details, die zu ihrer unverhofften Schwangerschaft geführt hatten, für sich zu behalten. Niemandem wäre damit geholfen gewesen, wenn sie verraten hätte, dass Snape die Schwangerschaft absichtlich herausgefordert hatte.

Der Krach mit Harry war neben ihrer eigenen Verunsicherung nur eine Seite von vielen und die nächsten Tage mit ihm waren nur schwer zu ertragen. Zwar gingen Hermine und Harry sich zumeist aus dem Weg, aber auch das war in einem nur wenige Quadratmeter großen Zelt nicht so leicht. Wie es aussah, gab ihr einzig und allein Rons Verhalten Trost: Er war mit seinem höflich zurückhaltenden Verständnis für ihre Lage sprichwörtlich ein Fall für sich. Als Folge des Ganzen kam es hin und wieder vor, dass Harry stundenlang den durch die Zauber geschützten Bereich um das Zelt verließ und erst wiederkam, als Hermine und Ron schon fast vor Sorge um seinen Verbleib umgekommen waren.

"Wo warst du nur? Was hättest du getan, wenn dich Greifer in die Finger gekriegt hätten?"

Die Antworten auf ihre vorwurfsvollen Fragen waren immer von derselben Art: "Ich war spazieren, musste nachdenken und den Kopf frei kriegen." Oder: "Was soll hier in der Einöde schon groß passieren? Hab ja meinen Umhang bei mir."

Der Tarnumhang war nur ein schwacher Trost, da waren Hermine und Ron sich einig, denn die Gefahr, dass Harry früher oder später aus lauter Hitzköpfigkeit erwischt werden könnte, blieb auch dadurch nicht vollständig gebannt.

Nachdem sich der erste Wirbel etwas gelegt hatte, fingen Harrys Überlegungen an, Früchte zu tragen. Offenbar hatte er die Zeit, die er für sich alleine gehabt hatte, genutzt, um neue Pläne zu schmieden.

Eines Abends nach einer doppelten Portion Dosenravioli sagte er plötzlich: "Ich möchte morgen nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich habe ausgerechnet, dass unsere Chancen, sich während der Ferien dort nach dem Horkrux umzusehen, durchaus gut stehen."

Verblüfft sahen Ron und Hermine sich an.

"Ferien?"

Harry nickte mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

"Kaum zu glauben, wie selbst hier draußen die Zeit vergeht, oder? Jedenfalls dürfte das Schloss über Ostern ziemlich verlassen sein."

"Klingt einleuchtend", stimmte Ron zu.

Hermine hingegen blieb nach dem missglückten Versuch, in Godric's Hollow nach dem Schwert zu suchen, skeptisch.

"Weißt du denn überhaupt, wonach du suchen willst? Wo wirst du anfangen?"

"Ich hab mir nochmal alles genau durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was Dumbledore mir verraten hat. Fest steht, dass es mit Ravenclaw zu tun haben muss. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wollte von jedem der vier Gründer der Schule etwas für seine Zwecke haben. Und wie wir von Dumbledore wissen, ist es ihm nicht gelungen, was von Gryffindor zu bekommen. Bleibt also nur noch Ravenclaw."

"Das versteh ich nicht", murmelte Ron nachdenklich. "Hast du denn schon was von Slytherin ausfindig gemacht?"

"Kann man so sagen. Für Slytherin steht die Schlange, von der, wie wir alle wissen, eine ganz bestimmte immer in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe ist."

"Oh, ja! Es sei denn, sie legt es gerade darauf an, uns in eine Falle zu locken", sagte Ron finster.

Hermine schluckte. Sie spürte einen eisigen Schauder ihren Rücken hinunterlaufen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie von dem Vorfall erfahren hatte.

"Hast du denn schon überlegt, wie genau du das morgen anstellen willst?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ja", gab Harry ernst zurück. "Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, doch mit Phineas zu reden. Anders werde ich nicht ins Schloss reinkommen. Und wenn Snape wirklich auf unserer Seite ist, wird er mich wohl oder übel damit durchkommen lassen müssen." Er setzte ein komisches Gesicht auf, das so gar nicht zu ihm passte, und das, wie Hermine vermutete, seinen Sarkasmus zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. "Falls ich nicht wiederkomme, wisst ihr dann wenigstens, ob ihr Snape trauen könnt oder nicht."

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

"Sag doch so was nicht, Harry!"

Sie sah ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, dass er nichts weiter dagegen einwarf und stattdessen fortfuhr, von seinem Plan zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte, holten sie Phineas' Rahmen aus der Tasche und stellten das Portrait in ihrer Mitte auf. Zur Verwunderung aller mussten sie ihn diesmal nicht erst dazu überreden, sich blicken zu lassen. Die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten nach den Rückschlägen und Enttäuschungen in den vergangenen Monaten endlich den entscheidenden Stein ins Rollen gebracht, der dafür sorgte, dass die Lawine in Gang getreten wurde, auf die alle so lange gewartet hatten; nun musste nur noch gehandelt werden. Kurz vor Mitternacht waren auch Dumbledore und Snape in den Plan eingeweiht und die letzten Details geklärt.

xxx

Harry wartete wie vereinbart bis zum nächsten Abend, ehe er das Lager verließ und unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen mit mehreren Zwischenstopps in die Nähe von Hogwarts apparierte. Hermine und Ron blieben zurück.

Gemeinsam mit dem verlassenen Portrait von Phineas saßen sie um den Tisch versammelt und harrten dem aus, was auch immer geschehen mochte. Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends (von Phineas gab es noch immer keine Spur), fing das Spickoskop in ihrer Mitte an, verrückt zu spielen und Hermine und Ron riss es fast von ihren Plätzen.

"Greifer", sagte Ron leise und löschte vorsichtshalber mit dem Deluminator, den Dumbledore ihm nach seinem Tode hinterlassen hatte, das Licht.

Sofort wurde alles dunkel. Hermine schlich zum Eingang und spähte nach draußen. In weniger als einer Sekunde war Ron neben ihr.

"Was machst du da?"

"Pssst!"

Gebannt versuchte sie, in der Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen, doch es war zwecklos. Für geraume Zeit wagten beide kaum zu atmen und hielten die Zauberstäbe bereit zum sofortigen Gebrauch. Bisher hatten sie Glück gehabt, dass niemand der vorbeiziehenden Suchtrupps ihre Zauber aufgespürt oder gar durchbrochen hatte. Doch diesmal hatte Hermine ein eigenartiges Gefühl im Bauch, das durch das wie wild rotierende und surrende Spickoskop hinter ihnen nur noch untermauert wurde.

Minuten glitten zäh dahin und keiner der beiden getraute sich, etwas zu sagen. Dann, ganz zaghaft, sah Hermine in der Ferne zwischen den Bäumen etwas aufleuchten. Es war ein flackerndes, von Menschenhand geschaffenes Licht.

Auch Ron hatte es bemerkt und drückte sich noch näher an sie.

"Ich kenne dieses Licht", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Das ist -"

"Ein Patronus. Ich weiß."

"Jaah, allerdings. Aber ... Moment! Das ist nicht nur irgendein - das ist die silberne Hirschkuh, die uns zum Schwert von Gryffindor geführt hat!"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz kräftiger denn je zu rasen anfing. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten und wie es den Anschein hatte, war Ron längst zu demselben Schluss gekommen wie sie.

"Snape", verkündete er in einem matten Knurren.

"Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, Ron?"

"Eindeutig. Aber was tut der hier?"

"Dass er es überhaupt wagt ...", murmelte sie atemlos.

"Ob mit Harry alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden."

"Ähm, soll ich -"

"Nein. Du bleibst hier", unterbrach sie ihn entschieden. "Mir wird er nichts tun."

"Aber ..."

"Bitte, Ron. Warte hier auf mich. Versprich es mir."

Sie sah ihn an und Ron setzte eine unglückselige Grimasse auf.

"Harry bringt mich um, wenn dir was passiert!"

"Mir passiert schon nichts."

Mit den Gedanken schon längst wo anders beachtete sie seine Einwände nicht weiter. So leise sie konnte, machte sie sich davon, um dem Leuchten der Hirschkuh zu folgen.

xxx

Hermine hatte lange und oft darüber nachgedacht, was sie zu ihm sagen würde, wenn sie ihn eines Tages wiedersehen sollte. Jetzt, da es soweit war, waren alle guten Vorsätze, sich nicht von seiner Anwesenheit aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, dahin. Sie blinzelte mit offenem Mund in sein Gesicht empor, das von unten unvorteilhaft durch das Licht seines Zauberstabs erhellt wurde. Selten zuvor war er ihr so fremdartig vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Er wirkte, als wäre er in den vergangenen Wochen um Jahre gealtert. Dieser Eindruck wurde aufgrund seiner schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm wirr zu beiden Seiten der Wangen herabfielen, nur noch deutlicher hervorgehoben.

Als er sie Minuten später, nachdem seine Hirschkuh sich längst in Luft aufgelöst hatte, immer noch mit seinem unleserlichen Blick musterte, ohne etwas zu ihr zu sagen, wagte sie es, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

"Sollten Sie nicht lieber in Hogwarts sein?"

Snape stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. Dann grinste er sie erhaben von oben herab an, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

"Ist das nach all den Wochen eine anständige Begrüßung, Granger?"

"Granger?", keifte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. _"Granger?"_

"Tragen Sie es mit Fassung. Sie werden nie etwas anderes von mir zu hören -"

"Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Sie aufgeblasener, arroganter Mistkerl!"

Snape verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust und hörte sich ungefähr ein gutes Dutzend Flüche und Verwünschungen an, die ihr jedes Mal, wenn sie vor dem Einschlafen einen Heulkrampf erlitten hatte, eingefallen waren.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war, holte sie Luft.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier?!"

„Ich dachte schon, Sie fragen nie", murmelte er scheinbar gelangweilt von ihren verbalen Attacken.

„Pah! Streng genommen weiß ich gar nicht, wieso ich eigentlich überhaupt noch mit Ihnen rede. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen, los, verschwinden Sie wider!"

Er zog die Brauen eng zusammen und starrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Sind Sie dann fertig? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie möchten, dass ich wieder gehe, Granger. So, wie Sie auf meine bloße Anwesenheit reagieren, ist eindeutig, dass Sie nur darauf gewartet haben, mir etwas mitzuteilen."

„Das habe ich!", stieß Hermine gereizt aus. „Aber wenn Sie wollen, mache ich gerne weiter. Zum Beispiel damit, dass mir jeden Tag hundsmiserabel schlecht war und ich mich Ihretwegen an die fünfzig Mal übergeben habe. Oder damit, dass Harry mir nie verzeihen wird, dass ich mich auf Sie eingelassen habe -"

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Sie wollten Hogwarts verlassen, da wäre es besser gewesen, Sie hätten ihm erst gar nicht von mir erzählt."

Hermine lachte auf.

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen! Aber so leicht werde ich es Ihnen nicht machen. Wenn er sie hassen will, dann soll er das meinetwegen tun. Er hat mich nicht hintergangen und mir das aufgebürdet. Er würde Ginny nicht durch diese Hölle gehen lassen ... Wissen Sie eigentlich, was für eine Heidenangst ich vor dieser Geburt habe?"

Wieder einmal spürte sie Tränen in ihren Augen hochkommen und so senkte sie verbissen den Blick auf das dunkle Loch, das sich fernab des erleuchteten Zauberstabs zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden auftat und alles um sie herum zu verschlucken schien.

„Ich bin nicht bereit zu so etwas", sagte sie in einem erstickten Schluchzen. „Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht."

Sie konnte hören, dass er tief und langanhaltend ausatmete. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Granger", sagte er leise und es war nicht weiter schwer, zu erkennen, dass seine Stimme dabei alles andere als gefestigt war.

Hermine gehorchte und blickte auf. Ihr war gleich, wenn er sehen konnte, wie sie weinte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, ob sie sich vorgenommen hatte, vor ihm stark zu bleiben oder nicht.

„Deshalb bin ich hier", fuhr er fort. „Sie müssen das nicht tun. Ich – ich kann es beenden, wenn Sie wollen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Granger. Nur Ihre."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte sie ihn an. Sie begriff nicht, was er ihr damit sagen wollte, obwohl es so offensichtlich war.

„Was?", krächzte sie in die aufkommende Stille hinein.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und Hermine bildete sich ein, aus den Augenwinkeln sehen zu können, wie er den Griff seiner Hand um den Zauberstab verstärkte.

„Sie müssen sich entscheiden: Ja oder nein."

Auf einmal spürte sie, dass ihre Knie zu wackeln anfingen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Von dem Moment an, als Harry sie danach gefragt hatte, ob sie das Kind behalten wollte, war für sie klar gewesen, dass sie das durchstehen würde. Warum das so gewesen war, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Vermutlich einfach aus Pflichtbewusstsein.

„Ich – ich hab nie richtig darüber nachgedacht, Professor", gestand sie zitternd. „Aber das – was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?"

Snapes Mimik verhärtete sich.

„Diese Frage ist irrelevant."

„Warum?"

„Das hat viele Gründe."

„Dann verraten Sie sie mir."

„Das kann ich nicht. Aber ich frage Sie: Wollen Sie es behalten oder nicht?"

Sie schluckte verunsichert, als sie obgleich seiner leisen Worte den strengen Unterton darin hörte, der es vermochte, mühelos eine ganze Klasse zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Angestrengt suchte sie nach Worten oder einer Erklärung, irgendetwas, das sie sagen oder tun konnte, um die Angelegenheit hinter sich zu bringen, denn egal wie, eine Entscheidung musste gefällt werden.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Woher sollte ich das denn auch? Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich das durchzuziehen habe, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich jetzt tun soll! Wie kommen Sie nur dazu, jetzt plötzlich hier aufzutauchen und mich vor diese Wahl zu stellen? Wie -"

„Das, was ich denke, spielt keine Rolle, Granger", unterbrach er sie forsch. „Sie müssen für den Rest Ihres Lebens mit dieser Verantwortung klarkommen, wenn Sie es behalten. Und der Rest, von dem ich rede, wird bei Ihnen sehr wahrscheinlich viel länger andauern als bei mir. Also, was wollen Sie tun?"

Sein schmaler Mund mit den eng zusammengepressten Lippen, die sich beim Sprechen kaum bewegten, weckte eigentümliche Erinnerungen an Hermine. Sie dachte daran, wie er sie mit den grausamen Worten, die so oft daraus hervorgekommen waren, vor ihren Mitschülern bloßgestellt hatte. Und als diese Wogen so schmerzhaft über sie dahinglitten, nahten die nächsten. Es waren Erinnerungen aller Art. Sie wollte sie verdrängen, doch gleich, was sie auch verspürte oder dachte, es ließ sich nicht aufhalten, es war unauslöschlich da: Wie er sie angegrinst hatte und sie ihm am liebsten dafür ins Gesicht gespuckt hätte. Oder wie er verbissen versucht hatte, das Zittern seiner Hände und die Schmerzen des von Voldemort empfangenen Cruciatus vor ihr zu verbergen, um sich ja keine Schwäche eingestehen zu müssen. Nein, nicht Snape …

Am Ende, als sie die Wut und den Zorn hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah sie ihm einfach nur in die Augen. Und Snapes Augen waren nicht leer, sie waren auch nicht abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet, um zu verbergen, was er wirklich dachte. Sie waren schwarz und seltsam vertraut, fragend und ahnungslos wie ihre eigenen.

„Ich werde es behalten, Professor", sagte sie fest entschlossen.

Überrascht legte er die Stirn in Falten.

„Warum?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Dann machen Sie sich etwas vor, Granger."

„Vielleicht."

Er ließ von ihr ab, nahm die Hand hoch und fuhr sich seufzend damit durch die Haare.

„Dann ist das Ihr letztes Wort?"

Hermine nickte.


	30. Chapter 30

xxx

Nur ein namenloser Unbekannter

Erst heute sah ich einen Mann einen ausgetretenen Zigarettenstummel aufheben, den er in eine Plastiktüte zu vielen anderen steckte. Einen davon schob er sich zwischen die Lippen und zündete ihn an.

Die Straße war voller Menschen, dennoch wage ich zu behaupten, dass es niemandem außer mir aufgefallen ist. Er hatte struppiges, grauschwarzes Haar und ein eingesunkenes Gesicht, ein namenloser Unbekannter in einer Welt voller wuselnder Menschen, ein Geist wie ich selbst. Als ich ihn sah, kam mir in den Sinn, dass wir alle Ameisen sind, von denen jeder das tut, was er sich gezwungen sieht, zu tun. Rauchen, trinken, schlafen, essen, schreiben...

Warum ich das aufschreibe? Keine Ahnung. Mir gehen tagtäglich so viele Dinge durch den Kopf, dass ich sie einfach ordnen möchte.

Ganz zu Beginn, als ich anfing, meine Sachen online zu stellen, hat mich mal jemand gefragt, warum ich mir so viele Gedanken über Snape mache. Ich glaube einfach, weil ich mich gut mit ihm identifizieren kann. Seither habe ich diese Frage oft gehört. Manchmal, je nachdem, wie ich drauf bin, variiert meine Antwort, der Sinn dahinter aber bleibt immer derselbe. Es ist fast wie eine Suche nach etwas, das man unmöglich finden kann. Sei es nun Glück, Freundschaft, Liebe oder sich selbst...

Oft weiß ich nicht, wer ich eigentlich bin. Das Leben mit all den Dingen wie Gleichgültigkeit, Verlust, Trauer und Tod findet auch ohne mich statt. Spielt es da überhaupt eine Rolle, ob ich da bin oder nicht?

Ich habe mich für andere eingesetzt und mir die ein oder andere Narbe dabei geholt. Ob es etwas gebracht hat, weiß ich nicht einmal. Alles ist offen. Und auch wieder nicht. Manche Sachen sind so endgültig, dass sie sich nicht reparieren lassen. Nie mehr. Du verlierst einen Menschen, einen Freund, wen auch immer, nur um dabei festzustellen, dass du ihn sowieso nicht gekannt hast (vielleicht bin ich hier ein wenig wie Harry, der sich früher oder später dasselbe wegen Dumbledore fragt: Wer war dieser Jemand eigentlich?)

Als ich anfing, 'Tear me apart' zu schreiben, war ich so am Ende, dass ich nicht geglaubt habe, dass ich die Story jemals vollenden werde. Klar macht man sich auch in meiner Lage vor, dass es funktioniert.

Irgendwann kam 'Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.', später dann 'Counting Stars'. Dabei hatte ich eine unglaubliche Wut im Bauch, die eine geschlagene Woche anhielt. Fertig war die Story.

Heute habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin ruhiger geworden, brauche länger, um das umzusetzen, was mir beim Schreiben durch den Kopf geht. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob das stimmt. Ich schreibe, weil ich denke, dass ich es muss, nicht etwa, weil ich mich hinhocke, um mir was auszudenken.

houseghost/burdenofimpurity

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 30

Für geraume Zeit sahen sie einander an und keiner von beiden sprach mehr ein Wort. Hermine war schier am verzweifeln. Sie wusste nicht weiter, denn auch dann, wenn sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, war ungewiss, was vor ihr lag.

Nur unterschwellig registrierte sie das fahle Gesicht mit der markanten Hakennase vor sich aufragen und fragte sich, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Warum konnte er nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal aus sich herausgehen und ihr sagen, wie er dazu stand? Was dachte er über sie oder das, was er getan hatte?

Irgendwann, es kam ihr vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, obwohl es in Wahrheit nur einige Minuten gewesen waren, hörte sie Rons Stimme in der Ferne nach ihr rufen.

Snape fuhr zusammen, als wäre auch er eben erst in die Gegenwart zurückgekehrt. Kaum merklich schluckte er und machte Anstalten, sich von ihr abzuwenden.

Hermine spürte nach der ganzen Aufregung eine Welle der Panik über sie hinweg rollen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er fortging, griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Energisch zog sie ihn hinter einen Baum, um zu verhindern, dass Ron durch das Licht des Zauberstabs auf sie aufmerksam werden konnte.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Professor?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Sie können jetzt nicht einfach so gehen!"

Snapes Mundwinkel spielten.

„Wie Sie vorhin bemerkt haben, sollte ich nicht hier sein", sagte er leise. Er wollte sich von ihr freimachen und zerrte an seinem Arm. „Lassen Sie mich los, Granger. Ich muss zurück zum Schloss, bevor Potter uns alle in Gefahr bringt."

Entschieden verstärkte sie den Griff ihrer Finger und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Nein, warten Sie!", rief sie außer Atem aus. Ihr Herz klopfte so wild, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde zerspringen, wenn er sie jetzt alleine ließ. „Bleiben Sie hier!"

Er erstarrte und blickte kühl von oben auf sie hinab. Die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen bebte.

In diesem Moment ertönte wieder einer von Rons Rufen, diesmal aus einer anderen Richtung, weiter entfernt als zuvor.

Hermine atmete auf, Snape keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, die Anspannung in ihm schien sich durch ihre Entscheidung noch verfestigt zu haben.

„Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte", zischte er ihr gereizt zwischen den Zähnen hindurch zu. „Dachten Sie vielleicht, ich würde irgendwelchen Verpflichtungen nachkommen, die sich aufgrund dessen ergeben?"

Hermine blinzelte. Auch dann, wenn er wütend war, musste sie nicht lange überlegen. Wochenlang hatte sie sich seinetwegen den Kopf zerbrochen, war in Gedanken alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien durchgegangen, die ihr eingefallen waren: Eine Welt des Grauens unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts, sowie eine heile Welt im Kreise ihrer Freunde und aller, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Doch gleich, wie sehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihm dabei keine Beachtung zu schenken, war es ihr nicht gelungen. Immer wieder war er darin aufgetaucht, in jedem einzelnen ihrer Gedanken.

„Sie haben mir gefehlt, Professor", sagte sie traurig. „Sehr. Und wagen Sie nicht, zu behaupten, andersherum wäre es nicht so gewesen."

Snape sog die Luft scharf in seine Lungen ein. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und sah ihr prüfend mit seinen schwarzen Augen ins Gesicht, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass es kein Fehler war, die Wahrheit vor ihr zuzugeben, denn natürlich hatte sie einen weitaus größeren Einfluss auf sein Leben gehabt, als er je zu träumen gewagt hätte.

„Sie haben mir auch gefehlt, Granger. Aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten, verstehen Sie? Es macht keinen Unterschied für uns."

Verblüfft sperrte sie den Mund auf.

„Natürlich tut es das! Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, war nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe Sie gehasst. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich – ich möchte Sie nicht hassen."

„Dann irren Sie sich in Ihrem Urteil über mich. Heute Nacht wird sich entscheiden, welche Seite gewinnen wird. Wenn Albus Recht hat und Potter es schafft, den Horkrux zu finden und zu zerstören, haben Sie gute Chancen, irgendwann ein normales Leben führen zu können. Sie stehen jetzt auf der richtigen Seite. Ich hingegen ..."

Er nahm den Blick von ihr und verstummte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was reden Sie da? Wir sind immer auf derselben Seite gewesen! Wenn mir eines klargeworden ist, dann das, Professor. Sie haben sich für uns eingesetzt. Und das ist alles, was zählt. Es waren diese entscheidenden Ereignisse, die mich dazu gebracht haben, mich überhaupt mit Ihnen einzulassen. Sie mussten mir nur erst bewusst werden."

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem flachen Grinsen und sah sie wieder an. Etwas Befremdliches lag nun in seinem Blick, das Hermine sich nicht erklären konnte. War es Ironie oder vielleicht doch Bitterkeit?

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte er abwesend.

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie so reagieren würde. Vielmehr hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihn fortjagen würde...

Er hob die Hand und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. Langsam senkte er den Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Doch gleich darauf, kaum dass er ihren Mund mit seinem berührt hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf und wies sie abrupt und kalt von sich.

„Gehen Sie dahin zurück, wo Sie in Sicherheit sind", forderte er streng. „Na los doch!"

„Aber ..."

Er sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie jeglichen Protest sofort unterdrückte. Auf einmal dämmerte ihr, dass er Recht haben könnte: Wenn Harry Erfolg hatte, würde sich vielleicht schon sehr bald alles ändern, für sie ebenso wie für ihn.

„Ich muss Sie wiedersehen, Professor", brachte sie mühevoll hervor. Die Vorstellung, ihn jetzt gehen zu lassen, behagte ihr gar nicht. Es war nicht richtig. „Bitte! Ich kann nicht … Ich habe so viel mit Ihnen zu besprechen ... Bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass ich Sie wiedersehen werde."

Snape wich ihrem Blick aus, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Er ertrug es nicht länger, sie anzusehen. Er wirkte nervös und Hermine ahnte, warum: Nicht weit von ihnen waren nun wieder Rons Rufe zu hören.

„Es ist doch nur Ron", sagte sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. „Er weiß längst Bescheid."

„Ich weiß."

Es klang nicht gerade erfreut.

„Schön", seufzte Hermine bedrückt. „Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, gehen Sie. Aber Sie müssen wiederkommen."

Noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, umfasste sie die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und zog sich zu ihm hoch.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Sie drückte ihm einen ebenso flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, wie er es zuvor auch getan hatte. Dann sah sie ihn an.

„Es gibt mehr Gründe, Sie nicht zu hassen, als es doch zu tun", sagte sie, sichtlich bemüht, ihn ihre neu entfachte Zuneigung spüren zu lassen, die allen Widrigkeiten trotzen wollte. „Einer davon ist der, dass Sie mir viel zu wichtig sind."

Snape schien verunsichert, während er sie betrachtete. Doch die Friedfertigkeit der einsamen und abgelegenen Gegend hatte etwas Besänftigendes in sich; um sie herum war es nunmehr vollkommen ruhig geworden, Rons Rufe nicht mehr zu hören.

„Etwas Besseres fällt Ihnen nicht ein?", murmelte er sarkastisch, doch jeglicher Biss dahinter verfehlte seine Wirkung.

„Finden Sie es heraus, indem Sie wiederkommen."

Seine Hand kam hervor und legte sich auf ihre Wange. Für jemanden, der so eine gewaltige Kraft ausstrahlen konnte, war es eine unglaublich zaghafte Geste. Langsam strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Haut, sodass sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht hätte passieren dürfen, Granger. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, dass alles so gekommen ist. Trotzdem dürfen Sie nicht ... ich bin nicht gut für Sie. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich weiter mit mir abzugeben."

Hermine lugte vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Sie hatte nicht von ihm erwartet, dass er sich je bei ihr entschuldigen würde, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass es ihr viel bedeutete, etwas in der Art von ihm zu hören.

„Es war auch zu gefährlich, sich mit Harry abzugeben, Professor. Aber er wird immer mein Freund bleiben, egal, wie sehr andere versuchen wollen, mich davon abzuhalten."

„Dann sollten Sie aufhören, sich etwas vorzumachen", erwiderte er steif.

„Das gilt auch für Sie. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie sich nicht zu diesem Schritt entschieden hätten, wenn Sie nichts für mich empfunden hätten, nicht wahr? Alleine dass Sie heute hier hergekommen sind, ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür."

Er machte einen Satz zurück. Hermine wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, in eine Ecke gedrängt zu werden, konnte aber die Wahrheit über das, was sein Besuch in ihr ausgelöst hatte, nicht länger zurückhalten. Gebannt wartete sie auf eine Antwort von ihm, doch es dauerte, ehe er auf ihre unbefangene Feststellung reagierte.

„Spielt das für Sie denn eine so große Rolle?"

„Ja, das tut es."

Er lächelte kaum merklich und eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Zum ersten Mal seit langem wurde ihr ganz warm, während sie ihn beobachtete. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl, ebenso wie damals, als sie angefangen hatte, einen Sinn in seinem Handeln zu suchen, der es ihr erlaubte, die Grenzen zu ihm zu überschreiten.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja nur gekommen, um Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen", sagte er spöttisch.

„Vielleicht. Aber das halte ich eher für unwahrscheinlich. Es sei denn, Sie haben Angst vor ihm."

„Angst? Überschätzen Sie ihn nicht, Granger."

Sie lachte leise auf und warf dabei ihre wirre Lockenmähne zurück.

„Sie haben doch von ihm angefangen. Außerdem … außerdem geht es ihn nichts an. Das ist meine Sache, vielmehr unsere Sache, wenn Sie es so wollen."

Snapes Nasenflügel erzitterten, er richtete sich auf und rang nach Fassung. Anscheinend schien ihm die Vorstellung, dass die Angelegenheit zwischen ihnen auch ihre Freunde erreicht hatte, immer weniger zu gefallen, je mehr er dazu gezwungen war, sich selbst damit auseinanderzusetzen, was sein Handeln zur Folge hatte.

„Wir sollten besser zusehen, dass wir von hier fortkommen, bevor wir noch etwas sagen, was wir im Nachhinein bereuen", äußerte er förmlich.

Die plötzliche Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine schaudern.

„Und was sollte das sein? Haben Sie Angst davor, ich könnte vergessen, was Sie mir angetan haben? Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Ich verstehe langsam, dass Ihre Beweggründe nicht die waren, für die ich sie ursprünglich gehalten habe. Es war egoistisch, ja. Aber Sie wollten mich nicht damit zerstören. Es war auch keine böswillige Absicht von Ihnen, ein unschuldiges Leben zu ruinieren. Genau deshalb sehe ich nun alles in einem anderen Licht."

Abschätzig legte er den Kopf schief und einige seiner Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen, sodass es ihr erschwert wurde, den Ausdruck dahinter zu entziffern.

„Wieso sagen Sie mir das?", fragte er sogleich und klang dabei deutlich eingeschnappt. „Haben Sie gehofft, ich würde ein Geständnis vor Ihnen ablegen, damit Sie dem Kind eines Tages weismachen können, es müsse sich nicht für mich schämen?"

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass Sie selbst ihm oder ihr alles erklären. Das sind Sie mir schuldig. Aber trotz allem heißt das nicht, dass ich die gemeinsame Zeit mit Ihnen missen möchte."

Er richtete sich auf und sah sie mit einem seltsam gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Warum, Miss Granger? Warum wollen Sie, dass man Sie überhaupt mit mir in Verbindung bringt? Ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, was das bedeutet? Wie dieser Krieg auch endet, Sie täten besser daran, den wahren Vater nicht zu erwähnen. Niemals."

„Das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie sich für sich selbst schämen. Doch dafür ist es zu spät."

Snape schwieg lange. Erst dann antwortete er.

„Ja, ich schäme mich", erklärte er leise. „Ich bin niemand, auf den Sie sich verlassen können."

„Aber Dumbledore hat sich auf Sie verlassen."

Er blinzelte.

„Ist doch so. Er wusste, dass er auf Sie zählen kann. Für ihn waren Sie immer da. Wieso können Sie es dann nicht für mich sein?"

„Weil – weil ich nicht so bin. Ich bin niemand, der -"

„Der was?"

„Der für jemanden da ist."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Sie waren für Harrys Mum da. Sie haben ..."

Snape hob verärgert die Hände.

„Phineas scheint ja ganz schön gesprächig gewesen zu sein. Aber ich rate Ihnen, setzten Sie sich nicht mit dem gleich, was auch immer Sie darüber gehört haben. Was er Ihnen erzählt hat, ist seine Ansicht. Es ist nicht das, was es wirklich war."

„Dann helfen Sie mir. Sagen Sie mir, was es damit auf sich hatte. Bitte."

„Das kann ich nicht. Es - es hat mit uns nichts zu tun."

Hermine wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie konnte er nur so stur sein und noch immer daran festhalten, obwohl inzwischen Jahre vergangen waren?

„Ach ja? Wenn es so anders ist, warum sind Sie dann hergekommen? Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, wir beide wissen das. Versuchen Sie also bloß nicht, mir etwas anderes einzureden. Das funktioniert nicht. Ich bin nicht so einfältig, wie Sie vielleicht glauben."

Sie wischte sich fahrig mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über die Augen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch die Kälte, die plötzlich in ihre Glieder kroch, war nicht das, was ihr so zu schaffen machte. Es war weitaus leichter gewesen, von ihm Abstand zu nehmen, als sie auf ihn wütend gewesen war. Jetzt, wo sie erkennen musste, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, machte es ihr zu schaffen, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden. Verärgert über sich selbst hätte sie sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Warum musste sie schon wieder in Tränen ausbrechen? Hatte das, was sie seinetwegen geweint hatte, denn nicht schon genügt?

"Gehen Sie zurück zu Weasley, Granger", sagte Snape ruhig. "Sie frieren."

"Ist mir egal", zischte sie.

"Nicht, wenn Sie sich hier draußen eine Erkältung einfangen."

"Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Aber sollte Ihnen das nicht eigentlich gleichgültig sein?"

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Auch er war aufgewühlt, konnte es aber wesentlich besser als sie verbergen, wenn er das wollte.

"Ich werde wiederkommen", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Bis dahin versprechen Sie mir, keinen Unfug zu machen. In Ordnung?"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich so eindringlich in ihre, dass sie leise aufschluchzte.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde Phineas wissen lassen, wo wir sind."

Er wippte zaghaft mit dem Kopf und Hermine hätte sich am liebsten nach vorne geworfen und die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen, um den Halt bei ihm zu finden, nach dem sie sich von Anfang an so sehr gesehnt hatte. Doch es fiel ihr schwerer denn je. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert wie lange nicht mehr, zugleich aber auch verunsichert, weil sie wusste, dass es falsch war, nach dem ganzen Desaster etwas zu überstürzen. Es war immer schon hart gewesen, ihm zu vertrauen. Er selbst wirkte unentschlossen, als sie sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Zelt nach ihm umdrehte. Trotz allem war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nicht hintergangen hatte, um ihr damit wehzutun.


	31. Chapter 31

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 31

Kaum im Zelt angelangt wurde sie von Ron in Empfang genommen, der aufgeregt um sie herumtänzelte.

"Wo hast du nur so lange gesteckt? Ich hab mir riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht, Hermine!"

"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Denkst du nicht, dass ich einiges mit ihm zu bereden habe? Er ist schließlich der Vater meines Babys, Ron!"

Sie funkelte ihn so zornig an, dass er abwehrend die Hände hob.

"Schon klar. Aber was wollte er hier? Wieso ist er nicht im Schloss bei Harry? Sollte er ihm nicht besser den Rücken freihalten?"

"Was glaubst du? Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er einen Plan hatte, ihm die Carrows vom Hals zu halten. Abgesehen davon ist es vermutlich besser, wenn sich die beiden aus dem Weg gehen. Stell dir mal vor, Harry sieht ihn auf der Karte und vergisst aus lauter Hass, was er eigentlich dort tun sollte. Nein, es war gut, ihm Zeit zu geben, damit er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren kann."

"Das verstehe ich ja, Hermine. Aber was habt ihr so lange da draußen gemacht?"

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

"Geredet, Ron. Nur geredet."

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie nur im Unterbewusstsein merkte, wie er die Stirn runzelte, als würde er ihr nicht glauben. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich gerade vor, wie es gewesen war, als sie und Snape in den Kerkern von Hogwarts miteinander ins Bett gehüpft waren. Aber es war ihr gleich, was er davon hielt. Snape war zu ihr gekommen. Es zeigte deutlich, dass noch längst nicht alles zwischen ihnen gesagt worden war. Es war noch nicht vorbei, es gab noch Hoffnung.

Sie seufzte.

"Wenn ich dir sage, worum es ging, musst du mir hoch und heilig versprechen, Harry nichts davon zu verraten. Ich meine das ernst, Ron."

"Meinetwegen", murrte er. "Willst du ihm erst gar nicht verraten, dass Snape hier war, um mit dir zu reden?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Wenn der richtige Moment da ist, soll er es erfahren. Mal sehen, wie ich es am besten anstelle."

In knappen Sätzen fing sie an, ihm davon zu erzählen, was sie und der Professor zu bereden gehabt hatten. Als sie fertig war, gaffte er sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Er hat dich gefragt, ob du es wieder loswerden willst?"

"Sehr charmant, Ron", sagte sie fröstelnd aufgrund seiner Wortwahl.

"Entschuldige. Ich kapier das gerade nicht. Wieso – wieso tut er so etwas?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte sie achselzuckend. "Vielleicht, weil es an die tausend Gründe gibt, die dafür sprechen, unter diesen Umständen kein Kind zu haben?"

"Das schon, aber … wie kommt er dazu, mit so einem Vorschlag hier aufzukreuzen? Bisher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich sonderlich dafür interessiert hat, oder?"

"Es fällt mir selbst schwer, aus ihm schlau zu werden, Ron. Ich glaube, im Grunde genommen war er wohl einfach der Meinung, dass ich es leichter haben könnte, als in meinem Alter mit einem Kind zurechtkommen zu müssen, das von einem Todesser stammt."

"Das fällt ihm ja reichlich früh ein! Hätte er nicht darüber nachdenken sollen, bevor er mit dir geschlafen hat?"

Hermine entgegnete vorsichtshalber nichts darauf und zog es vor, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wollte alleine sein und ihre Gedanken sortieren. Zudem war es zu riskant, sich in etwas zu verstricken, was Ron darauf bringen würde, dass Snape die Schwangerschaft mit Absicht gewollt hatte.

xxx

Harrys Ausflug nach Hogwarts erwies sich als größerer Erfolg, als alle zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Sichtlich zufrieden mit sich berichtete er am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück davon, wie ihm die Idee gekommen war, im Raum der Wünsche nach etwas zu suchen, das mit Ravenclaw zu tun gehabt hatte. Dabei war ihm eingefallen, was Luna ihm einmal über Ravenclaws verschollenes Diadem erzählt hatte, als er sie zu seiner Begleitung auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty auserkoren hatte.

"Ihr-wisst-schon-wer dachte wohl, er hätte den Raum für sich alleine entdeckt. Aber da hat er sich geirrt. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass noch andere in Hogwarts verzweifelt versuchen würden, etwas zu verstecken."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ist ihm denn nicht aufgefallen, dass schon andere vor ihm da waren?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen.

"Vermutlich nicht. Er kam gar nicht erst auf die Idee, dass noch andere Hexen oder Zauberer in der Lage sein könnten, hinter das Geheimnis des Raums zu kommen. Vielleicht hielt er ihn für ein eigenständiges, magisches Wunder. Jedenfalls hätte ich selbst nie gedacht, dass ich das verschollene Diadem in meiner Hand hielt, als ich aus lauter Panik vor Snape das Zaubertränkebuch loswerden wollte."

"Aber wenn du damals nichts gespürt hast, woher wusstest du dann jetzt, dass du das Richtige tust?", warf Ron ein.

"Ich muss wohl langsam eine Verbindung zu den Horkruxen aufgebaut haben. Außerdem war ich diesmal auch nicht auf der Flucht vor Snape."

Hermine und Ron warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Auch dann, wenn der Moment vielleicht nicht der geeignetste war, wollte sie nicht länger damit warten, Harry in das einzuweihen, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war.

"Wo wir schon beim Thema sind", bemerkte Hermine wie beiläufig. "Du solltest wissen, dass ich gestern Besuch von ihm hatte."

Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und fast tat es ihr leid, dass sie davon angefangen hatte.

"Hab mich schon gewundert, wo der Kerl steckt", sagte er grummelnd. "Auf der Karte war er nirgends zu sehen, als ich im Schloss ankam."

"Umso besser. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was du getan hättest, wenn du ihm über den Weg gelaufen wärst."

Er ging nicht darauf ein und schnaubte. "Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum ich das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass mich jemand beobachtet, als ich durch das Tor ging. Es schien alles zu einfach zu sein ..."

"Hattest du denn deinen Tarnumhang nicht an?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

"Doch."

"Wie kann er dich dann beobachtet haben?"

"Das weiß ich doch nicht! Er muss gewartet haben, bis ich das Tor bewegt habe. Und dann, als ich drin war, hat er sich verdrückt, dieser Feigling!"

Wütend ballte Hermine die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie war zwar zuweilen immer noch sauer auf Snape, aber wenn es eines gab, das sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass er kein Feigling war.

"Harry, das reicht jetzt! Sei froh, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen ist. Ich möchte mir lieber nicht ausmalen, was ihr beide hättet anrichten können."

"Das musst ja gerade du sagen! Schläfst mit Snape und wirst schwanger. Klasse Leistung, Hermine!"

Hermine rang nach Luft, sämtliche Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht.

"WAS?"

"Nun mach mal langsam, Alter", sagte Ron schnell, als er sah, wie Hermine immer bleicher wurde. "So was passiert eben ..."

Hermine hörte kaum noch hin. Sie war wie erstarrt. Alles in ihr krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war nicht fair, dass er das gesagt hatte. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür!

"Oh, Harry", schluchzte sie leise, "wenn du wüsstest, was du da sagst, würdest du das nicht tun."

Betreten zog sie die Nase hoch und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, ihm die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen, dass Snape sie hintergangen hatte.

"Was wollte der Kerl überhaupt hier?", setzte Harry unwirsch nach, ohne auf die Tränen zu achten, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten, Harry", wimmerte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

"Und worüber?"

"Wa-was?"

"Über das Baby", sagte Ron frei heraus. "Ich kann das verstehen, Mann. Warum du nicht auch? Sie wird doch wohl noch das Recht haben, mit dem Erzeuger ihres Kindes reden zu dürfen, oder?"

Harry sah sie der Reihe nach an und wirkte alles andere als besänftigt.

"Ich hab gerade einen Horkrux zerstört", bemerkte er gängelnd. "Ist euch denn gar nicht bewusst, was das bedeutet? Wir haben es bald geschafft! Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch darauf konzentrieren, wie wir weitermachen. Da gibt es keinen Platz für eine Familienzusammenführung mit Snape."

"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte Hermine geknickt.

"Dass er ein Todesser ist. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Obwohl das nicht ganz richtig ist. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir um ihn leidtäte, wenn wir ihn endlich los hätten. Nach allem, was er uns und meinen Eltern angetan hat ..."

Hermine schniefte.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht", flüsterte sie zutiefst getroffen. "Er hat uns geholfen, Harry! Er und Dumbledore hatten einen Plan. Und du fängst allen Ernstes mit dieser alten Geschichte an?"

"Soll ich vielleicht vergessen, wie er sie verraten hat?"

"Das ist doch so gar nicht wahr! Und du sollst es auch gar nicht vergessen. Aber mach es ihm nicht dauernd zum Vorwurf, wo er doch jahrelang dafür bezahlt hat!"

"Bezahlt?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Das Thema ist erledigt. Er hat die Prophezeiung weitergegeben, wie jeder in seiner Lage es getan hätte."

"Nein, nicht jeder, Hermine", warf er kopfschüttelnd ein. "Wir sind nämlich keine Todesser. Wir sind die Guten, schon vergessen? Wir verraten nicht Dinge an Du-weißt-schon-wen, damit der losrennen kann, um Leute umzubringen."

"Natürlich nicht! Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er nicht wollte, dass so etwas geschieht. Er wusste nicht, was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit den Informationen anfangen würde. Vor allem, auch wir haben nicht immer alles richtig gemacht. Denk doch mal daran, wie oft wir ihn verdächtigt haben. Ich habe ihn sogar angezündet! Und jedes Mal ist am Ende nur dabei herausgekommen, dass er uns geholfen hat."

"Kann schon sein. Trotzdem müssen wir uns entscheiden, was wir tun wollen. Sollten wir diesen Krieg nämlich gewinnen, wird er nicht besonders gut dabei wegkommen. Vielleicht wäre es da besser, du verabschiedest dich von dem Gedanken, ihn als Vater des Kindes zu sehen, was er nie sein wird."

"Oh doch!", stieß sie erbost aus. Sie war inzwischen so wütend, dass sie ihre Trauer über seine gemeinen Aussagen darüber hinaus ganz verdrängt hatte. "Das wird er, verlass dich drauf! Ich werde ihn nicht so schnell abstempeln, wie du es von Anfang an getan hast."

Harry sah sie lange an und seine Augen hinter den Brillengläsern glühten förmlich dabei.

"Schön, wie du meinst. Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Selbst wenn das hier alles vorbei ist und Ordnung herrscht und das Ministerium die Geschichte von seiner Aktivität für Dumbledore glauben wird, war er trotzdem ein Todesser. Er hat getan, was alle von denen tun."

"Hör auf damit!", sagte sie spitz. "Niemand hat behauptet, dass er ein Unschuldiger ist."

"Mit Sicherheit nicht."

Ron schnaubte leise.

"Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig, dass ich auch mal was sagen kann?"

Harry erwiderte nichts und verschränkte grummelnd die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine nickte.

"Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich Snape leiden kann, Hermine. Jeder weiß das. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was er für Dumbledore getan hat, geht es ihm genauso mies wie uns. Der Typ hatte die Angewohnheit, Leute dazu zu bringen, die komischsten Sachen für ihn zu tun - damit meine ich übrigens dich und die Horkruxe, Harry."

"Schon klar, Ron", maulte Harry.

"Gut. Dann musst du auch einsehen, dass Snape uns geholfen hat - jawohl, das hat er. Auch wenn es dir nicht passt. Wir sind somit alle in einer blöden Lage -"

"Du stellst dich also auf seine Seite?"

"Nein", sagte Ron entschieden. "Ich will dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die Dinge jetzt anders stehen. Wir wissen, dass er für Dumbledore arbeitet. Außerdem ist er der Vater von Hermines Baby."

"Klar", murmelte Harry zynisch, "das ändert natürlich alles."

"Und wie es das tut! Du hast nicht das Recht, ihn dafür zu verurteilen. Das ist ihre Sache."

"Aber wir reden hier von Snape, Ron! Kapierst du das nicht?"

"Ich weiß."

Harry starrte ihn verbissen an. Dann stand er auf und ging hinaus. Hermine konnte ihre Tränen kaum noch länger zurückhalten. Wenn die beiden wüssten, was Snape getan hatte, würde der Krach zwischen ihnen noch größer ausfallen.

"Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen", sagte Ron und legte den Arm um sie. "Wenn erst mal diese ganze Anspannung von ihm abgefallen ist, kriegt er sich endlich ein für alle Mal ein."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass bis dahin nicht alles zu spät war.

xxx

Es dauerte drei unendlich lange Tage, bis sie ein erstes Zeichen von Snape erhielt, wie üblich mit Hilfe von Phineas. Dass der nicht von der Idee begeistert schien, zwischen den beiden vermitteln zu dürfen, um ein Treffen zu organisieren, verstand sich von selbst. Aber auch Harry kochte vor Wut, als er davon erfuhr.

"Was spricht dagegen, wenn sich die beiden treffen, um alles zu bereden? Denk doch mal an das Kind, Mann", gab Ron zu bedenken.

"In diesem Fall ist das Kind tausendmal besser dran, wenn es nicht erfährt, wer sein Vater wirklich ist."

"Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Hast du etwa vergessen, wie du dich über Lupin aufgeregt hast?"

"Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, immerhin hat er Tonks mit dem Baby im Bauch sitzen lassen."

"Sag ich doch."

"Jaah, aber hier ist die Rede von Snape. Das ist was ganz anderes."

"Das ist deine Interpretation. Wir wissen in beiden Fällen nicht, wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist, weil wir nicht dabei waren. Du hast doch selbst gehört, dass Lupin total durcheinander war."

"Das ist noch lange keine Entschuldigung für Snapes Verhalten, Ron. Es war nicht richtig von ihm, mit Hermine ins Bett zu gehen."

"Ist mir egal. Die beiden müssen das selbst ausmachen. Hermine ist verdammt klug. Sie wird schon wissen, was sie tut. Aber je mehr du ihr das mit Snape zum Vorwurf machst, umso schwerer wird es für sie werden, damit klarzukommen. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie ihn irgendwie mag ..."

Obwohl Hermine bis zur Nasenspitze unter ihrer Bettdecke lag und so tat, als würde sie schlafen, bekam sie jedes Wort der nächtlichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihren beiden Freunden mit. Am Ende ließ Harry sich doch von Ron dazu überreden, sich vorerst aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten.

Am Tag, an dem das Treffen bevorstand, verschwand Harry wieder einmal spurlos im Nirgendwo, um mit sich und seinem Groll alleine zu sein. Ron hingegen redete beständig auf sie ein: "Ist wahrscheinlich besser so, wenn er nicht in der Nähe ist, sobald Snape dich abholen kommt. Er muss sich nur langsam daran gewöhnen, nicht immer derjenige zu sein, der im Mittelpunkt steht."

Hermine nickte stumm. Streng genommen wusste sie nicht, was sie von Rons Fürsorge halten sollte, führte sie aber auf den Einfluss von Molly Weasley zurück. Fest stand nur, dass es sie fast wahnsinnig machte, egal, wie gut gemeint seine Ratschläge auch waren.

"Weißt du, was er vorhat?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und du willst sicher nicht, dass ich mitkomme, wenn er dich holt? Ich könnte ja im Hintergrund bleiben, nur für alle Fälle ..."

"Wozu? Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass er mich kidnappen möchte, oder? Ich versichere dir, das ist nicht nötig, Ron. Ich glaube, es tut mir gut, hier für eine Weile wegzukommen, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Stunden sind."

"Weißt du schon, wann du zurück sein wirst?"

"Ron. Hör endlich auf, dir solche Sorgen zu machen. Mir passiert schon nichts."

"Das sagst du jetzt. Aber wenn er dich erst einmal mitgenommen hat - okay, ich bin ja schon still!"

Gegen Abend, als es schon dunkel wurde, schielte sie alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr, was keineswegs dazu beitrug, die Unruhe in ihrem Inneren einzudämmen. Hermine war so nervös wie zuletzt, als sie wegen ihrer Strafarbeit mit Snape alleine in den Kerkern gewesen war.

Nicht lange nachdem die letzten Spuren des Tageslichts erloschen waren, sah sie zwischen den Bäumen den herbeigesehnten Patronus aufleuchten und verließ das Zelt.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie im Schein des erleuchteten Zauberstabs Snapes hagere, in den schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt erkannte. Er wirkte so vertraut auf sie, dass sie beinahe losgelaufen wäre und die Arme um ihn geschlungen hätte, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt gewesen, das zu tun. Im allerletzten Moment besann sie sich jedoch eines Besseren; noch war nicht sicher, wie die Sache mit ihnen überhaupt weitergehen würde. In ihrer Euphorie gedämpft kam sie langsam näher und blieb erst unmittelbar vor ihm stehen.

„Sie sind tatsächlich hier", flüsterte Hermine leise. „Sie sind gekommen."

Snape streckte wortlos die Hand nach ihr aus und Hermine legte ihre in seine.

„Versprochen ist versprochen, Granger", sagte er mit einem flachen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das jedoch augenblicklich wieder erstarb, als sie es erwiderte. Mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen sah er sie an. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, es nicht zu tun. Wenn Sie also einen Rückzieher machen wollen, kann ich es Ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Andernfalls sollten wir von hier verschwinden."

„Wo werden Sie mich hinbringen?"

„Nach Hause."


	32. Chapter 32

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 32

Das verwahrloste Haus in Spinner's End als wahres Zuhause zu bezeichnen, wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen, dennoch war es eine Art Heim, das Hermine voll und ganz jemandem wie ihm zugeschrieben hätte. Es war schon nach wenigen Blicken als ein Ort erkennbar, an dem man sich nicht gern und nur selten aufhielt, weil er viele Erinnerungen in sich verborgen hatte, die der Besitzer am liebsten ungeschehen gemacht oder verdrängt hätte. Hier war er aufgewachsen, hier hatte er seine traurige Kindheit verbracht, von der Harry ihr erzählt hatte, als er zum wohl ersten und einzigen Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Mitgefühl für den armen Jungen empfunden hatte, den er in den Erinnerungen des älteren Snape gesehen hatte. Und trotzdem, wenn man über die negativen Seiten hinwegsah, und es fertigbrachte, es als sicheres Refugium zu betrachten, war es der perfekte Ort für zwei Menschen, die eigentlich nirgendwo hinzugehören schienen.

Hermine mochte es obgleich aller Macken und Tücken von Anfang an. Das Haus war nicht groß, es war auch nicht besonders freundlich oder gar von Licht und Leben erfüllt. Dafür war es bis in den letzten Winkel mit wild zusammengewürfelten Regalen und Schränkchen vollgestopft, die fast nichts außer Bücher enthielten. Dass die Möbel im Wohnzimmer, im wesentlichen bestehend aus einem abgewetzten Teppich, einem mindestens ebenso alten Lehnsessel, einem Sofa und einem kleinen Tisch, schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatten, störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, es wäre verwunderlich gewesen, etwas anderes hier vorzufinden. Snape war ein Eigenbrötler, der hier in der Zurückgezogenheit seines Elternhauses die wenigen freien Stunden verbrachte, die ihm während der Ferien blieben. Zumindest war es so gewesen, bis er Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden war.

Etwas verlegen stand Hermine neben ihm in seinem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete alles, was ihre Augen erreichen konnten, von den schäbigen Holzdielen bis hin zu den vergilbten Vorhängen. Dann riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nicht das, was Sie erwartet haben, oder Granger?"

Sie fuhr zusammen und sah ihn an. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen, während er den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt hatte, um ihr Urteil abzuwarten.

Hermines Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aus Angst, es könnte etwas Falsches sein.

„Ich habe aufgehört, mir etwas vorzumachen, seit ich mit Harry und Ron in einem Zelt zusammenlebe. Wirklich. Dieses Haus ist nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen sollten. Es ist Ihr Elternhaus."

Er zog abschätzig seine Brauen zusammen.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie versuchen, mir zu schmeicheln. Wir beide wissen, dass Potter Ihnen gewisse, nun ja, sagen wir, _Details_ über meine Kindheit erzählt hat. Aber um es kurz zu machen, werde ich Sie erlösen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich Sie hier hergebracht habe, ist der, dass Sie sehen, was Sie Ihrem Kind niemals zumuten sollten. Es ist ein liebloses Heim gewesen, ein trauriges Stück Geschichte ..."

„Unserem Kind", bemerkte Hermine leise und brachte ihn dazu, den Satz früher als gewollt zu beenden.

Snape straffte seine Haltung und deutete mit dem Kopf zu seinem Sofa hinüber.

„Das bleibt dahingestellt. Setzten Sie sich bitte, Miss Granger."

Ohne lange zu zögern kam Hermine seiner Aufforderung nach und nahm Platz. Er ließ sich gegenüber von ihr in dem alten Sessel nieder und verschränkte Arme und Beine ineinander.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits zu Abend gegessen?", fragte er kurz angebunden, um das Thema, das sie angeschnitten hatte, nicht weiter vertiefen zu müssen.

Hermine nickte und versuchte, sich nicht durch das eindringliche Starren aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, das er ihr mitsamt seinen hochgezogenen Brauen entgegenwarf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es richtig wäre, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen", sagte sie schnell, um den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Das Kind hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, woher es stammt. Was es dann später einmal daraus machen wird, ist nicht weiter unsere Entscheidung."

„Das liegt ganz im Auge des Betrachters, finden Sie nicht?", murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Ich für meinen Teil fände es angemessen, nicht weiter darauf herumzureiten. Glauben Sie mir, so ist es das Beste."

„Das Beste für wen?", platzte es prompt aus ihr heraus.

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf und Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte das nicht gesagt. Snape konnte sehr gereizt reagieren, wenn man ihn derart überfiel, etwas, was in ihrer derzeitigen Lage nicht gerade von Vorteil war.

„Sie sind anderer Meinung?", sagte er kühl und setzte sehr zu ihrem Ärger sein sardonisches Lächeln auf, das ihr schon so oft aufgestoßen war, wie kaum etwas anderes; es war ein niederschmetterndes Zeichen, das Hermine verdeutlichte, dass er keinesfalls gewillt war, einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Er würde sich nicht auf dieselbe Art mit ihr unterhalten, wie sie es in Hogwarts getan hatten, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Schule zu verlassen.

„Sir, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie beunruhigt sind. Aber wie Sie schon sagten, es war nicht meine Schuld, dass alles so gekommen ist. Daher wäre es nur fair, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich ständig abblitzen zu lassen, sobald es unangenehm für Sie wird."

Snape stieß ein scharfes Zischen aus.

„Es ist in der Tat unangenehm. Begreifen Sie denn nicht, was Sie damit auslösen werden, indem Sie uns miteinander in Verbindung bringen? Denken Sie nur einmal über die Folgen nach, Miss Granger, die für Sie, für das Kind und für mich, sofern ich es erleben werde, entstehen werden."

Er nahm die Hand hoch und rieb sich damit die Schläfe. Die Anspannung in ihm war nun nicht länger zu verkennen.

Hermine senkte den Blick auf die Knöpfe, die sanft bei jedem seiner aufgewühlten Atemzüge in Bewegung gerieten. Sie wusste, dass es für ihn ebenso schwer war, mit der ganzen Situation umzugehen, wie für sie. Doch um jetzt auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen, war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Sie musste handeln, solange sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, solange er da war, um sie anzuhören.

„Haben Sie gedacht, Sie könnten das umgehen, wenn Sie mich erst einmal geschwängert haben?", fragte sie hart. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie damit gerechnet haben, dass es so leicht werden wird, nicht wahr? Selbst dann, wenn Ihr ursprünglicher Plan aufgegangen wäre, hätten Sie Ihr Handeln Sie-wissen-schon-wem erklären müssen. Oder war es Ihnen einfach egal, weil Sie dachten, Sie sind bis dahin nicht mehr am Leben?"

Snape riss plötzlich den Oberkörper aus dem Sessel und beugte sich bedrohlich nah über den Tisch zu ihr nach vorn.

„Dass Sie es wagen, mich das zu fragen!", bellte er außer sich vor Zorn. „Habe ich in den vergangenen Monaten nicht schon genug erduldet? Ich dachte, wenigstens Sie hätten begriffen, worum es hier ging. Ich habe meinen Hals riskiert! Ihretwegen und für Potter und all die anderen, die zu blind sind, um etwas zu verstehen. Abend für Abend, den ich mit Ihnen zusammen verbracht habe, habe ich mich gefragt, wofür ich das eigentlich tue. Da haben Sie die Antwort, Granger: Für nichts!"

Entgeistert starrte Hermine auf sein verzerrtes Gesicht. Er war ihr nun so nahe, dass sie nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Doch konnte sie es wagen, das zu tun, nach den Dingen, die gesagt worden waren? Wollte sie das denn überhaupt, obwohl er so verbittert war? Schon früher hatte sie ihn berührt und ihre Scheu vor ihm dabei verloren. Und auch jetzt war der Drang, sich ihm anzunähern, da; vielleicht stärker denn je. Sie wollte den Streit mit ihm begraben, koste es, was es wolle.

Snape schloss die Augen.

„Es ist besser, ich bringe Sie zurück", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Es war ein Fehler, Sie von Ihren Freunden wegzuholen."

Sie schluckte.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Professor", sagte sie leise und stand auf. „Was auch immer es war, es war nicht umsonst, was zwischen uns geschehen ist."

Mit all dem Mut, den sie aufbringen konnte, ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie anzusehen.

„Wirklich, Granger?"

Hermine nickte. Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er ließ sie gewähren und sah sie mit fragenden schwarzen Augen an.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Sie jetzt hier sind und nicht da, wo sie hingehören?", fragte er und seine Worte klangen rau und unverständlich.

„Vielleicht irren Sie sich ja, Professor. Vielleicht soll ich genau hier sein. Sie brauchen mich. Und ich brauche Sie."


	33. Chapter 33

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 33

Für etliche Sekunden sah Hermine auf sein Gesicht und stellte geradezu verblüfft fest, dass sie das tatsächlich von sich gegeben hatte. Aber konnte es wirklich so einfach sein, wie es sich angehört hatte?

Mit geröteten Wangen senkte sie den Blick, doch Snapes Hand kam hervor und umfasste ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Was haben Sie da gesagt?", fragte er schließlich. Seine Stimme war noch immer belegt und brachte an Kraft nicht im Mindesten das hervor, was er sonst damit auszudrücken vermochte.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über ihr glühendes Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, dass es so sein soll", sagte sie schlicht. „In diesem Moment gehöre ich genau hier her."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte dabei Luft, fast so, als würde er nicht begreifen, was sie damit sagen wollte.

„Das … das ist nicht richtig. Sie dürfen sich das nicht einreden."

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Alles hat sich verändert. Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre es genau das, wonach ich in den vergangenen Wochen gesucht habe. Mir sind tausend Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen. Immer wieder habe ich mich gefragt, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Dabei wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mit Harry in eine Schlacht ziehen werde. Es ist zu spät dafür. Aber jetzt mit Ihnen hier zu sein ... das ist es einfach."

Snape sah sie an und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten eigentümlich, jedoch nicht bedrohlich, wie es oftmals der Fall gewesen war, wenn er in seinem Klassenzimmer vor Zorn übergeschäumt war. Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie er sie an den Armen nahm und sie zu sich zog, bis ihre Gesichter sich ganz nahe waren. Er beugte den Kopf zur Seite und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Langsam und sanft küsste er sie.

Schier überwältigt von seiner Spontanität ließ Hermine es geschehen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das tun würde. Vor allem nicht nach diesem Streit.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver und mit ihm auch das Verlangen in ihr, sich ihm hinzugeben. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihn und verdrängte das Bewusstsein, dass sie endgültig verloren war, wenn sie jetzt nachgab. Er hatte sie hintergangen, dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Aber konnte das überhaupt sein?

Und dann war es Snape, der zu sich kam. Er nahm seinen Mund von ihrem und hielt ihre Arme fest, als sie dagegen protestieren wollte. Energisch machte er sich von ihr frei.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenn ich Sie zurückbringe?"

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie fühlte sich so kraftlos und zerrissen, dass sie kaum wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich möchte aber nicht zurück", sagte sie matt. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit.

„Das ist lächerlich."

„Finden Sie? So schnell werden Sie mich nicht los. Sie sollten wirklich aufhören, sich über andere hinwegzusetzen, Snape. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten. Jetzt müssen Sie sich Ihrer Verantwortung stellen, denn genau das ist es, was Sie damit erreicht haben."

Noch während sie sprach, sah sie, dass sich seine Züge verhärteten. Es war ihr gleich. Sie wusste, dass weder die Entscheidung, sich gänzlich von ihm abzuwenden, noch die, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen, einfach werden würde.

„Sie reden von Verantwortung, Granger?"

„Jawohl."

Er nahm die Hände hoch und fuhr sich in langen Bahnen damit durch die Haare.

„Wie soll es dann jetzt weitergehen?", fragte er kühl.

Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, dass es ihm ähnlich erging wie ihr. Zaghaft legte sie ihre Finger um die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und hielt sich daran fest.

„Ich möchte, dass wir das gemeinsam durchstehen. Ich möchte mit Ihnen zusammen da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, bevor das alles passiert ist."

„Aber ..." Er sah sie irritiert an. „Trotz allem?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht werden wird. Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wir sind es dem Kind schuldig."

Er schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Aber ..."

„Tun Sie das nicht", forderte er ernst.

„Was tue ich denn, _Professor_?"

Snape seufzte, als er den gehässigen Unterton erkannte, den sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

„Das weißt du genau. Und hör endlich auf, mich so zu nennen. Ich komme mir jedes Mal wie ein alter Greis vor, wenn du das sagst."

Hermine wirkte verunsichert und blinzelte. Bisher war ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzureden. Als sie ihn jedoch so reden hörte, änderte sich das schlagartig.

„Ach ja? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich mir das Recht erkauft habe, etwas anderes zu dir zu sagen", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

„Wie du meinst. Nenn mich, wie du willst. Es wird so oder so nicht funktionieren. Manche Menschen sollten besser nicht zusammen sein, Hermine. Meine Eltern ..."

„Sag das nicht, Severus", unterbrach sie ihn und fröstelte leicht, als der fremdartige Klang seines Namens einen Schauder durch ihren Körper jagte. „Du bist nicht wie deine Eltern. Du wirst deinem Kind nichts anhaben."

„Ganz recht", zischte er unfreundlich. „Weil ich nämlich nichts damit zu tun haben werde."

Sie verspürte einen Stich. Es war nicht so, dass sie Verständnis erwartet hätte, doch zumindest nicht diese eisige Zurückweisung.

„Es tut weh, wenn du so etwas sagst. Unglaublich weh. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn du nicht willst."

Er antwortete nicht. Traurig lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Stirn und atmete durch. Doch es ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

„Ich weiß, dass es überraschend kommt, aber irgendwie dachte ich, du würdest es wenigstens versuchen."

„Nein, das dachtest du nicht. Du dachtest, du könntest mich umstimmen, Hermine."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als wir noch in Hogwarts waren, hat es doch auch funktioniert. Wir waren zum Ende hin viel zusammen."

„Dann wärst du also bereit, denselben Fehler noch einmal zu machen?", fragte er abwesend. „Du kannst mir nicht trauen. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

„Das stimmt nicht. Ich weiß, dass du es bereust. Ist doch so, oder?"

„Ja. Das tue ich. Aber das ändert nichts."

„Natürlich tut es das!"

„Nicht für mich. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Hermine! Du weißt nicht, worum es hier geht. Es gibt so viel, das ich ungeschehen machen möchte. Aber egal, was es auch ist, es macht keinen Unterschied."

"Doch. Für mich schon. Ich habe mich nicht mit dir eingelassen, um dir auf die Schliche zu kommen ... Na ja, nicht nur. Da war noch so viel mehr, Severus! So viele Dinge, die ich mir selbst nicht erklären kann."

"Gerade deshalb solltest du wissen, dass es besser ist, die Finger von mir zu lassen."

Hermine lächelte milde.

"Dasselbe hat Phineas auch gesagt."

"Hat er das?", fragte er langgezogen und machte es sich mit ihr in den Armen in dem alten Sessel bequem. "Offensichtlich hast du seinen Rat nicht befolgt."

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

Er nickte träge, erwiderte aber nichts darauf.

Für eine ganze Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, mit den Fingern die Knöpfe zu inspizieren, die seine Brust säumten. Verträumt dachte sie an Hogwarts und daran, wie sie angefangen hatte, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, ohne es so richtig bemerkt zu haben.

Irgendwann blickte sie auf und merkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Die Anspannung, die eben noch in der Luft gewesen war, hatte sich gelegt. Es war trotz aller Bedenken ein friedfertiger Moment, den sie zutiefst genoss. Snape selbst sah müde und abgeschlagen aus. Es tat weh, ihn so zu beobachten. Fast war ihr, als würde er in seinem Inneren einen Kampf führen, den er nicht gewinnen konnte ... Einen Kampf gegen seine Überzeugungen? Vielleicht rang er auch einfach damit, sie weiter in sein Leben hinein zu lassen, schließlich hatte es ihn von Anfang an Überwindung gekostet, das zu tun. Doch wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, Hermine war sich sicher, dass er keine bösen Absichten gegen sie hegte. Nachdenklich klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Es gab noch so viel, das sie ihm mitteilen oder ihn fragen wollte. Konnte sie es da einfach wagen, ihm das zu offenbaren, was in ihr vorging?

"Severus?"

Er brummte und öffnete eines seiner Augen, um sie anzusehen.

"Hmm?"

"Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Hat dich meine Meinung je davon abgehalten?"

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen und versuchte, sich nicht davon irritieren zu lassen. Sie war längst nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von einst.

"Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, wenn ich für einige Zeit hier bleibe?", platzte sie offen heraus, in der Hoffnung, er würde es verstehen. "Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, so wie damals in Hogwarts. Ich verspreche auch, nichts anzustellen."

Wie es aussah, hatte sie nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zurückgewonnen, denn Snape setzte sich abrupt auf und Hermine hatte Mühe, nicht von seinem Schoß zu fallen.

"Ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben", sagte er knapp. Fast schien er etwas nervös zu sein, so wie er ihrem Blick auswich.

"Das dachte ich mir. Aber könnte ich nicht trotzdem ..."

"Das ist ausgeschlossen", fuhr er ihr dazwischen. "Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Ganz einfach. Ich werde hier auf dich warten, bis du zurückkommst."

"Aber es gibt hier nichts, was du anfangen könntest."

Hermine lachte leise auf. Seine innere Unruhe und die damit verbundene Ungeduld erinnerte sie manchmal an einen kleinen Jungen.

"Hast du etwa Angst davor, ich könnte herumschnüffeln und dir deine letzten Geheimnisse entlocken? Komm schon, Severus. Darüber bin ich hinaus. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran, mir weiterhin Ärger mit dir einzuhandeln."

"Das meinte ich auch gar nicht", behauptete er stur. "Du würdest dich hier nur langweilen. Das Haus wird so gut wie nie bewohnt, es gibt nicht viel zu essen ..."

"Außer Konserven, habe ich Recht? Das macht nichts. Ron hat sich schon genug um mich gesorgt. Er hat mir alles besorgt, was ich für die nächsten Monate brauchen kann."

Er hob skeptisch eine seiner Brauen an.

"Hat er das?"

Sie nickte.

"Er kommt eben doch nach seiner Mutter."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, als würde ihm die Vorstellung, wie Ron sich um sie kümmerte, nicht sonderlich gefallen.

"Wenn das so ist, solltest du lieber in seiner Nähe bleiben, als in meiner", murmelte er steif.

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum.

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, weil er für mich da war? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Ausgerechnet du?"

Wenig begeistert von ihrem Einwand verzog er das Gesicht. Es schien ihn zu verletzen, dass sie das gesagt hatte.

"Das ist schwer vorstellbar, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Warum sollte es auch anders sein?"

Sichtlich um Worte verlegen nahm Hermine ihre Hand und umfing damit seine Wange.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dir solche Gedanken darüber gemacht hast", sagte sie sanft.

"Vielleicht habe ich das ja auch gar nicht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten war eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich in seinem Stolz, seiner Ehre oder sonst was verletzt fühlte.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Nicht mehr."

Snape wandte den Blick ab und sah an ihr vorbei in den Raum hinein. Er war so aufgewühlt, dass sie nicht umhin kam, weiter zu drängen. Auch dann, wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht zulassen würde.

"Es fällt mir schwer, dir zu folgen, wenn du dich von mir abwendest, Severus. Bitte rede mit mir. Sag mir, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit."

Mit zornigen Augen sah er sie an und knurrte: "Du willst die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit ist die, dass ich selbst keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun soll. Du kannst also nicht von mir verlangen, für dich da zu sein."

"Und warum nicht? Immerhin hast du mich in diese Lage gebracht."

"Fang nicht wieder damit an", mahnte er mit erhobener Hand. "Ich bin zu dir gekommen, um dir meine Hilfe anzubieten. Du hast sie abgelehnt."

"Ja, das stimmt. Es war keine Option, die ich wollte. Ich dachte, ich komme damit klar ..."

"Dann musst du selbst zusehen, wie du damit zurechtkommst."

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten. Sie wusste, dass er verletzt war und daher nicht beabsichtigt hatte, es so hart klingen zu lassen, wie es sich anhörte. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht glauben, dass er das eben gesagt hatte.

"Warum, Severus?", wiederholte sie stur. "Und hör auf, mir mit deinen Ausreden anzukommen. Keinem von uns ist geholfen, wenn wir uns ständig nur gegenseitig die Schuld zuschieben."

Er rang mit sich und presste fest die dünnen Lippen aufeinander.

"Weil das nicht geht. Es war von Anfang an falsch, mich mit dir einzulassen. Es war verboten und gefährlich für uns alle. Es konnte nicht funktionieren. Sieh mich an, sieh dir mein Leben an. Es gibt mehr als genug Gründe, die uns im Weg stehen."

"Dann sag mir, woran es liegt. Vielleicht können wir daran arbeiten."

"Nein, können wir nicht. Du bist noch so jung, Hermine ..."

"Ist das alles? Liegt es nicht vielleicht eher daran, dass du immer noch an Lily festhältst?"

Seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er das hörte, doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

"Du solltest nicht hierherkommen, um hier zu bleiben. Dieses Haus diente mir lediglich dazu, dir zu zeigen, was du niemals selbst kennengelernt hast. Es ist kein Ort, an dem man sich wohlfühlen kann."

"Das weiß ich. Aber solange es mich an dich erinnert, ist es genau das, was ich möchte."

Mit geweiteten Augen sah er sie an und es traf sie mitten ins Herz.

"Du - du möchtest das?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Hermine nickte.

"Warum?"

"Es gibt nichts, wo ich zur Zeit sonst hin könnte, mal abgesehen von Harry und Ron und einem zugigen Zelt."

Beiden war klar, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit gewesen war. Snape aber schien es für den Augenblick zu genügen. Hilflos blinzelte er, als könnte er dadurch einer direkten Antwort ausweichen, wie sie es auch getan hatte.

"Sie werden das nicht akzeptieren, Hermine. Sie werden dich nicht einfach mit mir fortgehen lassen. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass du nicht zu mir gehörst. Am besten, ich bringe dich sofort zurück, bevor die beiden sich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, Hermine jedoch bewegte sich kein Stück von der Stelle. Wild entschlossen, sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln zu lassen, hielt sie ihn zurück.

"Warte, Severus. Wer glaubst du, hat das zu entscheiden? Harry und Ron oder ich? Ich habe mich für das Kind entschieden, weil ich denke, dass ich irgendwo tief in mir drinnen gehofft habe, wir könnten noch einmal von vorn anfangen."

Snape erstarrte regelrecht, als er das hörte. Ein seltener, überaus trauriger Blick legte sich über sein Gesicht. Die bittere Ironie des Lebens hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Hermine konnte es deutlich erkennen. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, sich etwas vorzumachen und senkte den Kopf. Schon früher hatte es den ein oder anderen Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben, in dem Hermine am liebsten einfach nur die Arme um ihn gelegt und sich an ihn gedrückt hätte. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Noch ehe sie sich dazu entschließen konnte, die restlichen Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber einfach zu übergehen, hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

"Das kann nicht sein. Du darfst das nicht zulassen. Wirf es ab, Hermine. Vergiss es. Sofort."

"Aber wieso nicht?"

"Weil es vielleicht schon sehr bald zu einem alles entscheidenden Ereignis kommen wird, bei dem ich keine Rolle mehr spielen werde."

Hermine ahnte, was er damit andeuten wollte, war aber viel zu trotzig, um es wahrhaben zu wollen. Auch Harry hatte sich so lange wie möglich geweigert, den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass es eines Tages einen Kampf geben würde, bei dem es um alles oder nichts ging; um ihn oder Voldemort, um die Schule, um Leben oder Tod.

"Und was genau soll das heißen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Es heißt, dass es vermutlich keinen Ausweg für mich geben wird. Ich stehe weder richtig auf der einen Seite, noch auf der anderen."

"Ach Unsinn! Du klingst ja genauso wie Harry."

"Und er hat völlig Recht damit."

"Sag doch so was nicht! Wenn das nur wieder ein Versuch von dir ist, dich einfach so aus der Affäre zu ziehen, dann ..."

Sie stockte und schluchzte auf.

"Dann was?"

Mit wässrigen Augen sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

"Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, Severus. Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so aufgeben!"

"Es wäre aber das Beste für dich."

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Du warst gut zu mir. Du warst für mich da ..."

"Du belügst dich selbst, Hermine. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, die sich nicht wieder rückgängig machen lassen. Es wird Zeit, endlich damit aufzuhören."


	34. Chapter 34

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 34

Hermine saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Schoß und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen ließ sie zu, dass er sie an sich drückte und ihr mit der Hand übers Haar strich. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass die Dinge so enden sollten. Nicht jetzt, wo sie endlich begriffen hatte, wie sehr sie darauf vertraut hatte, eines Tages doch noch mit ihm zusammen sein zu können.

„Sag mir nicht, du hast etwas anderes erwartet, Hermine", hörte sie ihn aus weiter Ferne zu sich sprechen, „sag das nicht."

Wie zuvor auch klang seine Stimme gebrochen und rau. Es war nicht oft vorgekommen, dass sie eine Situation wie diese mit ihm erlebt hatte. Es war unheimlich und vollkommen untypisch für ihn.

Sie zog die Nase hoch und blickte auf. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Sollte sie ihm vormachen, dass es ihr gleichgültig war?

„Natürlich habe ich gehofft ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es machte ihm weitaus mehr zu schaffen, sie so leiden zu sehen, als angenommen. Sanft wischte er mit dem Daumen eine einzelne Träne beiseite, die sich in ihren Wimpern verfangen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie schwieg. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, etwas ändern zu wollen. Vielleicht gab es wirklich keine Zukunft mit ihm. Aber einfach aufgeben? Nein.

Ganz plötzlich rappelte sie sich hoch und blinzelte den wässrigen Schleier fort, der ihr die Sicht auf sein Gesicht nahm.

„Wie kannst du nur einfach so aufgeben, Severus?"

„Das ist es nicht", murrte er düster. „Es hätte schon vor langer Zeit so kommen sollen, damals im ersten Krieg."

„Aber … warum?"

„Das weißt du genau."

Lily. Hermine spürte alleine bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Mutter eine unglaubliche Wut in sich hochsteigen.

„Warum hast du nicht versucht, jemand anders zu finden? Warum, Severus? Dachtest du, sie würde zu dir zurückkommen?"

„So war das nicht!", stieß er verärgert aus.

„Wie war es dann – nein, sag nichts! Ich will es, glaub ich, gar nicht wissen."

„Natürlich willst du das."

„Und wenn schon! Es ist mir egal."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Warum denkst du, veranstalten wir dieses ganze Theater hier? Weil du dir einbildest, du könntest -"

Er verstummte. Den Gedanken im Kopf zu vollenden war eine Sache, es auszusprechen eine andere. Erst jetzt schien ihm zu dämmern, dass auch er insgeheim angefangen hatte, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, die im Grunde genommen aussichtslos waren. Es war absurd.

„Sie ersetzen?", fragte Hermine vorhersehend. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich das möchte?"

„Hör auf, darüber zu reden. Dazu hast du kein Recht."

Hermine schnaubte leise und verschränkte geknickt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will sie doch gar nicht ersetzen, Severus. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie ich das mit euch sehen soll, immerhin war sie mit James zusammen ..."

Umgehend biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Doch um es zurückzunehmen, war es zu spät.

„Entschuldige. Es war nicht richtig, das zu sagen."

„Nein, war es ganz und gar nicht", knurrte er mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen hervor.

„Aber ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Warst du damals auch bereit, einfach aufzugeben?"

Snape seufzte tief und langanhaltend.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Manchmal gibt es einfach Dinge, die alles aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Es kann nicht immer einen Ausweg geben."

„So wie die Sache mit dieser Prophezeiung?"

„Ja, auch", sagte er unwirsch.

„Aber … ich glaube nicht, dass du wusstest, was du damit auslöst, oder? Du hättest doch nie gewollt, dass so etwas passiert!"

„Das macht nun keinen Unterschied mehr. Selbst wenn es nicht die Potters getroffen hätte, hätten andere dafür bezahlt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Soweit sie von Harry wusste, wäre ebenso gut Neville dafür infrage gekommen, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

„Severus?"

Er zog eine seiner Brauen hoch.

„Angenommen, es wäre nicht um Harrys Mum gegangen, auf die es Du-weißt-schon-wer abgesehen hatte, wärst du dann heute auch auf unserer Seite?"

Auf Snapes Gesicht tauchte eine Vielzahl an dunklen Furchen auf, die Hermines Vermutungen bestätigten.

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten", sagte er abwesend. „Aber vermutlich hätte ich nicht diesen Hass auf ihn entwickelt, der mich dazu getrieben hat, mich an Albus zu wenden."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte, Dumbledore -"

„Ich kam damals zu ihm und habe ihn angefleht, Lily zu beschützen. Ich dachte, er würde es tun. Er war meine einzige Hoffnung, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie am Leben bleibt."

Hermine fröstelte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, das alles zu verstehen, doch um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, blieb ihr keine Zeit, denn er fuhr fort.

„Soweit sollte es aber nicht kommen. Zuerst hat er mich abblitzen lassen, weil es mir nur um sie ging, nicht um ihre Familie. Dann hat er mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eine Gegenleistung dafür will."

„Und du hast eingewilligt."

Snape nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja."

Hermine entging nicht die Schwankung in seiner Stimme, als er das sagte. Den Rest der Geschichte kannte sie inzwischen. Für ihn war daraus eine Mischung aus vielen tragischen Ereignissen und einem jahrelangen Martyrium geworden, das er als Spion für Dumbledore erduldet hatte.

„Ist denn niemand von euch auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr zu viele Mitwisser hattet? Wieso dachte James, dass ausgerechnet Pettigrew das Geheimnis über den Aufenthaltsort der Potters wahren würde? Soweit ich weiß, haben ihn alle immer für einen schwachen und anfälligen Charakter gehalten."

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„_James_ war schon immer arrogant genug gewesen, um zu glauben, dass ihm die ganze Welt gehörte. Er wäre gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, seinem Freund zu misstrauen."

Auch Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Sache mit James genauso betrachtete. Zwar stand das, was sie bisher von Snape über Harrys Dad erfahren hatte, im krassen Widerspruch zu dem, was Sirius immer behauptet hatte, doch selbst Lupin hatte hin und wieder verlauten lassen, dass James einen sehr speziellen Charakter gehabt haben musste, der zu seinem Übermut beigetragen hatte. Ein einziges Mal war auch Harry zu dem Schluss gekommen, James nicht als den Helden zu betrachten, von dem immer alle geschwärmt hatten, nämlich, nachdem er die Erinnerungen seines Professors im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Müde kuschelte Hermine sich an ihn und ließ sich von ihm festhalten. Für ein paar stille Minuten betrachtete sie so sein Gesicht und lauschte seinem Atem, der gleichmäßig und warm aus seiner Nase strömte. Snape starrte derweil abwesend in den Raum hinein. Vermutlich war er in Gedanken noch immer da, wo seine Worte geendet hatten.

Irgendwann, Hermine fühlte sich zu müde, um weitere Fragen zu stellen oder mit ihm über ihre Zukunft zu diskutieren, reckte sie den Kopf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er reagierte äußerlich nicht darauf und ließ es einfach geschehen. Erst etliche Sekunden später, nachdem er von einem leisen Stöhnen begleitet die Augen geschlossen hatte, erwiderte er den Kuss. Ihre Lippen drifteten auseinander und hießen seine Zunge willkommen.

Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Hitze durch seinen Körper strömte, bis sie auch sie selbst bis tief in ihre Mitte hinein erreichte. Seine Arme griffen nach ihren, immer beständiger presste er sie an sich. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Nippel seiner Brust entgegen reckten und sich bei jedem der aufgewühlten Atemzüge an ihm rieben. Ihr Höschen wurde ganz feucht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er zum ersten Mal mit seinen langen Fingern ihren Busen liebkost hatte.

Auf einmal merkte sie, wie seine harte Männlichkeit durch die Kleidung hindurch gegen ihre Hüfte stieß. Überrascht rang sie nach Luft. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, doch die Überwindung, die es sie gekostet hatte, mit seinem Vertrauensbruch zurechtzukommen, ermahnte sie dazu, es nicht zu tun. Hermine konnte trotzdem nicht länger gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich mit ihm zu vereinen. Sie begriff immer mehr, wie sehr sie sich insgeheim danach gesehnt hatte, da mit ihm weitermachen zu können, wo es geendet hatte.

Ungeduldig fing sie an, die ersten Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu öffnen, dann folgte das darunter zum Vorschein kommende Hemd. Als sie daraufhin mit der Hand das Unterhemd beiseite schob, um seine Haut freizulegen, schreckte er zurück. Er löste sich von ihr los und nahm sie bei den Schultern. Dann sah er sie an und setzte ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf.

"Lass uns nach oben gehen."

Hermine wurde rot. Sie glitt von seinem Schoß, sodass er aufstehen konnte. Verunsichert ergriff sie seine dargebotene Hand. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie geglaubt, dass er nervös gewesen war, weil er sich davor fürchtete, einen weiteren Fehler zu begehen. Doch schon auf der Treppe hatte sie den Gedanken wieder verdrängt, denn seine Hand hielt fest und bestimmend die ihre. Es war nach wie vor Snape, um den es sich handelte. Er konnte tun, was er wollte, und würde doch immer der bleiben, der er war.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt legten sie behutsam ihre Sachen ab und schlüpften nackt ins Bett. Eng an seine Seite geschmiegt studierte sie mit den Augen jeden Zentimeter seines zerfurchten Gesichts, während er nachdenklich mit den Fingern ihre roten Locken zerteilte. Hermine spürte, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Er hatte bei Weitem nicht so zögerlich auf sie reagiert, als er das erste Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Monate brachte auch Hermine ins Grübeln. Was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn sie nicht schwanger geworden wäre? Hätten sie dann einfach so weitergemacht wie zuvor? Hätten sie den täglich lauernden Gefahren zum Trotz hemmungslos hier und dort miteinander geschlafen, ohne sich jemals ernsthaft miteinander auszutauschen? Wäre sie dann jetzt gar nicht hier in diesem heruntergekommenen Haus, sondern vielleicht in Hogwarts? Oder würde sie längst in einer Zelle in Askaban sitzen, weil sie die Anforderungen des Ministeriums bezüglich ihrer Herkunft nicht erfüllen konnte?

Trotz aller Bitterkeit und Ironie hatte die neu gewonnene Nähe zwischen ihnen einen sinnlichen Nachgeschmack, denn wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, war es durchaus etwas anderes, sich innig in einem schmalen Single-Bett im Arm zu halten, als sich im Schullabor notdürftig die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, um einfach nur auf der kalten Arbeitsplatte gevögelt zu werden. Und auch dann, wenn es in diesem Haus nicht perfekt war, hatte sie Gefallen daran gefunden. Selbst das karg eingerichtete Schlafzimmer mit den alten hölzernen Möbeln war so typisch für ihn, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, eng mit ihm zusammenzurücken. Im Gegenteil, obwohl er selbst das Haus nicht zu mögen schien, war alles ordentlich und aufgeräumt.

Snape schien zu bemerken, was in ihr vorging, denn auf einmal geriet sein Körper Bewegung. Er richtete sich auf und rollte sich auf sie. Seine schwarzen Augen spiegelten deutlich das Verlangen nach ihr wider und Hermine kam nicht umhin, dasselbe zu empfinden; das wilde Klopfen seines Herzens über ihr war so eindringlich zu spüren wie selten zuvor.

„Ich möchte dich", hauchte sie leise. „Ich möchte dich so sehr."

Wohlig schaudernd versenkte sie ihre Finger in seinen langen Strähnen, sodass sein auf ihrem Unterleib ruhender und immer härter werdender Schwanz zuckte. Ihre Hände glitten in seinen Nacken, den Rücken hinab bis zu seinem Po. Dort angelangt reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und drückte auffordernd die Nägel in seine Backen.

„Lass mich dich fühlen, Severus. Bitte."

Er schluckte. Wortlos griff er mit der Hand zwischen ihre Körper und tauchte in sie ein.

Hermine stöhnte lüstern auf. Sie war so überwältigt, so Feuer und Flamme für ihn, dass sie nun nichts mehr daran hindern konnte, sich ihm hinzugeben. Die anfängliche Zurückhaltung war verschwunden, es blieben nur noch sie und er.

Langsam fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Sie fühlte jeden seiner Muskeln arbeiten und nahm begierig das tiefe Grollen wahr, das sich in seiner Kehle bildete und in ihren Mund strömte, während er sie küsste. Es war, als wären sie nie voneinander getrennt gewesen; mehr noch, denn sie wusste endlich, wie sehr sie einander wollten.


	35. Chapter 35

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 35

Bis zum nächsten Morgen, als der Professor im Bad verschwand, hatte sich keine Gelegenheit für Hermine ergeben, eine Nachricht an ihre Freunde zu schicken, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war und sie vorhatte, noch eine Weile mit Snape zusammen in seinem Haus zu verbringen. Was der davon hielt, war zwar noch nicht geklärt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sich das bei der derzeitigen Lage, die im Moment zwischen ihnen vorherrschte, zu ihren Gunsten fügen würde.

Harry und Ron reagierten überrascht, als sie von ihren Absichten erfuhren, doch Hermine fasste sich kurz. Sie wollte den trügerischen Frieden mit Snape nicht dadurch gefährden, dass ihre Freunde wieder einmal vollkommen überzogen und krank vor Sorge gegen ihn wettern konnten.

Als Snape schließlich, immer noch nackt, aus dem Bad zurückkam, verstaute sie ihre Münze in dem Anhänger um ihrem Hals und setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. Zweifelsohne hatte er etwas gesehen, das ihn skeptisch machte, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken und fragte auch nicht danach, während er zum Schrank ging und frische Kleidung herausholte. Bewundernd sah sie ihm dabei zu. Sie hatte sich bereits in Hogwarts dabei ertappt, dass sie es mochte, ihn zu beobachten.

„Fühlst du dich gut?", sagte er plötzlich ohne sein Vorhaben zu unterbrechen.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Weiß nicht, war nur eine Frage."

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

Er zuckte mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt mit den Schultern.

„Du bist schwanger, Hermine. Ich … ich hab nur gefragt."

Ihre Blicke glitten wie zufällig seinen hageren Körper hinab und stellten dabei fest, dass er noch dünner wirkte als vor ihrer Trennung. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich aber auch nur ein.

„Soll das heißen, du findest mich fett?"

„Nein. Du bist nicht fett", sagte er für seine Verhältnisse außerordentlich sanft. „Genau genommen ist dir äußerlich gar nichts anzumerken."

Wenig beeindruckt von diesem Umstand schnaubte sie.

„Noch nicht. Aber das kommt bald, du wirst schon sehen."

Endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und rollte mit den Augen. Hermine gefiel das gar nicht.

„Wieso guckst du so, Severus? Dachtest du, es würde mich stören, mit dir zu schlafen, weil ich schwanger bin?"

„Nicht direkt ..."

„Dann hat es dich gestört?"

„Nein. Wieso fragst du das?"

„Weil es mich nervös macht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was in dir vorgeht. Und weil ich, anders als du, die Dinge nicht gern ungeklärt stehenlasse. Du hast damit angefangen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er wie beiläufig.

Hermine traut ihren Ohren kaum. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn er sich so verhielt.

„Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Sofort rollte er defensiv die Mundwinkel zurück, als hätte er genug davon, darüber zu reden.

„Belassen wir es dabei, Hermine. Du fühlst dich gut, das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte, okay?"

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich fühle mich gut, seit ich mich nicht mehr jeden Morgen übergeben muss. So sieht das aus."

„Etwas in der Art hast du schon einmal erwähnt", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen.

„Ja", sagte sie und verschränkte dabei steif die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich werde es vermutlich noch öfter tun, wenn du nicht aufhörst, mich so auf die Folter zu spannen."

„Tue ich das denn?"

„Ja."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Anders Hermine. Interessiert setzte sie sich auf und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich in seine Sachen schälte.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Kurz vor sechs."

Irritiert legte sie den Kopf schief.

"Warum bist du dann schon auf? Hast du wieder im Labor zu tun?"

"Nein. Vorerst bin ich fertig damit."

"Dann komm wieder ins Bett. Es sind Ferien, Severus."

Er knöpfte seelenruhig sein Hemd zu und kam dann näher, um sich zu ihr ans Bett zu setzen. Seufzend legte er den Arm um sie und Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Das heißt nicht, dass ich deswegen keine Verpflichtungen habe. Ich sollte mich besser beim Frühstück blicken lassen, wenn ich mich nicht verdächtig machen will."

"Dann mach das."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Und was mache ich mit dir?"

Hermine reckte den Kopf und lugte verschmitzt zu ihm hoch.

"Na, ich werde hier bleiben und auf dich warten."

Er brummte.

"Das könnte dir so passen."

Hermine schien auf einmal hellwach zu sein. Begeistert von der Vorstellung, tatsächlich hier bleiben zu können, grinste sie ihn an.

"Komm schon! Was spricht dagegen? Du hast doch nicht vor, mich in das Zelt zurückzuschicken, oder?"

Obwohl sie sich bemühte, ihn ihre Enttäuschung spüren zu lassen, die mit dem Gedanken einherging, dass er sie zurückweisen könnte, blieben seine Züge hart und unleserlich.

"Du willst also tatsächlich hierbleiben?", fragte er kühl und stand auf, um in seinen Frack zu schlüpfen.

Sie nickte.

"Warum, Hermine?"

"Das hatten wir doch schon", sagte sie gelangweilt.

"Dann sag mir den Grund."

Verunsichert durch den auffordernden Blick in seinen Augen blinzelte sie ihn an. Irgendwie behagte ihr sein eigenartiges Gebaren überhaupt nicht.

"Was ist mit dir los, Severus? Traust du mir etwa nicht? Ehrlich gesagt, das hätte ich nicht erwartet, denn wenn hier jemand einen Grund hätte, misstrauisch zu sein, dann bin das wohl ich."

Snape kniff die Brauen zusammen.

"Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich möchte jedenfalls unter gar keinen Umständen, dass du deine Freunde in dieses Haus lässt."

Hermine sperrte verschreckt die Augen auf. Darum ging es also. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

"Was? Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich würde das niemals ohne deine Erlaubnis tun, bitte glaub mir."

Er sah sie an und Hermine entging dabei nicht, wie ernst es ihm war. Seine Augen waren unheimlich dunkel und glitzerten bedrohlich wie eh und je.

"Gut. Bleib von mir aus hier", entgegnete er matt. "Aber ich warne dich. Sollte ich merken, dass du hinter meinem Rücken etwas planst, um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen oder mich bloßzustellen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab, angelte nach seinen Schuhen und schlüpfte hinein. Bedröppelt sah sie ihm dabei zu. Was sollte sie tun? Einfach wieder davonlaufen, wenn es kompliziert wurde, wie sie es zuletzt gemacht hatte? War es das, was sie wollte? Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er ein schwieriger Mensch war. Das würde sich auch niemals ändern.

Hermine stand auf und legte von hinten die Arme um seinen Rumpf. Er versteifte sich und widmete sich weiterhin seinen Schuhen, doch Hermine ließ nicht locker und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken, um seinem Atem zu lauschen.

Als er fertig war, richtete er sich auf, nahm sie bei den Armen und zog sie zu sich an die Brust.

"Ich muss gehen, Hermine", sagte er schlicht. "Wir reden später darüber."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schon war er auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm mit traurigem Blick.

"Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich bloßzustellen, Severus", sagte sie sanft, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es vermutlich nicht mehr hören konnte.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie bisher nicht viel Zeit darauf verschwendet hatte, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie es für ihn sein musste, sie in seinem Haus zu haben. Dafür war einfach alles zu schnell gegangen.

Obwohl sie ihr Wort nicht brechen wollte und keineswegs herumschnüffeln würde, fand sie die Vorstellung davon, sich dort aufzuhalten, wo er aufgewachsen war, faszinierend und vielleicht sogar ein wenig erotisch. Vermutlich hing es damit zusammen, dass er immer sehr verschlossen gewesen war und sie im Stillen darauf brannte, mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, was keineswegs einfach war, wenn sie ihn nicht mit ihrer Neugierde überfallen wollte. Außerdem war er um einiges älter als sie und hatte Dinge erlebt, die sie sich nicht einmal richtig vorstellen konnte, geschweige denn wollte. Dieser Teil seines Lebens machte sie traurig, trug aber auch dazu bei, dass sie nicht bereit war, sich so einfach abwimmeln zu lassen, ganz egal, wie sehr er es verabscheute, bemitleidet zu werden.

Gleich nachdem er nach Hogwarts disappariert war, ging sie ins Bad, um eine schöne warme Dusche zu nehmen. Ans Schlafen war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken, denn dazu war sie viel zu aufgewühlt.

Schon als sie das Badezimmer betrat, schlug ihr der Duft seines Rasierwassers entgegen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie sehr sie sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts daran gewöhnt hatte. Ganz gleich wo, alles in ihrer Umgebung roch nach ihm, genauso wie sie es mochte. Sogar die gewaschenen Handtücher im Schrank hatten etwas an sich, das sie an ihn erinnerte.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, machte sie pflichtbewusst das Bett und ging hinunter in die Küche. Wie im übrigen Teil des Hauses war auch hier der Zahn der Zeit nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Niemand schien sich je sonderlich für die Einrichtung interessiert zu haben, nichts passte ins Konzept. Die Küchenschränke waren teilweise windschief angebracht und irgendwann einmal eilig mit brauner Farbe übermalt worden. Die meisten wiesen unverkennbar Spuren liebloser Behandlung auf. Einige der Türen hatten abgeschlagene Kanten, von denen die Farbe abblätterte und ein hässliches Gelb darunter zum Vorschein kam.

Bereits nach dem ersten Rundumblick fragte Hermine sich, warum er nicht einfach mal den Zauberstab verwendet hatte, um dem Raum etwas mehr Gemütlichkeit zu verleihen, anstatt alles so zu belassen, wie es war. Anders als im Fuchsbau gab es nicht die geringste Spur magischer Gerätschaften oder sonstiger Gegenstände, die darauf verwiesen hätten, dass hier ein Zauberer lebte. Dann kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass es ihm wohl einfach gleichgültig war, weil er sowieso nie zuhause war.

Auf dem Tisch lag wie zur Untermauerung des Ganzen die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in die Hermine sich bei einer Tasse Tee und ein paar Keksen vertiefte. Wie erwartet waren die Nachrichten alles andere als gut. Es wurde Zeit für mehr als nur eine Veränderung.

xxx

Snape hatte nicht vorgehabt, Hermine zu erzählen, warum er wirklich ins Schloss zurück musste. Die Anspannung vor der nächsten Begegnung mit seinem Herrn war zu groß, als dass er es länger in ihrer Gegenwart ausgehalten hätte. Noch dazu, wo er ihn heute Abend vor den Toren von Hogwarts erwartete.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte er vergeblich, die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht aus dem Kopf zu verbannen, die ihn unweigerlich immer wieder an die schwangere Hexe erinnerten, die sich nun bei ihm zuhause eingenistet hatte.

Er wusste, dass er damit aufhören sollte, ihr oder gar sich selbst Hoffnungen zu machen, heil aus diesem Krieg herauszukommen. Was ihr und dem Kind bevorstand, rechtfertigte durchaus, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er sehnte sich danach, bei ihr zu sein. Langsam war sie dabei, etwas in ihm zu erwärmen, was er schier für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

Zur vereinbarten Zeit, als es längst dämmerte, machte er sich auf, den Auftrag auszuführen. Alle waren auf ihren Posten, genau da, wo er sie haben wollte, nur nicht in seiner Nähe, denn dafür gab es in Hogwarts nicht länger Platz. Sentimentalitäten von Minerva waren ihm ebenso zuwider wie die der anderen Lehrkörper. Sie wussten nichts. Es war besser so, ungefährlicher für ihn. Obwohl sich ohnehin niemand mehr die Mühe machte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Nicht seit Dumbledores Tod jedenfalls. Niemand von der gesamten Belegschaft wagte es länger, sich seinen Anordnungen zu widersetzen. Dafür hatten die Carrows gesorgt. Dennoch war das Schloss gut gegen Eindringlinge gesichert und so sollte es auch bleiben. Er allein konnte die Zauber lösen, die es beschützten. Niemand sonst musste etwas von dem erfahren, was er vorhatte. Niemand sollte wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord auf dem Weg hierher war.

Snape ging langen Schrittes den Weg entlang, der ihn zum Tor führte. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm, der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er trug eine Lampe bei sich, in der eine helle Flamme brannte. Sie leuchtete ihm verlässlich in der immer dunkler werdenden Umgebung den Weg.

Als er seinen Herrn hinter den Torflügeln stehen sah, überkam ihn nichts als Hass. Er hasste ihn so sehr, wie man nur etwas hassen konnte. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm genommen, was ihm am allermeisten auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutet hatte: Lily. Zwar hatte es niemals die geringsten Aussichten gegeben, dass sie und er ein Paar geworden wären, dennoch hatte er immer an ihr festgehalten. Und auch dann, wenn er wusste, dass sie die Freundschaft zu ihm nicht so ernst genommen hatte, wie er das getan hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte sein Leben anders gelebt, um sie nicht für immer zu verlieren. Nicht an Potter, nicht an den Tod.

Mit der anderen Hand, die, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, zielte er auf das von den geflügelten Ebern gesäumte Tor und murmelte tonlos einige Beschwörungen, bis sich die Schutzzauber, die er darüber gelegt hatte, lösten. Genauso hatte er es bei Hermine gemacht, als sie vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu verlassen. Und auch bei Potter, als der in das Schloss hineinwollte. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den Begegnungen war nur der, dass er sich diesmal nicht zu verstecken brauchte.

„Ah, Severusss", zischte Voldemort.

„Mein Lord."

Snape verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll. Niemand hatte je gemerkt, wie sehr er es verabscheute, das zu tun. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord selbst.

Innerlich angespannt beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die tödliche Schlange zu den nackten Füßen Voldemorts ihre Kreise zog. Im Laufe der Jahre war es immer wieder vorgekommen, dass sie in seinem Beisein den ein oder anderen Menschen gebissen hatte, bis dieser qualvoll an den tödlichen Verletzungen gestorben war.

Snape verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. Nicht jetzt, ermahnte er sich selbst. Wenn es eines Tages ihn erwischen sollte, dann nicht so. Nicht auf diese Art.

Erst jetzt, als Voldemort durch das Tor glitt, befahl er Nagini wieder zu sich, bis sie sich um seine Schultern geschlängelt hatte, damit sie gemeinsam und eng miteinander verbunden ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten.

Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen und Snape legte die üblichen Zauber darüber, die es jedem Eindringling unmöglich machten, die Schlossgründe zu betreten. Gemeinsam mit Snape an seiner Seite setzte Voldemort den Weg fort.

„Lass mich jetzt allein, Severus", sagte die kalte Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte, als sie ein Stück des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten. „Geh zurück zum Schloss und warte dort auf mich."

Snape verbeugte sich und tat wie ihm geheißen. Die Lampe in seiner Hand erzitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen. Doch auch jetzt merkte wie üblich niemand etwas. Nicht einmal die einsame Gestalt des Dunklen Lords, der ihm nachblickte, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

xxx

Etwas später am Abend, als er endlich nach Hause kam, war er alles andere als gut gelaunt. Dumbledores Grab hatte der Lord aufgebrochen. Es war zerstört. Warum das so war, konnte er nicht wissen, auch der alte Mann in seinem Bilderrahmen hatte nichts weiter dazu erwähnt. Vermutlich war es besser so. Er konnte es ohnehin nicht ändern, der Zauberstab war fort. Gestohlen.

Vollkommen unerwartet apparierte er wie ein brausender Wirbelsturm mitten ins Wohnzimmer und Hermine, die nichtsahnend auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, fiel vor Schreck das Buch aus der Hand, mit dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

"Gott, Severus! Musst du so hier rein platzen?"

Er beachtete sie kaum und nahm leise und unverständlich vor sich hin murmelnd den Umhang von den Schultern, den er achtlos über die Lehne des Sessels warf. Dann kam er auf sie zu und machte Anstalten sich neben sie zu setzen. Hermine nahm gerade noch rechtzeitig die Füße vom Polster, schon sank er darauf nieder.

"Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für eine Debatte darüber, wie ich mein Haus betrete, Hermine", murrte er fahrig und streifte mit den Füßen die Schuhe ab.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. Was hatte sie anders zu erwarten gehabt? Er hatte Recht, es war sein Haus.

"Okay. Aber denk wenigstens an die Umstände, in denen ich mich befinde, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich an einem Herzanfall sterbe."

Erst jetzt sah er sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt seit seiner Ankunft richtig an und etliche tiefe Sorgenfalten lagen dabei auf seinem Gesicht. Abwesend wippte er mit dem Kopf.

"Entschuldige. Es – es war nicht so gemeint."

Für einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn fragend an und der anfängliche Ärger in ihrem Inneren verebbte dabei. Instinktiv spürte sie, dass es ihm ernst war, denn bis vor Kurzem hätte er sich nicht damit befasst, ob er sie durch seine Handlungen und Worte verletzte oder nicht. Sie wusste, dass er zu lange alleine gelebt hatte und es ihm schwer fiel, aus seiner Haut herauszukommen. Besänftigend nahm sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine.

"Was ist passiert, Severus?"

Er lächelte schmählich.

"Ich habe einen harten Tag hinter mir. Nichts weiter."

Hermine schnaubte säuerlich.

„Das dachte ich mir. Und um ehrlich zu sein, überrascht es mich nicht. Aber trotz allem solltest du dir angewöhnen, deinen Frust nicht an anderen auszulassen."

Snape sah sie lange an und legte dann den Arm um sie.

„Du hast Recht. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür."

Er ließ sich zurückfallen und zog sie mit sich auf das Sofa nieder. Ohne zu protestieren schmiegte Hermine sich an seine Seite und bettete den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."

Umgehend versteifte er sich.

„Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte er unvermittelt.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und fing unbewusst an, mit den Fingern über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust zu streichen.

„Was ist nicht wichtig? Wie du dich fühlst?"

Anstatt zu antworten nahm er seine Hand und umfasste damit ihre Wange, bis sie ihn ungebrochen ansah. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief und innig in ihre.

Hermine spürte, dass er ihren Versuchen, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, ausweichen wollte, doch mit einem Mal war es ihr egal. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn viel zu sehr brauchte, um den Ärger oder die Enttäuschung siegen zu lassen, die sein Verhalten mit sich brachte. Sie wollte nicht länger mit ihm streiten und wollte auch sonst an nichts Unangenehmes denken. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte ihn für sich haben und die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm mit allen Sinnen auskosten.

Sehnsüchtig reckte sie den Hals und drückte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Ein kehliger Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als sie ihn dort berührte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.

Es war ein derart inniger Moment, dass sie darüber hinaus alles andere vergaß. Ihre Zunge schoss hervor und drängte gegen seine Lippen. Begierig ließ er sie ein und küsste sie.

Hermine zögerte nicht länger. Zutiefst angeregt durch seine Erwiderung rollte sie sich auf ihn und war erleichtert, dass er ihrem Vorhaben entgegenkam.

Als er daraufhin anfing, den Kuss zu intensivieren, nahm er seine Hände zu Hilfe und drückte sie an sich. Sie spürte sie überall, zuerst auf ihren Armen und ihrem Rücken, dann glitten wie weiter zu ihren Hüften und ihrem Po. Nur zu deutlich nahm sie dabei seine Erregung wahr, die sich ihr bei jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegen reckte. Ungeduldig fing er an, ihren Pullover nach oben zu befördern. Dann fuhr er ihr unters T-Shirt und liebkoste mit den Fingern ihre bloße Haut.

Nicht lange darauf bäumte Hermine sich auf und half ihm, ihren Unterleib aus ihren Sachen zu befreien. Das brennende Verlangen, im Beisein des jeweils anderen seine Sorgen zu vergessen, war bei beiden nach wie vor ungebrochen. Auch dann, wenn keiner von ihnen wusste, wie es weitergehen würde.

Nachdem sie sich mehr schlecht als recht aus ihren Sachen befreit hatten, setze sie sich mit ihrem nackten Unterleib auf seinen harten Penis, sodass er mühelos in sie eindringen konnte.

Snape stöhnte leise auf und Hermine fing an, sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, während er sich lüstern unter ihr wand. Es hatte etwas zutiefst Erotisches, ihn so zu spüren. Sie konnte ihn bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns reizen, sich ihm wieder entziehen und sich dabei ganz auf sich selbst konzentrieren. Am Ende wurde sie schneller und näherte sich noch vor ihm dem Höhepunkt. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie derart die Oberhand gehabt hatte, und Hermine genoss es in vollen Zügen.

„Und? Sagst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist?", fragte sie, als sie im Anschluss wieder in seinen Armen lag.

Snape sah sie eindringlich an. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihren Bauch. Über ihren entblößten Körpern hatte er seinen schwarzen Umhang ausgebreitet.

„Er war im Schloss, Hermine", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Er hat das Grab von Albus zerstört und seinen Zauberstab an sich genommen. Einfach so. Eigenartig, nicht wahr?"

Hermine fiel vor Entsetzen die Kinnlade hinunter. Natürlich hatte sie angefangen, die Dinge rund um Dumbledore in einem anderen Licht zu sehen, seit sie wusste, dass er im Hintergrund noch immer die Fäden zog. Dennoch war es ein schwerer Schlag für sie, sich vorzustellen, dass Voldemort eiskalt über seinen Leichnam hinweg gestiegen war, um sich seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

„Er hat _was_? Was will er denn damit?"

Noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Sache keinesfalls so harmlos war, wie man vielleicht hätte glauben können.

„Es spielt keine Rolle", sagte er. „Wir können es ohnehin nicht ändern."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das denke ich nicht. Er muss irgendetwas vorhaben. Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht."

„Offengestanden hätte es mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders wäre", murmelte er zynisch.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst, Severus. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ... Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Harry davon erzähle?"

Er seufzte tief und langanhaltend.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du das tun würdest. Trotzdem kann ich nicht behaupten, dass mir die Vorstellung zusagt."

„Darum geht es auch gar nicht", sagte Hermine entschieden. „Ich denke, dass es wichtig ist, wenn er davon erfährt. Aber nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir wegen so etwas zu streiten anfangen, Severus."

„Das wird sich über kurz oder lang nicht vermeiden lassen, Hermine, denkst du nicht?"

„Trotzdem."

„Meinetwegen", lenkte er träge ein und gähnte dabei hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Vielleicht kann er mehr damit anfangen als ich."


	36. Chapter 36

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 36

Hermine war außer sich, als sie am nächsten Tag davon erfuhr, dass Harry die Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht unterbrochen hatte, wodurch sich der Austausch über die letzten Neuigkeiten etwas schwierig gestaltete.

„Du musst das unbedingt verhindern, Harry", schrieb sie mahnend. „Es ist gefährlich, wenn du die Verbindung zu ihm zulässt."

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Aber manchmal kann ich es nicht verhindern. Ich hab nie gelernt … ich weiß nicht, wie das geht."

Deprimiert las sie die letzten Zeilen noch einmal durch und schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Natürlich hatte er es nie gelernt, dachte sie bitter, weil er den Unterricht mit Severus nicht ernst genommen hatte. Er hatte damals sogar versucht, ihm anzuhängen, dass die Schmerzen, das Brennen seiner Narbe, dadurch noch schlimmer geworden waren.

„Ist dir nicht klar, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer diese Verbindung nutzen kann? Vielleicht wird er noch einmal versuchen, dich in eine Falle zu locken, wie er es damals mit Sirius getan hat."

„Das ist witzig, Hermine!", kam erbost zurück. „Danke, dass du das erwähnst, da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser. Übrigens, ich würde es ja anders machen, wenn ich es _könnte_. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade lustig, das durchzumachen, weißt du? Ich hasse es, das zu tun. Es ist abscheulich, weil ich nicht weiß, ob er mir und meinem Vorhaben dabei irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen wird. Und bevor du wieder mit Dumbledore anfängst, der kann mir langsam gestohlen bleiben! Natürlich wollte er, dass ich Okklumentik lerne. Aber er hätte sich ja auch selbst drum kümmern können, es mir beizubringen, anstatt mir Snape aufzuhalsen. Er hätte einfach wissen müssen, dass das schiefgehen würde!"

„Er dachte, dass es so besser ist, Harry."

„Ist mir egal. Dumbledore ist mir monatelang aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hat sich keinen Schimmer dafür interessiert, wie es mir nach dem Vorfall auf dem Friedhof ging."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du selbst hast mir erzählt, dass er sich um dich gesorgt hat. Dass er Angst hatte, Du-weißt-schon-wer könnte dich benutzen, um dadurch an ihn heranzukommen und umgekehrt genauso."

„Aber was hat es ihm gebracht, Hermine? Er ist tot! Dumbledore hatte im darauffolgenden Jahr die Möglichkeit, es besser zu machen. Doch er hat es nicht getan, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Er hätte mir bei den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden einfach klipp und klar alles sagen sollen, was er wusste, dann könnte ich es mir vielleicht ersparen, das jedes Mal wieder durchzumachen, wenn meine Narbe wie Feuer brennt, in der Hoffnung, irgendeinen winzigen Hinweis von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu bekommen, der mir weiterhelfen kann."

Hermine biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, als sie das las. Er schien so geladen zu sein, dass sie es nicht wagte, weiter darauf herumzureiten.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Lassen wir das besser", schrieb sie entschuldigend zurück. „Sag mir lieber, was du davon hältst, dass er den Zauberstab gestohlen hat. Irgendwas wird er doch damit vorhaben, oder?"

„Woher du das weißt, brauch ich wohl nicht erst zu fragen."

„Nein, brauchst du nicht. Severus hat es mir gesagt."

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe eine Antwort zurückkam und Hermine vermutete, dass er und Ron gerade darüber diskutierten, ob sie das so hinnehmen sollten oder nicht. Vielleicht war ihnen auch aufgestoßen, dass sie Snapes Vornamen verwendet hatte, anstatt ihn wie üblich Snape zu nennen.

„Er hat es dir gesagt? Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass er es war, der ihn in Hogwarts reingelassen hat."

Hermine stutzte, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nicht direkt, Harry. Aber ich hab mir schon so was gedacht. Wie sonst hätte er reinkommen sollen, ohne alles in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen? Severus ist nun mal der Schulleiter. Also, was ist jetzt? Hast du eine Idee, was er damit anfangen könnte?"

„Das wäre durchaus möglich. Wir waren gestern Nachmittag bei den Lovegoods zuhause und haben mit Lunas Dad gesprochen."

„Ihr wart _was_?"

„Ist doch halb so wild. Es ist alles gut gegangen, obwohl wir fast von Todessern geschnappt wurden. Aber eben nur fast."

„Unmöglich! Wie konntet ihr das nur tun und mir nichts davon sagen?!"

„Nein, ist es nicht, Hermine. Wir dachten nur, dass es besser ist, es dir nicht unbedingt auf die Nase zu binden, weil du dich sonst nur darüber aufregen könntest."

„Ist das denn ein Wunder? Natürlich rege ich mich darüber auf! Was soll das überhaupt heißen, ihr wurdet fast geschnappt?"

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte", schrieb Harry und berichtete knapp die Einzelheiten von ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit Lunas Vater, der wie damals auf Bills Hochzeit auch einen sehr unkonventionellen Auftritt hingelegt hatte.

„Er ist eben sehr speziell", warf Ron daraufhin ein. „Du hättest das Haus sehen sollen!"

„Habt ihr wenigstens was herausbekommen?", wollte Hermine ungeduldig wissen.

„Das können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber nachdem ich dieses Erlebnis mit Du-weißt-schon-wem hatte, wäre es durchaus möglich. Und es gibt noch eine Neuigkeit: Luna ist verschwunden."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie aufgrund dieser Nachricht besorgt sein sollte oder nicht. Einerseits war ihr Luna ans Herz gewachsen, weil sie eben, wie Ron bemerkt hatte, typisch Lovegood, schon immer sehr speziell gewesen war. Andererseits musste ihr Verschwinden aus ebendiesem Grund nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes bedeuten, wenn man sie kannte.

„Wie ist das denn passiert? Ist sie etwa abgehauen, weil sie genug von Snargaluffs und Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern hatte?"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Hermine. Sie wurde von den Anhängern von Du-weißt-schon-wem entführt, weil Xenophilius ein paar Sachen im Klitterer veröffentlicht hat, die für ziemlichen Wirbel gesorgt haben."

Oh. Damit hatte sie nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet.

„Das ist ja furchtbar, Harry!"

„Ist es. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Ron und ich fast geschnappt wurden. Ihr Dad dachte, dass er sie zurückbekommt, wenn er uns fasst und uns an die Todesser ausliefert."

„Aber zum Glück ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen", schrieb Ron beschwichtigend. „Harry hat mich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, weil ich ja angeblich im Bett liege und eines qualvollen Todes sterbe, sich kurz den Todessern gezeigt, und ist dann mit mir verschwunden."

„Seid ihr verrückt?"

„Die hätten ihn umgelegt, wenn er sie umsonst gerufen hätte, Hermine! Du-weißt-schon-wer hat offenbar genug davon, ständig auf eine falsche Fährte geführt zu werden. Alle wollen die Belohnung haben, die auf uns ausgesetzt ist."

Als sie das hörte, war sie endgültig den Tränen nahe. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich hier in Sicherheit fühlte, wo doch um sie herum alles ein einziges Chaos war.

Nachdem sie sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ sie sich von Harry und Ron erklären, was Xenophilius ihnen noch aufgetischt hatte.

„Er denkt ernsthaft, dass dieses Märchen in dem Buch, das Dumbledore dir vermacht hat, wahr ist, und es diese Heiligtümer wirklich gibt."

„Aber das kann nicht sein", bemängelte Hermine kritisch. „Es ist ein Märchen, Harry."

„Und was ist dann mit diesem Umhang, den Harry hat?", schrieb Ron schnell zurück. „Er hat uns noch nie im Stich gelassen, Hermine. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer hat jetzt diesen Stab und ..."

Hermine wurde ganz bleich bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Das ist es also! Er ist hinter diesen Heiligtümern her?"

„Wir vermuten es", schrieb Harry.

„Aber das kann es nicht sein. Ein Märchen ist und bleibt ein Märchen. Außerdem hat Dumbledore gewollt, dass du die Horkruxe suchst, Harry, nichts anderes. Er hat die Heiligtümer des Todes nie erwähnt, oder?"

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Siehst du? Vergiss das wieder. Lass um Himmels Willen die Finger davon."

„Aber was, wenn er wollte, dass ich das herausfinde? Er hat dir das Buch bestimmt nicht umsonst vermacht."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht weiter nachgebohrt habe oder von selbst darauf gekommen bin, was das Märchen bedeuten könnte. Aber so ist das eben, wenn man bei Muggeln aufwächst."

„Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, Hermine. Ich war selbst total überrascht, als ich die Zusammenhänge erfuhr."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, rede ich bei Gelegenheit mal mit Severus darüber. Vielleicht kann er ja was in Erfahrung bringen, was Dumbledore dir nicht mehr sagen konnte."

„Meinetwegen. Du machst ja sowieso, was du für richtig hältst."

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry! Wir versuchen nur beide das Beste aus der Sache zu machen. Aber wenn es so schlimm für dich ist, lass ich es bleiben."

„Auf gar keinen Fall", mischte Ron sich ein. „Wir müssen alle Informationen zusammentragen, die wir kriegen können. Denkt ihr, ich will für den Rest meiner Tage auf der Flucht sein? Wird langsam Zeit, dass wir ihn fertigmachen! Und jetzt lasst uns nicht mehr davon reden. Wir brauchen alle etwas Abwechslung, denke ich."

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und Hermine war drauf und dran, selbst ihre Münze wegzustecken, als noch eine weitere Nachricht von Harry erschien.

"Ich glaube, das kann ich nicht", setzte Harry nach. "Vielleicht steckt ja doch mehr dahinter."

Hermine seufzte bedrückt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell aufgeben würde.

"Harry, selbst wenn das so ist, warum hat Dumbledore es dir dann so schwer gemacht? Warum hat er nie mit dir darüber gesprochen? Es bringt nichts, da weiterzumachen. Es ist zu spät. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat jetzt den Zauberstab. Na und? Du hast schon einmal gegen ihn gewonnen. Ganz ohne Zauberstab, als du noch ein Baby warst. Du bist der einzige Mensch, von dem wir wissen, dass er je den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Vergiss das nicht."

Es waren genau diese Worte, die ihn zu besänftigen schienen. Jedenfalls ließ er es vorerst dabei beruhen und hackte nicht weiter darauf herum.

Als sie am Abend Severus von den Zusammenhängen zwischen dem Märchen und dem Zauberstab erzählte, reagierte er nicht weiter überrascht.

"Ich traue ihm durchaus zu, dass er mehr aus dieser Sache macht, als es wirklich ist."

"Wem? Harry oder Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

"Beiden. Aber Potter sollte das tun, was Albus ihm aufgetragen hat."

Nachdenklich schob Hermine ihre Finger durch seine langen Strähnen. Es war so schön, einfach nur an ihn geschmiegt auf dem alten Sofa zu liegen, dass sie keine Lust hatte, Voldemort in diesen innigen Momenten weiter zur Sprache zu bringen. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

"Kanntest du das Märchen denn, Severus?"

"Nein. Mein Vater hat so gut wie alles bei uns zuhause unterbunden, was mit Magie und Zauberei zu tun hatte."

"Schon. Aber deine Mutter ..."

"Sie hat mir schon ein paar Dinge beigebracht", sagte er unbeeindruckt. "Aber da waren keine Märchen dabei. Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, sie hat selbst irgendwann aufgehört, an Märchen zu glauben. Mit meinem Vater verheiratet gewesen zu sein, war alles andere als ein Traum."

Hermine spürte, dass es ihn quälte, daran zu denken und entschied sich dafür, das Thema für heute nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

"Was ist mit Hogwarts gewesen? Hat denn nie jemand davon erzählt?"

"Die Schüler, die nach Hogwarts kommen, sind aus dem Alter raus", sagte er kühl, "oder sagen wir, sie sollten es besser sein. Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."

"Dann sind wir genauso schlau wie zuvor", murmelte Hermine mit den Augen rollend und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Stirn.

"Das denke ich nicht", sagte er finster. "Wir wissen, dass er den Zauberstab hat. Vermutlich ist er wirklich auf der Suche nach diesen Heiligtümern, auch dann, wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was er dadurch noch erreichen möchte."

"Du meinst, weil er sowieso schon Unsterblichkeit erlangt hat?"

Er nickte und seine Mundwinkel rollten zurück und entblößten die gelblichen Zähne, die Hermine anfangs immer etwas skeptisch betrachtet hatte. Heute war das anders. Es störte sie nicht länger, wie er aussah. Vielmehr fand sie, dass gewisse Details an ihm seinen Charakter, an den sie sich so sehr gewöhnt hatte, untermauerten.

"Diese Sache mit den Horkruxen ist gefährlich, Hermine. Sie sind nicht kontrollierbar -"

"Hat Dumbledore das gesagt?", fragte sie ungestüm.

Snape verzog wie von einem plötzlichen Schmerz getroffen das Gesicht und Hermine bereute fast, danach gefragt zu haben. Selbst jetzt, nachdem so viel zwischen ihnen geschehen war, fiel es ihm offenbar beizeiten schwer, sich von ihr dazwischenreden zu lassen. Hinzu kam noch, dass er auf Dumbledore nicht ganz so gut zu sprechen war.

"Entschuldige", sagte sie schnell. "Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Es ist nur … ich will endlich weiterkommen."

Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an und atmete aus.

"Nicht direkt. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass ich das weiß. Phineas ist weitaus kooperativer in der Angelegenheit. Er versteht mich besser als Albus es je getan hat."

"Mit anderen Worten, er hält zu dir, weil ihr beide in Slytherin gelandet seid."

Snape lächelte bitter.

"Vielleicht", flüsterte er ausweichend. Er nahm ihre Hand, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschlingen. Hermine mochte es, wenn er das tat. "Ich habe Nagini beobachtet, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe", sagte er und klang mit einem Mal sehr abwesend. "Er hat sie immer bei sich und lässt sie kaum noch aus den Augen. Trotzdem ist sie ein eigenständiges Wesen und wir wissen nicht, wie sie sich durch den ständigen Kontakt zu ihm noch entwickeln wird."

"Dann müssen wir uns eben was einfallen lassen, um sie zu zerstören!"

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte er; eine seiner Brauen rutschte dabei in die Höhe.

"Uns wird schon was einfallen", gab Hermine schulterzuckend zurück. Sie fühlte sich einen Moment lang so siegessicher, dass alles in ihr vor Energie sprühte. "Wir sind kurz davor, endlich den entscheidenden Durchbruch zu machen, Severus! Ist dir bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

"Möglich. Vorausgesetzt, Albus irrt sich nicht."

"Das tut er bestimmt nicht. Er war so versessen darauf, eine Lösung zu finden, um ihn zu beseitigen, dass er dabei sprichwörtlich bereit war, über Leichen zu gehen."

Er blinzelte und sah sie an.

"Tun wir das nicht mehr oder weniger alle?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, was Hermines Enthusiasmus deutlich bremste.

Unbewusst schauderte sie. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen, den er ihr durch die nun halb geschlossenen Lider zuwarf, war nur schwer zu durchschauen, um nicht zu sagen unheimlich.

"Du hast Recht, Severus. Um Du-weißt-schon-wen loszuwerden, müssen wir das tun. Er ist wahnsinnig. Er tötet wahllos Menschen, weil er glaubt, dass sie unter seiner Würde sind. Aber um das zu entscheiden hat er kein Recht."

Es wurde still. Sie spürte, wie er sich aufstemmte und sich über sie beugte, um sie zu küssen, ohne dabei in Betracht zu ziehen, darauf zu antworten. Seine Lippen berührten sanft die ihren und Hermine schloss die Augen und ergab sich voll und ganz in seinen Kuss. Dann, als er sich wieder von ihr losgelöst hatte, nahm er seine Hand und strich abwesend mit dem Daumen über ihre feuchten Lippen.

"Du bist schön, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Ganz besonders, wenn du genau weißt, was du willst."

Hermine lächelte verlegen und schob ihm mit der Hand einige seiner Strähnen hinters Ohr, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen.

"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du mir das jetzt sagst?"

Seine Oberlippe zuckte und er setzte ein unerwartet schiefes Grinsen auf.

"Ich denke schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach, das zu tun."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

"Nun, wenn das so ist, solltest du das öfter tun." Sie griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn bis auf wenige Zentimeter zu sich heran. "Ich denke übrigens dasselbe über dich, Severus", sagte sie leise. "Du bist interessant und faszinierend. Ich liebe deine Augen und wie du mich ansiehst, selbst wenn du auf mich wütend bist."

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Tust du das?"

Hermine nickte.

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Trotz allem?"

"Trotz allem, Severus."

"Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein."

"Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Ich bin mir so sicher, wie man es in meinem Alter sein kann. Ich … liebe dich."

"Ich glaube dir", unterbrach er sie sanft, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund legte. "Du bist nicht wie andere, Hermine. Hör auf, an dir zu zweifeln."

"Ich - ich zweifle nicht an mir."

Wieder lächelte er. Diesmal aber war es kein gehässiger oder gar belustigender Ausdruck wie er es sonst oft tat.

"Doch."

Hermine schnaubte leise und ging nicht näher darauf ein.

"Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde das leichtfertig hinnehmen", erklärte sie unbeholfen.

"Das tue ich nicht. Wenn jemand das wissen muss, dann ich. Ich wusste schon sehr bald, was ich will."

Sie sperrte den Mund auf und klappte ihn umgehend wieder zu. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu verstehen, was er damit meinte, denn immerhin hatte er fast sein ganzes Leben lang an Lily festgehalten.

Snape seufzte.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, es für dich so kompliziert werden zu lassen, Hermine."

„Severus, ich ..."

„Ich liebe und schätze dich, Hermine. Aber ich kann nicht einfach aufhören, zu vergessen, was mich die letzten Jahrzehnte beeinflusst hat. Das wäre unmöglich."

„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir", sagte sie erschüttert. Doch selbst jetzt war ihr nicht klar, ob sie das Ausmaß dessen, was er gesagt hatte, richtig begreifen konnte. „Ich würde nicht ..."

„Ich weiß."

Er sah sie so eindringlich an, dass sie das Verlangen verspürte, ihn innig in die Arme zu schließen, obwohl er sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte. Überschwänglich tat sie es und drückte ihn an sich.


	37. Chapter 37

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 37

Als Hermine am Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie, dass er eng an ihre Rückseite geschmiegt hinter ihr lag. Sie hörte seinen Atem sanft in ihr Ohr strömen, sein Arm ruhte friedlich auf ihrer Hüfte und sein halb erigierter Penis stach aufreizend in ihren Po. Instinktiv griff sie nach hinten und fing an, ihn aus der Unterwäsche zu befreien, um ihn der Länge nach zu streicheln.

Snape räkelte sich im Schlaf, ein tiefes Grollen entfuhr ihm. Bestätigt in ihrem Handeln fuhr sie fort. Umgehend kam seine Hand hervor und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine, wo er sie in ihr Höschen schob und ebenfalls anfing, sie zu streicheln.

Hermine reckte den Kopf nach hinten und rieb ihre Wange an seiner Nase.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte sie leise.

„Morgen", kam es mit belegter Stimme zurück.

Sie lächelte vergnügt in sich hinein und versuchte in der Dunkelheit des Raumes einen Blick auf sein verschlafenes Gesicht zu erhaschen. Träge blinzelte er sie an, ehe sich seine Augen wieder schlossen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie fort, sich zu streicheln.

„Ich will so bald wie möglich Harry und Ron besuchen", sagte sie wenig später, noch immer in dem befreienden Gefühl des Höhepunkts schwelgend, in das er sie mit seinen langen magischen Fingern versetzt hatte.

Snapes Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Wann?"

„Am besten noch heute."

„Aber ich muss zurück in die Schule ..."

„Ich dachte auch gar nicht daran, dich mitzunehmen, Severus", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

Er schnaubte amüsiert.

„Das ist reizend, Hermine. Aber denkst du wirklich, ich lasse mir das entgehen? Ich möchte nur zu gern dabei sein."

Sichtlich irritiert richtete Hermine sich auf und stützte den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil – weil das nicht gut gehen würde. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass ihr euch gegenübersteht, seit -"

„Seit Albus gestorben ist."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, etwas anderes zu sagen. Zum Beispiel, seit er Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Oder seit Harry erfahren hatte, dass er der Halbblutprinz war.

„Ja."

„Umso besser, wenn es jetzt passiert und nicht irgendwann im Schloss."

Da war was Wahres dran, dachte sie insgeheim.

„Also gut, du kommst mit. Aber versprich mir bitte, dich zu benehmen."

Er grinste unheilverkündend.

„Ich werde kein Wort sagen, solange er dasselbe tut. Genügt dir das?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

xxx

Harry blickte mit hasserfüllten Ausdruck auf Snape, ohne den Griff seines Zauberstabs zu lockern. Ron, der sich mit etwas Abstand im Hintergrund hielt, wirkte nicht minder angespannt, hatte aber wenigstens so viel Einsehen, nicht gleich einen tödlichen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern zu wollen. Und auch Snape schien es deutlich mehr Überwindung zu kosten, an dem Treffen teilzuhaben, als Hermine angenommen hatte. Er hatte sich steif am Rande des Lagerplatzes aufgebaut, wo Harry und Ron ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen hatten, um mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und wachen Augen das Szenario beobachten zu können.

„Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht, Hermine?", fragte Harry gehässig, die Pupillen hinter der Brille zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Weil ihr irgendwann anfangen müsst, die alten Streitigkeiten zu begraben, Harry", sagte Hermine und mühte sich, ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen.

Harry lachte hohl auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.

„Das wird wohl kaum funktionieren."

Beherzt machte Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Bitte, Harry! Versuch es wenigstens. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass ihr euch die Hände reicht. Aber … könnt ihr nicht wenigstens bis Du-weißt-schon-wer erledigt ist, über euren Schatten springen und ein wenig so tun, als würdet ihr euch nicht ganz so abgrundtief verabscheuen?"

Harry wich ihren flehentlichen Blicken gekonnt aus. Er wirkte keineswegs besänftigt oder bereit dazu, seinen Groll auf Snape jemals zu begraben, doch immerhin ließ er den Zauberstab ein wenig sinken.

„Wie ist es mit ihm?", fragte er mit knirschenden Kiefern. „Er hat ein Haus, hast du geschrieben?"

Hermine nickte belämmert. Sie hielt es nicht für angemessen, ihm mehr darüber zu erzählen. Es ging ihn auch gar nichts an.

„Und du hast tatsächlich vor, bei ihm zu bleiben?", fragte Harry gedehnt, als sie nichts weiter dazu sagte. „Ich meine du – du bist dir sicher, dass du das auch _wirklich_ willst?"

„Ich will es so, Harry", sagte sie fest entschlossen. „Ich halte euch sowieso nur auf. Ohne mich seid ihr viel flexibler. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass dem Baby etwas zustößt."

Ein Blitzen legte sich über Harrys Augen, als er das hörte.

„Schön. Aber wenn du es dir doch noch anders überlegst, kannst du uns ja über die Münze kontaktieren."

Hermine setzte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass du ihn nicht töten wirst, wenn er dir über den Weg läuft, okay?", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr. „Ganz gleich, was geschieht, er ist der Vater meines Babys, Harry. Ich möchte nicht, dass er stirbt."

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte er mit geblähten Nasenflügeln, obwohl sie insgeheim wusste, dass es ihm aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen, die er mit den Dursleys durchlebt hatte, widerstrebte, dem Baby die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, eine richtige Familie zu haben.

„Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was euch allen bevorsteht. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird früher oder später nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um zu sehen, ob der Horkrux noch in Sicherheit ist. Was danach passiert … ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken. Jedenfalls, pass auf dich auf. Und natürlich auf Ron."

Harry richtete sich auf und nahm sie bei den Schultern. Angestrengt tat er so, als würde er darüber nachdenken und blickte sie an.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Hermine. Aber ich werd' sehen, was sich machen lässt."

xxx

Harry fröstelte, als er Hermine nachblickte, während sie zu Snape zurückging und wie selbstverständlich seine Hand ergriff, um mit ihm gemeinsam zu disapparieren. Die ganze Welt schien Kopf zu stehen. Er verspürte nicht übel Lust, Dumbledore einmal kräftig die Meinung zu sagen, wenn das alles eines Tages vorbei sein sollte. Er wollte von ihm selbst wissen, warum er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass Snape ihn ermorden sollte. Und warum war er nur der Versuchung erlegen, sich den Ring anzustecken? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass etwas damit nicht in Ordnung war.

Als Phineas ihm das bestätigt hatte, was Hermine sich zusammengereimt hatte, war das Bild, das er über Dumbledore gehabt hatte, noch einmal bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert worden. Ihm war unbegreiflich, wie er so etwas verlangen konnte, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um Snape handelte.

Natürlich hasste er Snape nach wie vor. Nach allem, was zwischen ihm und seinem Vater vorgefallen war, hatte es nie die geringsten Aussichten gegeben, dass es nicht früher oder später dazu kommen würde. Doch Harry hatte diese Lektion erst nach und nach erfahren. Die Bitterkeit des Professors ihm gegenüber kannte keine Grenzen, ebenso wie es bei James gewesen war. Inzwischen waren sie so verfeindet, dass vermutlich keiner der beiden je den Anfang machen würde, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Es änderte nichts, redete Harry sich ein. Wieso sollte es auch einen Unterschied machen? Nicht einmal Ron war in der Lage, das nachzuvollziehen, was in ihm vorging, wenn er Snape gegenüberstand. Er hatte ja auch nie lernen müssen, damit zu leben, was es hieß, sich für das Verhalten seines Vaters zu schämen, denn genauso war es Harry ergangen, als er erkannt hatte, dass Snape Recht gehabt hatte.

Verärgert über sich selbst wandte Harry den Blick von der Stelle ab, an der Hermine mit Snape verschwunden war. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich nie wieder so schlecht zu fühlen wie damals, als Snape ihn aus dem Denkarium gezogen hatte. James war ein guter Mensch gewesen, hatte Sirius immer felsenfest behauptet. Er hatte nur das Verschlagene aus Snape herausgekitzelt, was sowieso schon in seinem Inneren verborgen geschlummert hatte. Aber wieso fühlte Harry sich dann so mies? Wieso konnte er den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, eine Mitschuld daran zu haben, dass Snape bei den Todessern gelandet war? Er hatte von Anfang an am Tisch der Slytherins seinen Platz gehabt, so Sirius.

Der Zorn in seinem Inneren wollte auch Minuten nachdem Hermine längst fort war, nicht weichen. Es hätte so ein friedfertiger, sonniger Tag sein können, wenn Snape nicht hier erschienen wäre...

Mit einer jähen Handbewegung richtete Harry den Zauberstab auf die Stelle, an der Snape gestanden hatte und setzte einen dahinterstehenden Baum in Brand, der gerade dabei war, das erste Grün des Jahres hervorzubringen.

Während er so auf die lodernden Flammen blickte, die sich Dank der Wucht des Zaubers ungehindert über das gesamte Gehölz verteilten, bildete er sich ein, es wäre Snape gewesen, den er getroffen hatte.

Ron kam wie von der Tarantel aus dem Zelt gestürzt und sah Harry mit immer noch erhobenem Zauberstab wie angewurzelt da stehen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er keuchend.

"Nichts", log Harry rasch. "Alles bestens."

Doch wie es aussah, glaubte Ron ihm keineswegs. Er ging auf Harry zu und drückte beharrlich dessen ausgestreckten Arm nach unten. Dann holte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, um das Feuer zu löschen.

"Das glaub ich dir nicht, Mann", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, als er damit fertig war. "Ich hab gesehen, wie du ihn angestarrt hast."

"Und wenn schon", sagte Harry und zuckte die Achseln. "Er hat sie vergiftet, Ron. Bei Gott, ich schwöre, dass da was nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht!"

Ron schüttelte vor Entsetzen den Kopf.

"Er mag ein fieser Kerl sein. Aber wir haben nicht das Recht, ihr dazwischenzufunken, Harry. Glaub mir, wenn das mit dem Baby nicht wäre, würde ich das genauso sehen wie du. Ich hab mindestens ebenso viele Gründe, ihn zu hassen. Er hat Georges Ohr verstümmelt. Er hat sich über mich lustig gemacht, weil es mir nicht gelungen ist, zu apparieren. Er hat uns alle fertiggemacht: Dich, Hermine, Ginny, Neville. Aber Hermine wird schon wissen, was sie tut. Sie hat als Einzige herausgefunden, dass die Sache mit Dumbledore einen Haken hatte."

"Glaubst du das?", fragte Harry hart. "Glaubst du wirklich, was du da sagst? Sie ist niemand, der sich auf so was einlässt, Ron."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Wer weiß schon, was in ihr vorgeht. Ich dachte mal, damals, als das mit Lavender aus war, hätte ich eine Chance bei ihr gehabt. Aber vergiss es! Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Sie braucht was anderes."

"Und wieso dann ausgerechnet Snape?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Sie ist ein Mädchen, Harry. Die ticken nicht wie wir. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie unheimlich klug ist. Sie wird schon wissen, was sie in ihm sieht."

"Er ist so abstoßend, Ron. Was könnte man da schon sehen?"

Ron zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Harry ging in die Hocke und stocherte nachdenklich mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in der feuchten Erde herum.

"Ich hab Schiss davor, dass ich ihretwegen irgendwann dazu gezwungen sein werde, mich zwischen ihm und meinem Dad zu entscheiden", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Was soll ich tun, Ron? Ihm helfen, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, wenn es wirklich dazu kommt, dass wir eines Tages Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen? Ich kann doch Hermine nicht hängen lassen."

Ron hockte sich neben ihn und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Vielleicht musst du dich ja gar nicht entscheiden. Überlass es dem Ministerium, mit ihm zu verfahren, wenn alles wieder geregelt ist. Dich hatten sie auch oft genug in der Mangel. Außerdem, James wird immer dein Dad bleiben, auch dann, wenn er nicht hier bei dir sein kann. Er ist für dich gestorben, Harry. Er ist nicht auf Du-weißt-schon-wen reingefallen wie Snape. Doch egal wie du dich auch entscheidest, er würde beides verstehen."

"Ich weiß. Aber was, wenn es falsch ist, Snape seinem Schicksal zu überlassen? Mein Dad hat Snape genauso gedemütigt, wie der später uns. Es war grauenvoll. Vielleicht wollte Snape sich dadurch, dass er mich so getriezt hat, nur an ihm rächen. Ich sage das nicht gerne, aber irgendwie kann ich das sogar verstehen."

"Kann schon sein. Aber er hatte es nicht nur auf dich abgesehen, oder? Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, wenn wir das alles einfach nur hinter uns haben."

"Dann würdest du nicht für ihn in die Bresche springen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Da ist immer noch Hermine mit dem Kind … Was meinst du?"

Harry überlegte und wusste doch keine Antwort darauf. Das Einzige, was ihm immer wieder einfiel, war die Bitterkeit, die in Snape gesteckt hatte, als er ihn aus dem Denkarium gezogen hatte; Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung, die mehr und mehr zu seiner eigenen wurde. Selbst jetzt, gut zwei Jahre nachdem sich der Vorfall zwischen ihnen ereignet hatte, wurde er das bedrückende Gefühl nicht los, wegen seines Dads mit Schuld daran zu sein, dass Snape zu dem geworden war, was er heute verkörperte.


	38. Chapter 38

Ludicrous Smile

Kapitel 38

„Warum hat es so lange gedauert, bis ich davon erfuhr? Warum hat man mich nicht eher in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

„Verzeiht, mein Lord", sagte eine Stimme, die, obwohl sie im Augenblick untertänig klang, Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Es war nichts zu machen. Niemand merkte, dass eine dieser unwürdigen Kreaturen unter einem Zauber stand. Ich selbst habe soeben erst von einer der Wachen davon erfahren. Natürlich wurde mir sofort bewusst, dass da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging."

Harry hatte sich bemüht, die Verbindung nicht zuzulassen, die ihn an Voldemort knüpfte. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Kopf machte es ihm unmöglich, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er konnte alles sehen: Bellatrix, deren rote Lippen zitterten, die vor ihr auf dem Boden knienden Kobolde, den blässlichen Lucius, der sich offenbar von seiner Niederlage im Zaubereiministerium nie mehr richtig erholt hatte. Am seltsamsten aber war, wie das Gesicht der sonst so mächtigen Hexe neben ihm von Angst erfüllt war, als sie sprach.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Voldemort leise.

Bellatrix senkte den Kopf bis tief auf die Brust.

„Diebe. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele es waren. Aber wie mir berichtet wurde, haben sie – sie haben etwas mitgenommen."

Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab bedrohlich auf einen der Kobolde.

„W-wir haben alles genau gezählt", sagte er leise. „Es fehlt nur ein einziges Stück. Ein Becher, klein und ..."

Es genügte ihm schon, um zu wissen, dass der Horkrux in Gefahr war. Ohne Vorwarnung streckte er den Kobold nieder und wandte sich dann an Bellatrix.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst darauf achten? Habe ich nicht befohlen, ihn mit deinem Leben zu schützen?"

Sie sah ihn an, die Augen glitzernd vor lauter Tränen, die aufgrund ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit hervorbrachen.

„Mein Herr, Ihr wisst, dass ich alles für Euch tun – lasst mich gehen und ihn zurückbringen. Ich werde ihn finden -"

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und ihre Angst wurde noch größer.

„Bitte, Herr ..."

Doch der Stab sauste auf sie nieder und schlug ihr den Kopf ab.

Wie gelähmt zwang Harry sich zu Ron ins Zelt zurück. Er bebte am ganzen Leib, wohl auch, weil er wusste, dass das Morden noch nicht vorbei war. Er hatte ihre zitternden Gliedmaßen gesehen aber kein Fünkchen Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, schließlich hatte sie Sirius getötet. Was ihn quälte, war nicht ihre Angst, als sie begriffen hatte, dass ihr keine Gnade zuteil werden würde. Auch nicht ihr Tod. Es war einzig und allein die Gewissheit, dass Voldemort nun wusste, dass man ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

„Er weiß es", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme zu Ron. „Er weiß, dass wir in Gringotts waren."

„Hat ja auch ein Weilchen gedauert", entgegnete Ron matt, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass es bald soweit sein würde.

„Er hat alle getötet, die nicht schnell genug auf und davon sind."

Ron machte ein dumpfes Gesicht.

„Also", setzte Harry nach und rieb sich die Stirn, „kommst du mit nach Hogwarts? Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich der Reihe nach davon überzeugen wird, ob sie noch dort sind, wo er sie zurückgelassen hat."

Ron nickte.

xxx

Hermine hatte sich lange vor diesem Moment gefürchtet. Nun lag er unwiderruflich ausgebreitet vor ihr. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich und es gab nichts, das sie dagegen tun konnte.

Das erste Zeichen kam von Severus, als er, während er des Abends neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag, seinen linken Arm gegen die Brust klatschte, plötzlich aufsprang und völlig überstürzt in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.

„Was immer auch passiert, verlass nicht das Haus", waren seine letzten Worte. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Noch ehe sie so richtig verstanden hatte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, er war schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal zu Voldemort aufgebrochen, erhielt sie eine Nachricht von Harry, die besagte, dass er und Ron auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts waren.

Hermine blieb zurück, allein und den Kopf voller wirrer Gedanken. Ihr Magen krampfte sich scheußlich zusammen, als sie daran dachte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so anfühlen würde, die Menschen, die ihr am wichtigsten waren, in eine Schlacht ziehen zu lassen, um für sie zu kämpfen. Sie hatte immer damit gerechnet, dabei zu sein, Seite an Seite mit Harry und Ron.

Verbissen kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an und gegen die Angst. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es gab noch so viel, das sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber es schien aussichtslos zu sein, in ihrem Zustand etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Das Warten hatte begonnen.

xxx

"Potter!"

Harry drehte sich um und ließ erleichtert den Zauberstab sinken. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, wie es sein würde, Professor McGonagall wiederzusehen. Fest stand nur, dass es ihm leidtat, nicht etwas länger mit ihr plaudern zu können. Der Weg ins Schloss war nicht leicht gewesen. Fast wären sie in Hogsmeade von Todessern geschnappt worden, wenn nicht in letzter Sekunde unerwartet der Wirt des Eberkopfes sie gerettet und über einen verborgenen Tunnel ins Schloss geschleust hätte.

"Was tun Sie denn hier?"

"Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Aber uns steht ein Angriff bevor. In diesem Moment ist Voldemort dabei, seine Leute um sich zu scharren, um das Schloss zu stürmen. Wir haben auf dem Weg hierher Riesen gesehen …", er holte angestrengt Luft. "Legen Sie sämtliche Zauber über das Schloss, die Ihnen einfallen, um ihn so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten und alle minderjährigen Schüler zu evakuieren ... Ach ja, falls ich es vergesse, in den Kerkern sind alle möglichen Medikamente. Ich denke, Madam Pomfrey sollte ein paar Helfer versammeln und sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. Am besten, Sie informieren das St. Mungo's. Und wenn Sie Professor Snape sehen, gehen Sie ihm einfach aus dem Weg. Fordern Sie ihn nicht heraus -"

"Wie bitte? Nach allem, was er getan hat?"

Harry blinzelte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob Snape es wert war, überhaupt bedacht zu werden. Doch darum musste er sich später kümmern. Es gab noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.

"Den Rest werde ich Ihnen wann anders erklären."

Harry wollte schon weiterlaufen, doch McGonagall griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

"Woher wissen Sie das, Potter?"

Harry spürte das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper strömen und sagte knapp: "Vertrauen Sie mir, Professor."

Ohne sich länger um sie zu kümmern rannte er mit Ron im Schlepptau davon.

"Du willst ihn also davonkommen lassen?", fragte Ron wenig später, als sie durch das Schloss eilten, um ihre Freunde im Gryffindor-Turm aufzusuchen und zu warnen.

"Wen?", fragte Harry abwesend. Das einzig Wichtige schien ihm im Moment Ginnys Name auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu sein.

"Snape."

"Keine Ahnung, Ron. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Im Moment möchte ich einfach nur noch einmal Ginny sehen ... Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nein. Warum?"

"Nur so."

Schweigend liefen sie weiter.

"Denkst du, Hermine geht es gut?"

"Ich hoffe es, Ron."

"Sie wird doch wohl nicht so unvorsichtig sein und Snapes Haus verlassen, oder?"

"Nein. Es wäre viel zu riskant. Du hast doch gehört, was sie gesagt hat, über das Baby und so ..."

"Schon. Aber wenn doch, was dann?"

"Lass uns hoffen, dass sie es nicht tut. Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl, Ron. So als würde dieser Tag alles verändern."

Sie erreichten das Portrait der Fetten Dame und hielten atemlos inne.

"Passwort."

Harry und Ron starrten sich an.

"Dumbledore", platzte es aus Harry heraus. "Natürlich _Dumbledore_, was sonst?"

Die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite und ließ sie ein.

"Dumbledore?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"War das Erste, was mir eingefallen ist", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Im Nu waren sie umringt von ihren alten Klassenkameraden und weiteren Gryffindor-Schülern: Da waren Neville, Seamus, die Patil-Zwillinge, Lavender und etliche andere, die er seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. Alle sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf und plapperten wild durcheinander.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragten Neville und Seamus zugleich.

"Euch warnen. Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hierher. Vermutlich bringt er ziemlich was an Verstärkung mit."

"Was? Woher weißt du das?"

Harry strich unbewusst mit der Hand über seine ziepende Narbe. Er hatte zweimal hinsehen müssen, um Neville zu erkennen, dessen Wangen deutlich abgemagert waren.

"Ich weiß es einfach", sagte er kurz angebunden. Es war verstörend, sie alle wiederzusehen und ihnen nicht mehr sagen zu können. "Wir – wir haben keine Zeit für Erklärungen, tut mir leid. Das Schloss wird jeden Moment angegriffen werden –"

"Dann erzähl uns mal deinen Plan", unterbrach ihn Neville kampflustig.

"Das geht nicht. Ich hab keinen Plan. Wir müssen zusehen, alle von hier wegzuschaffen. McGonagall wird derweil das Schloss sichern."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Es heißt, dass Ron und ich weiter müssen", sagte er schweren Herzens, während er beobachtete, dass die soeben noch vor Wiedersehensfreude fröhlichen Gesichter blank wurden und ihn enttäuscht und fragend ansahen. Einige von ihnen hatten tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, andere blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse, die sich quer über die Köpfe hinweg verteilten. Offenbar hatten sie ganz schön was einstecken müssen.

"Aber wieso? Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts ist, müssen wir was unternehmen, um das Schloss endlich von seinem Regime zu befreien!"

Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Jede Minute, die sie hier herumstanden und miteinander diskutierten, verloren sie kostbare Zeit.

"Ich sagte doch schon, das geht nicht! Er wird eine Armee zusammenstellen. Ist euch klar, was das bedeutet? Die werden wahllos alles angreifen, was ihnen in die Quere kommt!"

"Das heißt, du brauchst uns", sagte Neville entschieden. Er sah in die Runde. "Hab ich es euch nicht gesagt? Irgendwann ist es soweit! Und jetzt ist er hier!"

Harry und Ron warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu.

"Wir können nicht mehr länger warten. Ich habe euch gesagt, was Sache ist. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich muss da was erledigen … Könnte jemand für mich Ginny holen?"

Seamus sah sich hilflos um.

"Die ist oben im Mädchenschlafsaal."

"Ich geh schon", sagte Lavender peinlich berührt und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Vermutlich war sie froh, schnell wegzukommen. Seit sie und Ron Schluss gemacht hatten, konnten sich die beiden kaum noch in die Augen sehen.

Als Ginny wenig später die Treppe hinunterstieg, wurde Harry ganz flau im Magen. Er hatte auch sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen.

Während die anderen versuchten, von Ron zu erfahren, was denn nun geschehen würde, standen sich die beiden etliche Sekunden gegenüber und brachten kein Wort heraus. Irgendwann machte Ginny den Anfang.

"Ich hab gehofft, dass du kommst."

Harry schluckte hart. Sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an.

"Du musst hier weg, Ginny. Nimm den Durchgang, der vom Raum der Wünsche zum Eberkopf führt. Durch ihn sind Ron und ich ins Schloss gelangt. Voldemort wird jeden Augenblick hier sein und das Schloss ..."

Ginny stürzte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er war innerlich so zerrissen, dass er sie am liebsten bei der Hand genommen und mit ihr auf und davon gelaufen wäre. Doch das war keine Lösung, wie er wusste.

"Bitte", sagte er leise.

Ginny sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich werd nirgendwo hingehen. Wenn ihr kämpft, werde ich dasselbe tun."

"Aber ..."

"Versuch nicht, mich umzustimmen, Harry. Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, wird meine ganze Familie hier sein. Ich weiß es! Glaubst du, ich könnte da einfach abhauen?"

Harry starrte wie benommen in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte Recht. Er senkte den Blick und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach der Münze, über die er den Kontakt zu Hermine Aufrecht erhalten hatte.

"Nimm sie. Hermine und Ron haben auch eine. Sie funktioniert ähnlich wie die, die wir für Dumbledores Armee verwendet haben. Du kannst uns jederzeit damit kontaktieren ..."

Ginny streckte die Hand aus und nahm die Münze entgegen.

"Danke. Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

In eben diesem Moment war ein gewaltiger Knall zu hören, der das gesamte Schloss zum Beben brachte. Draußen in der Dunkelheit zuckten helle Blitze über den Himmel. Der magische Schutz, der das Schloss umgab, bröckelte.

xxx

Es sah aus, als würde ganz Hogwarts in Flammen stehen. Doch nur einige hundert Meter weiter, abseits des Getümmels, herrschte bedrückende Stille und Dunkelheit. Die Gewissheit, dass Voldemort den Kampf für eine Stunde unterbrochen hatte, um den Kämpfenden Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln und um die Verwundeten zu kümmern, und Harry zu fassen, um ihn auszuliefern, war beunruhigend. Einige der Slytherins hätten ihn wohl nur zu gern geschnappt, doch der Tarnumhang hatte sich wie so oft zuvor auch jetzt als nützlicher Helfer erwiesen.

Die Wut in Harry war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte gesehen, wie Schüler, halbe Kinder noch, gegen Todesser gekämpft hatten. Doch anders als damals bei dem Kampf im Ministerium, als es um die Prophezeiung gegangen war, hatten sie keine Gnade erfahren. Der Schlosshof war ein Ort des Gemetzels gewesen, dem nicht einmal einige der fähigsten Auroren etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatten. Er hatte gesehen, wie eine Schar aus Monstern und Kreaturen aller Art, unter ihnen Inferi, Spinnen und Riesen, über das Schloss hergefallen waren, während Schüler und deren Angehörige, Lehrer, Auroren und viele andere versucht hatten, es zu verteidigen. Er hatte mit ihnen gekämpft und viele von ihnen sterben sehen. Doch wofür? Voldemorts Rache kannte keine Gnade. Von dem Moment an, in dem er realisiert hatte, dass seine Horkruxe in Gefahr waren, war auch Hogwarts in Gefahr gewesen. Er war haltlos über das Schloss und seine Bewohner hergefallen wie ein erbarmungsloser Sturm. Jeder, ganz gleich wie alt, sollte dafür bezahlen, dass Harry Potter es gewagt hatte, seinem großen Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Harrys Atem überschlug sich schier, als er seinen Kopf aus dem Tarnumhang streckte und Ron ansah. Ron war ebenso erschöpft und müde wie er. Alles an ihm fühlte sich taub an. Fred Weasley war im Zuge der Schlacht bei einer Explosion gestorben, gerade als Percy endlich zu seiner Familie zurückgefunden hatte. Auch Tonks und Lupin waren tot.

"Ich weiß, wo er ist", rief er Ron über den gewaltigen Lärm zu, den ein in der Nähe brüllender Riese verursachte. Es war nicht weiter schwer für Harry gewesen, das herauszufinden, denn noch immer tobte eine unglaubliche Wut in Voldemort.

Ron nickte, was keinesfalls zuversichtlich aussah.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er wie mechanisch.

„Zur Heulenden Hütte."

„Und was machen wir, wenn wir da sind?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war so wild entschlossen wie lange nicht mehr. Gemeinsam setzten sie den Weg fort.

„Wir müssen die Schlange töten", sagte Harry, als er mit dem Zauberstab die Peitschende Weide zum Stillstand gebracht hatte. „Sie ist unser oberstes Ziel."

„Jaah, das müssen wir. Aber es ist reiner Wahnsinn, jetzt da hineinzugehen! Vermutlich wartet er nur darauf, dass du kommst. Außerdem, was willst du denn machen, wenn Nagini uns angreift?"

„Uns wird schon was einfallen. Konzentriere du dich einfach auf das Schwert. Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, was ich tun muss."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu protestieren. Doch es war zu spät. Harry war schon in den Tunnel gekrochen.

xxx

„Ich habe dich nicht grundlos aus der Schlacht zurückgerufen, Severus. Und weißt du auch warum?"

„Nein, Herr. Aber lasst mich gehen und den Jungen für Euch finden."

Er sagte es so überzeugend, dass Harry bereit war, ihm zu glauben, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Snape log. Er hatte ebenso wie er selbst eine Ahnung, worum es Voldemort ging. Die ganze Zeit über, seit er mit Ron bei Xenophilius Lovegood gewesen war und daraufhin erlebt hatte, wie Voldemort Dumbledores Grab aufgebrochen hatte, um den Elderstab an sich zu nehmen, war es ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Jetzt, wo er hinter alten Kisten und Gerümpel verborgen am Ende des Tunnels, der ihn zuverlässig bis fast ins Innere der Heulende Hütte geführt hatte, kauerte und hörte, was Voldemort zu sagen hatte, kam es ihm irrsinnig vor, dass Voldemort sich nicht einmal an der Schlacht beteiligte.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass du ihn findest. Er wird von selbst zu mir kommen."

Während Snape wiederholt darum bat, nach Harry suchen zu dürfen, um ihn zu ihm zu bringen, ließ Voldemort ihn eiskalt abblitzen. Hinter ihnen war Nagini zu sehen, die sich, umgeben von einer Art magischem Schutz, unablässig in einem verzauberten Käfig wand.

Harry spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen. Was hatte Snape vor? Wollte er ihn wirklich an seinen Herrn ausliefern? Oder wollte er sich nur Zeit verschaffen und seinen Herrn beschwichtigen?

„Bitte, Herr ..."

„Ich sagte, nein!"

Harry war erschüttert. Nie zuvor hatte er Snape so flehentlich gehört. Doch so sehr dieser auch versuchte, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, es war vergeblich. Ebenso wie bei einer zähen aber aussichtslosen Verhandlung um die Gunst, die Snape zweifelsohne in seiner Position vor seinem Herrn genossen hatte, die nun aber nicht länger gewährt wurde. Dann biss Harry sich getrieben vom Schmerz auf die Zunge, als Voldemorts Zorn jäh und unausweichlich über ihn herfiel.

„Ich sagte, er wird kommen! Aber das ist nicht das, was mich beschäftigt."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Mein Lord?"

Seine Stimme war so leise und weinerlich, dass es beinahe lächerlich wirkte, ihn neben seinem Herrn stehen zu sehen, der innerlich so voller Ungeduld war, weil er glaubte, nun endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, um seinen Widersacher Harry Potter ein für alle Mal loszuwerden.

„Es bleibt eine Frage offen, nämlich die, was passieren wird, wenn wir uns begegnen."

Nachdenklich streichelte er mit seinen weißen Fingern den Elderstab, den er aus Dumbledores Grab gestohlen hatte, was nur dazu beitrug, die Wut in Harry anzuheizen. Er hatte kein Recht dazu gehabt, das Grab zu zerstören, egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, Dumbledore hätte ihm mehr über seine Pläne verraten.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum mein Zauberstab mir seinen Dienst versagte, als ich ihn auf den Jungen richtete? Ebenso wie der von Lucius nicht das tat, was er tun sollte?"

„Nein."

Harry kam nicht umhin, auf Snapes Gesicht zu starren, das nun unablässig Voldemort entgegenblickte. Er sah aus, als wüsste er, dass er gleich sterben würde. Er war so bleich, dass es unmöglich schien, dass noch Leben in ihm steckte. Natürlich wusste er. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Er hatte das aufgebrochene Grab gesehen. Doch warum tat er nichts dagegen? Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass es zwecklos war? Voldemort konnte nicht getötet werden. Er war unsterblich ... Wollte Snape trotzdem immer noch seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten?

„Es muss sein, Severus. Du warst ein guter Kämpfer. Aber es gibt nur einen Weg, wie ich ihn mir zu Eigen machen kann. Und nachdem du Albus Dumbledore getötet hast, wird er mir nicht gehorchen, solange du lebst."

Snape hob instinktiv seinen Zauberstab. Doch selbst jetzt benutzte er ihn nicht.

Plötzlich wusste Harry, dass er etwas tun musste. Er dachte an Hermine und das Baby. Er dachte an seine eigenen Eltern und daran, wie sehr er sich immer danach gesehnt hatte, sie kennenzulernen; die Wahrheit zu erfahren, wie sie wirklich gewesen waren, ohne sich dabei auf die Erzählungen anderer verlassen zu müssen.

Und schließlich nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und stopfte ihn in seine Jacke. Er war so entschlossen, dass er nicht weiter auf Rons Hand achtete, die ihn davon abhalten wollte. Ihm kamen Hermines Worte in den Sinn. Es stimmte: Der Zauberstab mochte keine so bedeutende Rolle spielen, wie Voldemort es erwartete, denn er, Harry, hatte bereits zuvor gegen ihn bestanden. Seither hatte er mehr oder weniger erwartet, eines Tages im Kampf gegen ihn sterben zu müssen. Vielleicht war das ja nun sein Moment. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. So oder so war er nicht hier hergekommen, um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Es gab viele Menschen, die darauf vertrauten, dass er sie von Voldemort befreien würde; all jene, die hergekommen waren, um mit ihm gemeinsam gegen den Tyrannen zu kämpfen. Ebenso wie die, die in der Hoffnung gestorben waren, dass seine Herrschaft eines Tages ein Ende nehmen würde.

So verlockend die Heiligtümer des Todes auch sein mochten, konnten sie nicht an dem rütteln, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was es mit dem goldenen Schnatz auf sich hatte, den Dumbledore ihm vermacht hatte, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Stein, der in dem Ring gewesen war, den Dumbledore sich angesteckt hatte, darin verborgen sein musste. Doch brauchte er ihn wirklich, um zu wissen, wer seine Eltern gewesen waren? Hatte sich nicht auch der ursprüngliche Besitzer des Steins, der einer der Drei Brüder aus dem Märchen gewesen war, davon in die Irre leiten lassen? Harry war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass selbst der Stein der Auferstehung ihm seine Eltern nicht zurückbringen würde, wie er es sich vielleicht immer gewünscht hatte. Es war zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Und das würde er, koste es, was es wolle. Er war bereit, alles hier aufzugeben, wenn er dadurch nur etwas ändern konnte.

„Du hast Recht, Tom", sagte Harry mit gefestigter Stimme, als er sich aufrappelte und über die Kisten hinweg stieg, die ihm den Weg versperrten.

Voldemort fuhr herum. Seine nackten Füße glitten tänzelnd über den Boden, sein Umhang raschelte. Snape hingegen war wie erstarrt.

"Du kannst töten, wen immer du willst. Aber mich wirst du damit nicht besiegen, solange du nicht den Mut hast, gegen mich alleine zu kämpfen. Los, von mir aus töte ihn. Aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Der Stab wird dir trotzdem nicht gehorchen, weil du nicht begreifst, wie er wirklich funktioniert."

Voldemorts Nüstern blähten sich und sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht zuckte. Er war beunruhigt und überrascht zugleich, so jäh unterbrochen zu werden.

"Du irrst dich", sagte er flüsternd und seine roten Augen glühten unheimlich. "Ich habe längst begriffen, du dummer Junge."

Harry wollte lachen.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er herausfordernd. "Lass uns das hier beenden, Tom. Lass uns nach draußen gehen, um zu sehen, wer gewinnt. Ich bin bereit dazu. Aber bist du es auch? Denk nach, Tom. Das war es doch, was du immer wolltest, nicht wahr?"

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und Harry, der wusste, dass Ron bei ihm war, hatte keine Angst mehr. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, seinen eigenen Stab gegen seinen Widersacher zu richten. Wozu auch? Ron wusste, was zu tun war. Er trug eine der verzauberten Taschen von Hermine bei sich, die das Schwert enthielt. Vielleicht würde es ihm ein paar Sekunden Zeit verschaffen, wenn Voldemort ihn niedergestreckt hatte...

Aus den Augenwinkeln glaubte er, dass Snape ihn ansah. Fast war ihm, als würde er ihm etwas sagen wollen. Aber es hätte genauso gut Einbildung sein können. Und dann schoss das grüne Licht aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs auf Harry zu. Ungehalten traf ihn der Fluch.

xxx

Harry rappelte sich hoch und sah nichts als gleißendes Licht. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Er spürte ein wenig Kälte aber keinen Schmerz, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern vielmehr Erleichterung, dass er zugelassen hatte, was sein Schicksal gewesen war. Während er sich in dem nebligen Schleier umsah, den seine Augen offenbarten, beschlich ihn das eigenartige Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Und tatsächlich, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem trüben, glatten Boden eine kleine, kümmerliche Gestalt, die ihn an etwas erinnerte, das die Überreste Voldemorts hätten sein können.

Er wich zurück und stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er keine Kleider am Leib trug. Shit. Was ging hier vor? War er am Ende gar nicht tot? Woher sollte er wissen, wie es war, tot zu sein, wenn er es noch nie erlebt hatte? Er hörte ein leises Rascheln hinter sich und blickte sich um.

Dumbledore stand keine zwei Armlängen von ihm entfernt und sah ihn an. Harry bedeckte eilig mit den Händen seine bloßen Unterleib und starrte zurück. Warum hatte Dumbledore seine Klamotten an und er nicht? Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte es aber nicht über sich. Er wusste nur noch, dass er vorgehabt hatte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, doch eigentlich hatte er gehofft, es in Snapes Büro tun zu können, anstatt splitterfasernackt hier im Nirgendwo. Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz.

"Bin ich tot?"

"Nicht ganz."

Okay. Das erklärte dann so einiges.

"Warum nicht? Der Todesfluch hat mich voll erwischt."

Überrascht über seine eigene Bereitschaft, sich mit seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter auszutauschen, stutzte er. Hatte er nicht vorgehabt, ihm ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen? Doch wie es aussah, galt das nicht, wenn man sich in einer Zwischenwelt wie dieser befand, denn abgesehen von dem verstörenden Ding auf dem Boden war alles viel zu friedlich, um so etwas wie Wut zu verspüren.

"Was ist passiert, Professor?"

Dumbledore legte Harry beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und Harry spürte, dass sich ein Umhang über seinen Körper legte. Dankbar hüllte er sich darin ein und genoss die wohltuende Wärme. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Dumbledores Hand, die durch den Ring unbrauchbar geworden war, wieder in demselben reinen Zustand war wie zu den Zeiten davor.

"Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir über die Horkruxe gesagt habe?", fragte Dumbldore sanft und sah ihn über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an. "Nun, einer von ihnen ist soeben zerstört worden. Er hat ihn damals unwillentlich erschaffen, als er dich töten wollte und ihn nun selbst wieder vernichtet."

"Sie wussten also, dass ich sehr wahrscheinlich sterben muss?"

Dumbledore blickte ernst.

"Die Prophezeiung hat es besagt. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du es die ganze Zeit über geahnt."

"Ja. Aber haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass Voldemort es war, der entschieden hat, was daraus wird, indem er sich dazu entschlossen hat, ausgerechnet meine Familie zu jagen? Ich hatte immer gehofft, Sie würden es mir irgendwann erklären, Sir."

"Ich habe Severus angewiesen, es dir im rechtem Moment zu sagen, nämlich dann, wenn du bereit bist, die Nachricht zu ertragen. Indem du dich heute Voldemort gestellt hast, hast du entschieden, was geschehen wird."

"Dann wusste Snape die ganze Zeit davon?"

"Er wusste, was er wissen musste."

"Aber … was genau soll das alles bedeuten? Es gibt so viel, das ich nicht verstehe. Voldemort wollte Snape töten, weil er dachte, der Elderstab würde ihm sonst nicht gehorchen. Wussten Sie etwa auch, dass er hinter dem Stab her war?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief.

"Du hast Recht. Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich befürchtete, du könntest von deinem Weg abkommen und darüber hinaus die Horkruxe vergessen. Doch die Heiligtümer zu suchen und zu besitzen heißt nicht zugleich, Voldemort zu besiegen. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber er selbst hatte es nicht darauf abgesehen, sondern nur auf den Stab. Zumindest denke ich, dass das so zutrifft."

Harry nickte. Er hatte so viele Fragen an ihn, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Eine davon aber schmerzte ihn besonders. So sehr sogar, dass er die Wahrheit unbedingt erfahren wollte, um das Bild, das er sich von Dumbledore zusammengesetzt hatte, vervollständigen zu können.

„Sir? Es geht mich vielleicht nichts an, aber ich muss es wissen. Dachten Sie, ich würde wie Grindelwald der Versuchung unterliegen, nach den Heiligtümern zu suchen? Ich habe einiges darüber gelesen und mir immer gewünscht, Sie hätten mir davon erzählt, bevor Sie mich auf diese Suche geschickt haben."

Es wurde still und Harry sah wartend auf Dumbledores hakennasiges Profil. Warum antwortete er nicht? Etwa, weil er sich dafür schämte, sich mit Grindelwald angefreundet zu haben? Immerhin hatte er deswegen seine Familie aufgegeben. Oder vielleicht, weil er Harry nicht verletzen und ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten wollte? Beides schien möglich zu sein, doch Harry wollte es endlich wissen. Schon damals, als er kurz nach Dumbledores Tod die verschiedensten Dinge über dessen früheres Leben erfahren hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, warum er nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Hatte er ihm am Ende nicht genug vertraut?

„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Das dachte ich nicht, denn du warst immer so vollkommen anders als er. Vielmehr fürchtete ich, du könntest wie ich werden. Ach, Harry, was du darüber gelesen oder gehört hast, hat dich verwirrt, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und Dumbledore schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Du kennst die Geschichte, Harry. Du weißt, was meiner Schwester angetan wurde und wie mein Vater sie rächen wollte."

„Ja, ich kenne sie", sagte Harry leise und dachte dabei an die unterschiedlichen Zeitungsberichte des Elphias Doge und der Rita Kimmkorn, die bei ihm so viel ins Wanken gebracht hatten, noch ehe er sich überhaupt auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gemacht hatte. „Aber ich hätte es gern von Ihnen selbst erfahren."

Harry spürte, wie sehr Dumbledore sich wünschte, die Dinge ungeschehen machen zu können, die er getan hatte. Das, was in seiner Jugend ein verlockender Traum für ihn gewesen war, war nun seine größte Schmach. Und plötzlich gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn, weiter darüber nachzuforschen, was Dumbledore dazu gebracht hatte, seine Familie zu verlassen, um nach dem größeren Wohl zu suchen, dem er sich verschrieben hatte. Was er wissen musste, hatte er erfahren. Viel interessanter schien da plötzlich eine andere Frage zu sein.

„Sagen Sie mir eins, Professor", sagte er ruhig. „Warum hat Snape seinen Herrn verraten?"

„Harry, Harry", murmelte Dumbledore in seinen Bart hinein. „Du wärst nicht erfreut darüber, das zu hören."

„Das ist mir gleich, Professor. Bitte, ich – ich brauche Gewissheit."

„Gewissheit?", fragte Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was musst du denn noch wissen, was du nicht ohnehin schon weißt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bitte, Sir. Wieso haben Sie ihm immer vertraut? Wie war das möglich, wo alle anderen an seiner Loyalität gezweifelt haben?"

Während Harry lauernd darauf wartete, das große Geheimnis zu erfahren, strich sich Dumbledore nachdenklich mit seinen Fingern durch den langen Bart.

"Um das zu verstehen", sagte er dann, "müsstest du seine Motive kennen, Harry. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die jemanden dazu bewegen kann, vollkommen umzudenken. Ebenso wie diese eine Sache es war, die deine Mutter dir gegeben hat, um dich zu beschützen, hat sie auch in ihm etwas ausgelöst."

"Sie meinen, Liebe?", fragte Harry stutzig. Rückblickend kam es ihm so vor, als hätte Dumbledore immer gern davon gesprochen. "Aber wen könnte Snape ..."

"Professor Snape kannte jemanden, den du nie kennenlernen konntest. Vielleicht ahnst du es bereits und hast dich im Verborgenen immer vor einer derartigen Verbindung gefürchtet, seit du damals irrtümlicherweise in das Denkarium gesehen hast. Und vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb ihr niemals miteinander auskommen konntet."

Harry spürte nichts, als er den Gedanken vollendete. Keinen Zorn, keine Abscheu. Er war nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht.

"Sie reden von meiner Mutter?"

Dumbledore lächelte sanft.

"Ja. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals wichtig war, der sogar so bedeutend für ihn war, dass er nie aufgehört hat, sie zu lieben, war deine Mutter."

"Aber - aber wie konnte er sie dann verraten? Wie konnte er die Prophezeiung verraten, wenn sie ihm angeblich so wichtig war?"

"Darüber haben wir vor zwei Jahren schon einmal geredet, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Harry schwieg und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die entspannt auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhten. Er wusste noch, wie er immer wieder entschieden dagegen angekämpft hatte, die Erklärungen Dumbledores zu akzeptieren. Für ihn waren es nichts als Ausreden und Ausflüchte gewesen. Heute, nachdem er so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was Snape und Dumbledore geplant hatten, konnte er sie bei Weitem besser verstehen.

Er sah wieder auf.

"Was hat er getan, nachdem er die Prophezeiung an ihn weitergegeben hatte? Ich meine - wusste Voldemort davon?"

"Du meinst, ob Severus ihn gebeten hat, deine Mutter zu verschonen?" Er seufzte. "Ja. Aber als Severus erfuhr, dass es zwecklos war, darauf zu hoffen, kam er zu mir."

Das war es also. Harry atmete tief durch. Den Rest kannte er nun inzwischen soweit, dass er wenigstens vorerst aufhören konnte, an Snape zu zweifeln.

„Sir ..."

„Nicht heute, Harry. Wir haben genug geplaudert. Du musst noch eine weitere Entscheidung treffen. Oder willst du am Ende gar nicht zurück?"

„Ich kann zurück?"

Anstatt einer Antwort löste Dumbledore sich von ihm los. Er entfernte sich Stück für Stück, als Harry mit seinem Bewusstsein in die Heulende Hütte zurückkehrte.

Hustend und nach Luft ringend kam er zu sich. Er hörte ein schwaches Stöhnen und wusste sofort, dass es von Voldemort kam.

Erst jetzt, als seine Augen umherschweiften, registrierte er, dass er bäuchlings auf dem staubigen Boden der Hütte lag. Er tastete mit den Fingern nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete sich auf. Neben sich sah er Ron mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor in der Hand stehen, der angestrengt keuchte. Vor ihnen lag Voldemort. Auch er kam schwerfällig auf die Beine. Anscheinend hatte es ihn ebenso wie Harry von den Füßen gerissen, als er mit seinem Fluch den Horkrux in Harry zerstört hatte.

Harry stand mit zittrigen Beinen da und hatte Mühe, all die Eindrücke, die auf ihn einbrachen, zu verarbeiten. Er suchte fieberhaft mit den Augen die Hütte ab und sah, dass der schützende Käfig, indem Nagini gewesen war, durch den Hieb des Schwerts zerstört worden war. Ebenso die Schlange selbst. Ron hatte ihr mit einem glatten Schnitt den Kopf abgetrennt. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie tot war.

"Du lebst!", sagte Ron ungläubig.

Harry hörte kaum hin. Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben und brachte nur ein halbherziges Nicken zustande. Dabei erkannte er den schwarzen Schatten, der hinter Voldemort stand. Es war Snape und er harrte mindestens ebenso reglos an seinem Platz aus wie zuvor. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Vielleicht hatte er insgeheim darauf gewartet, dass Snape zu seinem Herrn stürzen würde, um ihm aufzuhelfen, und war nun enttäuscht, als er es nicht tat. Es war wie ein Beweis für den Hass und die Gleichgültigkeit seinem Herrn gegenüber, die Harry bisher immer erfolgreich abgetan hatte. Oder er hatte darauf vertraut, dass er fliehen würde, wie er es damals nach der Ermordung Dumbledores gemacht hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Keine Miene auf Snapes starren, farblosen Gesicht deutete darauf hin, was in ihm vorging. Harry war es egal. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und machte sich bereit, den letzten Schlag gegen Voldemort zu landen, damit es endlich ein Ende nehmen konnte. Die Minuten, die er während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit im Zwiegespräch mit Dumbledore verbracht hatte, kühlten seinen Zorn. Er war entspannt und zum ersten Mal überhaupt zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Voldemort wankte leicht. Es war auch für ihn unbegreiflich, was geschehen war. Warum war Potter noch immer am Leben? Warum war Nagini nicht mehr in ihrem Käfig? Wie zur Besiegelung seines Niedergangs bildete Harry sich ein, nackte Angst zu seiner Verunsicherung hinzu erkennen zu können.

Als er dann auf den Beinen stand, stieß Voldemort ein unheimliches Lachen aus.

„Na los doch, Tom", rief Harry ihm darüber hinweg zu. „Jetzt gibt es nur noch dich und mich. Du weißt, was gleich passieren wird. Einer von uns muss sterben."

Er hatte im Hinterkopf überlegt, ob er ihn damit überfallen sollte, die Wahrheit über Snape und Dumbledore zu verraten, um ihm damit einen schweren Hieb zu versetzen. Aber Voldemort musste es gar nicht wissen. Es genügte, wenn er selbst es wusste.

Voldemort riss den Arm nach oben und der Elderstab sauste auf Harry nieder. Doch Harry hatte es kommen sehen und sprengte ein Loch in die Tür, um nach draußen zu hechten.

Voldemort stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, als er sah, dass sein Zauber sein Ziel verfehlt hatte, und rauschte ebenfalls hinaus. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schlug Harry entgegen. Sie war wie ein Symbol, das ihm Kraft gab. Er fühlte sich gut und befreit.

"Komm schon, Tom", forderte er lockend, während er immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf Voldemort zielte und ihm so keine Gelegenheit gab, sich von ihm abzuwenden. "Lass es uns beenden."

Sie umkreisten und duellierten sich so lange, bis sie sich zum großen Platz vor dem Schloss durchgekämpft hatten, genau dorthin, wo Harry ihn haben wollte.

"Du willst hier sterben?", fragte Voldemort zischelnd. Deutlich lauter fügte er an: "Damit alle sehen können, wie ich dich töte? Ebenso wie ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass Albus Dumbledore stirbt?"

Eine riesige Schar Schaulustiger fand sich sogleich ein, als seine Stimme über den Platz dröhnte. Alle paar Sekunden, in denen sie sich unablässig umkreisten, wurden es mehr. Viele hatten die Pause der letzten Stunde genutzt, um sich in medizinische Behandlung zu begeben, doch nun war jeder auf den Beinen, der sich aufrecht halten konnte. Alle wollten mit eigenen Augen sehen, was geschah.

"Du wirst es nie begreifen, Tom. Genau das ist der springende Punkt. Du hast Dumbledore nie besiegt, weil er dir jederzeit weit voraus war. Er hat alles genau geplant. Er plante sogar seinen eigenen Tod."

"Du irrst dich, denn ich alleine habe dafür gesorgt, dass er starb."

"Nein, hast du nicht, denn er wollte getötet werden. Und zwar von dem Mann, dem er immer vertraute, seit du angefangen hast, meine Eltern zu jagen. Denk nach, Tom. Es geschah genauso, wie Dumbledore es wollte."

Niemand sagte etwas. Niemand wagte, sich zu rühren. Es war totenstill, damit auch der Letzte im entferntesten Winkel des Platzes es hören konnte.

"Siehst du jetzt deinen Fehler, den du gemacht hast? Deine Überheblichkeit und Selbstüberschätzung haben dich blind werden lassen."

Harry konnte erkennen, dass einige der Umstehenden entsetzte Gesichter machten. Sie wollten nicht glauben, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es waren Auroren unter ihnen, ebenso wie einige treue Todesser. Vermutlich waren inzwischen auch Ron und Snape am Schauplatz angelangt, um den Ausgang des letzten Kampfes und somit der gesamten Schlacht mitzuverfolgen.

"Ich erinnere mich an ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore, in dem er mir sagte, dass er Snape vertraute. Doch ich war zu wütend auf alle beide, um es zu verstehen. Vielleicht war ich damals genauso blind und hochmütig wie du, Tom. Ich wollte es besser wissen und Dumbledore nicht glauben, ja, ihn nicht einmal anhören, wie auch du dich geweigert hast. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich angefangen, die Sachen zu hinterfragen, die du immer unter deiner Würde fandst und abgetan hast."

Ein hohles Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

"Und wieder irrst du dich. Habe ich denn nicht bewiesen, wozu ich fähig bin? Dass niemand mir gewachsen ist? Dumbledore ist tot. Er hat mir sogar noch ein Geschenk hinterlassen."

Seine Finger strichen sanft und siegessicher über den Elderstab.

"Hast du dich je gefragt, warum Dumbledore nicht verhindert hat, dass du den Elderstab erlangst?", warf Harry gelassen ein. "Ich werde es dir sagen: Du bist kein besserer Zauberer als wir. Du bist nur zu sehr davon überzeugt, richtig zu liegen. Doch selbst mit dem Elderstab wirst du mich nicht schlagen können."

Erneut wirbelte der Stab durch die Luft, doch Harry war sich plötzlich so sicher, dass er ihn besiegen konnte, dass er gekonnt parierte. Es spielte keine Rolle für ihn, wer von ihnen den Elderstab hatte oder wie mächtig dieser war. Er wusste, wofür er kämpfte. Mehr Gewissheit brauchte er nicht, um gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Er war nun ebenso sterblich wie alle anderen hier.

xxx

Die Sonne hatte sich längst über den Horizont gekämpft, als Voldemort besiegt war. Harry hatte gesehen, wie sie seinen leblosen Körper weggeschafft hatten. Er hatte auch die vielen Toten und Verwundeten gesehen, die seinetwegen zu Schaden gekommen waren.

Trotz des heillosen Durcheinanders im gesamten Schloss stellte sich schon bald eine Art Routine ein, was zu tun war. Viele freiwillige Helfer waren geblieben und taten, was getan werden musste. Kingsley Shacklebolt war einstweilen zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden. Überall waren Auroren zugange, um sich um die übriggebliebenen Todesser zu kümmern, die sich in nicht allzu ferner Zeit einem Verfahren unterziehen sollten.

Unter ihnen war auch einer, der eigentlich nirgendwo sonderlich dazuzugehören schien. Er stand abseits und diskutierte umringt von einer Handvoll Auroren ausgiebig mit einer aufgebrachten Minerva McGonagall, jedenfalls solange, bis es den umstehenden Auroren zu bunt wurde und sie das Gespräch unterbrachen.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor, werden wir ihn jetzt mitnehmen", grunzte einer der Auroren, ein schlanker junger Mann, kaum älter als Harry, ungeduldig an McGonagall gewandt.

McGonagall hob drohend den Zeigefinger und die Auroren sahen sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Das kommt gar nicht infrage! Er ist einer meiner Professoren -"

„Ja, das kann sein. Aber zuerst müssen wir klären, was genau sich da abgespielt hat, bevor wir zulassen können, dass er weiterhin hier unterrichtet."

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mir ins Wort zu fallen, junger Mann! Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich bin vorübergehend die Leiterin der Schule und ich sage ..."

Der Auror schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie stehen. Er hatte gesehen, dass Harry das Szenario beobachtete und schritt eilends auf ihn zu.

„Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte der Auror, als ob Harry die Lösung aller Probleme im Gepäck hatte.

Harry starrte Snape an. Snape grinste verschlagen hinter seinem Vorhang aus strähnigem schwarzem Haar zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, um sich die magischen Fesseln anlegen zu lassen.

„_Von mir aus_ töte ihn?", rief er Harry zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, Potter ..."

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Fast wünschte er sich für Snape, dass er abgehauen wäre, um sich nicht abführen lassen zu müssen. Da er aber wusste, dass der Professor es sich nicht leisten konnte, noch mehr in Verruf zu geraten, wenn er irgendwann darauf hoffte, mit Hermine zusammen sein zu können, hatte er es nicht getan. Zu dumm. Wie es aussah, würden er und Harry sich auch in Zukunft miteinander herumschlagen müssen.

„Versuchen Sie ja nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden", brüllte er mit heiserer Stimme zurück. „Sie haben nicht mal den Versuch unternommen, ihn aufzuhalten, als er den Zauberstab auf mich richtete!"

„Natürlich nicht. Er war unsterblich. Es wäre also zwecklos gewesen, es zu versuchen."

Harry schnaubte leise und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr.

„Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn sie darüber mit Dumbledore reden", wies er den Auror an. „Er wird Ihnen bestimmt weiterhelfen."

Der Auror machte ein zutiefst eigenartiges Gesicht.

„_Albus_ Dumbledore? Aber der ist tot ..."

„Jaah, ich weiß. Ist oben im Schulleiterbüro. Kann da nicht weg, verstehen Sie?"

Der Mann rollte mit den Augen und gab seinen Kollegen ein Zeichen, dass es an der Zeit war, mit den Gefangenen von hier zu verschwinden.

Harry sah ihnen nach. Er musste dringend Ron oder Ginny suchen, damit sie Hermine kontaktieren konnten ... Ob sie schon erfahren hatte, dass alles vorbei war? Hoffentlich würde sie sich nicht zu sehr darüber aufregen, dass die Auroren Snape mitgenommen hatten. Andererseits, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, würde es ihm vielleicht nicht schaden, ein oder zwei Nächte in Untersuchungshaft zu verbringen. Auf die Art hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe vor dem ganzen Trubel, den es zweifelsohne seinetwegen noch geben würde.

Harry grinste und kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dämlich vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape denselben Gedanken gehabt, als er bereit gewesen war, sich abführen zu lassen.


End file.
